Vent Thy Fury East
by Dalton the Author
Summary: This is an old and very dear work of mine, but should not be seen as an appropriate display of my abilities as a writer. Thank you everyone who has supported me throughout this epic project. Especially Scout for her exceptional artwork. If you would like to add to my growing batch of fanart, message me here. For the sequel: /s/8552183/1/Vent-Thy-Fury-East-II-Dawn-of-the-Firewalker
1. Chapter One: Initiation

**PRELUDE**

It is not spite that grips him, or some form of mislead hate. It is not fear that binds him to such a fate, scouring the lands endlessly in search of eternal rest. Elder blood flows through his veins. The blood of a beast who wanders, thirsting for the grief and malice of others. Ancient genes, passed down from generations, lasting decades, upon centuries, upon eons, drive him to end all life he deems unworthy of gracing the land before him. Insects are all he saw in these charred lands, long ago when they were lush and fertile, begging to be exterminated by his relentless power. The pure tenacity of evil that oozes from his very soul pours over this land, embedding within it the pain and torment that he must endure day after day, night after night, year upon year, and so forth.

But why? Why must we fear a lonesome beast from thousands of miles away? Should such a threat really have that much of an impact on our lives, here in the wholesome village of Makobe? Well truth be told, there is just too much that has to be done before we can just go around declaring a state of emergency against an unknown force such as an Elder Dragon, ha! We laugh in the face of such evil when there is tidying to be done, food to be cooked, crops to be grown, and guests to be taken care of in our warm inn. Yet this ignorance does not go unnoticed. After years and years of pushing our fears aside, our own generations have all but forgotten the rampaging beast that ravages all it has laid eyes upon. Fact becomes fiction, legends become stories, and tales become myths. Yes, mark my words, such ignorance does not go unnoticed…. Deep within his slumber, far across the oceans of Minegarde, the creature recognizes this abundance of forgetful souls. It angers the beast! Bestows the creature with an innate fury! "Thou shalt not be forgotten," his essence commands him. "Thy souls will fear this monolith of power once again. The very whisper of thy name will endow mortals with such grueling sorrow, as it did in times past." The beast bellows a symphony of wretched filth from his lungs, clearing them for the fire inside to churn, without interruption once again. Yes, the ancient has awakened. And although the drastic reunion to the world may come to pass without so much as a turn of the head by mortal standards; the same cannot be said for nature itself. For every step the beast takes will be felt by Kelbi and Wyvern alike. They are aware of his arrival, and soon… soon the humans will feel the same… No, this ignorance does not go unnoticed.

**Chapter One: Initiation**

The sheen of Berek's valiant Hunter's Helm illuminated his room just enough to add the most pleasant of all auras to his humble abode. There he stands, with a smile on his face, filled with pride and joy while taking a deep breath of the crisp autumn air, gazing feverishly at his beloved set of armor.

"Full set starting today," he murmurs while stroking the metallic chest plate with glee. There was but one spot of the wooden, model manikin that remained uncovered. The midsection was void of any piece of armor, Hunter's or otherwise. But all of that would change today, for Berek had a date with the local armory to retrieve his beloved final piece of protection against the forces that regularly opposed a rookie Hunter. And that is what he was: a rookie. Berek often pondered why he had even become a Hunter. Fame? Fortune? Glory? All of these things were unappealing to him. Truth is he didn't know why (as of 4 months ago) he had become a Hunter.

But there he stood, still in his sleeping attire, recognized as an official Hunter of Makobe Village. He may not know why he chose such an elite career, but one thing is for certain. Every time he put on said armor, and every time he holds close his mighty Golem Blade. He feels he is truly one with himself. A feeling of pure excitement and bliss, felt and known only by Monster Hunters.

"Mmm, well that sure is a fine lookin' piece of equipment!" A voice springs from behind Berek.

"Gah!" He gasps, nearly falling to the floor while clutching, and covering up his unmentionables.

"Haha, relax, it's nothin' I haven't seen before," Evelyn proclaims with a wink.

"Involuntarily…"

"Whatever, you can't help but love the attention," she says while climbing through Berek's window and landing hard onto the floor with a thud.

Evelyn was a rather clumsy girl, but a proficient Gunner nonetheless. She also stood proud, with hands on her curvaceous hips showing off her mix-match of different armors. Her Leather Helm for one, which was clutched under one arm, Battle Vest, Bone Guards, Velociprey Coat, and Giaprey Leggings all made up for a well defended, but slightly disorganized Hunter. She too was rather new to the game of Hunting, and signed up under the Makobe Village Chief's roster soon after Berek did.

"So are you ready!" She shrieked as Berek attempted to gather himself, and equip his armor in an orderly fashion.

"For what?"

"Today's the day Berek! The day we become 'Official' Hunters!"

"We are official Hunters…"

She trotted over to him and put her arm around his neck, almost tugging him off his feet. Although dainty, Evelyn was quite a strong woman.

"I mean, OFFICIAL, Hunters Berek, the big deal! Recognized throughout the land as soldiers for the Guild!"

Berek stopped what he was doing and paused for a second. He had always dreamt of becoming a big time Hunter in the eyes of a nation. He had even discussed it many times with Evelyn, while sitting around the campfire on redundant quests for the Village Chief. But to him it was only a dream; a desire he had hoped would come to pass. Because deep down he did not feel ready for such a daunting task, and felt he never would be. To be enlisted as a Hunter under the name of the Guild.

"Yoohoo, Berek? Snap out of it and get your gear on, I'm off to get approval from the Chief. You should be able to pick up your Tasset by then, yeah?"

He still hadn't moved much from where he had froze before, but managed a low level, "Yeah…"

Evelyn looked at the armor scattered on the floor.

"Honestly though, I don't see what the big deal is about having a matching set of armor. All in all it has the same purpose, no matter what it may look like. My philosophy is, if ya got the stuff to make it and it's better than your last, go for it. I ain't out to make a fashion statement!"

"The way you dress in battle reflects your personality as a Hunter," Berek replied while staring his female companion in the eye. "Full set of matching armor just… Shows your honor and dedication I guess."

Evelyn's blank stare proved her point of view on the matter.

"Riiiight, well you do that girly man, I'ma go get our one-way ticket out of this noobfest. Red Land here we come!" She screamed, flailing her arms in the air awkwardly and sprinting down the dirt hill to the Village Gathering Hall.

Berek finished applying his apparel and walked out the door moments later, rubbing behind his pet pig's ears before departing. The Armory wasn't far from his home, yet then again neither was anything else in the tight little village. Makobe couldn't have been more than 4 square miles or so in pure landmass. Most haven't even heard of such a place, including the brave Hunter's that stop to rest before leaving as swiftly as they came.

At the entrance of the armory lay a rascal of a Felyne, lazily swatting flies on the countertop of the main entrance. He opened one eye and saw Berek approaching, only to close it seconds later as if not at all interested in his arrival.

"Hello Milo, is your Master available?"

The catlike humanoid, without standing to acknowledge his common customer, yawned obnoxiously, "Nya, well that depends my good sir. You got the goods?"

"I gave the craftsman all of my materials yesterday Milo, he informed me that my Tasset would be ready by today."

The Felyne looked annoyed now with both eyes focused on Berek.

"You know what I mean, meow!"

Berek sighed and rolled his eyes while reaching into his pouch for some Felvine, an herbal delicacy among the race of Lynian's. Even the tribal Shakalaka cannot resist its charm. He threw the plant onto the countertop and watched in awe as the creature bathed, and smothered itself into the herb with sweet, orgasmic satisfaction.

Just then the local craftsman came out from behind the dusty curtain in back, from which only the clanking and crashing of metal on metal could be heard and saw his Felyne servant basking in the plants glory.

"Why you lazy good for nothin'!" He shouted and grabbed the creature by its whiskers and yanked him onto the floor. "Now go shine the Buster Blades like I told you to CAT!"

"Yes sir, nya!" He squeaked and scuttled into the backroom.

"Heh… So! What can I do ya fer this humble morning Berek? Oh that's right your Hunter's Tasset! Lemme fetch it for ya." He turned and made a megaphone with his cupped hands around his sweating mouth. "CAT! Bring this boy his Tasset, you know which one."

The Felyne arrived with his final piece of equipment. The last remaining protection required to have a full set of armor. But not only a full set of armor, a matching set. Something he had been waiting for and laboring over for a long, long time now. Slaying countless Bullfango, and mining what seemed to be endless crevices of rock for sheens of ore between the cracks. It was finally here. He put it on immediately, sliding it up onto his waist.

"A purrfect fit!" Exclaimed the Felyne with happiness, still clutching the Felvine in his paws.

"It is perfect," said Berek with a casual smile on his face. "Thank you very much."

"Hey it's no problem boy, you know that." The armorer put his hand on Berek's shoulder. "Son I've watched you grow into a fine Hunter. A rookie yes, but a fine one at that, ha! If only your pop were here to see you now." Berek cringed at this statement. "And that girlfriend of yours, she told me the big news today, about that Guild business you're lookin' to get yourself into. Crazy woman was my wakeup call as a matter of fact!"

"Uh, sir, I don't mean to interrupt but she's not my- But more to the point son!" The craftsman interrupted. "Things out there in the wild, they ain't what they seem to be here." He pulled Berek in closer. "I can assure you this. The farther away from here you get, the tougher, meaner, nastier, and more deadly creatures you'll face."

Berek swallowed, trying to make the loud, *gulp*, unnoticeable.

"Ya see I heard you took on a Drome the other day with that hot philly of yours. That's good. But have you ever considered taking on 3 of 'em at one time?"

"N-no sir I haven't."

The blacksmith nodded and took his grip away from the young Hunter.

"BEREK! Hey Berek!" He heard the same familiar voice coming from behind for a second time today. It of course was Evelyn, sprinting towards him, incessantly waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Well speak of the devil, HA! I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, have a good one! And good luck out there, boy!"

"She's not my!- BEREK!" She shouted as she slammed into his torso, and also for a second time to today, nearly sending him crashing to the ground.

"Berek! Guess what! We're approved! We're going to the Red Land!" She screeched, still waving the piece of paper in the around like a Conga in a mating dance.

Berek raised one eyebrow. "Why do you have a Quest in your hand?"

"Oh this?" She said shoving it in his face. He took it from her and read over it carefully. "Well you see this is our umm… Initiation, ya know? We just gotta do this real quick and we're good to go!"

"Evelyn, this is an Urgent Quest."

"Ha, I know so we'd better get to it urgently now shouldn't we? Come on! Times a wastin'! Pack your things, buy some Potions, ooo! I'm so getting a Shock Trap for this."

"Evelyn, what's a Kut Ku?"

Evelyn stopped her pouncing about and began to speak. Without looking Berek in the eye, she explained, "A Wyyyyyyvern…"

"A what! We can't fight a wyvern!" Berek threw the piece of paper into the air. Evelyn quickly snatched it back.

"But it's a little wyvern!"

"How little! Actually forget it, it doesn't matter. Evelyn we are not ready to become members of the Guild, let alone hunt a fully fledged wyvern. I knew this was a bad idea- wait. How in Lao Shan's name did you get approval for this sort of quest?"

"Chief said we were ready, she said it herself. Anyway come on Berek, you cannot pass up this opportunity!

"No. I'm not going, and that's final. Our lives are on the line Evelyn."

"Oh come on you pansy, here, look at this," she said while clearing her throat and taking a small, but rather thick booklet out of her ammo pouch. She flipped through the pages and put her finger on the line named, "Yian Kut Ku." "Ahem," she began, "A bird-like wyvern with a huge beak and large ears that splay open when it is angered." She looked up to make sure Berek was still paying attention. He was, so she continued: "With its sensitive hearing it dislikes loud noises-"

"Sonic Bombs…" Berek grunted while rubbing his chin in a contemplative manner.

Evelyn smiled and went back to reading. "It is smaller, but faster than other wyverns." She closed her standard Hunter's manual. "See? Small!"

"Small-ER," Berek said.

"The thing is pink for cryin' out loud Berek! What else could you possibly ask for! This is our calling. This is our chance to make something of ourselves for once, instead of searching through Bulldrome dung to see if we're closing in on it to inevitably have it slain!"

Berek was silent. He stared hard at the ground while clutching his newly made piece of armor.

"Fame, glory, celebrity, popularity! Ah, you are a fool to say no to such an offer Berek."

"I have no interest in any of those…"

"Oh that's right I'm sorry, you do it for the honor. Hey, where are you going!"

Berek started walking away, no longer staring off into space as if he had made up his mind on the matter. He put his hand in the air without turning around as if a sign of assurance, and said, "I'm off to pack my things… Get your trap. I've gotta find someone to take care of my pig."

"YESSSS!" Evelyn leaped into the air with delight, and took off down the dusty road once again, this time to her own housing quarters, to equip her wondrous new heavy bowgun, appropriately named, the Rapidcaster. The Rapidcaster was an improvement in all respects to her previous main weapon, the Tankmage, which she sold a couple days ago for a hefty 1400z. "Darn thing just shoots and reloads so slow!" She would always complain. So what's more fitting than a rapid casting bowgun? Unlike Evelyn, Berek did not believe in the practice of selling previous weapons, no matter how weak or insignificant they were compared to a new and improved piece of equipment. The very walls of his home were decorated with previous weapons he had been acquainted with when he was a, "fresh out of the womb," Hunter.

The essentials for a Hunting Classed Quest: Potions/Herbs/Mega Potions/First Aid Meds/ etc., aka "Healies", whetstones, maps, rations, and the occasional Psychoserum if you're not in the mood for a wild goose chase. Berek packs all of these things, even though most are presented in the chest, supplied by the Makobe Village themselves. He never is too careful. Especially today. His first real wyvern. Not some push over Drome like the local craftsman was speaking of earlier, a real, live wyvern. And also like the craftsman had stated earlier…

"The farther away from here you get, the tougher, meaner, nastier, and more deadly creatures you'll face." Berek kept hearing those words ringing in his head, and became fearful. Not only fearful of his life, but of Evelyn's. He had known her well, ever since she was too young to even dreamed of becoming a Monster Hunter, and now… "Look at her," he thought to himself. "She'd most likely die for me if given the chance." He carefully sheathed his Golem Blade great sword with the utmost precision to his back, and took one last deep breath. "If she were to die today… If I lost her…"

"NO," he said aloud in what seemed to be the privacy of his own home. "I will not live with such fears and regrets. I'll do anything to protect her."

"Berek!" He heard from outside shabby two bedroom home. "Come on let's go, I've got something to show you!"

"What's that?" He asked while shutting his front door.

Evelyn held her slim and futuristic looking bowgun as high as she could and announced it as if the weapon were some form of ancient relic. "The RAPIDCASTER!"

"Hmm, neat. What'd take to make that?"

"Neat!" She vented, stomping her foot to the ground. "You ungrateful, this weapon dwarfs yours in all comparisons!"

"Haha," he laughed, "Well it all depends on how efficiently you use it my lady." He stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh I almost forgot! Stay here I'll be right back. Gotta pet Poogie."

"Um, why?"

"Good luck!" He shouted as he ran back inside for an instant.

He was back within 30 seconds. Evelyn smiled, and threw the heavy machinery onto her back, walking along side her Quest mate. "If you must know, it mainly took a lot of Bulldrome and Kelbi parts, nothing too severe." She looked at the massive bulk of sharpened bone strapped to Berek's backside. A beastly weapon it was, at least 4 to 5 feet in length. "I've always thought about becoming a Blademaster, I guess I'm just not much one for sweat and grime. I prefer to stay clean during my hunts."

Berek smiled and commented, "Is that it? Or do just have trouble swinging a blade?"

"Look you name the time and place and we'll switch weapons, I'm down." She said with authority, while passing the final gates to their quiet and simple community. Within 10 feet of leaving the perimeter she looked back smiled, withholding the tears in her eyes. "I'm sure gonna miss this place once we're outta here for good," she sniffed.

"Yeah…" Berek said. He always responded as though he were thinking, and had a lot on his mind. Evelyn used to question him often on his solemn responses, until it no longer interested her. Truth is, Berek did have a lot on his mind. And that was an understatement. Sure, he should, considering he was about to partake in the most dangerous quest of his and Evelyn's life. But that wasn't what was bothering him. Inside his soul was a much deeper reasoning for this contemplation. It was his father.

12 Years ago, in Makobe. An extremely well recognized hunter occupied a simple two bedroom home, despite his wealthy status. It was Berek's home as well, and that hunter was his father. Berek's father had made a name for himself not only in Makobe, but countless other villages, towns, cities, and lands. He left his birth village of Kokoto at a very early age, nearly the same age that Berek is now. He too had a Golem Blade. Year after year, he traveled throughout the continent until he made his way to the Green Land. Here he spent most of his hunting career in a largely populated town called Bordertown, gradually improving his weapons, armor, rank, and status as a Hunter. Here he advanced through the ranks of the Guild until he perished while in battle. An unwanted battle at that. The, almost legendary, Hero of Kokoto, had a Hunter Rank of 15, otherwise known as a Forest Guardian, before his life ended. Story goes, the battle hardened Hunter was en route to a showdown with a local Rathalos of Bordertown when he was ambushed, and mauled to death by the very beast he sought to slay. This is the story of course, simple and believable by most people's standards, but not to Berek. He was merely 5 years old when they came through Makobe, carrying his father's lifeless body on a stretcher. For this is where he wished to be buried, the home in which his son was born. And that was that. The famous Hunter was killed by a ruthless wyvern during battle.

But Berek would not have it. Berek's father had always wanted to sport a full platter of Rathalos armor, and was missing all but two pieces. He was highly skilled and had fought many Rathalos before… There was no way such a petty beast could have taken his father so easily, he thought. There had to have been more to the story, something more to the tale! But what? They say the last word the Hero of Kokoto managed to gargle out of his blood-filled mouth was a somber, "Silver…" And that was the only lead he had to go on. Why his father would utter such a useless rambling before his death was beyond Berek. As they made their way to the nearby camp in the forested, hilly area of the land, all he could think about was the gaping hole in his father's chest, and that one, simple color: Silver.


	2. Chapter Two: Admiration

**Chapter Two: Admiration**

The day was cool, and would only become cooler as time went on. And while the forest and hill-like climate would change drastically during the seasons, it was nothing compared to the mountains. A Hunter had best pack a lengthy supply of Hot Drink to survive even a minute in that weather. Both Berek and Evelyn need not worry of such trivial matters though, for the snow does not truly fall in these parts until the arrival winter.

"Think we'll f-find him t-tomorrow?" Evelyn asked, her soft, supple lips shivering in the nighttime breeze as she huddled close to the campfire, hugging her Rapidcaster.

"I don't know," Berek replied. "I don't know if I want to."

"W-w-why n-not?" She squeaked.

Berek stared up into the night sky and admired the luscious midnight portrait of stars, and occasional meteors. There was no need to answer his fellow Hunter, for she knew how he stood on the matter of their being on such a quest. A quest to slay the, "mighty," Kut Ku, as Berek saw it. Not a, "Small," or even, "Small-ER," wyvern compared to most. But the single, most vile manifestation of his very fears and premonitions. He turned to Evelyn to continue conversation, for although it seemed he had no interest in conversing with her, it was completely the opposite. Berek frequently found himself unable to carry on long conversations with anyone, let alone a beautiful young woman. Then suddenly the shivering ceased to be as violent as it had become, and the girl was fast asleep. She was beautiful when she slept, curled up tight in her Mosswine Hide sleep sack. Berek grinned at this.

"Perhaps we should've headed back to the camp when we had the chance…" He said aloud. And soon, his thoughts drifted into an endless abyss of dreams as well. Or more accurately, nightmares to Berek.

Though never before had he been acquainted with such a beast, he heard it's vicious roar of scouting fury from above, as it hovered in the blue skies. The Rathalos was closing in on him, and he knew it. It was the same Rathalos that injured his father. Though he had only seen sketches drawn by Elders of the ravenous beast, and heard stories from his father of its ferocity, he could picture its ruby red complexion clearly as it circled above him and his dying father. They were hiding under a large boulder, cringing in fear as the formidable adversary screeched and howled in anger, searching for their tired hearts.

Berek sat panting next to his father's torn body.

"Son," he spat out with every last ounce of energy. "Silver son. SILVER!"

"Quiet!" Berek commanded. But it was too late. The reptilian wings of the Rathalos cleared the lush landscape with pulsing winds of strengths; the beast was landing!

"Dammit!" Berek yelled. "He's coming!" Berek turned to his father in their final hour. "Father, tell me please! What does it mean!" Just then the eyes and body of his most admired idol became lifeless, and limp. His father was dead. Berek felt the tears rushing down his blood stained cheeks, and turned to face the creature that was already snarling in delight at the sight of those who had struck him before. He puffed out his chest and for a final exhaust of power, *ROARED* a magnificent display of testosterone and charged. Berek did the same, attempting to keep his sword held high for the most efficient strike, but he couldn't! The blade was far too heavy, and his armor started to grow? No, it was he who was shrinking! The wyvern drew nearer, as Berek degraded into the small boy he was when he first saw his father's corpse. The sword could not be lifted. The armor covered his entire body, obstructing both his movement and vision. He tried with all of his might to keep his ground in a fruitless attempt and attack his armor plated rival, but with the strength being sapped away at every second, there was nothing he could do. He would die in battle, alongside his father, and never unlock the secret behind the, "Silver."

But death does not come, nor does the crashing sinew of scale and bone he had anticipated. All the recollection of fictional events had amounted to was a rude awakening, and a cold sweat, produced nearly every night that Berek slept. It was quite an annoyance by now, this reoccurring fever of a dream. But it was something he had learned to cope with his entire life, ever since that fateful day in Makobe. And something told him from deep within, that it would follow him to his grave. He begged said grave would not be dug tomorrow, when they met with their slippery target.

Berek heard splashing, and quickly propped himself to his feet with acrobatic prowess. Where was Evelyn!

"Evelyn! Evelyn!" He shouted in distress.

"Over here!" She replied. A surge of relief came and overwhelmed his soul. She was alright.

Berek trotted over to where he had thought he heard the splashing and call of his friend. There was a beautiful crystal clear pond, colorful with an abundance of fish and various other types of wildlife. It was so distracting, he almost overlooked the rather busty nude figure floating effortlessly in the delicious looking liquid.

"Gah!" He screeched while turning around and covering his eyes, trying to hide his reddened cheeks.

"Haha, what? It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Involuntarily!" He exclaimed.

Evelyn then strode out of the water dripping with excellence. "Ah! That was refreshing. You up next?" She said while drying off and reapplying her attire, now standing directly in front of Berek. He couldn't help but look. He noticed the water, glistening and refracting from her lively fuchsia hair color… Among other things.

"No, no I'm fine. I don't think I'll bathe today, I'm just going to get dressed."

"That's unsanitary."

"Better than having you see me naked."

"What have you got to hide?" She said sounding rather annoyed. "That big sword tryin' to compensate for somethin'?"

Berek simply smiled without so much as a glance at her again for fear of anymore unwanted tension.

"I think you'd know that by now with as many, 'Bedroom Intrusions,' as you've produced in the past decade."

And with that final blow she "Hmphed!" and finished putting on her clothing.

Today was hopefully going to be a short, sweet, and victorious one for the Hunter's, and not the Hell on earth yesterday had become, complete with hunger, fatigue, and endless searching for their evasive little wyvern. And so the fire was put out, the sleep sacks were packed, and the items were carefully organized into their respective pouches. Well, organized was probably stretching it a bit in regards to Evelyn's item bag, but she had them on standby nonetheless. They march, they trek, they suffer the pains of sore legs, and splintered moral.

"WE, ARE NEVER… GOING, TO FIND… THIS THING!" Evelyn gasped as she scaled the rigid mountainside of the vine covered cliff. Berek was just ahead of her, and heaved himself up on top of the seemingly never ending mountain. He reached out to help his fatigued teammate reach her destination as well, but she robustly pushed his arm away, rejected his offer and flopped herself down next to him.

"Why? Why does," she paused and caught her breath. "Why does it have to be a smaller, faster wyvern, huh? Why can't it just be a slower, bigger wyvern! That way we'd find it, so much easier!"

Berek was still breathing from his nostrils, for he wasn't as easily tired as Evelyn.

"Because Evelyn, the bigger, slower wyverns, are the most deadly. I'm sure this thing is fast for a reason."

"To piss us off?"

"No… To escape more easily from the bigger ones…"

"Wait a minute," she hyperventilated, "why are we even up here!"

Berek looked at her with a frown. "Well we've checked everywhere else."

"Yeah but who's to say that this stupid bird has been everywhere we've checked, and is out there flyin' around in circles?" Berek said nothing. "And what the Fin of a Plesioth would it be doing up here! Picking ivy!" She then fell to the ground for a second time and stayed there, trying to regain her lost stamina. The crew of two were silent, mind the heavy breathing. The cold winds rushed passed their sweating, chapped faces and into their lungs, filling them with cool, icy pricks.

"I'm so hungry Berek… I ran out of rations a while ago. Even if we found the wyvern now, I would be in no shape to battle it. I'm going to have to eat you."

Berek held his back stiff against the stone creation of nature's ways behind him with his eyes closed. "There's plenty of Aptonoth in these plains Evy." Just then a sharp pain forced its way into his hip, he groaned. It was the barrel of a gun. He quickly opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Evelyn. She had pounced into his lap and could not be more than 3 inches away from his face. He tried hard not to blush.

"I, HATE, APTONOTH MEAT." She explained with vigor. "It tastes like burnt Rubbery Hide!"

Berek stared into her demanding eyes, "That's because you always burn it…" She silenced herself.

He then slid her off his torso, stood up, and stretched. "Tell you what, let's head on back to camp and pick up a BBQ Spit, alright? I'll make you a well-done steak that'll give you stamina to last the whole day. Maybe even sprinkle some herbs on it to give you that extra boost?" She smiled, still seated on the hard stone, and held out her hand like a lady would to a gentleman. The wind could be felt profoundly at this high of an altitude, as he lifted her to her feet. But then the winds changed. A flurry of dust and pebbles was thrown up around them with a gust of air.

"What the-?" Berek grabbed for his blade. They both shot their gazes upward and witnessed the shining pink menace glide gracefully over their heads without a care in the world. He was headed for a nearby, heavily forested area by the looks of it. The two looked at each other in awe, eyes widened. Words need not describe what they both felt, and suddenly Evelyn's stamina was back.

She slid down the jagged slope of rocks, ignoring the vine ladder she had used before.

"Last one there's a burnt steak!" She screamed, laughing with glee.

But Berek did not feel half as giddy. This was it. His first wyvern encounter was merely seconds from taking place, IF they managed to catch up with the Kut Ku. He took a deep breath. Evelyn was already prompt and ready at the base of the mountain, heaving excitedly.

"Whaddya need, an invitation! Come on!" She said with a look of worry, hoping the animal wouldn't fly away before they got to the dense culmination of trees themselves. Berek snapped out of it, and without saying a word, jumped and landed hard onto the gravel below. He had on his game face. It was time.

They sprinted furiously through the shrubbery and into a narrow corridor, carved by passing wyverns such as the Kut Ku.

"Look…" Evelyn said pointing towards the ground. "Footprints." For the first time this quest she looked a bit uneasy. This worried Berek. Was she ready for this, he thought?

"Load," he said, while unsheathing his gargantuan hunk of monster bone.

"Uh, right!" She whispered while loading a Pierce round into her Rapidcaster. "Think maybe I shoulda taken this thing for a test run before using it on a wyvern?" She asked nervously. She was shaking as she loaded shot after shot into her barrel. A low, bird-like grumble could be heard from up ahead, resembling an ostrich.

"It's too late for that now," her hunting partner replied. "It's judgment day." He tightened his grip on the handle of his blade. The grinding of metal could be heard as he did it, showing off his hidden power. "Set the trap. I'll attack it head on, and try to lead it this way. Once the shock emits you tell me, got it?"

"Y-yeah, I got it. You sure you're gonna go in alone?" He didn't answer.

"100 feet, around the corner," he whispered. The disruption of placid water could be heard as splashes and drips hit their ear drums. "He's thirsty," said Berek, turning to Evelyn with an almost demonic smile on his face. She was already setting the soon to be electrified net onto the fertile earth. "He'll chase me down this canal. After that he'll have no place to run and hit your trap."

"Good luck," she said, with that same worried expression. And just like that he was gone, and the dreaded first, *CLANK!*, could be heard.

"Huh!" Sparks flew, and Berek gasped as his sword barely scratched the surface of the wyvern. The menace's ears then propped up. Its chicken-like feet scratched the ground with anger as it screeched like a hawk. Berek was overcome with fear, and the beast lunged towards him, nicking his leg as it came tumbling down, chest first onto the soil. But just as quickly as it fell, it propped itself back to its athletic legs and hurled a Hermitaur-sized ball of flame towards Berek. His initial instinct was to dodge, but he was still on one knee, and shielded the incoming inferno with his massive, bulky sword. The heat was immense, and he could feel it heating his freshly made tasset and greaves as the flames scattered across the bony plain. He quickly took the sword away from his obstructed view and attempted to once again regain his footing, when *CRASH!*, the overpowering beast struck his hard bill like a flying anvil into his aggressor's weapon, knocking him onto his back. Again the Kut Ku struck! And again!

"EVELYNNNN!" He cried as the wyvern struck hard, again and again, all while cawing like some ravenous turkey.

Two shots were fired. The incessant pecking halted and Berek caught his breath, cautiously removing his protective weapon, surprised it didn't shatter from such an attack. The Kut Ku was already chasing after Evelyn. She wasted no time in sheathing her bowgun immediately, and was already sprinting down the booby trapped corridor.

"BEREKKK!" She squealed.

That was his queue. He sprang to his feet and chased after the bird. Blood oozed from its 3 open gashes, the first inflicted by himself, the other two just now by Evelyn. Though this seemed to hardly hinder the creature, and to only anger it further. Berek watched as the flaming smoke and ash fluttered endlessly from the monster's giant beak, and over his massive ears. Massive ears! Berek just then remembered, taking one of the sonic bombs he had found back at the camp item box out of his knapsack. He sheathed his sword and ran with all of his might, and watched as for a second time the wyvern fell crashing down onto his chest nearly crushing Evelyn, leaving skid marks in the dirt.

"Its sensitive hearing dislikes loud noises," he laughed while tossing the concoction of both gunpowder and Velocidrome vocal chords into the air. "Evy!" He cried as he covered his ears. She looked back and did the same, just in time.

The blast could be felt by all three and creature wailed with torment as the blast vibrated obnoxiously into its fragile ears. Berek dived under the Kut Ku's cream colored underbelly while it screeched in pain, slamming it's head back and forth into the forested canal walls in a futile attempt to dislodge the unwanted ringing.

"Now why didn't you do that in the first place!" Evelyn said grabbing Berek and tossing him out of the way of the Shock Trap before he ran straight into it. He had completely forgotten it was there.

"Didn't think of it!" He shouted. "I knew the Chief had them put in there for a reason."

The tiny wyvern, although colossal in the eyes of the young Hunter's, began to coo, and calm itself gradually. Both fire and smoke now breathed ferociously out of its gaping maw, as the beast clawed at the soil once again. It was in a frenzy!

"LOAD!" Berek shouted, and the wyvern took off towards them with agility, screeching with fury sending dirt and weed into the air behind him.

"Charge your swing dumbass!" Evelyn cried as she aimed through her personalized scope.

"Oh yeah!" Berek thought to himself. Demonize. He swung his sword around his back and dug his feet into the ground. The Kut Ku grew nearer. He began to groan with power as his body glowed a faint crimson that grew more and more noticeable by the second. His muscles bulged, sweat trickled down his forehead, and the Kut Ku charged straight into their trap, stopping dead in its tracks, and twitching manically with its body twisted and contorted in paralysis. The creature couldn't move, immobilized, as Evelyn fired round, after round, after round into its exposed chest and delicate wing membrane.

Berek had a near perfect shot on the creature's head, if he were to leap forward after attacking and timed it correctly, due to the bird's fidgeting.

"Ahhhh!" He cried his battle cry, and released the pent up fury within his blade striking the wyvern right between the eyes, cracking its splendid beak in two. The wyvern was silenced. Not a sound was heard now except for the ambience of tropic birds, and the lifeless flops of the still twitching Kut Ku.

"We… We did it. By Lunastra's Crown we did it Berek!" Evelyn leaped into Berek arms and squeezed him tightly, this time without the sharp sting of a gun barreling into his side. They laughed together, and laid down their arms. Evelyn skipped over to the corpse of her first proud wyvern kill, took out her Hunter's Knife, and began carving up the body to reclaim her bounty.

"Wow! Look at how beautiful it is," she said holding up an orange and pink scale.

"Almost matches your hair," Berek responded. He did not reap the rewards just yet, still recuperating from his mighty blow, and the volley of violent pecks he took from the Kut Ku. Instead he sat down on a nearby stump and simply smiled with joy as he saw the happiness swell within his friend.

"That's it, I've made up my mind. This is the next set of armor I'm making."

Berek raised an eyebrow. "You mean… a matching set?"

"Yes I mean a matching set!" She scowled. "Do you understand how cute I'd look covered in this?" She held a handful of scales and pressed them to her chest. "Whaddya think? Hot or not?"

Berek laughed, and heaved his 50 pound sword up onto his lap, pulled out a whetstone and began tracing the scars and recent indentions vigorously. "I thought you weren't out to make a fashion statement."

Evelyn looked embarrassed. "Well it's mainly for defensive purposes, honest!" She packed away the scales, and looked down at the bird wyvern with interest as her stomach moaned.

"Think we can eat this?"


	3. Chapter Three: Celebration

**Chapter Three: Celebration**

"Thou hath lain dormant for too long…" bellows an ancient evil's conscience, throughout a corrupt spirit, and darkened land. "Thy subjects have all but forgotten Your Majesty. Evoke said fears for a second coming," commands the beasts' inner essence. "Take back… THY KINGDOM."

To the West of the, "Free Lands," of Minegarde (Red Land, Blue Land, and Green Land) rests a hardly spoken of, "forbidden zone." These lands are prone to hold little, or no human life, due to feeble, unsatisfactory wildlife, unfertile land for growing crops, and menacing creatures of various different shapes and sizes. From the charred lands controlled solely by the Elder Dragon's, to the ancient tower, death awaits around every corner. Remobra lie in ambush, only to resurrect again if slain, while the well known Lunastra and Teostra inspect their kingdom by air, often traveling to the Free Lands themselves. Then, will you see the greatest of Monster Hunters gather to fend off and repel the ancient beasts, or fail and have their towns and villages destroyed, only to be rebuilt time after time.

This act truly shows the wondrous spectacle of mankind's willpower to create, and recreate during times of hardship. And out of the ashes better, more valiant Hunter's arise to take their loyal mark and stand to face down the demons whilst defending their country! All seems in good favor when these sacred heroes take up the sword, the lance, hammer, bow, steel, bone, scale, shell, plate, and even ruby endowed arsenal! But this cheer, and hope in humanity is futile. The celebration is cut short when the epitome of true evil approaches its target. The Legendary Black Dragon. And that is exactly what it has become. Nothing more than a legend in the eyes of this generation, for they have yet to experience the terror it is capable of causing.

On the day this rival of God sets foot in these so called, "Free Lands," the mutual feeling of defense and reassurance will be smitten, along with the title of, "Free." No one gives flak to Fatalis. No one stands up to his majestic enterprise of power. Only the bravest, most courageous of Hunter's would dare enter the same arena of the mighty Elder Dragon, and will most surely die in the process...

"The mighty Fatalis trembles in my wake! Man and wyvern alike flee at first sight of my majestic enterprise!" Evelyn cried, flexing her arms in a vain effort to appear undeniably frightening.

"Nice choice of words," Berek replied sarcastically. "Majestic enterprise…"

Just then Evelyn crouched over and swung the bulky Kut Ku wing she had chopped off and tied to her back in Berek's direction. He ducked and avoided the rotting, but highly valuable, wyvern appendage before it struck him in the jaw. Evelyn nearly fell over, but caught herself and continued trekking up the dirt road leading to their beloved Makobe Village. This was not the first time she had pulled this maneuver on him today… However it was, fortunately, the first time he had successfully dodged it.

The two adventurers felt like two adept Hunter's coming back from a routine kill. They were ecstatic with by the success of their grueling hunt, and were in their prime. And just as the joyous couple came up the familiar steps of their home, they were summoned.

"Yo!" Called an haggard old silhouette in the sunset. They both rushed forth to claim their praise, as they did after every Quest presented by the Village Chief.

"So did you take care of that avian master?" She asked, squinting at the two of them.

They both turned and looked to each other and laughed, on account of the giant wing on Evelyn's back being so noticeable.

"Yes Grand Master, we did." Berek replied.

"*Gasp!*, oh my! How exciting!" She reached out her pudgy arm and starting poking Berek in the gut with her tiny walking stick. "I remember when I was a talented hunter like you deary, all prettied up and walking around with my hair flowing in the wind alongside cute boy Hunter's, oh! What fun it was."

"Haha, well that's my queue," Evelyn said giggling as she patted Berek on the shoulder and began her ponderous stride over to the craftsmen. "You keep the conversation goin' 'Deary,' I'ma go scan this puppy in for something good." Berek sighed, and handed the crinkled and slightly muddy piece of paper to his mentor.

She equipped her small, eloquent reading glasses and looked over the quest carefully, and checked it with slim charcoal crayon, writing the word "CLEAR!" boldly, for all to see.

"Yeppers, well there's another one checked off your list youngn'- Hey?" She said looking upwards at the tall figure towering over her patiently. "Where'd she go?"

The two looked over to the Armory stand not too far away.

"What can ya make with, THIS!" Evelyn hollered proudly, slamming the Yian Kut Ku's wing onto the armorer's countertop. The craftsman scratched his head with intrigue and brought the appendage with him, to the smelting station near the back of the shop to determine its worth, and possible crafting outcomes.

"She's just being herself," Berek sighed with a smile.

"Hmmm… You like her- don'tchoo lad?"

"Well yes," he coughed sheepishly, "She's a fine huntsman. Huntswoman! Sorry."

The almost 3 foot high cripple of a woman smirked, "That's not what I meant, lad. HA! Well back on topic, how much zenni do I owe the both of ya?"

Berek regained what was left of his composure. "Oh, it's 1500z I believe for the reward. 2000z all together, counting the doubled contract fee. For the both of us."

The old woman reached into her purse, which was consequently almost larger than she was. "I must say sonny, you sure do know your stuff," she said, rustling through the sack. "Ah! Here we are." She handed him the money, which he gladly accepted, along with something else quite peculiar.

"What are these?" He asked, holding two coupon-like red slips up into the air, inspecting them, faced away from the dwindling sunlight.

"Those are Makobe Tickets!" She whispered with delight. "Haven't given one of them out in ages, let alone two at one time!"

Berek shifted the tickets between his fingers with interest.

"The ticket alone won't do much for ya in a big city run by the Guild, but they'll sure help getcha onto your feet."

"Thank you," he said, reaching down and lifting the tiny woman into the air with a hug. She giggled, and patted him on the head while she was up there, as a sign of approval.

"You're headed in the right direction, Berek." He smiled at such a compliment, only to have it quickly snatched away from him. "Just don't make the same mistake your father did."

"And what's that," he frowned in agony as the spikes of despair poised themselves, ready to prick at his heart as they so often do.

"Heh…" She sighed. "You'll find out soon enough lad." Although she knew such a remark clearly did nothing to satisfy him, she shoved him off anyway. "Now go," she continued, "Be with your lover, ho ho!"

"Ugh, she is not my-BEREK!" Evelyn screamed. He braced himself for the impact, but it never came. She was waving him over to Armory.

"Check it," she said lifting her now even heavier bowgun in front of his face.

"It's longer," he commented.

"Uh duh, got a long barrel attached. Now not only can I shoot rapid fire, but I can do it from yards away." Berek said nothing, and instead inspected the newly attached addition to her weapon. "Man, if I'da had this equipped when we fought that, 'Avian Master,' I coulda taken him out with one hand tied behind my back."

"But then you would've had to put your bowgun down as you chugged down those meds while hiding."

She stomped on his foot, pinching the nerves below the slim metal plating that protected it, and snatched her share of the money and a ticket. "Hmm, what's this?" She asked, holding up her ticket.

"Ow…" He cooed, holding his Hunter's Greave close to his chest. "Their snack food for hungry wyverns," he said in agony. "You'd better give it back before you get mauled by- wait, where's your Kut Ku wing?"

"Huh?" She said, reading over the small commendation. "Oh, sold it." She smiled a perfect smile, filled with whitened teeth.

"Ha, why does that not surprise me?"

"Hey, tell you what! Umm… Meet me at my place tonight and I'll tell you all about it, kay?" She then waved him off, and ran off down the street, skipping and holding her bowgun close, and humming a catchy tune. Berek stood motionless, still clutching his foot, even though the pain had subsided, with eyes wide open in disbelief. "Her place. Tonight. Alone!" He suddenly became very nauseous and pale.

"*Sigh*…."

"Nyaaa…"

Berek then snapped out of it and noticed the large, greasy man and smart mouthed Felyne were staring after the young girl as she gleefully made her exit down the dusty path.

"And thar she goes, off into the marauding sunset." The man bellowed.

"So true. I hate to see her leave, but I love watchin' her go, meow…"

Berek was in disbelief. The grizzled old man then yanked the Felyne by his whiskers, and he went crashing down topside, straight onto his head. "Now shine the damn Buster Blades, cat!" He sighed, and wiped the blackened sweat from his brow. "I'm sorry; you must fergive the little pervert. Milo is a very sheltered Lynian, he don't do too well to get out much."

"I believe you were staring after her in the same fashion…" Berek countered.

"Ha! But did ya hear that, boy! Her place tonight, you dog you!"

"That's not what she meant…"

"Riiiight, and I suppose she just dun invited you over to talk about her gun, yeah?"

Berek swallowed hard. "Ah don't worry about it, son, when a philly like that invites ya over to her place, it's mainly just for cuddlin'. You don't get to get into the good stuff till after ya- Gah! Stop!" Berek screeched, clamping his ears over his dome.

"Oh ho, I'm just yankin' your chainmail fella." The duo fell silent. The cold autumn breeze shifted and buried itself into Berek's tired skin. It was almost dark.

"Well… Hey. I'm closin' up shop soon, so uh. Come on back here, and lemme show you something worth your interest." He motioned for Berek to follow him behind his infamous, stained curtain. It was surprisingly hot, as iron blades steamed and sizzled while their opposite elements collided with one another into cauldrons of cool water. This was the sound of two other Felynes hard at work, whose names Berek could not quite recollect.

The craftsman sat down on a small wooden crate, taking a large swig of ale from his mug, "Ahhhh! That's the ticket! No pun intended, soon to be 'Hero of Makobe,'" he said while pointing at the commendation Berek still grasped in his hands. He stowed it away into his item bag. "Yeah you sure are shaping up to look and act just as your father did…" Berek glared at the ground. It didn't matter who said it, or what time of day they did; he didn't like it when anyone brought up his father. For any reason.

"What are you showing me?"

"Oh yes," he said, sprawling out his arms to grab a large, sealed wooden chest, caked with dirt and grime. He unlocked it with the master key he had attached to his Hide Belt, and propped it open for all to see. "This," he said biting his lip, "belonged to Clodinus. Your dear ol' dad." Berek's heart sank, and he felt his stomach make its way up to his throat.

"He… He gave me these flaked bits, right around the time he died actually. Before he ventured back into that Green Land he was so fond of."

Berek couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly snatched the sparkling, saucer-sized treasures from the craftsman. They were dragon scales, had to be! Nothing else could shine so beautifully, and feel so strong, yet be so light.

"Crazy guy asked me if I'd store 'em for him, in fear of someone stealing them from his chest at the home. Must be real rare, class level 5 I'm guessing? 'Spose I was the only one he could trust in this wholesome little village see. You were far too young to take care of such an elegant piece of work." Berek examined the scales thoroughly, as he couldn't believe how sturdy and flexible they were, yet they showed no signs of corrosion and couldn't be broken or snapped, no matter how hard he tried. "To this day I still have no idea what they are, er what he needed 'em fer."

"Dragon scales…" Berek muttered. "Silver dragon scales. These came from a silver dragon!"

"Hmmm, well ya see I thought that too at first sight, but there ain't much in the standard Hunter's manual tellin' tale of a silver dragon, son."

"Well there is one," Berek said standing to his feet. The sun drifted beyond this side of the Earth, to light some other danger infested swamp or desert. "And it's what killed my father."

The Armorer didn't reply. "Thank you for this," Berek said.

"Heh, it belongs in your possession more than my own anyway, I'm not cut out to craft such a godlike piece of equipment. You just be sure to hold them pieces close to you, hear that boy?" He called after Berek as the Hunter lifted the rickety old curtain. "There's no tellin' just how much that stuff'd sell fer on the streets! And good luck out there! May the elder spirits of Minegarde be with you!"

"Thanks again!" Berek shouted back. He ran up the steep dirt hill to his home, eager to greet his pig and find a good hiding spot for the scales when he remembered, and that sinking feeling came back to him.

"Evelyn…" He said aloud.

Nighttime was bitter, becoming more frigid and harsher by the day. Soon winter would grace the village with mounds of snow, and juvenile dragon scale-sized flakes would fall endlessly day in, day out. Berek stopped abruptly in front of Evelyn's house, hearing only the sound of wind and his own thumping heart. He had been prepping himself for the past two hours, ever since his conversation with the craftsman, looking sharp in his tight green pants, and Kelbi Hide jacket. The sight of his own breath in the cold night was complimented by the flowing river of steam arising from the small hut, promising to him a cozy embrace. Something smelt beyond delicious. He breathed outward into his cupped hand and sniffed his breath in a paranoid fashion, one last time before knocking. But the door opened before he could act, with his fist still prompt and ready to pound on the entrance to the most nervously attended night of his life.

"My god," Evelyn choked, after seeing how well dressed, and cordially presented Berek appeared. "What's the occasion?" She asked with a smile.

"Uhh…" Berek stared off into space, worried he had over prepared.

"Haha! Relax silly I'm only joking. Come on in, it's freezing out there." She gestured for him to enter the sweet smelling atmosphere. "Well aren't you just the handsome fellow tonight?" She pokes, "Makes me feel underdressed." Evelyn then stroked her revealing pink nightgown, which barely made it past her thighs, worried that she hadn't prepared for such a celebration.

"I think it makes you look nice," Berek replied politely. Then he spotted the food. "Whoa, you really outdid yourself, Evy."

And he meant every word. The spread was magnificent, ranging from a sauce covered King turkey, luscious crimson seabreem, savory gold rice, a large and elegant bottle of Blessed wine, complimented nicely by a close platter of Royale cheese, two small elegant teacup sized bowls of pink caviar, a large silver chalice rimmed fancifully with plump Queen shrimp, and topped off by a excellently designed plate of assorted Demonshroom (a food you'd do wise to eat in well planned dosages).

"Yeah I know, but don't give me all the credit. I had more than enough help from my Felyne friends," she replied kindly. Just then, three of the small, fluffy creatures sprang out from behind the kitchen curtain and in a synchronized rhythm, held their paws high with satisfaction, purring in delight.

Evelyn giggled and they both watched as the cats scampered back into the chef's quarters. She then sat down, legs crossed at the dinner table. "Well come on, don't be shy!" She said motioning Berek to come sit with her. "You don't think I can down this all by myself do you?"

"Wouldn't be that shocking," he replied, feeling like his old self again. Although this was a special occasion, and he was extremely nervous before entering; this was still his Evy. Any time of day she acted and reacted in the same way. And that's what he liked about her. The authenticity of her personality and being, something rarely found in a handful of woman.

The two ate, silently at first, soon erupting with joy and laughter as they recollected events from previous hunts, especially the dreaded Kut Ku. Berek recalled when Evelyn collapsed with fatigue, and tumbled down a muddy hill in the swamp one Quest, only to find herself landing in a small nest of recently hatched Genprey. Their needle-like fangs pronged her skin furiously, and she felt numb for the rest of the day. She then returned the favor, when reminding Berek of how he shrieked her name in fear while being attacked and pummeled into the ground by the Kut Ku's unrelenting pecks. They joked and reminisced, long after most of the food had been consumed, tipsy on wine and high with bliss.

"The life of a Monster Hunter!" Evelyn cried, flailing her arms with the bottle of Blessed wine clutched firmly in her grasp. "It surely is a thing to behold, right Berek?" He nodded, whilst lying on the ground, nibbling on the empowering Demonshroom. Evelyn plopped herself down next to him, and threw her arm around his shoulder.

"Just think," she began, "in a few hours we'll be headed straight for the Red Land, off on our own quest for fortune and glory!" She looked at Berek who had an expression of disagreement on his smug face. "Annnd, honor," she slurred. "Ahh, I'm going to sleep like a baby tonight."

"After having eaten like a Mosswine, I'd hope so." Berek commented.

"Shut your trap," she said jokingly. They chuckled, and laid back onto the simple, yet comfortable bedspread. Evelyn turned her focus to Berek, who was staring off into space as usual.

"And umm… How do you think you'll sleep tonight?" She asked sincerely.

Berek turned to face her as well, their faces merely inches apart. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Evelyn sat up, and suddenly her happy, joyous expression faded into a more serious pragmatic tone.

"When we were on our last Quest…" She said, silent and monotone. "I heard you in the night, calling out to your father." Berek sat straight up as well and looked her in the eyes. "I felt so terrible… You looked so sad, grief stricken and empty. Calling for him like that." Berek remained silent. "You must really miss him. Berek, what happened? How did your father die? Why haven't you told me?"

"I must've had a bad dream that night, there's nothing more to the story," Berek said through his teeth, standing to his feet. "I think it's about time for me to go."

"No! Tell me Berek! 'That night,'" she said mockingly, "who are you trying to convince? It's happens every time I see or hear you sleep! I thought that maybe, it was just coincidence that it happened when I'm around, ya know?" She began to shed a tear, and bit her tongue. "Oh no… This doesn't happen every time you sleep, does it Berek?"

"Just about," he said grabbing his coat, headed for the door.

"Why?" She asked thoughtfully. "Why can't you just let it go?"

Berek took his hand away from the door, without turning around. He stared at the ground as the images of his mauled father flashed before him.

"They say he was on a Quest to hunt a local Rathalos, the most well known wyvern out there. Trying to get a full set of its armor I suppose. He knew its tactics, eating habits, mating grounds, migration patterns, flight paths, the works. They say nothing could've prepared him for the attack, nor any other Hunter." He paused. "But they weren't there. Nobody was there when it happened." He clenched his fists tight and squeezed his eyes shut. "The Rathalos… It ambushed him, cleaved a hole in his chest, Evelyn." She put her hand over her mouth and tried to speak, but was interrupted. "He was a great Hunter, and would've become one of the best. 'Should have had more Hunter's with him,' they said, 'should have came more prepared!' BULL SHIT!" He shouted, punching the wall in front of him. Evelyn didn't say a word.

Instead she got up and embraced him from behind, wrapping her, smooth to the touch, arms around his shoulders and neck, while barreling her face into his muscular back. He could feel the wetness of her tears seeping through his coat and onto his skin. "I believe you," she said sniffling. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up like that…" He spun around and hugged her tightly. A grim silence fell over the sweet smelling home. Berek broke the silence in a cheerful attempt.

"Thanks for dinner." He said, smiling and wiping a stream of tears from her cheek. "And tomorrow?"

"The Red Land," she smiled back, kissing him on the cheek, for the first time mind you, and bidding him farewell. Tonight she would sleep casually, as the thought of the one she loved grimacing, and calling out into the night turned her stomach.

And tonight, yes tonight the dream would strike upon Berek, the solemn Hunter's mind once again. The same enigma, and contorting display of images he experienced every night. Except this night would be slightly different. Tonight the murderous wyvern… would be cloaked in scales of silver.


	4. Chapter Four: Anticipation

**Chapter Four: Anticipation**

_**"**__The farther away from here you get, the tougher, meaner, nastier, and more deadly creatures you'll face..."_

"_You're headed in the right direction, Berek…"_

_ "Just don't make the same mistake your father did…"  
_

"Whew! There's a kick in the old pants for ya, HELL YEAH!" Cried an adept Hunter as he gulped down a Cool Drink without any hesitation. He sighs a sigh of relief and falls back, clanking onto on a blazing desert rock, his drops of sweat sizzling as they hit its surface. Magnus popped off the cap to another Cool Drink and held the bottle up to his lips before tossing his horned Auroros helmet to the ground, without any care of it being scratched or filled with sand. He swallowed quickly the frosty beverage, meant to keep Hunter's cool in extremely heated areas… In small, timely doses.

"YES! OH, my Dragoon Lord, this shit hits the spot, wow!" He wiped the sweat from his forehead, which seemed to stop forming for now, and began to quake as the cooling effect settled into his very bones. He then picked and smelled a nearby cactus flower, laying sprawled out on the hot earth.

"This is the life…" He remarked, and closed his eyes in preparation for falling fast asleep, only to have them open seconds later. A faint cry of despair could be heard off into the distance.

"Huh?" Magnus sat up from his shaded perch of rock and quickly whipped out his binoculars, scanning the desert plains for a sign of the plea for help. He spotted then something that nearly blew his mind.

A tiny elder from the nearby city of Allsburg lay strapped to a stretcher being pushed in stride by two Felynes into the desert wasteland.

"The hell are they up to!" Magnus asked aloud. Just then he scanned back to the city gates of Allsburg to see a large crowd of city folk gathered around to watch the tiny elder's demise.

"Please! I beg of you," he cried, "the beast approaches! He howls the name of these very lands, infuriated with the people's ignorance, you must! You must let me free; I bring your town no misfortune and merely speak the truth!"

"Yeah, tell it to the Diablos that constantly ravages our gates 'cause of your ramblings! You've brought this upon yourself, speaking of such evils, and cursing this town!" Cried one of the misguided citizens as they spat at the ground, shaking a fist. Magnus fixed his gaze back to the old man as the Felynes released the cart, and pounced away fleeing back to the city.

"Stupid idiots, Blos has no taste for human flesh," Magnus said, leaning back to his previously occupied resting space. He closed his eyes again.

"Oh great demon!" The old man cried, raising his hands to the sky. "You have not been forgotten, return to your forsaken domain from which you slumber! Have pity on these young souls, do not vent thy fury East!" These were his last futile attempts to be accepted back into the city gates, as the people headed to their homes and barred them in fear of another attack from the dreaded desert tyrant.

"Ain't no flippin' Diablos out here anyways… Or I'da headed back to the tavern long ago, with his big bony face on a platter…" Magnus mumbled, drifting into a cold/hot sensation of a sleep. His black and rust colored armor resembled that of an ancient Japanese samurai, light weight, but enchanted profusely with amazing defensive capabilities. The craftsmen of the famed Red Land were something to behold compared to those of lowly villages such as Makobe. They crafted works of pure magic and art, capable of endowing them with various powers and abilities with items known to Hunter's as "Decorations."

Just then the ground started to shake. Pebbles around the Hunter's sleeping head began to ripple anxiously across the hard rock surface. It felt like a low level earthquake was taking place, slowly erupting into something more dangerous. Magnus bolted up from his sleep and snatched his helm from the ground, shaking the powdery sand from its hinges. He equipped his binoculars once more, zooming out to the sandy hell climate and watched in awe as sand spurted from the plains in a straight line towards the elderly man.

"No way," Magnus whispered, packing his binoculars and sprinting out, jumping from his rocky canopy towards the approaching tremor. "Shit, shit, shit!" he shouted, running clumsily as fast as his legs could carry his through the soft sinking sad. 

The crinkly little man saw the voracious horns as they began streaming out of the sand. The wyvern was no more than 50 feet away, and closing in fast. But so was Magnus. The man gurgled a cry of help as sand and dirt were sent up in a flurry, obstructed his view and filling his mouth with the tasteless substance, sending his cart flying into the sky effortlessly like a leaf in the breeze. Out flew a tan, earth colored wyvern, larger even than a Rathalos and Kut Ku combined! He growled maliciously, vibrating his massive club-like tail, shook his body free from any remaining specs of sand and pointed his long, twisted horns high into the air, preparing himself for a blood curdling shriek of terror that would most definitely be heard by anybody within a 5 mile radius.

"Oh no ya don't!" Magnus yelled tossing a glowing, grapefruit sized ball of light straight into the Diablos' face. He covered his eyes, anticipating the moan of agony as the ball bursts into a magnificent display of blinding light for all to see, even from miles away. Success! There the wyvern stood, shoveling pounds of dirt backward with his feet as he pawed the ground and groaned in displeasure of not being able to see his surroundings. The creature spun its bone club back and forth vigorously, in an attempt to hopefully manage a body crushing strike on whoever had blinded him.

The Hunter, satisfied with his direct hit ran over to the little man who was now squealing obnoxiously with sand in his mouth, waving his arms in the air like a madman and shouting obscenities.

"Oh no, I blinded you too, guy?" The ground once again started to shake, except this time it was much more violent. Magnus looked back and choked hard as the Diablos was gone. "SHIT!" He grabbed the old man and began the sprint of his life, back to where he was resting before.

"Oh put me down you no good lizard with wings!" The man cried, slapping the Hunter's face in a vain effort to cause harm.

"Quit it old man! I'm saving your good for nothin' tail, be grateful!" He held the relic of a person like a football, clutched tightly under his right arm and continued running. "Almost there!" He thought to himself. The ground began to rumble harder, making the already awkward task of running through the soft sand nearly impossible. Magnus could feel the king of the sands shooting towards his back like a bullet. "Screw it!" He cried, tossing the tiny man 20 feet to his right side. "You want some of this, pussy!" Magnus stopped dead in his tracks and felt his footing below him give way, and push towards the sky. He dived out of the way just in time as the mighty wyvern stormed upward as a geyser of strength, covering the Hunter in a glaze of sand and gravel. He quickly reached both hands behind his back and unsheathed his death bringing arsenal of two, short-handed blades endowed with the watery fury of a Plesioth. They were called Cutlass.

The dirt fell like snow at Christmas, and the wyvern turned slowly to face his opponent.

"Yeahhhh," Magnus howled in delight, holding his arms high and empowering himself with a Demonized red glow. "Now I got your attention, come and get a drink baby, I know you're thirsty." The Diablos growled and rumbled its bellows of intimidation while scooping mounds of sand with his clawed feet, swaying its head from left to right. "It's the thrill of the hunt!" Magnus screamed like a psychopath, running full speed at the heaving desert beast. It returned the favor by charging, head held low as to impale the battle hardened Hunter.

Magnus slammed his body to the ground face first, his weapons held close. He waited until the feel of hard bone spikes trailed across his metallic backside, millimeters away from being able to do some damage, and sprung to his feet, splaying his arms out wide and slicing both of the creatures calves as blood and water rushed outward, spraying him down in a cooling satisfaction. The Diablos came to an abrupt halt, legs trembling, sliding across the sandy plane. It turned around quickly to try for another attack, but Magnus was already there, a mere foot away from his face. He took both blades and in a ferocious display of hunting prowess struck the wyvern between the eyes in a downward stabbing motion.

It shrieked in agony, forcing Magnus to remove his helmet and cover his ears in pain, "Ahhhh!" He cried. The Diablos, complete with already dried blood, dribbling and steaming down its face, coiled his tail as far back as nature would possibly allow, and unleashed a godly strike of power, crashing its bony club into the Hunter's ribs. He was sent flying 40 feet across the desert, *oomph*ing in pain. The wyvern scratched at its aching face and moaned in regards to its freshly gashed legs.

Magnus wobbled to his feet, holding his chest. "Shit…" He coughed. The earth began to rumble a third time. He snapped out of his woozy daze and awaited the submergence of the Diablos, weapons ready. But it never came. Instead he watched as the familiar wisps of sand shot out of the ground, and the beast tunneled away into a different area. "Awwww, SHEEEYIT!" He screamed, pounding his foot into the sand in frustration. He sheathed his blades, and looked around for the tiny man whose life he had saved. But he was gone. Where had he gone off to? Magnus wondered. He scaled back up to the rocky crevice he had relaxed at so many times before during previous desert Quests, and sat cross legged for a while, thinking.

"Somethin's not right…" He spoke to himself. "What would cause Blos to attack someone out of the blue? And he sure rushed to get to that old man… Like he was waiting for it. But why?" Magnus scratched his chin. "And he seemed so… angry. Before I even struck him he appeared to be in frenzied. And what the hell was that elder talking about, 'Vent thy fury East.' Makes no sense at all… No sense. What's been going on lately?" He wondered, glancing over to the Monster Hunter infested town of Allsburg. "Seems like everything I've gone up against lately is pissed off beyond belief, like something's upsetting the balance of nature itself." He continued contemplating, thinking out loud, when suddenly a freezing sensation overcame his groin with an intense, cold wetness. His last bottle of Cool Drink had cracked during his feud with the Diablos, and was emptying itself onto his waist.

"Shit!"

Through the forest, over hills, into the snow covered mountains, through the dank swamplands, and into the steamy jungle the novice Hunter's traveled. Five days straight. This was a journey taken by all serious would be Monster Hunters, lest they already live in a Guild operated city. Every day, new Hunter's entered the city of Allsburg, looking to make a name for themselves, and on this day, two more hoped to be added to the Guild's list of operatives. One out for fame, and glorified recognition, while the other… Well the other didn't exactly know why he had agreed to travel to the richly populated Red Land. Honor? Freedom? Boredom perhaps?

"Why am I doing this…?" Berek pondered. "Why have I become a Hunter? To prove myself? To prove to my people I'm as strong as my father was? No. I care nothing of what other people think of me, even Evelyn. Every day we put ourselves in danger, and for what benefit? To put food on our tables and hope we live another day? There has got to be more to this demanding lifestyle… Why did my father do it?"

The jungle was colder than usual, but still tropical in respects to any other climate the two had been to on their journey. The air was musky and humid. Evelyn sat down on a stump, and caught her breath. There was a stream nearby, where Berek cupped his hands, scooping up a refreshing mouthful of water. Evelyn breathed heavily as sweat trickled down her perfectly creased back. Berek cupped his hands again for a second helping, when he heard a rustling in a nearby fern. He heard tiny footsteps approach him sneakily, and quickly turned to face his stalker, putting his Hunter's Knife to the creatures neck.

"Not this time," he said, watching the black furred Felyne pounce away fearfully into the shrubbery, with his snatching Catspaw in hand. "Heh…" Berek sighed. "Melynx. I honestly can't stand them. They are the delinquents of the Lynian world."

"I think their cute," Evelyn squeaked.

"One of the little buggers stole my only Mega Potion a couple days back!"

Evelyn snickered, and laid back onto the soft, bushy jungle floor. "That's okay," she said. "I hear those things become addicting after a while."

Just then a loud scream of epic proportion sent chills down their spines, and quaking their very bones. "What's that!" Evelyn gasped.

Berek swiftly unsheathed his Golem Blade, and faced the direction the screech had originated from. Evelyn was prepared to run. Whatever it was sounded enticingly menacing, more so than the Kut Ku even. The two of them huddled together and the slim jungle trees began to quiver as they heard wind rush past something flying above them. Wing flaps could be heard from above the trees.

"Hide!" Berek demanded. They both read each other's minds and bolted for the same enormous fern and ducked down fearfully.

A stubby, rubbery tail came creeping down, protruding itself from the tree's canopy, slowly revealing a medium sized, gruesome looking creature. It was slightly larger than the Kut Ku they faced, but looked absolutely devilish in their eyes. As soon as the beast landed it screeched again, moaning in pain and limping away to safety.

"He's all hacked up," Evelyn whispered. And it was true, the bleeding beast's hide had open gashes the size and length of an Ioprey's tail, and it's big flashing crest gleamed brightly as a sign of anger and distress.

Then, across the stream came a man, all dressed in what looked to be a white, flabby cloak of an assassin. He ran atop a fallen tree, making a ghetto bridge across the river, and unsheathed his slim but sturdy iron katana. It looked pretty plain at first sight, then suddenly he leaped into the air, coming down hard and slicing into the wyvern's hide yet again, sending shockwaves of electricity through the animal's very bones. It cried out an ear piercing call for salvation, so loud that Berek and Evelyn were forced to cover their ears, while the anonymous Hunter stood valiantly, seeming to not even notice the noise. The creature made a dramatic scene, and fell to the ground in a pitiful display of attention.

"Wow!" Evelyn exclaimed, hopping out of the bush in excitement.

The Hunter turned and saw the girl approaching him and his kill. "Get back, you'll be killed!" He yelled. Just then the wyvern resurrected itself! It began flapping its strong wings violently in a hurricane of ferocity, whipping its tail so fast that Evelyn's eyes could not even follow. She hopped back, behind the fern as the creature rotated and spit an acidic purple substance from its mouth. The veteran Hunter easily dodged the ball of poison, and struck his blade down hard onto the beast's neck, immobilizing it for good. This time there was no flurry of flapping wings and incessant screeches, instead the creature collapsed to the tropic floor, and twitched slightly. Evelyn was afraid to come out, wondering if the wyvern would resurrect for a second time. Berek stepped forward.

"What is that?" He asked politely, watching the Hunter pick at the creature's prominent crystal carefully, with the utmost precision. The stranger ignored his presence. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"It's a Gypceros!" Evelyn announced proudly, reading from her standard edition Hunter's Manual reference guide. "Ahem," she cleared her throat. "A wyvern that can generate disorienting flashes of light when its prominent head crest is struck. Its rubbery hide resists damage and can ward off Shock Traps, while its spit carries a deadly venom. However- Oh will you shut up!" The silent Hunter cried, erecting himself so fast you could hear his Khezu crafted armor slap against his legs. He had the Gypceros' infamous crystal held in his hand. The group was silent, and Evelyn looked near ready to cry. He started walking away.

"OH, and by the way." The Hunter said turning around as Berek glared at him from afar. "The Guild knows I only killed this thing for the Nova. If there's a single piece missing from its carcass when they retrieve the body, I'll tell them it was you. And you'll be arrested, noobs…" And with that he ran away, back across the stream and over the moss covered tree he had used before.

"Why that sonuvabitch!" Evelyn cried, loading her bowgun furiously with her favored Pierce rounds. Berek grabbed her by the shoulders and withheld her from chasing after the rude Hunter.

"Some people you've just got to learn to ignore and cope with out here, Evy," Berek sighed, attempting to release his own frustration. He dragged her by her collar, as she swung her bowgun around, shouting after the Hunter, carrying her into a different area as she vented, that would soon connect with the death filled valleys of the desert. The hump backed creature's dead body was tempting to carve, but as the man had stated, as soon as they made it to Allsburg, they would most likely be taken into custody.

Magnus slept under his stone canopy, lying in wait for the wyvern that had eluded him earlier to reappear. He wasn't one much for chasing after dragons; instead he awaited their arrival patiently and usually massacred them with elite expertise. He was deeply tired after being in his Demonized state for so long.

And what is Demonization? Demonization is the cataclysmic epitome of power a Hunter presents when fending off enemies, and regularly hunting the beasts of Minegarde. The technique is most commonly used with such weapon classes as great swords, hammers, long swords, dual blades, and bows. It takes a while to master, but with time, care, practice, and a proper instructor via Training School, Hunter's use this method of slaying dragons and other creatures often while on Quests. It takes a soul of steel, and a heart of gold to master such a technique. The more you use Demonization, the less often you'll feel its power draining effects. Berek just recently began using said method efficiently in recent times, due to his being new to the game of hunting, and was tired out when unleashing it much easier than more experienced Monster Hunters. So he had to use it sparingly.

Magnus awoke, yawning and wiping the drool from his lower lip.

"Ah man, I can't take this much longer. I gotta head back into to town. Hmmm? What's this?" He withdrew his binoculars for a third time this day as the glint of Hunter's Armor caught his eye in the shining sun. Although the season was winter, it hardly mattered when you stepped foot into the desert wasteland. All it meant was nights got colder, and days… Well days pretty much remained the same for the most part. He zoomed in on the reflection. He spotted a young Hunter, who nearly looked ready to collapse, holding a daintier, and far more attractive female Hunter on his back, her legs clenched around his waist.

"Look Berek, the city gates! We've made it, we've made it to the Red Land!" He didn't reply, instead trying to keep himself from passing out and falling, sinking into the hot sand.

"Sheeyit!" Magnus said, zooming in closer on the woman's face complete with bright pink hair, and soft complexion, even when sweating abundantly in the hot sun that was beating upon them in misfortune. "Mmm, mmm, mmm! Noobilicious and nutritious!" He howled like a horny Blango in mating season, equipping his helmet and sliding down the rocks. "Today is my lucky day," he thought to himself.

"Ahoy out there!"


	5. Chapter Five: Orientation

**Chapter Five: Orientation**

The greeting seemed to Berek a mirage cooked up by his own, slowly diminishing psyche. This of course was due to the heat stroke he felt was inevitable at anytime now, something he wouldn't dare tell Evelyn in fear that she might lose respect for him.

"Look Berek! That guy's armor is intense, I must say," the piggybacked Evelyn exclaimed in an impressed tone.

Berek tilted his head upward from the ground, salty liquid streams gliding down his face, and high diving from his nose down to the scorching sand below; he was clearly in a daze and gazed out at the figure galloping towards them in delight. His strength was slowly coming back to him, not wanting to look any sillier than he already did, and continued trekking towards the city gates. Then suddenly, the experienced Hunter was already within they're vicinity.

"Oh my, you look exhausted fella. Here, lemme take that pretty little thing off your hands for ya." Magnus reached out for Evelyn, quickly snatching her from Berek's sweating back and manhandled her into a position a newly married bride would most definitely approve of. He immediately smiled down at where he held her in his robust arms. Berek, panting, glared at this new arrival and tried to speak, but couldn't find the strength.

"You just hold that thought there, guy," Magnus rumbled while nodding at the lesser Hunter. He sharply gazed back down at the astonishingly good looking woman he was now cradling, displaying his wide smile and perfect teeth, complete with a manly square jaw and tanned skin. "And to whom do I owe the pleasure of this acquaintance to?"

Evelyn smiled. "I'm Evelyn!" She cried with excitement.

"Oh my my, now you are just too cute."

"And that's my best friend Berek," she continued, pointing at the recovering rookie Hunter, now endowed with an irate envy.

"Yeah, charmed," Magnus said without a care in the world, "and where are you little nooblets coming from, pray tell?"

Evelyn was about to speak, but was cut off abruptly. "Makobe." Berek growled trotting over to the two. Magnus did not look at all phased by the younger Hunter. But to his surprise, the inferior boy grasped Evelyn firmly and yanked her from his clutches, without trying to seem too jealous at the fact that this random man with brilliant armor and beyond impressive weapons had just won over the girl he loved in a few cheesy sentences. He began walking towards their initial destination once more.

"Hey, hey, wait up there friend, uh…" Berek turned and continued his glare at the stranger. "Wouldn't you umm… Like a guide to these strange parts?" Magnus said with his signature smile.

Berek wanted so badly to tell him off for a final time when Evelyn hopped out his arms and cried, "That'd be great! Would you really do that for us?" She stuck out her hand. He daintily clenched it and brought the soft skin up to his lips, and replied, "Well of course my lady." He turned to Berek and held out his own hand. "Whaddya say?" Berek didn't return a comment, and only replied with an easily distinguished hate via a tremendous handshake. But to his surprise, Magnus overpowered him ten-fold, and nearly crushed his hand in return. Berek winced in pain, and pretended not to notice, as the three of them made their way towards the miniature metropolis, with Magnus and Evelyn leading the charge.

"Not a very talkative fellow, is he?"

The gargantuan stone steps leading to the fabled Red Land's capital province, Allsburg, were a step above and beyond the words extravagant and magnificent. Nothing could have prepared the two novice Hunter's for what they were about to lay their eyes upon beyond the stony veranda. The gates opened. The gears turned and creaked as they pulled away revealing a large archaic edifice of an arch with attached flags dangling downward, greeting even the most unlively fellow with the feeling of utmost royalty and glee. The city's charm was all but overwhelming to the virgin eyes of anyone who had yet to gaze upon its glory. That pretty much defined the two Hunter's, and refined the description by the expression of their faces. Their jaws almost dropped to the floor. Berek lost all envy and jealousy he had felt before and almost completely forgot Magnus was with them.

"Welcome to Allsburg friends, the one place every Hunter in the world has a home."

Evelyn couldn't speak. They were smack dab in the middle of a bustling aisle full of merchants, haggling buyers and consumers, children chasing after each other, gossiping barmaids, and most of, MONSTER HUNTERS. Every aspect of the city felt alive, from the vast congregation of Hunter's gathered together, gloating of their recent triumphs over the demons of Minegarde, to the small gangs of lowlifes gambling in the alleyways for Kelbi Horns, different types of ores, and the occasionally forged Tigrex scales.

The three of them clumsily pushed their way through the crowd, now following Magnus of course, making their way through the profitable market. Just then a dirty old man dressed in rags cut in front of Evelyn, obstructing her passage while waving a leather sack enthusiastically above his head.

"Oh now you look like you could use some ammo for that there piece of equipment lass," He screeched, pointing to her Bowgun. "I got just the thing for ya! Genprey Fangs only 60z, perfect for those Paralysis shots you Hunter's are all so crazy about, whaddya say beautiful!"

Magnus reach behind him without even looking and clutched the scalper firmly by the arm, tossing him out of the way to have him crash to the ground, sending little trinkets and virtually worthless appendages of creatures scuttling across the floor.

"Not interested," he said with authority and winking at Evelyn.

"My gun doesn't even shoot Paralysis shots…"

"Sure, Allsburg may be a great and wondrous place to the untrained eye, but deep down you'll find that this is where some of the most vile scum of the Earth resides," Magnus continued.

Berek then realized that Magnus was not the only brute he was going to have to worry about hitting on Evelyn while traveling through this tainted metropolis. He was going to have to keep an eye on her… 'What am I thinking!' He pondered. 'I should let her do what she wants, I have no control over her actions. If she desires to be with any of the great Hunters here then so be it, just so long as she's happy.' Contrary to his blank expression, Berek had a fire brewing inside of him regarding this internal struggle. He found more and more, every day that his jealousy might be too much for her to handle if he were upfront about it.

Just then the striking of steel on steel, among other sounds, could be heard as they turned a corner into yet another busy street. He nearly unsheathed his sword. To Berek's right was a courtyard, filled with what appeared to be Hunter's by their matching armor and weapons, but they were fighting each other? No, practicing was more like it. They were sparring, each equipped with matching chromed armor and some sort of steel lance.

"What, are they building an army?" Berek asked pointing to the courtyard of synchronized fighters. Magnus noticed the friendly practice as well.

"Allsburg don't need an army kid, always keep that in mind." Although still rude and disrespectful, his tone had changed from the utter insult it was before to something a bit more tolerable. Perhaps Berek was gaining his respect. "You've got the finest Hunter's right here in this city, no matter who leaves on a Quest, or who's injured from what, yadda yadda, they've always got back ups somewhere around here. Those are just the guards, mediocre at best." He laughed. "They're just here mainly to make the Guild look pretty, and so that they can say they've got themselves a police force." Magnus turned and faced the valiant fighters and cupped his hands over his mouth to make his already booming voice even more potent over the airwaves. "HEY! Why don't you amateurs get a real job, eh?"

"Go to hell Magnus," replied the largest of the six guards. He didn't sound too angered at all, mostly just annoyed, like he had heard the redundant comment ten times before.

They continued their trek, and Berek resumed. "Guess you're pretty popular around here…"

"Haha! You could say that. This Hunter's been all throughout these lands, makin' a name for myself and whatnot."

"Wow!" Evelyn cried. "You sir, are living my dream."

"You'll be livin' it soon too little nooblet, I can assure you that. With me by your side, I can help you make it anywhere in this city." He pointed to a large building with Hunter's entering a leaving abundantly as though they had finally reached their destination in the city.

"Welcome to the Tavern!" He cried as they walked up to the entrance. "Otherwise known as the Guild Hall, Gathering Hall, and to me, the pub!" The sound of music and drunkards singing gaily could be recognized from inside, along with the occasional Felyne meowing in reply to someone's order. Speaking of which, an old, haggard drunk came tumbling out of the double-swing doors and immediately went crashing to the ground, most likely passing out as soon as he made impact.

"Scum of the Earth?" Berek asked.

Magnus laughed and ventured inside, calling forth for the two of them to follow. The inside looked homey, almost like a haven for Hunter's, some eating here, drinking there, arm wrestling in another place, and other's embarking on Quests. GUILD quests more important. No more low level Village Chief Quests like before. They had made it to the big leagues. Or in Evelyn and Berek's cases, the semi-big leagues. They'd have to wait a long while before they could be in the same class Quests as Magnus and the majority of the other Hunter's in the Tavern. Magnus sent the rookie Hunter's on their way over to the Guild counter, where they were greeted warmly by two barmaids: one dressed in a formal red Guild's Maid suit, and the other in the same, only blue.

"Good day to you! How can I be of assistance?" The beautiful Guild woman addressed the two of them.

"Uh, we're here to register for the Guild," Berek sputtered over the roar of Hunter's.

"Well alright then, I'll go and see if we have your application on file yet, check back with you in a sec."

And with that she led herself to back, beyond the front desk and into the room behind it. Berek sighed and turned around, resting his elbows and back against the counter. 'Why am I doing this?' He thought. 'Why are WE doing this?' He studied the Tavern, perusing through it like an open book, and embracing the cheerful atmosphere. This was it. They had made their journey, and in a few more minutes they would officially be recognized as Hunter's under the name of the Guild. A deep sanctum of worry churned inside of him, while Evelyn was showing nothing but pure excitement. Her eyes glimmered with joy and danced across the room as she spotted her favorite armors and weapons, pointing out every one she deemed fit for herself as she tugged constantly at Berek's sleeve gloating incessantly on which armors had what sort of skills associated with them, which had the best defense, and which weapons were the most deadly. Just then, something else had caught her attention and pulled her away from her inspection of such a fine gallery.

"Berek, look!" She pointed out the man with the Eager Cleaver they had seen before in the jungle zone. The same one who had told them off and threatened them in the name of the Guild. He was surrounded by about four other Hunters, wearing the same exact Khezu armor he was sporting! It was a very strange sight for the both of them. Suddenly Evelyn was once again enraged and recollected how rude he had been before, and now he was sitting, laughing, and enjoying a pint with friends. She stomped and hmphed, but was quickly drawn back next to Berek as he clutched her shoulder and pulled her next to him.

"I'm gonna kill him!" She whispered under her breath.

"Not a good idea in front of all of his friends Evy…"

The barmaid had returned with two separate pieces of parchment and set them on the countertop.

"These just flew in this morning," she began. "Makobe Village is that correct?" She smiled.

"Yes ma'am," Berek responded.

"Oh how I do love your Village Chief! She has got to be the nicest little old lady I've ever met on my travels. *Gasp*! Oh my, she is still alive, isn't she?"

Evelyn laughed, "Yeah, she's still kickin' alright. Probably going to be what I miss the most out of that place more than anything." Berek nodded in compliance.

"Well," the maid said, pushing the papers towards the both of them. "These came in strapped onto that delightful woman's messenger hawk not too long ago. Just initial here," she pointed, "and here. Then you'll sign your life away," she joked. Although it wasn't too farfetched of a statement. They literally were signing their lives away with this deal. If anything were to happen to them out in the wild from here on out no one would be held responsible but themselves. They would be nothing but another forgotten Hunter among the ranks of countless dead. She then snatched up the papers and tucked them away under the counter for future reference.

"Congratulations," She smiled. "From here on out you're official Hunters… In the eyes of a nation."

Evelyn leaped into the air with joy and hugged her compatriot as she so often did. Magnus could be seen at a distance, calling them to join him. He had a full meal and pints of lager spread out for them on a creaky wooden table, right in front of the Felyne band playing their tribal songs.

"Eat up guys and gals; this is your victory meal! It's not every day you see two fine young Hunter's making a pilgrimage to Guild operated cities in search of fame and fortune." He paused for a moment. Berek raised an eyebrow as the two of them took their seats. "Oh wait, it is! Haha!"

"Started the celebration early and drank without us apparently?" Berek sassed.

"Ha, well now I was just getting a head start so you two could keep up. This liver's seen more alcoholic action in the past few years then you could shake a monster bone at."

"I'll bet."

The three of them embraced the meal before them, especially Evelyn, inhaling the food as though she hadn't eaten in weeks. Berek of course was used to the sort of behavior, but to anyone else who had never met Evelyn before, or even if they had, they wouldn't think twice to expect her table manners to be quite as… grotesque as they were. Magnus stared in disbelief, while Berek only chuckled and enjoyed the foreign music. The sun was setting. And soon the hot savannah-like climate of the desert would muster itself into one of the coldest, harshest environments in Minegarde.

"What's that?" Evelyn managed to bellow outward as she stuffed her face full of turkey and pointed at a random Hunter.

"Uh… Great Serpentblade." Magnus replied. "She always eat like this?"

Berek nodded and sipped at his beer.

"Ooo! What's that?"

"Venom Lance. Could be upgraded into a pretty decent wyvern destroyer if you're ballsy enough to go Gravios hunting on a weekly basis."

"And that?" She pointed.

"Shotgun, with Ioprey attachments. We call it Blood."

"That?"

"Frost Edge."

"That!"

"Sonic Bow."

"THAT?"

"Gunhammer Prototype."

Evelyn turned and stared in disgust at the group of Khezu killers. "And who are those guys…"

"Pfft," Magnus rolled his eyes. "The sorriest bunch in here if ya ask me. Others would tell you different, some would agree. But to me they'll never be anything but a bunch of lowlifes. They don't have any actual skill, just look at that armor! Wide area recovery times five, one dude gulps down a med, all the others in the party feel the same healing effects." Evelyn resumed eating as if she had lost interest, though Berek stared intently at Magnus for him to continue.

"They call themselves the Enigma, some sort of clan or something. Bunch of pricks who can't survive without the help of a friend. Unlike myself, someone who prefers to hunt alone," he bragged. Just then Evelyn looked up at him with sadness in her eyes, and a strip of turkey in her mouth. "Ha, don't worry now, I'll make an exception for you guys," he winked to her in assurance.

"Oh joy…" Berek mumbled under his breath. Magnus, now standing, ever since making the statement of being a lone Hunter, glared down at Berek. Berek glared back. Then suddenly Magnus had a change of expression, and his anger faded almost completely, confusing Berek to an unknown extent. It was almost creepy.

"My god… I got it now."

Berek didn't reply.

"I knew it, I knew the day would come!"

"What day!" Evelyn cried.

"He used to talk about you so much. I knew it. I knew the day would come, the day Clodinus' son arrived here in Allsburg!"

Some nearby Hunters turned to face Magnus and the rookies he lunched with. None of them said a word.

"You- You knew my father!"

"Knew him! Son, if it weren't for that man I don't know where I'd be today, but it sure as hell wouldn't here in these Auroros pants! I idolized your father, well I mean, everyone did, but still. That man was a hero to me! He was by far the greatest Hunter I had ever encountered. Far greater than anyone else in this room, regardless of rank!"

The room grew silent. The only sound was the Felynes obsessive play, but even that was starting to fade as tension filled the air.

"That's a pretty bold statement there, you willing to back it up, Mr. Abandonment?" The Khezu covered Hunter stood up from his seat. The copies around him did the same, but didn't dare speak.

The insult was directed straight towards Magnus. But Berek and Evelyn didn't quite catch the reference. They were the only two in the Tavern who couldn't understand.

"What? What does he mean Magnus?" Evelyn asked.

"Argus, don't- Don't what?" The Hunter interrupted Magnus, who now stood with his fists clenched and face directed at the ground.

"You don't want me to expose you for who you really are to our two newest Hunter's?" He looked down at them. "Welcome to the family by the way, I'm Argus."

"And you're a dick," Evelyn growled.

"Hmmm? Oh are you referring to earlier? I'm terribly sorry about the rudeness of my hunting partner, he told me all about how you watched him slay that Gypceros in the jungle and how he snapped at you. He didn't mean any harm, I can assure you that."

"Argus just leave them alone, I'm taking them around town and gonna show them how the system works-"

"For what, so you can make some new friends and abandon them too?" Magnus bit his lip.

"Magnus, what is he talking about!"

"Oh, so the brute never told you, did he? The reason WHY he prefers to hunt alone? It's because no one will hunt anything with him, not even a Kut Ku if he asked. They're afraid of the consequences."

"Can it Argus…"

"Few years back he took on the Lao Shan that stumbled its way into our 'impenetrable fortress.' Out of his party of four, he was the only one who came back, crawling on all fours. Not a scratch on him though..."

"Argus don't," the barmaid begged from behind the counter.

"Guess it was just too much for little ol' Magnus here to take, and he buckled under the fear, abandoning the group, and came running back here with his tail between his legs. Turns out only one of his partners made it back alive. Barely. Had to be carried in on a Felyne stretcher, guy was torn up pretty bad. He could hardly speak."

"I don't care!" Berek butt in, cutting off the adept Hunter. "Magnus, how did you know my father!"

"Pipe down kid," Argus commanded, "everyone knew your dad. But anyway, there was one thing that survivor managed to squeak, before he died of blood loss as well. And it was a short, somber story of how Magnus fled, without warning, leaving the rest of the pack in a pit of Hell."

"Fuck you Argus, you weren't there, you don't have any idea how it went down." Magnus got into his face as they heaved, chest to chest.

"Would you like to take this outside, Abandoner?"

"How did he die! Answer me!" Berek put his hand on Argus' shoulder blade, attempting to assert himself.

Argus grabbed his hand and crushed it with ease, sending him to the ground in pain as he held him in a death grip. "The idiot tried to take on a Los by himself. Touch me again you little punk, I'll rip your head off."

Evelyn unsheathed her gun and cocked back the loading string, holding the barrel to Argus' face in a split second, ready to release a volley of Pellet shots. "I'll blow yours to pieces before you could lay a hand on him."

Berek shook free and reached into his item bag. "Then how do you explain this!" He exclaimed, holding his prized silver scale high into the air. Everyone stopped moving, and gazed at its glory. Argus gasped, and lunged for the piece, but Berek pulled it back before he could get a hold of it. "What did this come from!" He demanded.

"Ah, screw this!" Magnus shouted, and landed a solid punch to Argus' face, making sure to hit him right between the eyes and avoid the flabby armor that protected him.

"Enigma!" Argus gargled, grasping his face in agony. The five Khezu plated Hunter's unsheathed their identical longswords. Magnus reached for his duals, Berek stowed away his rare dragon scale and grabbed onto the handle of his great sword, and Evelyn, already pointing her bowgun towards Argus, stood her ground.

"Shit kid, you don't go around flashing a Silver Rathalos Plate. By the elders of Minegarde, what the HELL were you thinking?"

"Silver Rathalos?" Berek gasped.

"YES, Silver Rathalos. Either you are extremely brave or insanely stupid, now everyone's gonna want a piece of you!"

Argus and his clan closed in on the three Hunters.

"Clodinus wasn't killed by a Silver Los, everyone knows that. Truth is he wasn't that good. Poor guy thought he was the best of the best, far too gung ho, avoiding parties and hunting in groups and whatnot. He really thought he was hot stuff if you ask me. Then one day he messed with the wrong Los and got his ass handed to him."

"Not true Argus," stated a solemn Hunter from the back of the room. "He was ambushed!-"

"Yeah-"

"I actually heard it was a Kirin that killed him, came straight out of the brush-"

"Yes, I believe that's what I heard," a barmaid chimed in.

Berek didn't bother unsheathing his massive sword, instead he sprung forth without warning and tackled Argus to the ground, holding his very own Eager Cleaver to his neck. A red glow came about him. It was an unintentional Demonization.

"SAY IT AGAIN," Berek roared like a devil. Argus tried to push him off but couldn't find the strength. Berek's eyes began to glow. "SAY… IT… AGAIN." Argus didn't reply as the blade slowly dug into his windpipe.

"Knock it off!" Evelyn screamed. "Berek, please, he's not worth it!"

The whole Tavern was in an uproar. Magnus smiled and thought to himself, 'That's Clodinus' blood alright.' Pitchers of beer crashed to the floor, and dozens of Hunters began arguing how Berek's father died, all of those years ago. Berek was enraged, and wanted so desperately to end the clan leader's life. Then immediately, as abruptly as it began, the scruff stopped. A spine tingling crash of what appeared to be solid stone being broken and thrashed about could be heard from outside the tavern. Argus scrambled to his feet and sheathed his sword. He motioned for the rest of the Enigma members to follow, and bolted out the back exit. Nobody else moved, except for Berek who climbed to his feet.

The tavern rumbled, and dust fell from the ceiling, and then it came. The ear shattering screech that could be heard from miles away. The same shrill screech Magnus knew so very well, while Berek and Evelyn shook with fear, along with the other Hunters of the tavern.

"Oh dear god, not again," the barmaid said with her hand over her mouth. Tears began to form in her tear ducts as she heard the screams of fellow townspeople in the night.

Magnus grabbed the young Hunter who had thwarted Argus so efficiently. "Berek, how well can you fight?"

"Uhhh…"

"Dammit kid, how well can you fight!"

"He's a great fighter," Evelyn spoke up. "He can handle anything, right Berek?" Just then the tavern shook with great force and Evelyn along with countless other Hunter's fell to their knees.

"Berek, listen to me. And this goes for the rest of you too!" He pointed at the other Hunters huddled together in fear. "Get out there and get those civilians evacuated and set up into nearby shelters, got it?"

"Got it," Berek replied. He reached for his sword once again.

"I'll go after the beast. This is my fight, I intend to finish it. Keep your guard up. One hit from this thing and it's all over for you."

"What is it!" Evelyn shouted over what seemed to be an earthquake.

"Diablos…" Magnus growled as he unsheathed his Cutlass leaped over the Tavern table, sending gold rice flying into the air. "I'll hold him off, you guys just make sure to get these townsfolk to safety!"

The night air was freezing, far colder than anything Berek had experienced in Makobe. Magnus ran out into the middle of the courtyard like a madman, quickly strapping on his Auroros Helmet, duals at the ready. And sure enough there he stood, the earth bound behemoth known as Diablos. He stood firmly over a blood soaked stone edifice, the crimson liquid dripping from his prominent twisted horns, along with mangled civilians who lay dead at his heels. There was a large open crevice in the middle of the courtyard floor. He had burrowed underneath the city.

"Crafty bastard…" Magnus let out with an angered sigh. "Ya miss me!" He shouted.

The Diablos' wretched snarls focused themselves towards the Hunter. Berek was helping a family of four creep along in the shadows as he led them to safety, but couldn't help but look back at Magnus and admire his courage.

The massive wyvern stroked at the ground in anger, growling in delight with the sound of talons to stone clawing hyperactively.

"Welcome to my court," Magnus whispered in delight. "You still thirsty?"

The Diablos let out a shriek of terror, and charged straight for Magnus, who rolled and evaded the attack instantly. The beasts piercing horns nearly nicking his armored self. Magnus looked back, and saw the creature head straight for Berek.

"Shit kid, heads up!" He Demonized and ran after the reptilian adversary.

Berek reacted as fast as possible. The wyvern couldn't have been more than 30 feet away, but in a pitiful attempt he hopped in front of the family, and put up his Golem Blade to try and deflect the monster's colossal strike. Evelyn watched in horror from a distance. She yelled something to Berek, but he couldn't quite make it out. Time seemed to stop. The Diablos was closing in, a mere yard away from his blade. Then with all of his might, as soon as the horns made impact, he heaved his sword upward towards the sky, trying to knock the beast off course. He succeeded, but suffered, being sent crashing through the general store booth behind him with an, *oomph*, sending potions and whetstones flying into the air. He blacked out. Evelyn rushed to his side quickly.

The wyvern's tail flew by the family, the wind of it nearly sending them to their hands and knees, then CRASH! Its giant bone spikes impaled themselves into a stone wall. It struggled to break free but couldn't, moaning and groaning like a child having his hair pulled by someone stronger than them. Magnus laughed and seized the opportunity while he could, and chased forth to the creature's tail.

He dodged the quivering clubbed appendage, dancing around it feverishly, making his way to the soft underbelly.

"Laugh with me, baby!" He sent a demonic flurry of attacks upward so fast that Evelyn's eyes couldn't even keep up with the red streaks and pulverizing stabs, as he laughed and shouted while being drenched with water from his elemental blades and wyvern blood. The wyvern broke free from the clutches of the stone trap, and attempted to run, only to find itself crashing to the ground with its 50 foot wingspan sending waves of wind and dust across the ground. Berek awoke, and sprang to his feet. He searched desperately for the family of four he had tried so hard to protect, and witnessed them lay on the ground in fear. A feeling of relief instantly came over him, and he was filled with a passion he had never felt before. He then saw the Diablos sprawled out of the ground, kicking its legs in pain and screeching in agony.

Magnus then ran up the spine of the tossing wyvern, keeping his balance with expertise and finding his initial striking point at the back of the Diablos' neck.

"This is it!" He cried in excitement. Evelyn braced herself as Magnus held his fin blades high into the air, sending them both splintering down with such an awesome display of strength straight into his desired target, nearly snapping the beast's neck in two. The wyvern stopped moving, slowly but surely, and released a finishing bellow of dramatic proportions. Magnus breathed heavily, exited his Demonized state, and sat down onto the Diablos' back. Citizens began to sneak out of their sheltered homes and gazed at the felled beast. Magnus was steaming, his vapor made prominent through the night by the illuminating stars and moon. He held a thumb up to Berek.

"Good…." He caught his breath, "Good job… kid."

Berek held his now broken arm and sent Magnus his first, but sure not to be last smile.

"You too," he laughed. "You too."

The townsfolk began to clap and chant in a seemingly synchronized sequence. Berek looked back and saw them. He was overwhelmed with joy, Evelyn could see it in his eyes. He had found the answer to his question. Magnus simply laughed and threw his head back, pulling out his Hunter's knife and beginning his carve before the Guild could step in and wheel the carcass away. The night was filled with cheers and victory cries. The Diablos that had ravaged the city of Allsburg so many times before was finally vanquished, and now, before they could even ascend the ranks to a lowly Hunter Rank 1, the two newest additions of the Guild were known throughout the town as fire starters. And their fame and celebrity would only increase with time. Into something great, that had not been seen in a long while.

'I've found it. Constantly I ask myself the same question of, why? Why become a Hunter? Why put my life on the line every day, only to be criticized by those with better equipment and more experience than me? I risk my life. She risks her life. Without her I couldn't find meaning in this world of monsters and Monster Hunters. Nothing would seem right. So, I digress. I've found it. I've found my calling, my reasoning behind this dangerous occupation that I've wondered if any actual meaning lay hidden behind it besides fame and glory. And there is one. To save people. To stick your neck out for others, and hear them chant in approval. To save lives. And to protect the ones I love. That's why I do it. That is why I will continue doing it. And that is why… That's why my father must've done it.'


	6. Chapter Six: Revelation

**Chapter Six: Revelation**

"A man that rests his dreams upon the edge of a knife, is a man that will never find peace. In his life, that man must be destined to a path of pain and anguish, a path that is paved by the corpses of his enemies. Through boundless slaughter, and indiscriminate death, that man will never rest."

Startled, Berek quickly turned to face this voice. The thick underbrush of the tropical jungle and pouring rain called for an eerie setting. He trembled slightly.

"Who goes there!" He cried over the sound of the sloshing rain. Just then a little man sprung forth from the bushes wearing a small backpack and makeshift poncho constructed out of local flora.

"Does this man sound like somebody you may know?" The tiny man provoked him. Berek sighed in relief.

"You really spooked me," he exclaimed while removing his Hunter's helm and brushing off the wet from his matted hair.

"As did you to me, I did not know whether or not I'd become yet another cobblestone upon your path!"

Berek froze, and frowned. "So it is me you speak of. Well I'm sorry, but you have the wrong Hunter. I don't kill for sport."

"Then what do you kill for?"

There was a pause. "Why do you trouble me in this storm Veggie Elder?"

"Is it for the girl?"

"The wha- Have you been following us!" Berek asked with assertiveness.

" I have been merely observing my friend, ho ho!"

"I'm not your friend. Leave us alone." He began to walk away, as if this was his final warning.

"She will die following you…" The Elder muttered under his breath, with a smirk on his face. He too began to trot away, poking his walking stick into the soft mud. But it was already too late. Berek had turned and grabbed the creature by its poncho and pulled him towards his face.

"What'd you say!"

"Oh ho!" The Elder coughed, his fragile body was being tossed about. "I guess I shall become nothing more but a cobblestone after all!"

"What did you mean by that old man?" Berek gripped him tighter.

"*Cough*! *Cough*! When two people form a bond as strong as yours, there is no turning back. One will go to the ends of Minegarde and back for the other if the situation permits it…"

"Yeah? And what's your point?" He said silently while looking around, making sure Evelyn was nowhere to be found… He still wasn't ready to tell her exactly how he felt.

"*Cough*! Your path- warrior. Your path leads only to destruction. You will follow in your father's footsteps, and perhaps even surpass them! And she will be there when you do." Berek looked him straight in the eyes, but spoke not a word. "And then… When the journey becomes too much for her to bear… She will die."

"AHHH!" Berek could no longer stand it, the sickening feeling it gave him, the wrenching in his gut. He threw the Elder to the ground, and unsheathed his recently crafted Spartacus Blade.

"I only speak the truth warrior!"

"You speak nonsense and of dreary fables!"

"I have foreseen it!" He cried covering his body the best he could to embrace the inevitable impact of the ruthless blade.

"Like you foresaw the demon 5 months ago? 'Do not vent they fury east,' is that not what you shouted before you were deemed an outcast and banished from Allsburg, Elder?"

"The demon is true, I foresee him still, to this very day! He plots our demise this very instant!"

"Your premonitions are nothing but mindless slander." He sheathed his weapon. "I pity you. Be gone, before I cut you in two, vagrant." With this final word lightning struck only miles away, and lit up the evening sky, blinding the both of them.

The Elder was gone. Berek sighed again and sat down on a nearby stump, attempting to calm his nerves before meeting up with Evelyn once more. Just then another bush behind him began to rustle. He was enraged once more by even the thought of the Veggie Elder coming back to taunt him! He was about to stand up when a Velociprey poked its head through the brush. Berek and the elusive predator stared each other directly, eye to eye. They couldn't have been more than 3 feet apart. Neither one made a single move.

"You wanna be a cobblestone?" Berek asked, monotone and unimpressed. The Velociprey screeched a cry of intimidation, and ran off into the lush forest. Berek stood up, and began to make his way back to the camp, which was a good mile away. He hoped Evelyn had made it back safely. Especially now since this god forsaken shell of a man had him thinking terrible thoughts, and conjuring up nearly impossible scenarios of Evelyn being hurt, or killed.

'Curse my imagination,' he pondered as he left the sanctity of the large trees and lush vegetation. He now walked slowly along the beach, gazing far out into the ocean. He looked passed the small island which was connected by nothing more than a shallow sand bar (which was now flooded and nearly impossible to use as a route to the other patch of land in this downpour), and continued to think to himself, trying to get the images of Evelyn out of his mind. He missed Makobe, and wondered if Evelyn felt the same way. He would ask her when he arrived at the camp, still wishing that she had made it back okay. There was no telling what wandered around in these wooded areas. There could be anything from a Gypceros, which could be avoided with skill, or even a Khezu, which meant if the flabby beast were to catch even the slightest whiff of your scent, you would most likely be dead by the end of the day. Khezu have an excellent sense of smell, considering the only optical nerves on their bodies hardly make much of an impact on how they hunt and perceive the environment around them.

Berek and Evelyn had yet to encounter such a wyvern on their journey to become a Monster Hunter. The strongest beast they had been up against was a lone Rathalos in the forest and hills area, far away from Allsburg… of course it hadn't been much of a battle though. Magnus had constructed a new lance made from the material of a Lao Shan Lung (the very last of his materials from his repelling the beast a year ago) known as the Vermillion Rim, and almost single handedly defeated the Rathalos. As Evelyn and Magnus dug into the carcass with glee, Berek couldn't help but feel as though he didn't earn the carve, and almost refused to obtain his reward. But even he wasn't foolish enough to pass up on such rare material, especially at his lowly rank of Hunter Rank 5. Yes, Berek and his companion had all but flown through the ranks of the Guild in only a few short months and were already making a splash in the world of monsters and Monster Hunters. Soon Hunters from all over Allsburg were stopping them in their tracks, congratulating them on their every victory.

"Keep up the carnage rookies!"

"Back again? That's three quests in one day!"

"Save some for the rest of us, haha!" They'd joke.

The two couldn't help but feel like celebrities. It seemed that they had been branded Diablos hunters before they had even advanced to the ranks of a Rookie. Of course that battle too was the aftermath of another job well done by Magnus. Speaking of which, where was Magnus on this lovely evening hunt?

"I don't have time to scrounge the forest floor on my hands and knees for the sake of the Guild and their shrooms guys. You two can take this one alone, haha! Unless you don't think you can handle it of course."

It did feel a little empty without Magnus at their side during this quest, but then again it did have its benefits. It felt like it had been forever since Berek had had some alone time with Evelyn. And it had been. He was coming up on the camp, and could see smoke rising from inside the tent. She had made it back, and apparently had been there for a while, for Evelyn wasn't the best at producing fires… He lifted the flap to the tent's entrance and strode in, shaking off the pools of rain that had collected throughout the divots in his armor. Then to his surprise, a sight to behold was awaiting him. There Evelyn stood with her back facing Berek, stripped of every last piece of her full Kut Ku mail neatly assorted on the ground. He quickly covered his eyes.

"Evelyn!" He shrieked, trying not to be too alerting. She jumped a little.

"Oh yeah," she sniffed. "Sorry." She sounded fairly congested. She reached for the nearby blanket and snuggly wrapped it around her naked body. "I think I got a little sick," she sniffled as she lay herself down onto the robust bed, curling up into the fetal position. "I made you a fire, see?"

"Well yeah," Berek said. "Anyone walking around like that in this kind of weather is bound to catch a cold." He grabbed another blanket off the wall hook and pulled it over her, without tucking it in though, for he was afraid to make any actually contact with her being so… exposed. She thanked him with a tiny smile.

"My armor was soaked, I couldn't stand it anymore. So I thought I'd dry it out by the fire. Any luck with the hunt?" She coughed a little.

"Yeah, got about 8 shrooms, yourself?"

Evelyn's eyes strayed away from his as he began removing his own armor, but in the process making sure that his dampened undergarments stayed on his body. "I got uh… three."

"Three!"

"I didn't know where to look! I checked all the spots Magnus marked on the map but hardly found any, honest!"

"Heh, it's alright," he sighed. As he removed his greaves he remembered the old man, and what he had told him. "Say Evy, you didn't happen to see anyone out there on your search, did you?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" She responded while wiping her nose.

"Ah, nothing; forget about it."

Berek placed his armor on the floor next to Evelyn's, reached for his sleep sack, and began unrolling it next to the fire. Evelyn peeked over the side of the bed and frowned.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked. Berek looked confused. "You do understand that this bed is large enough to accompany 4 hunters at once, don't you?" Berek's face reddened. He knew what she was aiming at.

"Evy, I, wh-what!" He stuttered.

"Sleeping on the ground is old news partner, we're in a Guild operated campsite now. That means a bed big enough for more than one hunter," she commanded him.

"B-but, I've always slept on the ground, with Magnus! You always get the bed to yourself!"

"It's cold tonight."

"You're sick!"

"So I'll need extra warmth."

"You're naked!"

"I'll stay wrapped in my blanket, like a good girl. Now quit complaining and get up here. I swear you're as stubborn as a Bulldrome."

Berek bit his lip. Then continued to defend his argument. "No, I can't. It's just not right." And with that he fell to his mat, and pulled the blanket up to his shoulder with his back facing Evelyn. There was a silence. Until… *THUD*! Berek opened his eyes as he felt the mass hit him in the back. Evelyn had hopped off of the bed and begun to spoon him from behind.

"Gah! Evelyn what the hell!"

"If you won't take the bed, then I'll take the floor. Go on, get into the bed."

Berek frowned. He had had enough of her game. "No Evy, get back up there. I wouldn't be able to sleep up there anyway while knowing that a sick girl is sleeping on the cold, hard ground below me."

"Well then," she stated with a snooty attitude, "it seems we have come to an impasse…"

Berek stood still. He began to bite his lip once more. Evelyn was making this trip far more stressful than he had counted on. No matter how he looked at it, the outlook could not turn out good if he didn't agree to lie down with her. And he couldn't bear the thought of her sleeping on the ground all night, for fear of her health deteriorating any further. This called for drastic measures. Evelyn closed her eyes and began falling into a sleep, or at least faking it anyway. Berek slowly swallowed the lump in his throat as his face reddened further. He knew what had to be done. He couldn't tell now if the dampness on his face was indeed from the downpour outside, or from his own perspiring glands. He started his slow march over to her fragile body, and clutched her like a bride once he got there. A little shocked she whimpered, and looked into his eyes as he brought her to her side of the bed (which in reality had to have been a good 10 feet wide). Then he climbed atop its soft surface as well, and planted himself on the very far end away from her person. The fire continued to burn as neither of them made a sound. In fact, the only show of emotion was Evelyn's wide smile as she closed her eyes once more, and this time actually fell asleep. Berek smiled too. Not as a show of happiness, but more of a sense of accomplishment. Before any dragon or wyvern stood in his wake, he knew himself that his most formidable opponent in these great lands would be the very woman of his dreams. Moments later, he fell into a deep sleep as well, possibly taking for granted just how great this bed of the Guild really was…

"Ya see him!" Magnus yelled from the bottom of the mountain in the forested, hilly area far away from Allsburg. Berek looked out into the distance from atop on the mountain, clutching a large stone edifice for support. "Well!" Magnus cried.

"No, nothing," Berek replied.

"Well come on down guy, the longer you wait for a Rathalos to find you is the longer the distance you'll have to travel to find him! Damn things only seem to find you when you don't want 'em to. Other than that I tell ya, they're a pain to track!"

Berek was so high up he could hardly make out what the experienced hunter was shouting at him. 'So, has it come down to this?' He thought to himself. 'These last few months have proven to be the most eventful of my entire life. And now I fear as though my vengeance on this creature is all but for nothing… It's just an animal. It had nothing to do with my father's death. No.. Not at all. This creature had nothing to do with it. Destroying this wyvern would only add yet another notch in the belt of my family's bloodline. Another Los down. This hunt has nothing to do with vengeance… No. Not until I've found the beast covered in gleaming scales of silver. Only then will I be satisfied.' Berek started his rigorous climb down from the mountaintop. This was truly the first time he had actually felt guilt, and remorse for hunting a creature. As if the wyvern had no reason to die, no obligation to give up life. And based on the clutch of eggs in the cavern above he must have a family to raise as well. Berek laughed to himself silently. He never would have thought that he'd live to see the day he felt sorry for the prey of his hunt, let alone a Rathalos. The beast that only his father told him about of days past, long ago.

As Berek slept and reminisced on such a touchy subject, he suddenly felt a disturbance. He awoke abruptly to the sound of distress, and turned to face Evelyn who seemed so far away.

*Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-CHOO!* She sneezed, while sitting up on her end of the bed. She wiped her nose and turned to see if she had awoken Berek. He flopped over quickly, as if pretending he had seen and heard nothing. The weight of the bed seemed to lessen. She had got up, off of the bed. Berek squinted his eyes, wondering if she was up to her usual tricks. He inched his head back around slowly to see if she was still on her side of the bed. But nothing remained except her bundle of blankets.

'Dammit,' he thought to himself. 'It's freezing out tonight, what is she thinking walking around like that?' Just then something even more surprising took place. Suddenly Berek felt a shoot of cold air rush up his spine. Evelyn was lifting his cover. He tried to roll over quickly in an attempt to stop her but it was too late, she had already positioned herself under his very own cover, and scooted forward to greet his body with hers. Berek froze. He could only take so much in one night. He felt her naked breasts press against his chest. He prayed to the Elders that he was still in a hallucinogenic sleep. But he knew this was for real.

Evelyn sighed, and stared him straight in the eyes. He did all he could to avoid her glance but failed in the attempt, for she was now mere inches away from his face. He gulped, swallowing yet another lump, and remained still. Although sick, he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. If anything, her sickly state only added to her cuteness. There was a silence. Only the crackling of the few remaining coals and embers could be heard. This moment was not one of words, or expressions. Only one emotion could be felt radiating between the two of them, as all others seemed to be conveniently misplaced somewhere else in the world. It wasn't apparent which of them leaned in first, but one thing was for certain, and that was that their lips embraced, and the love that had been pent up inside the both of them had finally been released in such a gentle, yet powerful action. Berek's heart beat faster than he could ever imagine, even faster than when he took on that first Kut Ku 5 months ago. Neither of them left the position. Lips locked, tongues twisted, and souls melted. This would be a night to remember, even if it was only but a small taste of their love for each other. Soon they settled down, and smiles were exchanged, for that was all that was needed. Apparently Berek wasn't the only one thankful for the alone time between the two of them. Evelyn cooed a whimper of delight and snuggled her head into Berek's broad chest before falling back asleep. Berek only continued his familiar smile as he dealt with such an unfamiliar feeling, and placed his hand on her smooth, dimpled back as his show of affection.

Tonight, would prove to be his first in a long while without a bloody nightmare. Or without any dreams at all for that matter. This night would be one of deep sleep, and the pleasure of holding the one whom he had longed to hold for such a very long time.

'And to think,' he thought to himself. 'I almost slept on the floor…'


	7. Chapter Seven: Devastation

**Chapter Seven: Devastation**

The morning air feels rather peculiar this morning. A queer scent inhibits it. A dark aura hangs over it. Death, and malice could be obtained through the senses of even the most idiotic, and dumbstruck creature. Something was wrong. Something the matter with nature and her disciples today… There is only one explanation for the sudden stop of chirping birds, prancing Kelbi, and slumbering Congalala's throughout the land.

Magnus sipped at his daily morning brew, squatting comfortably on a wooden bench from within the Guild Tavern. Not many Hunter's were out and about at this hour. Not many humans were period… For they did not share the same connection with the tidings of nature herself, and were therefore, unaware of the danger that awaited them.

"Whew, sure is dark out there. Must be a storm headed our way?" The barkeep directed her attention towards Magnus.

"I've heard no such report," he said. The Guild maiden continued to peer out of the Tavern's entrance, almost gaping at the darkness in the sky.

"Wow, this is actually kind of creepy," she giggled nervously. Magnus sighed and scooted his beer to the side. He crept up from his seat slowly and ached in pain.

"Sheeeeeyit…." He murmured. He was still fairly sore from the last Basarios he, Berek and Evelyn had fought a few days prior to the pair's hunt for Special Mushrooms; which they were currently still partaking in. In actuality, that quest was the reason for his absence in the mushroom hunt. There was no way he was trekking all the way to the jungle with aches and pains of his magnitude.

"M-Magnus? What's going… On…?" The barmaid's sentenced trailed off and she lumbered out the door with intrigue.

"Huh?" Magnus followed her quickly, embracing and ignoring the pain of his stiffened joints. "What about my steak woman!" He whined. He was tempted to clutch his brew and bring it with him before leaving the place, but decided not to instead. What was outside proved to be far more fascinating.

The wind was blowing harshly, thrashing sand and loose inanimate objects all about. The sky continued to darken, and the wails of the winds grew much louder.

"What the hell!" Magnus cried.

He searched around anxiously for the barmaid who had ventured out before him but she was nowhere to be found. Hardly anyone was outside, the rest of the populace was safely sheltered inside their homes and item shops throughout the open market. Suddenly, feeling like a dunce, Magnus put on his helmet quickly and began to fight towards the direction of the wind and blistering sands. He was headed for the armory.

'A sandstorm of this caliber and no one alerted the townspeople?' He thought to himself. 'Why in the hell didn't anyone see this coming!' The sand stung his face, and obscured his vision. The wind picked up, and soon became even more catastrophic. Soon nothing could be heard but the howls and devastating cries of the wind.

'A Kushaladaora might as well show up in this mess,' Magnus joked.

Then, as randomly as it had begun, the storm stopped. The winds died down, buckets, trap tools, and various other trinkets soon littered the streets as the view became clearer. Then there was nothing. No sounds at all. Residents of Allsburg began slowly emerging from their havens in an attempt to make sense of all the rambunctious carnage. Nobody made a sound. It was just too creepy, too awkward, as if something was desperately wrong. Magnus removed his Auroros helm once more.

"What the…" His words trailed off as he looked around for some sort of explanation. "That was no sandstorm…" He commented. The clouds continued to remain dark, and foreboding.

Nothing could have prepared the unsuspecting city of the Red Land for what event was about to take place. The cataclysmic finale of a living legend's arrival to the Eastern front Minegarde was upon them. A crushing blow to mankind would soon land upon the backs of so many victims, human morale worldwide would soon plummet to a mere spec of its former self. Evil was afoot. The legendary Black Dragon of lands to the West, across the sea, long past the volcanic wasteland, far beyond the ancient ruins and towers, and into the charred landscape of where even the slightest form of life is nearly nonexistent; this creature had made his way to fresh crop.

"It is thy time to separate the chaff, from the wheat…" He is commanded by forces unknown. "Go forth beast. Go forth and let thy kingdom be aware of a tyrant… The name alone shall inspire fear and blasphemy into the hearts of millions once more. Go forth! Go forth and wreak thy havoc until the name is feared to be spoken yet again! Thou shalt endure but a taste of such FURY, Fatalis! Go forth- AND CONQUER."

The shrill, soul-crushing battle cry of terror was sudden and heard collectively throughout the almost empty halls of the walled city. And slithering up said walls he appeared, unveiled himself to the masses. After recovering from such a horrid shriek of an ancient evil, the grouped townspeople gazed upward, Hunter's and civilians alike. Even the Khezu clad warriors of the stuck up Enigma clan emerged to witness the spectacle.

"Wha-what! No! It cannot be!" A man from within the crowd cried in despair. He quickly fell to his knees as others around him didn't seem to pay much attention.

They stared in awe as the figure slowly withdrew from behind the 200 foot stone edifice meant to serve the sole purpose (ironically) of protecting and keeping out any unwanted, reptilian intruders. Tattered wings of deep, blackened, purple scales curled in close to complete the full picture of the mighty Elder Dragon. His 4 horned skull, large enough to chomp a boulder in two, his buff exterior strong enough to withstand cannon fire, his whip-like tail could thrust in either direction, with even the slightest bit of power and topple stone structures into crumbled versions of their former selves.

Still nobody moved, the panic was slowly settling in until the final conscientious blow was struck, straight into the hearts of the onlookers. The demon puffed out its scarred chest as the sky darkened to a complete black, and released the sole most terrifying and blood curdling exasperation of breath the planet had not endured for such a very long time, complete with a blood-red thunderbolt striking through the sky only a mile or so away.

"The end is nigh! The mighty Fatalis has returned!" Another local cried out. Then, as if a synchronized queue to completely lose track of all sanity, the crowd screamed and cried as the horror made itself clear. The groups diminished and ran for their homes, or elsewhere, somewhere other than where the Legend had taken refuge, except for one. Magnus still stood, gaping in awe at the colossal creature as it adjusted its footing and snapped its jaw at the open air in front of it, almost as though he were literally attempting to taste the fear that had been released into the atmosphere. As Magnus continued to stare he realized the creature was looking directly into his field of view. Of course he was the only person left in the town square, it felt as though it were something more. The two made eye contact, and through the jutting incisors of his lower jaw the demon licked his lips, growling in contentment as if to say, "Finally…"

"Dragon…" Magnus whispered to himself as doors were slammed and barred behind him. He reached for his Flame Syphos. "…you will not end my life this day."

The long walk back to town was for the most part a relief to Berek. He figured there would be an awkward silence among the two of them, himself and Evelyn that is, after the night before. But to his surprise, she was most energetic as always, and clearly as happy as can be. He liked that. Seeing her happy. It in turn made him happy, which of course reverted back to his most simplest form of why he had even agreed with himself to continue fighting on as a Hunter. To make people's lives better. He smiled to himself and his thoughts as Evelyn searched for Thunderbugs in a nearby thicket.

"What do these things even look like!" She complained.

"Heck if I know," Berek replied.

"Well gee, a lot of good you are!"

Berek raised an eyebrow at this. "Don't forget that I'm carrying all fifteen of our Special Mushrooms…"

"And?" She snapped.

"Well I don't know, I was just suggesting if maybe I were to have slipped and lost the grip on my item bag I might just drop them over this cliff." He held the bag off the edge of the ragged mountainside. They had made their way back into the desert country a couple miles back and were closing in on Allsburg… or at least what was left of it. "12 of them are rightfully mine anyways…" He snickered.

"You wouldn't," Evelyn stood upward, sheathing her bugnet onto her back beneath her beloved Rapidcaster.

"Oh no…" He said in the most serious tone he could muster. "I think I feel them slipping! No Hunter Rank 6 for you!"

He laughed, which soon turned into an *oomph* as he felt himself crashing to the ground after Evelyn had tackled him. She snatched the mushrooms from his hand and smiled.

"Is that the best you got?" Berek retaliated, and rolled her over his side playfully after snatching the mushrooms back and began running down the curvy path which lead into the harsh desert.

"Why you!" She took off after him down the path, following the voice of his taunting laughter until she caught up with him. But he was no longer laughing when she had finally caught up. The Guild's precious Special Mushrooms had dropped out of his hands and scattered onto the ground as he stood like a statue staring onward across the sandy plain.

Evelyn was about to fall to her knees and begin retrieving the rare delights until she too saw what had taken place while the two Hunter's were off on their petty journey. Large plumes of smoke fluttered out from the top of the fortress-like city. The south wall had been completely decimated, and tiny specs of fire and ash could be seen from inside the structure. Evelyn put her hand over her mouth as the pain set in.

"Is that- It can't be. Right Berek?"

Berek did not respond. He left the very goal of their quest behind to be buried in the sand, along with his aforementioned feelings of blissful happiness. Evelyn followed.

Only moments later the duo came upon the front steps of what used to be Allsburg. The enormous relic of a wooden door that had withstood so many storms and raging monsters before had been completely destroyed, busted inward as if welcoming all visitors to the very gates of Hell. And that is exactly what was awaiting them inside. The streets were littered with ash and granite. The once bustling marketplace was nowhere to be found, as if it had never existed. Only groups of fiery piles of indistinguishable goods remained. The air was thick with smoke and death, if that were possible. The two could almost feel the suffering of innocents who had their lives taken away from them only hours beforehand. Evelyn had yet to remove her hand from her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes and her voice began to crack.

"Berek… Who could have done this?"

"Who…" Berek murmured, while clenching his fist tight. "Or What?"

"Ahhhh…" A sigh of relief came from their side. The two quickly turned to where the noise had originated. And to their own relief, it was a person, alive and well! He was standing atop a mound of stone, surrounded by coals of previous destruction. A dead body lay mangled only inches away from his own feet. This character of a man had a large, easy smile spread across his face. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Evelyn turned her head quickly and shielded her eyes from the deceased woman laying face first among the pile of rubble. Berek did nothing to comfort her, and only stared at the being.

"Oh, this?" He said pointing at the body and rotating to face them. "Do not worry about this my dear. This is but one of the many sacrifices made this day, as somber as it may seem. I have no reason to believe that you should fret over such a meaningless casualty. Look over there," he said pointing beyond his throne of stone and mortar. "Dozens of sacrifices…"

"Oh god!" Evelyn shrieked, falling to her knees and crying out loud.

"Stop it!" Berek commanded. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Did you do this?"

The Hunter, as it was apparent now that he was in fact a Hunter with the Grim Reaper-like attire he was wearing, looked appalled at this statement. "Oh great Monster Hunter, how could you blame me for such a catastrophe such as this? Do you really think I have that sort of unimaginable power?"

Berek paused and looked around him some more, taking in his surrounding one painful glance at a time. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, and reopened them filled with anger.

"First it's beautiful, now you call it a catastrophe. Which is it?"

"Oh!" He chuckled, stepping down from the hill of crumbled stone. "My comment earlier had no relation to the deaths of my fellow comrades here in Allsburg. I was merely complimenting the beauty of the fire and coals, almost as if they represent a life themselves, present in the face of so much death… I must say, it is quite spectacular."

There was something about this man that Berek couldn't quite put his finger on. Something about him that felt ominous. The full set of death symbolic armor, the way he smiles even while speaking of his fallen comrades. It was as if he was evil in the guise of a fellow Hunter.

"What happened here?" Berek finally spoke up.

"How should I know," the man hopped down off the final stone and landed right in front of him, staring him in the face. His eyes glowed a deep crimson, like nothing Berek had ever seen before. It was shocking, yet somewhat tantalizing at the same time. He pulled Evelyn to her feet and awaited the Hunter to continue speaking. "I'm just a lowly Hunter trying to make his way in the world."

"…I haven't seen you here before."

"Just passing through, I come from the Outpost town of the Blue land you see. Frigid place, with not many high classed wyverns wandering about. I came here to find some more skillful game."

"That armor… I've never seen it before either."

"This? Why this is Death Stench armor. The S series anyways. It's not that hard to come by nowadays."

"And that scythe… Where do you even construct such a weapon?"

"My Scythe of Menace?" He said gripping its handle. "Why this is nothing more than a display item really. Gets dull easily I'm afraid, isn't even that powerful of a longsword in the long run, I assure you…"

Berek was at a loss for words and Evelyn had no intentions of speaking either. This man… he was so friendly, in such a hostile environment, as if none of it bothered him.

"What are your names, Hunters?" He asked.

"I'm Berek, son of Clodinus. This is Evelyn."

"Hmmm… Well then Berek, son of Clodinus, and Evelyn. My name is Shinu. I hope our paths cross again someday. But for now, I believe I should be on my way," he said with a polite bow. "The wilderness beckons for the blood of dragons to be painted among its foliage!"

"I think enough blood has been spilt this day…" Berek replied.

"Haha, yes! But how else are we supposed to enjoy our vengeance? Fight fire with fire, no?" He said as he made his way down the large stone steps of Allsburg, waving them off.

"So…" Berek said. "He does think it was a beast that caused this."

Evelyn looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "But what kind of monster could have done this?"

"I don't know Evy, I really don't know. I honestly don't even want to think about it."

Just then, a voice, in the distance. "BEREK! Evelyn!" The two turned and saw the local Guild barmaid charging towards them at full speed. She in front of them, just in time to catch her breath.

"You two… my god, I'm so glad you're still alive!" She clutched onto Berek and dug her face into his armored chest while muffling her despair. "You have to get out of here! You have to leave this place, now!"

"No!" Berek negated the statement.

"We want to stay here and help the best we can, are there any more survivors?" Evelyn said. Just then it hit her. Something she had completely overlooked before. "Barmaid!" She cried. "Where's Magnus!"

The barmaid swallowed and held back her tears. "I-I don't know," she said. "I was with him this morning but… but after all this. I couldn't find him anywhere. The royal guards they… They tried to fight it, but- did nothing to stop its rampage! It was a nightmare."

"What about survivors!" Berek reiterated.

"No…" She gulped, "no survivors. They've all either been killed or fled to Bordertown. No one stayed to pick up the pieces. That is where you two must go!"

"NO!" Berek yelled. "We're not just leaving this place to become another charred ruin, there are bound to be survivors under this rubble, there has to be some way we can help!"

"You can! That is what I'm telling you!" She wiped some more tears from her eyes and pulled a piece of parchment out of her gown. "Here," she said. "You must bring this message to Bordertown, in the Green Land, before it's too late and that monster attacks them as well. It's a warning of an impending attack, and a call for reinforcements, the chief of the royal guard wrote it himself! You two are our only hope. The messenger hawks… They-they refuse to take orders, or even go outside, like that demon is holding them back! We have no means of transport for this scroll."

"What demon?" Evelyn asked.

Berek took the piece of paper and studied it, without really reading anything it said.

"Some of the townsfolk, before it began destroying everything in sight, called it Fatalis."

Berek looked up from the paper. "The legendary black dragon?" He stuttered in disbelief. "I thought that was only a folktale!"

"That's impossible!" Evelyn exclaimed. "Such beings don't exist!"

The barmaid grew angry. "Look around you child! Do you not see what it has left in its wake!"

Evelyn didn't respond.

"The faster you two get to Bordertown the better, there is nothing more you can do here. Maybe, just maybe if they send men, a-and provisions, this city may be able to gather itself into what it used to be."

Berek looked upward into the darkened sky in disbelief. All of this… It was all happening so fast, so sudden. Allsburg in shambles, Magnus missing, the mysterious Shinu, his night with Evelyn, and now this. 'Bordertown…' He thought to himself. 'Of the Green Land… Where my father made his name.'


	8. Chapter Eight: Relocation

**Chapter Eight: Relocation**

_ "We can't just leave Berek, what about Magnus! You know he wouldn't just leave without searching for us!"_

_ "We're just going to have to Evy. There's no other way to alert Bordertown before they're attacked as well. We'll just have to hope he's there, unharmed. Hope he made it out of that madness…"_

"_Dragon… you will not end my life this day…"_

The smoldering sensation of a smooth Hot Drink slithering down one's throat was unnecessary for the first night of Berek and Evelyn's trek. They lay comfortably together, entangled inside of the same Mosswine Hide sleep sack, next to a small but homey fire. Evelyn was fast asleep. This night was not a joyous one, filled with kisses and various other forms of affection. It felt like the loneliest night of both of their lives, even as they sleep with the one they loved. After all, everyone they had once knew and grown accustomed to in Allsburg was now either dead or missing. Such tragedy… It was almost unbearable. It gave that gut-wrenching feeling of terror, making an individual wonder what they should even live for. What is worth living for when such a magnificent beast has the ability to cause so much turmoil, without receiving even so much as the slightest scratch? Have the Gods and/or Goddesses have no pity on these mortals?

Berek reached to his left and dug his hand into the large leather duffel bag filled with his weapons, armor, and various other items he had traveling with him after leaving Allsburg. While performing this action, he watched as the two Aptonoth the Guild had lent the two of them for their journey sat silently in the darkness, without so much as a grunt.

"Poor guys," he whispered lightly. "They don't belong out here in this cold. Too bad the Apceros aren't tamable…"

He then unfolded a large cloth and spread it out onto the rough sand of the desert next to the firelight and checked over it once more. He quickly spotted Bordertown, as it was their destination, and trailed his finger back to their estimated location.

"Not too much longer Evy," he spoke to her with no real intention of receiving an answer.

He studied the perimeters of Bordertown once more. It was much, MUCH larger than Allsburg by far. Allsburg took up only a tiny portion on the Red Land's canvas, while Bordertown made up for nearly 25% of the entire Green Land, which they were close to reaching. Berek then glanced back at Allsburg and away again, until his eyes met with a very familiar spec on the map. A lonesome place to the North, neighbored by the wholesome village of Pokke on one side and the famous Kokoto on the other.

This place was Makobe, and he missed it dearly. He often wondered if Evelyn ever felt the same way, or if she had been so city-struck by their first impression of Allsburg that she had forgotten all about the old country-like atmosphere. Berek reminisced, alone for once, of how simple, yet pleasant life had been back then. There wasn't much back in those days that would stress a Hunter out, unlike his life today; which was consequently filled with daily scalpers attempting to swindle Hunters out of their money, rumbles with Argus and his gang, fighting dangerous wyvern and nearly losing your life day in, day out, and now this. A seemingly impossible to imagine figure such as a Fatalis wrecking an entire city in minutes, leaving no trace of it ever being there except for the carnage it had left behind.

Berek sighed, and began to fold up the cloth and place it back into the bag. "And of course I miss YOU too Poogie," he said aloud as he thought of his pig he had cared for before taking on this impetuous journey of becoming a Hunter. He began pulling out another cloth, only this time it was folded around an object. Berek unwrapped the prized piece and held it up to the firelight. It was that scale from the wretched Silver Rathalos that he had so confidently blamed for the murder of his father. He stroked it lightly before putting it away once more, most likely never to look at it again for a very long time.

"Father…" Berek pulled the raggedy cover up to his shoulder. Evelyn stirred. "Even on such a memorable day in my history I refused to visit your grave. The day I left Makobe." Berek had never visited his father's grave. The more than half empty cemetery of Makobe had been visited by just about everyone who lived there, and some who didn't. Everybody, except for him.

"What the hell is wrong with me…?"

Morning. The sun has already begun its relentless assault upon the heads of the potential saviors of Bordertown, while the Aptonoth bathe in its glory to heat their cold blooded bodies. The great desert of Minegarde has no shame, and will mock anyone no matter what condition they may be in. A Hunter would be wise to keep his or her helmet on at all times during great lengths of travel over this vast wasteland. As the city slowly emerged itself like a great mirage from the desert landscape, a feeling of déjà vu came over the both of them, as it was extremely reminiscent of their arrival to Allsburg a half a year ago. Only this time Berek wasn't panting, sweating profusely, and nearly collapsing of exhaustion, and Evelyn wasn't propped against his back. Instead she was propped up onto the Aptonoth's.

"You're my new best friend," she said smiling while rubbing the herbivore's scaly chin softly. Berek shielded his eyes from the midday beating of the largest star in the sky as his eyes ventured ahead.

"That must be it," he exclaimed. "Bordertown."

As they made their way closer, the luster and brilliance of the town vanished, as what was first interpreted to be a magnificent set piece of large, stone staircases and epic monoliths (such as Allsburg) changed into a rather beauty lacking entrance to the city. The place didn't even have protective walls! God forbid if a dragon were to ravage such a place. They are essentially a sitting duck in middle of a sea of sands.

Berek stepped up the cobblestone ramp, tugging on the Aptonoths' reigns, to the main gate of the city- if you really need to call it gate. Anyone could get past it with using only the slightest ounce of energy. Either this place was extremely pathetic, or extremely confident in its abilities of defense. The two tied their mounts to a nearby stable and grabbed their bags. Evelyn's eyes danced around feverishly trying to spot that all too familiar set of Auroros armor with a pair of duals strapped to the back. They soon noticed that while Bordertown was indeed a huge landmass compared to Allsburg, it wasn't nearly as densely populated. In Allsburg, one could hardly walk down the street without getting stuck in human traffic jams and being harassed by merchants. But here it was much different. The merchants here were not calling out for Hunter's, obnoxiously trying to compete with one another, Hunters sat solemnly at outside eateries whilst speaking very little. It had become apparent that no one had informed them of anything as farfetched as the legendary black dragon of recent times… Which in turn made the future for Magnus looked bleak. The street in which they followed seemed to go on forever as every corner, twist and turn was plagued with shops of various different uses, specifying in separate needs; combination huts, armories, inns, but unfortunately, no Guild tavern.

"How boring…" Evelyn commented under her breath as they made their way around yet another bland corner. Berek was fixated on his map of Bordertown, not to be confused with the world map he was studying so late last night, and pointed to where they needed to go.

"We should be looking for some sort of tower, or large building or something. That's where the Royal guards should be… Along with the Guild. And if I know Magnus the way I think I know Magnus, that's where he'll be-"

"MAGNUS!" Evelyn cried at the top of her lungs.

Berek almost dropped his map as his head bolted up and searched for their companion. And sure enough, there he was. Right in front of an enormous, six story tower. The familiar Guild lettering showed up a bit weathered on the face of its exterior, most likely due to having no city walls to protect against sandstorms. Evelyn sprinted at full speed to the tower; she could hardly hold back her excitement.

"Get your hands off me dammit! I know what I'm talking about! I am not crazy!" Magnus cried as he wrestled a Royal guard to gain entrance to the Guild.

"Damn straight he's not!" Evelyn bellowed from behind. Magnus quickly rotated at the sound of the familiar voice just in time to brace himself for the impending impact of Evelyn's infamous long-time-no-see tackle hug.

"Evelyn!" He gasped in excitement. He then noticed Berek walking up valiantly behind her.

"Magnus," Berek acknowledged him with a bow and a nod. He looked closely at the front of his armor before making eye contact. The front of his Auroros Torso was cleanly torn open, and dried blood could be seen all around the gash.

"Haha, hey buddy! My great gun lance, I cannot believe you two made it here in one piece! And so fast?"

Evelyn was tearing with happiness as she finally let go of Magnus' waist. "We were so worried," she sniffed. "We can't believe you made it out of there alive!"

"Alright, alright, what is this? Has a posse of insane Hunters breached the gates of Bordertown this day?" The guard laughed hard. More guards began pouring out of the Guild entrance, along with a very familiar face that Berek noticed instantaneously. It was the Chief of the Royal guards of Allsburg himself! Magnus was just as surprised, but failed to address the matter.

"Yes, a posse of insane Hunters has breached your gates today, but you won't find them where you're looking." Magnus barked. The guard looked stumped. "Why don't you ask the mighty Enigma what happened in Allsburg? And while you're at it, why not ask why they call themselves the Enigma!" Magnus shouted as he pointed at the duo of Hunters dressed rhythmically in full Khezu armor. There number had dwindled to a mere two members since the siege on Allsburg… Argus, and the only female member. "Oh wait, let me answer that question FOR YOU," Magnus cried before anyone else could speak. "It's because it's a fucking mystery as to why they won't speak up in the defense of the Red Land!"

"Alright that's enough!" Cried the largest of the dozen guards gathered around the three Hunters, the Chief of Allsburg's defenses. A crowd was slowly forming around all of the commotion.

Magnus gazed upon Argus of the Enigma with sorrow in his eyes and begged. "Brother, please. I know we've had our squabbles in the past, but… This is different."

Berek and Evelyn both looked at each other. "Brother?" They both said simultaneously.

"Magnus, why do you travel so far to cause such commotion in this fair city?" The Chief asked. "You really look like hell, man."

"And why are you here?" Berek finally spoke up. He could stand it no longer. "Your city has been reduced to cinders and piles of dead and dying and you reside here comfortably as the few remaining souls lucky enough to survive the terror have to pick up the pieces." The crowd gasped. "Allsburg in flames?" Voices could be heard gossiping from all around them.

"Stop this, what are you yowling about? I'm here on official business! Why are you here? And what is this about Allsburg?"

Evelyn jumped into the mix and added to the panic of the ever growing crowd. "Fatalis, that's what! The legendary black dragon has returned and is wreaking havoc as we speak, somewhere in the Free Lands! And while you were here on vacation, that monster completely leveled Allsburg-" Her voice began to crack, and tears welled up in her eyes once more. She couldn't go on, and Berek pulled her out of the middle of the ring. The crowd gasped again, only this time to have some leaping back in fright. The three newcomers to Bordertown were making quite a scene.

"Why that's preposterous!" The heavy Chief guard said aloud with shock and disbelief on his face. Magus turned to Argus as the crowd roared. He looked stunned and confused as if he didn't know what to say.

"Argus, you twit! Stop staring off into space and say something!"

"What is this, some sort of sick joke!" A random guard cried while pointing his Steel Lance in Magnus' face. Magnus grabbed the tip of the weapon and wrenched it forward with surprising strength while sticking his foot out in front of him, sending the royal servant crashing to the ground. Then suddenly, all 11 of the guards pointed their lances at the three Hunters now encircled by the crowd of citizen and guard alike.

"Magnus, I should have you arrested!" The Chief cried.

"Well maybe if you didn't have your head up your ass and actually listened to what we're telling you he wouldn't be so flustered!" Evelyn countered.

"You watch your mouth young huntress, before I throw you into the slammer next to him!"

"Be my guest!" She shouted back, enraged.

The large gathering of people was making Berek nauseous. He then reached into his bag and pulled out the specific order from Allsburg to Bordertown requesting reinforcements and warning them of an impending attack.

"STOP!" He shouted. The crowd simmered just barely, but enough for him to be heard. He waved the piece of parchment high in the air and looked the Chief dead in the eye. "I have an official order from Allsburg, to your Royal army here, in Bordertown, regarding the attack!"

The guards seemed dumbfounded. "Wh-why that's impossible. It's forged! It must be a forgery, this is an act of treason!" Cried a guard as he quickly grabbed the piece of paper from Berek's grasp. "You shall be executed for such a crime!"

"Wait!" The Royal Chief shouted. He snatched the order from the lesser knight's clutches. "My god…" He rumbled. The incessant rambling of the crowd died down in order to hear what the Chief had to say. This was the most action most of the townspeople had seen in a while. Berek vented, but calmed himself as he waited for the Chief's response.

"This is… Guild maiden Sherry. This is her handwriting." He looked astounded. The crowd was now a large mass of bodies, gossiping silently among the residents of Bordertown. He began to read the order.

"Dear Chief Executive of the Royal Guard of Bordertown…" He swallowed. "Allsburg has been ravished by an unknown beast, said to be Fatalis. The city has been ruined. Our walls have been toppled, our people slain, most Hunters vanished, thousands are dead, only a few survivors." Magnus winced in pain and held his stomach where the dried blood was stained, and for a second made eye contact with the Chief. "We have no initial contact to the outside, since the messenger hawks refuse any commands. I pray this order makes its way to you somehow, before it is too late and your great city shares the same fate as ours. You must warn all outlying provinces of this impending disaster. The creature was unharmed, and will attack again. We require reinforcements- Do not let Allsburg become nothing more but a memory!"

The letter stopped there. The crowd was now silent. No one spoke. Magnus fell to one knee as he was plagued with fatigue and injury. Berek stepped forth.

"Do you see now?" He asked. "Allsburg has become nothing more than a shell of its former self. And will soon become only a memory if you don't go back into those headquarters and reveal its fate." The Chief folded up the piece of paper. Berek continued. "Unless you want this city to fair the same way."

Evelyn ran to Magnus' side and tried to help him up, as a commotion could be heard from the back of the crowd. Gasping and panting became louder and more apparent as a single figure came busting through the crowd to make its way to the very middle where Evelyn, Berek, Magnus, and the rest of the Royal forces stood. Berek turned just in time to see the rambunctious figure emerge from the mass. It was a scruffy looking man with a medium sized barrel strapped tight to his chest, while holding a flaming bunch of straw in his hand, bringing it dangerously close to the wick of the combustible device. Nobody moved as suddenly the danger became apparent of this man. Many people fled from the crowd in fear for their lives. The man gasped and heaved like a Garuga with rabies.

"All hail the Freedom Revolution!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Great Demon, spread your wings, and relieve us peoples of this malicious servitu-!" Then, before the praise could be finished and the barrel bomb could be lit, a poisoned throwing knife hit its target perfectly, right between the eyes of the crazy civilian. He dropped the flaming bunch of dried up weeds and fell onto his back, sending gunpowder spilling out over ground. Evelyn squealed and covered her eyes, along with half of the crowd that was still remaining. Berek stomped out the flame quickly, and turned to the direction of which the deadly accurate weapon was thrown, as did everyone else. And there stood Shinu, high above the crowd, erected and balanced perfectly on top of a fencepost surrounding a common restaurant for Hunters with his Scythe of Menace sheathed on his back. The skull faced helm of his infamous Death Stench armor was pulled back neatly over his head and under his hood, exposing his red, glowing eyes, for he rarely ever wore it over his face in public. He had a light smile equipped on his face, as he so often did. Berek noticed that smile immediately. It was the same one that had been present through his whole time conversing with him in the demolished courtyard of Allsburg.

"And who might you be?" The Chief asked with intrigue, thinking twice before sicking the Bordertown guards on him.

Shinu hopped down from his vantage point, and smiled. "Why can't you see?" He asked in such a light and friendly tone it was almost scary. "I am a protector, sent down from the heavens to defend these lands from the forces of Minegarde's natural gallery of evil. Otherwise known as a common Hunter." He winked.

"What? Speak English, you've just killed a man!"

"Indeed," Shinu replied. "Just look, I have killed one and in turn saved dozens." He said while pointing at his freshly made kill. Everyone in his audience turned and looked as if they were frightened to disobey his authority, but when the returned their gazes upon his mysterious figure, he was gone.

"Shinu…" Berek muttered under his breath. Evelyn stood up, and brought Magnus to his feet.

"Has this whole town gone crazy?" One of the guards asked. No one replied. The chief strode over to the three Hunters and put his hand on Berek's shoulder. He looked at Magnus.

"Magnus, old friend. I'm… sorry." Magnus didn't say a word. "We'll get you patched up in no time. And as for the three of you. You'll be staying in the king sweet of our finest inn for tonight. You just make yourselves at home. And if there is anything I can do for you, you just ask, got it?"

Evelyn nodded, and threw Magnus' arm over her shoulder. They followed after the Chief to the nearest nurse's station, together. And it felt good. Finally they were together again. It seemed like forever since they had the joy of being the hunting trio they once were. Especially after the fact that hopes of Magnus' survival seemed to be non-existent for a while…

Later that night, the three of them shared a magnificent King room together. Berek began unpacking and neatly organizing his weapons and items out on one of the many large beds in the room. "Well this is a bit much," he stated.

"A bit much of greatness!" Evelyn exclaimed while jumping onto the same bed, landing stomach first and sending all of Berek's items into the air. "Oops."

"Haha, you two." Magnus laughed while applying fresh wraps of gauge around his finely chiseled abs. He winced a little. Evelyn then drew her attention back to him.

"Oh no Magnus, what about all your gear and stuff from Allsburg!"

"Hmmm?" He asked, confused. "Why it's already here. I've already locked away my rarities in a personal chest and hung my weapons and armors in the local armory."

"How in Lao Shan's name did you get ALL of that stuff here?" Berek asked. "You have twice as many items as I do and I had trouble getting both Evelyn's, and my things over here with the help of two Aptonoths."

Magnus laughed and threw his head back. "I carried it all, man."

"What!" Evelyn and Berek both screeched.

"Whaddya mean 'what'? I threw all my shit in a fishing net and walked here. I mean sure a lot of it got scraped up and dulled in the process, but nothin' a nice old whetstone bath won't take care of right?"

"With that wound, you did all that?" Evelyn asked, mouth wide open.

"Well yeah… I'll admit it wasn't easy." Berek and Evelyn were in disbelief.

Berek decided to change the subject, for talking about anything even related with Allsburg was rather touchy. "Hey Magnus, you know what I just realized?"

"Yeah?"

"You punched your brother in the face…"

"Yes, that I did. That I did…" He laughed, then continued the conversation. "How'd the Mushroom hunt go? You two do okay without me out there in the harsh jungle climate?" Magnus continued sarcastically. Berek and Evelyn both looked at each other, without a word. Magnus gasped and put his hand over his mouth, eyes wide in shock.

"What!" Evelyn cried; her cheeks were beginning to blush.

"HAHA! No way, bro!"

Berek could no longer help it, and busted out laughing in rhythm with his friend as Magnus fell back onto his own bed ignoring the shooting pain in his abdomen.

"The hell's so funny! What are you laughing at! Nothing happened! Ah!" Evelyn ran at Magnus and pounced at him, only to have him swiftly avoid her and prance around the room, still laughing and making kissing faces at her with his puckered lips. Berek just smiled, and continued organizing his scales and shells when a knock came on the door.

"Hey you three, got everything ya need in there?"

Magnus, swinging Evelyn off of his back and slamming her onto the bed replied, "Yeah we're all good in here Chief. We could take on a quest tomorrow if we wanted."

"Good," the burly man responded. "I have a proposition for you fine Hunters."


	9. Chapter Nine: Invisible Bonds Pt1

**Chapter Nine: Invisible Bonds and Unspoken Vows Console the Minds of Divided Lovers Pt. I**

**Prelude to Eternal Friendship**

"You want us to what!" Magnus cried.

"Oh come on now, it's really not that bad. I've personally sent dozens of Hunters on a search for Powderstone, and they come back alive and well! Not to mention famous," the Chief winked.

"Oh really? Name one," Magnus, infuriated by his request, rebutted with dissatisfaction.

Berek and Evelyn seemed confused by all the commotion and dazzled by the size and elegance of the Royal office they were having their meeting in. The room oozed excellence, and only added to the importance of the conversation. The two of them knew that this must have been a big deal if they were brought all the way up to the top of the Bordertown tower.

"Umm, excuse me sirs, but what's a Powderstone?" Evelyn butted in.

"Powderstone is the key to fending off that 'impending attack' you and your boyfriend there so kindly warned us about. It is the only source of fuel made readily available for our latest technology, originally crafted to destroy Lao Shan Lung, god forbid another one of those monsters came trotting through here. The Dragonator!"

Berek was about to speak up to the boyfriend comment, then soon realized the statement would be pointless and off topic.

"With it we just might be able to defend ourselves properly, or who knows, even kill that sonuvabitch Fatalis! Ah, sounds good doesn't it? And I can assure you that you 3 fine Hunters would be the first lucky scavengers to get to carve."

"You won't be able to kill that thing…" Magnus replied sorrowfully, looking away from the Chief. He was starting to recall the massacre at Allsburg, having the events play in his head over and over again. At least, only the most grueling ones.

"But…" Berek spoke up. "There's a chance. A chance of repelling it?"

The Chief nodded, his arms folded over one another representing pure authority.

"You're out of your mind Bowen..." Magnus scoffed. Berek looked around as if in deep thought, a spectacle Evelyn had been observing for years and years now. There was an uneasy silence in the echoing chamber. He sighed.

"We'll do it." Berek turned to Magnus, who didn't look at all phased by having someone else speak for him. Then to Evelyn, who only smiled in approval, though you could clearly see that she was slightly nervous. This only reminded Berek further of the Veggie Elders words during their last Quest together… No one else said anything, and Chief Bowen took this as an opportunity to lay down the plan and map out the entire operation, spreading a large piece of cloth over his desktop.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "You 3 will enter the heart of the Volcanic Zone, and find the largest volcano, right here in the middle of the map," he said pointing. "Ya follow me? Good. You will travel inside and-"

"Wait what!" Magnus interrupted. He glanced back and forth at Berek and Evelyn's expressionless faces, before simply letting it go.

"Ahem, you will travel inside, avoiding the treacherous path and awful heat with the utmost amount of caution of course, grab a hunk of Powderstone from right within the middle, have two of you carry it back while the other defends them from baddies such as Prey and Bulls, make it back over here in one piece via boat, hand over the fuel and claim your reward!" He cried flailing his arms into the air. Then, regaining his composure, he began reaching back to a latch on his Steel Belt and unhooked a large bag, throwing it onto the desktop with a *clank*. "Speaking of rewards," he grinned, nodding to the treasure.

Evelyn quickly snatched it up and began fiddling with the gold pieces inside. "I-Is this all for us! There's gotta be at least 5,000z in here!"

"And that's just a down payment," Bowen laughed. "You'll get double that if you make it back in one piece!"

Evelyn turned to Magnus and began yanking on his armor like a giddy schoolgirl. "See Magnus, why ya getting all worked up about nothing? This doesn't seem so hard. And I know you love money!" He cried, dangling the sack in front of his face.

"Pfft, you two are so easily manipulated… You're in for one hell of a ride. And bless your soul you've got someone like me coming with ya."

"Haha! Now go out and buy yourselves something nice with that surplus, especially you boy." Chief Bowen said while pointing at Berek. "That armor is waaay outdated for a Hunter Rank 5. And soon to be Hunter Rank 6!" He winked again.

Berek smirked a little, as if he was hiding something and continued walking out of the chamber with nothing to say. The large double doors slammed behind them, and once again the room was silenced. The Chief let out a huge heaping helping of pent up breath and wiped the sweat off of his upper lip and brow. He took out a small piece of paper with a list of about 20 names imprinted on it and crossed out Berek, Evelyn, and Magnus before returning it to his pocket. A nearby guard, who had been listening in on the conversation and the many identical conversations before it approached him, setting his lance on the table and lifting the opening on his helm.

"You're sending all of these kids into a deathtrap…"

It was dawn. They had made it through the night, full of intrigue and anticipation. And for Berek, a night without terrible nightmares, for once. Magnus yawned and stretched his arms to the sky.

"Alright," he said, equipping his Auroros armor, which was in desperate need of some cleaning and buffing. "You two head on down to the armory and see what you can scrounge up with that chump change. I'll go sign us up for that death sentence of a quest. Berek," he said while twisting his Auroros Plate onto his large upper body. "I think it's about time you used the Rathalos armor. Even though it's not quite a full set, it'll protect you a hell of a lot better than that crap. Besides, you're not going to miss those cruddy armor skills that much, are ya?"

Berek froze, eyes wide open. "Whaaaaa!" Evelyn cried in astonishment.

"…How did you know…" Berek asked, revealing two brilliant, red scaled masterpieces he took out of his sack of weapons. He only had the leg parts and the tasset. But, it was better than nothing.

"Berek, you cheat! How the heck am I supposed to compete with that! You make my Kut Ku armor look like it belongs to a noob!"

"Haha, it suits you then," he joked.

As Evelyn attack him ferociously, Magnus made his exit and took off towards the tavern. With the money clenched firmly in her hand and Berek by her side, Evelyn made her way through the armory of Bordertown, which was also a sight to behold compared to Makobe's. But then again it wasn't anything they hadn't seen before in Allsburg. Something special had caught her eye as she dragged him to a nearby weapon stand.

There was a beautiful woman standing there, dressed in full Khezu armor with a large, folded piece of red equipment strapped to her back.

"Excuse me, miss?" Evelyn tugged at her side. Then suddenly, Berek remembered the face as soon as she turned. It was the woman who was standing with Argus only a day earlier! One of the last remaining members of the Enigma Clan. Apparently Evelyn hadn't even noticed, or else she wouldn't have bothered speaking with her.

"Yes?" Her accent was thick, as she replied almost staring at Berek with a seductive smile. He tried not to blush. It was only now that he had noticed how beautiful she was. Her skin was bronzed to perfection, and only stood out more among the white background of her flabby armor. He had never seen anyone so dark, especially not while growing up around the light skinned peoples of Makobe. Her curves were even more outstanding than Evelyn's… Then again, Evelyn was still a child.

"What do you call that weapon?"

"Oh this?" She said kindly, unsheathing the bow. It sprang open upon its removal and doubled in size. Evelyn was in awe. "This is my Daimyo Warbow. Mk. III actually. It is pretty decent. You see I was the designated Gunner of the Enigma, back when we were still a team…" She stopped herself before her voice began to crack. "And well, anyways. This bow has never failed me. And I sure it won't disappoint with where I'm going to be headed today."

"Where's that?" Evelyn asked. Berek began to wander away, hopefully unnoticed. He was interested in seeing how many more Rathalos parts he would need to complete his set. The women's voices trailed off, and he heard speak of the Volcanic Zone, but paid no interest.

Creeping along the wooden rail that was fencing off commoners from the smelting station at the farthest end of the armory, Berek laid eyes on the head armorer. He was hard at work, pounding away at a hunk of metal and dragon shell.

"Armorer," Berek called out politely.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can'tcha see I'm busy kid-" He gasped, dropping his hammer. "Clodinus!" He squeaked. Sweat left his brow and dripped onto the heated sword below, sending up sizzling fumes of steam. Berek didn't say a word. He was in shock. The older man wiped his dirty face and sprang himself over to the counter.

"By golly you look just like him, you must be Clodinus' boy! Ah ha! I knew it! I knew the day would come! What great news, hey boys!" He called to the backroom of the armory where many shirtless men were busy crafting different armors and weapons. They were at his attention. "This is Clodinus' boy!"

"No way?" Berek heard men shouting and gossiping from within. They all began pouring out into the open, until the large armorer stopped them and sent them back in to finish the work they had started.

"Looks like you're famous, son."

Son… No one had called him that since… The local armorer at Makobe.

"How did you… When did you…"

"Ah, don't strain yourself lad, have a seat. It's been a long while since I've even wondered about the lost son of Clodinus, the Soul of Silver, haha!"

"Soul of wha?"

"Ah, that's what the title on his Guild Card said anyway. No one really knew why, but I'm sure he had a good explanation." Then it struck him. Berek remembered the silver scale he had hidden back at the King suite. It had to have had a connection with the title on his Guild Card!

The armorer began rustling through an old chest, bending over and exposing his dirty lower back. "Here we are!" He proclaimed. He tossed a mess of ruby red armor onto the ground in front of Berek. Berek quickly snatched it up.

"What the! How do you have this!" He began turning the armor around in the air. It was magnificent! It was two full pieces of Rathalos armor. The chest and arms! What luck, Berek thought to himself.

"Hmmm, that's funny," the armorer said. "Looks like you and your daddy both started out with the tasset and the legs, haha. Like father like son. Except he had the helm by his 10th Hunter Rank too, so I'm sure you'll get there. Anyway, go ahead, try it on lad!"

Berek didn't waste any time. He slid the comfortably light, but strong Rathalos Mail over his head, and began applying the arms as well. It was a perfect fit!

"Wow, you really are a carbon copy, ain'tcha? Damn well look to be the spitting image of that man."

Berek clenched his fists, feeling the scale and shell with his hands. Everything… All of it. Fit so nicely. "This is… Free?" He asked.

"Yeah, usually I hock dead Hunters' unfinished armor sets and weapons they leave behind, 'cause technically until they pay for it, it's all mine!" He chuckled. "But your pops… Boy was he different. Not a very outspoken fellow, such as your silent self. But he was really something. There was nothing he couldn't handle. You could give Clodinus a Hunter's Dagger and Battle mail and send him up against that rumored Fatalis, and he'd make mince meat out of him, haha!" Berek couldn't find the words to say anything. For once he was actually hearing someone praise his father, much like Magnus did the first time they met. It felt good. But, that was soon taken away from him.

"Ah, but what am I saying…" The armorer continued on his tangent. "I guess he was just like everyone else after all. Getting torn up by that good fer nothin' Los and all." Berek felt the subsided anger from within him begin to boil. He glared at the armorer, fists clenched. It was soon to be another incident like the one with Argus at Allsburg, all those months ago.

"Never met a man like that," the armorer's eyes drifted off somewhere. "So calm and collective, burning like all hell broke loose underneath. Guy had talent, I can tell you that much. Much more than any of the other Card carryin' wannabes you see walking around today."

Berek let out a breath. He now was only missing a helmet, and he would have a full set of Rathalos armor. At a lowly HR6! That was an amazing sight. Especially when some HR10s and 20s are still walking around with their Basarios and Cephalos armors. He smiled.

"Thank you," he managed. "I must go now."

"What? But you just got here. Stay here and chat a bit will ya, I've got questions to ask!"

"As do I," Berek replied, walking away. He carried his Hunter's armor under his arm. "I'll be back."

Just then he saw Evelyn laughing and waving goodbye to the dark skinned woman. She made her way over to him with a smile that soon turned into a scowling, wrinkled frown.

"BEREK! What the hell!" He laughed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked up the stairs to Bordertown.

Magnus sat patiently in the Tavern, one brow quivering in disgust. The Tavern of Bordertown was unusually packed and bustling today, filled with Hunter's yelling and shouting obscenities as they claimed who had signed up for which quest first and so forth.

"Please, please, everyone it is only 4 Hunters per quest, I'm sorry!" The barmaid attempted to make peace with them.

Evelyn and Berek made their way into the tavern, finding a seat next to Magnus.

"So that dark skinned woman, Bowen recruited her to find the Powderstone too?" Berek directed his question to Evelyn.

"Yeah! Isn't that great? She might be able to help us, ya think?"

"OF COURSE he recruited her too," Magnus butted in with anger. "He recruited every goddamned Hunter in this city. Just look at em!" He pointed to the counter which was overrun with Hunters, anxious to get on the nearest boat to the Volcanic Zone.

Berek looked confused. "Old man made us feel welcome, like we were somethin' special." He spit at the ground with his arms folded. "Guy's just wasting the tax payer's money, bribing these fools into the Volcanic Zone. Pretty much settin' everyone up for their funerals."

The two inexperienced Hunters said nothing. They only looked frightened.

"And you know who shows up to a Hunter's funeral, kiddies?" They leaned in closer. "Jack Shit! That's who!" Evelyn gasped at this.

"We're not going to die, are we Magnus!" She clutched her Rapidcaster tightly.

"Hell if I know…" He muttered, "Here. Sign your lives away," he said pushing the quest sheet towards them. On it, "Re-Supply the Dragonator!" was written. The reward was surprisingly fancy for a gathering Quest. The two of them signed cautiously and Magnus stood up.

"Well guys, this is it." He strapped on his Auroros Helm, and looked down at Berek. "Uh… Nice threads man."

Berek laughed a little uneasily, and stood up as well. "Long story," he said.

"Well, you can fill me in when we return with a big helping of Powderstone clutched in our hands." Berek smiled, and Evelyn hopped up from the table.

"I'm gonna die…" She sighed, nearly falling over onto Berek. Magnus stuck out his hand and made a vow: "No matter what happens, we got each other's backs from now on, got it?"

Evelyn quickly placed her hand on top of Magnus' and turned to Berek. He took a deep breath, and put his hand on top of hers. "No matter what," he agreed. And the creed was made. The 3 of them left the rambunctious Tavern and headed for the pier. This would be the toughest battle they would face together, at least to this date. But somehow, they were all hopeful that they would pull through.

**End Prelude**

The desert is a harsh place to endure, even to those who have lived there all their lives. During the winter the sun seems to be less hot. Whether this is a psychological phenomenon or an actual act of nature, is irrelevant. This was the Volcanic Zone. A place of danger, and mystery. Hidden far to the West, almost neighboring the forbidden realm of the Elder Dragons themselves, the ashen zone is home to the resting place of some of the world's greatest Hunter's. Men and women alike die here, as a sure sign that Mother Nature herself is not in the least bit discriminatory. And it is hot. VERY hot. To compare it to the Desert zone would be like comparing a Basarios to a Gravios. Both, ironically, being inhabitants of this charred land.

Evelyn ran over to a large crack in the side of a nearby mountain, and pulled out her pickaxe in delight. The Magnus pulled her back. "No, we're not here to gather materials. Just stick to the plan, and nothing more. We don't need any hindrance." Evelyn nodded.

Berek was still far too thrilled with his new armor to be completely aware of the dangers that awaited him in this place. The air was thick with ash, and began to get harder and harder to breathe in. Magnus took out the map, Evelyn was already panting, with hands on her knees.

"This is it cadets, chug your Cool Drinks. We're entering the 'heart' that Bowen talked about." The three of them drank, and wiped their mouths. It was suddenly much easier to breathe, and even walk. But it would only get hotter, and more severe.

Magnus took the lead of course, since he had ventured into the zone before. He scaled a slanted slope and pulled himself to the top, where Ioprey politely awaited him, screeching in delight. "Not sure what you're so happy about," he grinned, sliding to his knees and impaling the first creature in the ribs with his Cutlass+ and sending it flying over his head. A second one tried to gain the element of surprise and attack him with a jumping strike to his back, but he quickly swirled around and lopped off its head in one fell swoop. The third and last member of the pack took off down the mountainside. Just then Evelyn and Berek made it to the top of the mountain behind him.

"Geez, you don't waste time do you?" Evelyn asked.

Magnus turned around, his energy slightly spent. "Not in this place," he reckoned. "There," he said, pointing to a dark and ominous cave. There was a flashing red glow coming from within. "Looks like we're the first ones here… Or at least the first ones to have made it here in one piece."

Berek wiped the sweat from his head and took another Cool Drink before entering the enormous volcano.

"Berek," Magnus commanded. "You and Evelyn go inside. Both of you grab a piece of that Powderstone, I already told you what it looks like. And don't worry about prey and whatnot; not a single creature is going to be lurking in there 'cept maybe a Volganos." Evelyn gasped again. "Haha, I'm just messing with ya, they don't patrol this district. Now you two get going, I'll stay out here and keep away any unwanted pests. Be careful in there, ya hear?" The two of them nodded in approval.

"And Berek," Magnus continued, sharpening his water attributed duals with a whetstone. "You shoulda brought a helmet, man…"

Magnus was right. Inside the massive stone structure it was HOT. Berek could hardly feel his face after only a few minutes, like blisters would soon begin forming all over it.

"You know…" Evelyn panted as they stumbled over open crevices and avoided drips of molten rock. "I've always thought… You looked really… Sexy when you get all sweaty…" She said nearly toppling over herself. Berek grabbed her and pulled her to her feet.

"You need to stop talking, this heat is really getting to you. Have another Cool Drink."

"I'm out," she gasped for breath. Berek rolled his eyes and reached for his last one.

"Here," he said, tilting her head back and pouring the cool substance down her throat. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey Berek," she said looking past his shoulder. "Look what I found."

Berek released her and turned to where she was pointing. "Powderstone…" He said, classifying the large black rock. He quickly made his way over to the pile and urged Evelyn to help him. "The quicker we get out of here the better, let's go. Take this small one." He handed her a stone. "Remember, don't drop it," he said. "Magnus said even the slightest knick would explode these things… So be careful."

"Just… Give me… The stone… Pansy…" She ordered, reaching her arms out.

Berek smiled and shook his head, handing it to her. He grabbed a larger one for himself, and headed back to the entrance. And thank the heavens that it was only a one way path into the mountain, for it made for an easy return to the surface. They carried the stone with the utmost care and emerged from the cavern with a face of victory imprinted on them.

"Back already? Alright!" Magnus leaped up from a cozy spot, where it looked as though he might have been napping…

"See, this place isn't so bad. But Evelyn might pass out soon, so we'd better head back as fast as possible." Berek joked. But that wasn't too far from the truth, since she couldn't quite find the strength to refute his argument.

"We're going to have to take a different way back. I don't want to risk one of you slipping and falling down this slope, only to have the Powderstone blow you to pieces in the process. We're going to go around and make it to flat land, and carry onward from there. I'll take point, you two stick close to me. We might just make it out of here after all."

Berek held his 50 pound mini-boulder tightly, and followed behind Magnus. This was probably the first time he was actually putting full trust into Magnus… To protect not only himself, but Evelyn too. He turned back every so often to make sure she wasn't on the verge of unconsciousness. But she seemed to be doing fine, and by the time they had all three made it to safe grounds she seemed unaffected by the burden of the rock.

Then again "safe" is only used as a relative term here… The flat land was plagued by pools of renegade lava flows and small troupes of Vespoids every so often that Magnus dispatched with care.

"Only a little further comrades, onwards!" He joked, pointing one of his Cutlass blades to the sky.

"This is what Hell must be like…" Evelyn explained, with only a hint of slight sarcasm.

"Nope," Magnus responded. "If it were Hell you wouldn't be seein' me here."

He laughed, then Berek cut into his jovial rant, "Oh now I doubt-"

He was interrupted by a sudden quake, and a sound that rumbled like thunder very close by. Berek fell to one knee and quickly turned to see Evelyn, who had flung herself to a nearby wall and was using it for support. The ground shook wildly.

"Earthquake!" Berek cried.

"Shit, hold on to the Powderstone!" Magnus shouted over the sound of what could have been a thunderstorm. But that was not it. Storms rarely found themselves in the Volcanic Zone and couldn't shake the earth like that. Then as quickly as it began, it stopped. Berek hobbled over to Evelyn as fast as he could.

"That's no earthquake…" Magnus replied, picking himself back up off the ground.

A nearby lake of exposed magma began to bubble and ripple profusely. The three of them shared their attention with it. Berek and Evelyn gazed in fear, while Magnus only waited to intercept the inevitable. "Prepare yourselves," he said, unsheathing his beloved duals.

"For what!" Berek demanded. He couldn't risk unsheathing his sword one handed, he would be utterly useless in a fight, not to mention the rock he had vowed to hold onto at all costs.

Just then, what seemed to be yet another mountain emerged itself from with the lava. But soon, with the molten rock dripping from its stony complexion, a face was revealed. The beast had a pair of massive, mountain crushing wings, and a large stone embedded tail. It had to have been the size of at least 3 Rathalos put together! The monstrous wyvern shook itself free of any remaining sludge, and bellowed deeply after entering its new territory, pounding the ground with its gigantic legs and sending the hard earth cracking before it.

"Magnus…" Berek whispered, embracing every rumble from the footsteps and huddling close to Evelyn.

"It's too late," he responded quietly. "He has already spotted us. And we're in his territory, holding his favorite meal in our hands. We're essentially a walking beacon for him.

"Wha-what is that thing Magnus!" Evelyn squeaked.

He stood up, and faced it. The two of them made eye contact, and that was it for the standoff. "Gravios!" He shouted, and then took off at the speed of light, as far as he could from the two of them.

"What the hell, Magnus!" Berek cried, standing to his feet quickly attempting to run after him. Just then an unfamiliar hand clenched his shoulder. He turned quickly to face the person preventing his escape. It was the dark skinned woman from the Enigma Clan!

"Stay here, he's doing a good job. You follow me while he plays decoy. We can't risk you losing the Powderstone, come on!" The two of them followed as quickly as they could, whilst watching in horror as the beast took off in Magnus' general direction, pounding the ground relentlessly, unaware of any obstacles of creatures below its mountainous stature.

"Magnus!" Evelyn cried, taking off after the Gravios.

"Evelyn, no!" Berek screamed.

The Gravios slid across the ground, sending Magnus diving chest first onto the ground, just barely avoiding its attack. He quickly got to his feet and wiped the sweat from his face, while the terror of Gravios began seeping in. The creature slowly turned, ever so carelessly as if it had no care in the world if Magnus were to run away, for it knew that catching him would be an easy task.

"So sure of yourself, huh buddy?" Magnus laughed, Demonizing, and standing face to face with the rock wyvern. "Come on!" Just then he spotted Evelyn running for him. "No, Evelyn, get the hell out of-" *CRASH*!

The Gravios managed a side tackle, sending his massive bulk colliding into Magnus. He hit the ground as his armor sparked across the stone, like someone had thrown a ragdoll across a table. He didn't move.

"MAGNUS!" Evelyn screamed, throwing the Powderstone over her shoulder, exploding onto the ground.

"Damn that stupid girl!" The dark skinned woman hissed. Berek could only watch, he was so far away. Running to her side now would be a fruitless effort. He began to glow a deep crimson, and still clutched his piece of the Powderstone.

Evelyn ran to Magnus' side, and held his head up. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Magnus, please! Wake up Magnus!" He didn't say a word. His body was limp and his eyes were white. "Magnus!" She began to cry uncontrollably, holding his head to her breast. "Magnus don't go, together forever, right? No matter what happens! You're breaking your vow asshole!"

The ground began to shake, and Evelyn redirected her attention to the problem at hand. The Gravios was charging towards them once again. This was the end. Berek couldn't take it anymore, and tried desperately to gain the rabid animal's attention.

"NOOOO!" He shouted, sprinting as fast as he could to his fellow Hunters, though no matter how fast he tried to run, with or without the Powderstone, there was no way he could make it in time. All he could do is watch as the Gravios trampled the both of them with no remorse.

Evelyn clutched Magnus hard and closed her eyes, expecting her entire body to be crushed in an instant. But instead, the attack had been faltered, and in that same instant there was a ray of hope. There was clash of rock and steel, along with a bolt of electricity as she opened her eyes, and saw the figure standing before her. It was Argus! He had skewered the Gravios straight through its jaw with his Eager Cleaver, and even though it wasn't strong even to go in but a few inches deep into the beasts head, it was enough to hold it back for an instant. Suddenly Magnus came to.

"You two, get out of here, ah!" Argus cried, his muscles bulging as he kept his sword steady and his feet planted. Electric shockwaves could be seen dancing around the Gravios' chin. Magnus hopped to his feet.

"Argus you fool!" But Argus would not have it, and cut him off abruptly.

"Brother… It's like you said," he cringed and grunted as he strained himself to speak. "We've had our differences in the past… Our own struggles. But this is different. I don't know what came over me back there in Bordertown, but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't speak up for the destruction of Allsburg. It's as though some outside force were controlling me. I know it's a stupid excuse. So I repent with this stroke." The Gravios growled and bellowed more as plumes of smoke and ash began pouring from its mouth. It was now in frenzy. "The Enigma are finished! I'm finished! All I can leave you with is this. I love you brother- Now go!" He released his katana from the beasts jaw, as he could not hold it back any longer. The Gravios threw its head back, with the pent up fire inside its esophagus urging to be released and flickering around its stony maw. Magnus quickly took hold on Evelyn and carrying her, bolted for a nearby cavern that would hopefully serve as a shield from the impending attack.

Berek had all but made it to the beast's side, when he saw the destructive power Gravios being ready to be released in only a split second.

"You fool, get down!" The dark skinned woman hopped onto Berek's backside, sending him crashing to the ground and miraculously keeping the Powderstone from exploding.

"So this is my retribution…" Argus laughed to himself. "I _am_ a mystery…" And with those final words, Gravios released what could have arguably been one of the most powerful attacks ever performed by a wyvern. A fire beam that would surely incinerate anything within the area. The last remaining member of the Enigma Clan pushed Berek hard to the ground as the beam made a complete 180 degree rotation destroying everything in sight. But she could not keep his head down as he watched Argus literally disappear into thin air, and the beam struck the cavern in which Magus and Evelyn were taking refuge in, only to see the entrance become blockaded with a massive heap of stone. He couldn't believe his eyes. Had they made it deep enough inside the cave to where the boulders hadn't been able to crush them? What if the entire cave had just collapsed! What if Berek had failed, and the Veggie Elder was right, and Evelyn was… Dead.

Then as quickly as all of this had been taken in, the beam was making its way to their position. "And this will be the end of myself as well…" Berek thought. "So be it."


	10. Chapter Ten: Invisible Bonds Pt2

**Chapter Ten: Invisible Bonds and Unspoken Vows Console the Minds of Divided Lovers Pt. II**

"_All I can leave you with is this. I love you brother- Now go!"_

'I love you- Words I have never spoken. Not even to… her. As much as I want to, my body just won't produce the sound. My heart won't allow it, as if I'm afraid to open myself to such great lengths for a single being. What if something were to happen? What if she were to leave me? Abandon me, like my mother… Or die, like my father… With that rift so wide open, from speaking those three simple words, it would tear at me; destroy me for the rest of my existence. Is this why? Is this the reason why I refuse to open myself to her? How long will it take? _What _will it take for me to spare this solemn promise on one single soul? Will I have to be in the face of a Gravios as he rears his head and blasts me into oblivion before I succumb, leaving her to be torn apart for the rest of her existence in place of my own? Am I that selfish? No… I am not. I love her. She needs to know. And if we make it out of here, no, WHEN we make it out of here… I'll tell her.'

The most extreme climate zone of them all suddenly felt cooler than it had been for the past few hours. A welcome relief, but also a strange phenomenon. Evelyn awoke to this pleasant, but somewhat awkward atmosphere.

"Ughhh…" Her head ached in pain. She looked around, but saw nothing but the faint red glow of risen magma, and her armor splayed out before her. "Wha?" She had on nothing but her undergarments.

"I had to remove your armor. You were burning up beyond belief, if I hadn't you would have cooked your brain," Magnus called from behind her.

Evelyn suddenly felt an aura of embarrassment surround her, and quickly collected up the pile and ran behind the nearest cover. "Dammit Magnus!"

"Haha, I thought you'd react that way. But in all seriousness, as soon as you make yourself decent I need you to lend me a hand in finding a way out of this place. Much longer in this oven and we'll be goners." He began digging around a large wall of rock from which the only light was pouring in.

"Um, Magnus…" Evelyn mumbled while attaching her Kut Ku chest piece. She had just remembered… About Argus and what had happened to him.

"And with the way that rock popped you in the dome on our sprint in here, we should get you to a medic right away and make sure you don't have a concussion." He continued, still picking away at the rubble.

"Magnus…" She repeated, now slipping on her Kut Ku greaves as she abandoned her cover.

"Then again, you were out for a pretty long time, so I guess that settles that theory-"

"Magnus!"

He turned to face her. It was hard to see due to the dim lighting, but there was no doubt about it. His eyes were glittered, and tinted pink from profusely shedding tears. Evelyn felt a sudden surge of pain in her heart. She forgot what she was going to say. Her voice cracked, and she turned away from his melancholy gaze.

"Y-you… Shouldn't have taken my armor off!" she sniffed, now wiping at her tears. She heard Magnus get to his feet, and make his way over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and forced her to look him in the eye. It was a terrible feeling, seeing all of that pain… As if it had been welled up inside of him for so long, and now- it had been released in such a horrid fashion.

"Evelyn. I don't care. I don't care about Argus."

Evelyn looked up in shock, the tears now streaming down her ash-stained cheeks.

"He died doing what he loved the most. He died in battle. Hell, not only do I not care, I envy him! I can only pray for the day I can have the same luck that he had a while ago, don't you agree?"

Evelyn said nothing.

"As Hunters, we are destined to lead a life of danger, a-and of adventure! We are also destined to watch our friends and loved ones lead the same lives, and if they die then good for them! At least they died doing what they enjoyed the most, right?" He conjured up a sort of uneasy laugh. Then suddenly realized what he had just said.

Evelyn had a look of pure despair on her face. Berek, she remembered. What had happened to him!

"Wait, no, that's not what I meant- look just hear me out," Magnus pleaded. He felt her knees begin to give out, but insisted on her staying on her own two feet and squeezed her by the arms even harder. "Berek is fine Evelyn, I promise there is no way- Evelyn! Evelyn stop it, listen to me! Don't cry- stand up! Shit, Evelyn!"

She fell to her knees, and Magnus went with her, retaining constant eye contact. Without Berek… She had no will to live. What's the point? They were just starting to fully appreciate one another, without him in her life. There was no way…

"Evelyn! Listen to me! You like Berek a lot, don't you?"

"Y-yes, I L… I like him a lot…"

Magnus stood up in a rage. "Look at you. This far along in a relationship and you can't even say it yet?"

"Yes I can!"

"Then prove it!"

"I'm just waiting for the right moment!"

"And what's the right moment!" Magnus cried, yanking Evelyn to her feet. She was stunned at his behavior. "What's the right moment, huh? When you're face to face with death and you realize there is nothing else TO say! Are you going to wait till then Evelyn? Or have you already given up on him? Look at you! Sobbing, ready to give up all hope right here and now, do you think Berek would give up on you so easily?"

"No! I haven't given up!" She cried, clenching her fists.

Magnus removed his Auroros Helm and wiped the sweat and tears from his face. "Alright then," he continued, turning his back to her and hobbling back over to the pile of rubble.

Evelyn did same. She put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't seem fazed. "Thank you," she said smiling. There was a long silence.

"Yeah, yeah," Magnus responded with a smile as well. "Someone's gotta keep you from losing your mind in this godforsaken place, right?" She laughed and nodded as she began walking away.

Magnus returned his attention to the blockade of stone and continued to search for a weak spot. "Now you got any ideas on how we could possibly get out of here?"

Evelyn reached for her Rapidcaster and began loading a Crag shot. "I got a few," she smiled.

"AHHHH! Why did you pull me down here!" Berek yelled in a fury.

"Pfft, so that's how you thank somebody for saving you life, ah? You were so thick headed, just lying there in amazement… As if you'd never seen a man die before. If I hadn't told you to get your ass in gear you would have been fried along with him."

"I've seen a man die before. I didn't like it the first time I saw it and I have no reason to like it any more this time around. How frigid of a woman are you!" Berek responded in disbelief.

They had been arguing like this for some time. Ever since the woman had physically persuaded Berek to his feet and tugged him over the edge of a cliff. Yet still, he had not let go of Powderstone.

"You don't know the kind of relationship Argus and I had…" She said looking at the ground.

"Must not have been a very healthy one," Berek replied, clenching the Powderstone. "…Damn this thing. Damn it!" He cried, raising the stone high above his head.

"No you idiot! Do you have any idea how important that is for the safety of Bordertown?" The woman bolted for his arms, doing everything in her power to stop him from destroying the rock.

"It's because of this thing that all of this has happened! Argus' death, Magnus getting hurt, Evelyn-" He paused for a moment, for he didn't really know what had happened to Evelyn.

The woman smiled. "Haha, you think she's still alive don't you?"

Berek ignored her comments and with the Powderstone in hand, began venturing into a nearby cave. "I don't require your help anymore. Thank you for saving my life."

"Aw, that really is cute I must say. Then again, I guess she does have a chance since we both watched them run into that opening… Don't you agree friend?"

"I'm no friend of yours," Berek said coldly, wandering aimlessly into a dark abyss. "I told you, I no longer require your help."

"Oh? Well that's funny because that tunnel will only lead you straight to the shoreline."

Berek stopped dead in his tracks. "How do you know that?"

The woman smiled and began walking in the opposite direction, and into another cave. "Oh, but you don't need me, remember? I'm off to find Magnus."

Berek followed her inquisitively. "How do you know where he is? Evelyn is with him! How do you know your way around here?"

The woman looked annoyed and continued her trek, not slowing down any for Berek even though he had to carry the large stone. "All of these caverns intersect and intertwine at some point or another. Magnus is a good half mile away by now, knowing him. If we head north and don't stray from a straight path, we should meet up with them eventually."

Berek did not respond. He was royally confused. Instead he kept quiet and did his best to keep up with the woman. They traveled for what seemed like hours until one of them finally broke the silence.

"My name is Delilah," she said nonchalantly. Berek still did not respond. He didn't want to say anything to upset her and have her change her mind at the last moment, and stop him from ever seeing Evelyn again. If she was still alive. "We should be coming up on an opening any minute now. And if I'm half as clever as I think I am, that is where Magnus will be. And your little Kut Ku clad vixen."

Berek finally spoke up. "Umm… If you don't mind me asking. Why are you so intent on reaching Magnus?"

"Don't take it personally kid," she said with assertiveness. If there was one thing to be admired about her, it was her strong will and commanding tone. She was most definitely a strong woman. "I would just like to give my condolences to him…"

Berek understood. He too knew that there weren't many feelings worse than losing a loved one… He knew that all too well. And his mind dwelled on that fact every day. The fact that he couldn't let go only angered him further. Such a long time ago, yet it still hurt so much. Was this normal? He noticed that for the past 15 minutes they had been traveling further and further downward into the volcanic landscape. Every now and again they would pass a trickle of lava seeping through the stone corridors, reminding them of the harsh environment that they treaded upon. There was almost no light, forcing the two of them to stay close and feel along the walls. Those solemn trickles were the only things kept the light from disappearing entirely. Until suddenly, there was a strange glow coming from the end of the tunnel. Neither of them made a sound as the light grew brighter. It was a magnificent white blue, and as they made their way to it they felt an all too relieving shift in the ground structure. They were now treading upon a steep incline. And just as they both breathed a sigh of relief, they found themselves in a small chamber, filled with the beautiful glow. They stopped.

"What?" Delilah said, confused. Berek felt quite the same.

"What do you mean, 'what?' You've never seen this before? I thought you knew your way around this place?"

"Don't be rude, I do it's just… I've never seen this before. At least I've never seen it lit up like this. I've passed it many times before, but never really gave it any mention."

They both stared in awe at a large stone edifice. It was absolutely archaic! Sort of like an ancient door, with writing all over it.

"This is… odd." Berek said, trying to make out the writing. But it was no use. The majority of it was so ancient, he couldn't manage to make any sense out of it. Except… "What the!" He said exasperatedly.

Delilah watched as he set the Powderstone against the wall and quickly ran over to the monument. It stood nearly 6 feet tall, and seemed to glow even brighter as he approached it.

"This…" He said pointing to the middle of the door. "Is my father's name." His fingers grazed the surface of the stone, trailing along the burgundy lettering. It was blood. On the door there were at least 6 names written in blood, which was now scabbed over and hardly visible.

Dormin

Emery

Clodinus

Faye

Perc-

Ja-

The last two names were illegible, too worn away.

"Are you sure?" Delilah asked in disbelief.

"Yes! Yes this is his name! Why? Why is my father's name written in blood on this thing! Why is it glowing! Ahhh! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all of this!" He bellowed, racing back to the Powderstone. He turned to Delilah. "Let's get out of here."

"But wait, don't you want to kn-"

"No! I don't want to know! I don't want anything else to do with this. I'm done. I want to find Evelyn and Magnus, get this Powderstone to Bordertown, and never deal with this thing ever again."

As he began to catch distance between himself and Delilah, she noticed the glow grow dim around the large stone door. "It couldn't be…" She whispered under her breath. She then took off after him, up the rigid slope, and back into the darkness. They would soon find themselves outside, in the fresh air. Or at least as fresh as the air can get in the volcanic zone.

And within the depths of molten rock, so close, buried in ash, lies a creature. Is this the Gravios? Of course not. The Gravios is not worthy of such iconic merit. This creature has not seen the light of day in eons. And for good reason. Only one substance, from seven different sources can prepare his sacrificial revival. But that is for another time. Another place.

"EVELYN!" Berek cried, rolling the Powderstone haphazardly across the ground without a care in the world. Delilah smiled and cautiously grabbed up the stone for herself, and for the fate of Bordertown of course.

Berek sprinted for what looked to be an angel to him. The most beautiful and most important thing in all of Minegarde to him. Evelyn couldn't believe her eyes. Could it be!

"BEREK!" She cried, literally, tears streaming down her face as she ran faster than she ever had across the barren stone covered land.

A large gathering of lava formed in the middle of the wide open area. Magnus smiled, then laughed as he couldn't hold back his excitement. He saw Delilah a mere 300 feet away and smiled at her as well. If her skin weren't so dark she would have blushed as she began to join up with the hunters as well.

As the two lovers embraced for what seemed to be the first time in ages, they could not hold back the tears. Tears of joy of course. Nothing else could ruin such a perfect moment.

"I-I-I thought you were… Oh god Berek!" Evelyn cried.

Berek was beside himself with happiness. They hugged so hard it hurt, with one another's armor digging into each other. Berek did not say anything. This was the most physical attention he had ever given her in public, as he stroked her head in reassurance and dried the tears from her eyes.

"Oh god if we were alone right now, you could not even imagine the things I would do to you!" Evelyn whispered in his ear.

He blushed profusely and force a soft laughed and hugged her tighter.

"Evelyn…" He said. His heart began racing. They made eye contact.

"Yeah…?" She asked. She knew what was coming, or at least she prayed for it.

Magnus and Delilah were closing in on him, so to avoid any further complications and embarrassment, he would have to spit it out soon. "…I-"

Then there it was again. That same feeling as before. Delilah fell to one knee and held on to the Powderstone for dear life. The earth began to shake, and the lava bubbled from within the center of the large cavern.

"Delilah! Stow that Powderstone somewhere safe, hurry!" Magnus cried. "We're not gonna come this far for nothin', you hear me you big ugly bastard!"

And with that, the terrifying face of the dreaded Gravios emerged, lava oozing off of his jaw, back and wings. The molten rock was sent spewing forth. Berek and Evelyn quickly got to their feet.

"This way!" He yelled, taking off for the nearest cover.

"Haha, I've been waiting for ya big guy." Magnus roared, demonizing himself while raising his Cutlass high into the air.

The Gravios growled. Was he humored by the Hunters' return to his domain? Or infuriated?

"We've got to help him!" Evelyn commanded to Berek.

"I know, I know, but we can't just run out there like idiots. We've got to think of a plan."

The Gravios cocked back his head, ready to release a deafening roar when water imbued arrows clashed with its rocky exterior, stopping it mid-stroke.

"Now's my chance!" Magnus howled, and giving a wink to Delilah who was now applying paralyze coatings to her arrows, sent himself charging under the belly of the beast. He immediately began wailing his duals around in a flurry, dousing himself with water, and shouting obscenities. Every hit that landed sent sparks flying through the air as well. Not even while he was demonized could he penetrate the hard shelling of the Gravios.

Delilah hurried up to a rocky ledge and claimed it as her vantage point, firing volley after volley of paralysis coated arrows. Evelyn added more crags to her arsenal. "Hey…" Berek said solemnly.

"Yeah?" Evelyn replied as she mixed together various ingredients from her item pouch frantically.

His gaze met hers as he looked down at her and unsheathed his Spartacus Blade. "I… Am not going to die here today. And neither are you, understand?" She didn't respond. She only stared in amazement as his body began to glow the familiar crimson, his infamous, unintentional demonization. "My father didn't leave me his armor for me to rot in it. And I didn't not choose this path to watch you go either. No matter how you look at it, we're both getting out of here alive today… That's why… What I need to say… Can wait until the appropriate time."

Evelyn smiled, and sniffed, loading the crags into her Rapidcaster. "Right," she managed.

And with that Berek left, weapon in hand, gracefully approaching the wyvern. Magnus was still destroying the legs of the beast the best he could as it swung its tail erratically trying to land a hit.

"This should be the final one…" Delilah murmured, pulling back the string on her Daimyo Warbow as hard as she could. And with a swift release, the last needed paralysis shot hit, sending the Gravios into a dumbfounded and frozen state.

"Haha, got ya now!" Magnus cried wailing the Cutlass further at the calves of the wyvern.

Berek began his sprint, weapon held high.

"AHHHH! Why won't you go down!" Just then he noticed the dullness of his blades. Much longer and they would be nothing more than blunt objects. "Shit!"

"Magnus!" Delilah screamed. He quickly jumped out of the way and began manually sharpening his water elemented duals with a whetstone as fast as he could. She released yet another pierce arrow, which must have hit just the right place where Magnus had been hacking away, as the Gravios rolled over onto its back in pain, leaving its armored chest exposed. The one and only "true" weak point of the wyvern.

"Nice shot!" Magnus said still sharpening. He turned and saw Berek sprinting as fast as he could with the heavy great sword unsheathed. "Berek, do it!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Berek cackled like a demon, sending his blade crashing down onto the creature's chest. But it didn't cut through! He bounced straight off, even with the demonization at full power! But that did not hinder his determination. Again, and again, and again he struck still crying out like a demon. Sparks flew, and the chest cavity began to crack, trickles of blood oozing outward. The Gravios was regaining its composure- was it too late!

"Evelyn, ready your crags!" Magnus commanded.

"Way ahead of ya!" She said as her eye met the bowgun's scope lining up a perfect shot straight to the beast's chest. 'Come on Berek…' She nervously shifted her finger around the trigger.

"AHHHH!" He continued his demonic rampage until final it broke! But the Gravios was to its feet already. He quickly hopped out of the way, Evelyn fired her round as it stuck beautifully to the soft underbelly.

The Gravios began to rear its head again, ready to roar as Magnus smiled. "This is for my brother."

*BOOM* the blast ignited, sending the wyvern into a flurry of pain.

"Was that enough!" Berek huffed and puffed.

"Only one way to find out!" Delilah yelled from atop her perch.

"LET'S DO IT!" Evelyn chimed in.

Then, as if synched through heart and soul, Berek began charging his Spartacus Blade, Magnus began hacking away at the fleshy patch, and Delilah started charging her bow. And as soon as Berek's blade struck, and the Gravios was ready to make his final attack- all marks were hit, all shots were landed, and all satisfaction was found. Magnus and Berek quickly dodged before the last crag went off, ending the life of the murderous monster.

The world seemed to stand still, or at the very least put itself into slow motion. Berek watched Evelyn and found that she had already been watching him. The both of them smiled, and their hearts were nearly joined as one.

This would mark the beginning of an era. And it would bring about the end of said era as well. The era in which Hunter's and wyverns alike battle for supremacy throughout the continent of Minegarde. The pact was made. The group was set. And for the next couple of years… Life would be good.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Collaboration

**Chapter Eleven: Collaboration**

"Eeeeyah! But it's so ugly!" Evelyn cried holding up her freshly made Gravios chest piece. The seasoned armorer scratched his head shamefully and smiled an awkward, but reassuring smile.

"True, but you said it yourself. Not out to make a fashion statement, correct?" Delilah replied, trying not to laugh.

"I wasted nearly 6,000z for THIS!" Evelyn whined, raising the solid, yet incredibly light and durable vest into the air. Delilah covered her mouth quickly as she began to let out a giggle. "Oh I'm glad you find this funny. If it weren't for your persuasion, I could have already made the Hunter's Power Bow II by now…"

"Honey I've already told you, I don't think you could handle a bow the way I can, no offense. Besides, where would we all be without your handy crag shots, huh?" Delilah countered.

"Hmph! I'll show you…" She sighed, checking the Grav chest piece for any flaws or mishaps, other than the fact that it was 'ugly.' "Well, at least I can keep up with Berek now defensively."

The two girls argued and gossiped at the Bordertown armory, as they did very often after their initial clan was unofficially made. For the past couple of months these things had pretty much become routine. The four friends would hunt, eat, sleep, and live together; sharing all of the blessings a Hunter's life could offer. And with another woman around, things felt a little more comfortable for Magnus as well. It only showed how pleasant the life of a Hunter could be after a recognizable group was formed and easily able to coexist together.

Not far away, Magnus and Berek remained vigilant in the Tavern, awaiting the perfect quest to arrive at the gathering hall. One sipping at his brew religiously whilst reading the Bordertown Herald, and the other checking the quest board for anything interesting.

"Hmm… Kut Ku, Bas, eggs, bugs, Hermitaur…" Berek mumbled out loud while munching on a Demonshroom cap. He decided to leave it alone for now and join Magnus at the table and grab onto a brew of his own. Of course in the Bordertown Tavern, Hunter's drank for free. A common courtesy provided by Chief Bowen that Magnus made sure to take full advantage of ever since they had returned with the Powderstone.

3 total pieces of the stone in total were accounted for, while many Hunters were injured, and one lost their life. Enough for one fully charged blast dealt by the Dragonator.

"So what the hell are you gonna do with that, boy?" Magnus asked, not bothering to even look up from what he was reading. He knew Berek was aware of what he was talking about.

Berek took a long drink of his frothy brew. "Heh… I'm not entirely sure. I can't decide on the Obelion, or the Siegmund. Then again it's not like I have much of a choice. Where in Lao Shan's name am I supposed to find a Los Ruby anyway… The whole thing's a joke."

"Then again, an Azure Rathalos is a whole lot scarier than a normal Los, you know that. And a lot harder to come by. But having a dragon elemented weapon is a rare thing to see nowadays." Magnus rebutted.

"We could do it. The four of us I mean. And if it comes down to it, I just might find a Ruby while hunting the Azure anyway."

"True, but do you have the skill to carve one without it bursting into flames in front of your face?" Magnus replied, this time raising one brow and slightly looking up from the paper.

"Magnus you dog, how many times do I have to tell you! Get you damn dirty feet off of my clean tables!" The barmaid cried while carrying a platter topped with lagers.

"Woman I asked for a sandwich hours ago, tell you what, I get my sandwich, you get my feet, deal?" He shouted back.

"Pig!"

"Wench!"

Berek paused and took a moment, nibbling on his vegetable some more and sipping at his beer. "Speaking of Lao Shan, when are you planning on changing out that old armor?"

Magnus raised his brow higher. "When I damn well feel like it. Relax, I been puttin' armor spheres into it!"

"And you're broke…"

"Broke enough to pay for a fine pint of lager!"

"The beer's free."

*Pause* "Broke enough to pay for a sandwich!"

"You're going to end up making me pay for the sandwich."

Magnus flipped through the pages of the paper ferociously without saying a word, except for a mumble or groan here and there.

"Well. For the quests today there isn't much of anything worth talking about. I know Delilah's been dying for some Power Extracts to resupply her Megas, but then again I don't think a single one of us feel like traveling to the swamp zone after our last-"

Suddenly, he was cut off. Magnus spewed beer from his mouth and began coughing while staring at the paper, nearly grazing Berek and anyone around him with the explosion. He quickly saw Berek's reaction and hid the paper away from view.

"What? What is it!"

"N-nothin' man, just had something flow down the wrong tube *cough, cough*."

"You're lying, give me the Herald," Berek demanded.

"What, why? There ain't nothin' in here worth talking about, just same old, same ol-"

Berek quickly snatched the dripping paper out of his lap and held the current page close to his face.

"Sheeeyit…" Magnus sighed, stroking his forehead.

A look of terror overtook Berek's complexion. His face ran white as shivers ran down his spine. And then, the all too familiar anger ensued. The page's headline read: "The Legendary Black Dragon Strikes Again!" In large, bolded font. The article below explained how both the village of Pokke and Kokoto were completely wiped off the map.

"I thought… That maybe… This was over with." Berek clenched his fists.

"Look pal," Magnus stood to his feet and put his arm on Berek's shoulder. "This doesn't mean anything, look! They don't even mention Makobe!"

"Makobe is smack dab in the middle of Pokke AND Kokoto, Magnus! Of course they didn't mention it, no one even knows of that town! Great Hunter's are born from Pokke and Kokoto, and stories are told about them, NOT Makobe! Places like Makobe don't make headlines!" He punched the table hard, shattering the pewter plate below him. Magnus said nothing. People were beginning to stare intensively. "Nothing comes out of Makobe… it's a quiet, peaceful mountain village. What would merit its destruction!" He tore the newspaper and threw it to the ground to join the shattered plate, and grabbed Magnus by the shoulders.

"Listen to me," he began. "Evelyn cannot know about this."

"Of course not… I wouldn't dream of telling her. You'd have to be the one to do it."

"I can't now, it'd be too sudden."

"And if you waited a week from now? A month? A year? Do you still think it would be sudden?" Magnus barked.

"… You're right Magnus. I'll tell her."

Magnus nodded with approval as they let go of each other. Now the entire Tavern was at their attention. "What the hell are you gents lookin' at? Ain't you ever seen two men have a brotherly moment!" He joked, trying to evoke some sort of cheer from within Berek. But it had no effect.

"Listen boyo," Magnus whispered. "Just lay it on easy. You know how she get's."

Berek began to leave without a word of recognition. And to Magnus' surprise, it would be the last time he saw him for a while. There was no hint of abandon in Berek's footsteps as he left the Tavern that day. He honestly looked as though he were getting ready to head to the armory and tell his beloved exactly what had become of the wholesome community in which they grew up together in. But that day would prove to be a harsh one, not only for him, but for Magnus as well; as he was the one who had to make up some sort of story as to why Berek was missing for the next 2 weeks!

And as the months had passed since their first battle with the mighty rock wyvern, Gravios, the desert had returned to its normal self. The winter season's daily temperature was extremely hot. With the coming of the spring, the temperature became VERY extremely hot. And summer would only mark the beginning of a punishing relationship between any Hunter and the sweltering desert. While the sun beat down vigorously the first few days of travel, Berek's Rathalos Helm kept him from completely overheating until he finally arrived upon the back of a helpful Aptonoth.

"You go home now," Berek said gently to the creature as he pet its neck and ventured up to the base of a snowy mountain. "This is no place for a cold blooded creature such as yourself."

It replied with a rumble of approval, and began trotting back into the wilderness. Berek welcomed the cool air as opposed to the thick muggy air of the swamp and jungle, and the arid dryness of the desert and volcano he was all too familiar with. But the smell of cool spring air soon turned to something else. Something horrid, a painful sting to the nostrils. He was a mere half-mile away as he began sprinting up the path to his birthplace. The same path he used to run across with Evelyn when they were children. But oh, if only things could be that simple again. He felt his heart sink.

There was nothing. Houses, crops, the armory, his home, the one and only Guild operated gathering hall in the village- Gone, and burned to the ground. He frantically took off down the dirt road, searching for any signs of life.

"Hello!" He cried out, his voice echoing as there were no solid objects for his voice to bounce off of. "Is there anyone here!" He cried out again. There were no bodies. A good sign, for maybe they had evacuated? Or worse…

"Dammit, is anybody here!" He began to run out of breath. "Chief! Poogie! Craftsmen! The Guild! Are there any Guild members here! Chief!" He fell to his knees and stumbled onto the one place he had never visited but once in his lifetime. The one place he refused to go. The graveyard. He held his head up, and his heart raced. He did not want to be here. "F-father…" He stuttered, attempting to regain his footing.

It was odd… And very disturbing, how the cemetery was the only thing kept from being destroyed. The grass was still green, surrounding the very few stone structures, no tributes were toppled over. Even his father's stood tall. A thick, concrete great sword, reminiscent of the very weapon Berek sought to create. The Siegmund. Below the masterly crafted molding read:

"To a father, friend, and hero to us all. Clodinus. May he find whatever he was looking for in the afterlife."

Berek was frozen in his pathetic state, and slowly sunk, placing his head onto the fertile ground.

Silence.

"Is this why you can't rid yourself of the nightmares, I wonder?"

'That voice!' Berek quickly jumped to his feet. He noticed a slender shadow from behind the monumental offering to his father.

"You never came to pay your respects?" Shinu assumed, stepping away from the grave- Smiling.

'How would he possibly know of my nightmares!' His expression never seemed to change. With his Death Stench S attire, Scythe of Menace, pale skin, deep, scarlet eyes, and inviting smile, he seemed to always be looking forward to something more in his life. Like an eerily jovial grim reaper.

"What are you doing here? Come to tell me how beautiful my home looks burned to the ground like you did back at Allsburg?" Berek asserted, sweating profusely.

"I have not come for such trivial things. Besides, you see this as a tragedy, do you not?"

"And you DON'T!" Berek shouted, jumping to his feet.

"I will not attest for that… I believe I have already seen you for who you are, and what you will become. And I hope to make good use of that in the future."

Berek seemed dumbfounded. "Wha? Who the hell are you…?"

Shinu grinned, his back facing Berek and his face towards the sky.

"Why… I am a Hunter my boy. Just like you. I am the very justification of existence, of life itself. And… Death. I will be the one to cleanse this world of the fires."

"What fires?"

"The fires of the wrong, the unjust! I will douse them with my own fires, drench them with my own flammable saturation."

"Fight fire with fire you mean?" Berek tried his best to understand. "So what, you're a politician now?"

Shinu laughed, and unsheathed his weapon. "Hahahahahaha!" He lowered his longsword merely inches from the ground, the traditional longsword user's stance. "En garde?" He smiled, flashing his teeth.

Berek kept his ground. He didn't quite understand what Shinu was trying to do. Was this a test? Or did he really mean to kill him, here on his father's grave? There was no way to know for sure, so he would just have to go all out. 'I have absolutely no clue what this man is capable of,' he thought to himself, remembering the day Shinu killed a man with a throwing knife to the brain from yards away. 'But, I know exactly what _I_ am capable of,' he contemplated, reminiscing on his first battle with a Rathalos, and how he was the one to deliver the final blow.

He cautiously unsheathed his Spartacus Blade, a signal for Shinu to begin treading a circular path. Berek did the same, both of them in a counterclockwise direction, in a lockdown, making sure to remain full eye contact. He noticed that Shinu still refused to pull down his dreary skull face from under his tattered hood, even in the midst of a quarrel. So Berek did the same, and kept his visor open on his own helm. They traded glances for a full 60 seconds before Berek decided he had had enough. He charged in, "Ahhhh!" Slamming his sword deep into the earth, missing Shinu by a long shot. 'Wha-' Berek couldn't believe his eyes. 'He's unbelievably fast!'

Then before he could even turn to face his opponent, the skilled Hunter deliver a swift kick to the back of Berek's leg, sending him halting to one knee, and wincing in pain. He quickly grabbed the handle of the great sword and swung it around his back one handed, a true display of his strength, only to have Shinu duck even faster than he had dodged before, sending a fast and decisive blow with his elbow straight into Berek's rib cage.

Berek *oomphed!* in pain and somersaulted backwards, making sure to ready his large blade- but it was too late. Shinu's smiling mug was already inches away from his face. Up close his eyes seemed even more terrifying, as if they belonged to some sort of devil. A powerful head butt to the face and it was all over. Berek landed square onto his back, his armor clanking and his great sword slamming to the ground. He vision began flickering, as he desperately tried to regain his composure, feeling around beside him for his weapon. But by the time he had clenched the handle, and his vision was no longer obstructed, it was clear that this fight was over.

Shinu's blade was pressed much too close to Berek's neck, meaning one false move and the deadly poison from his scythe would cut into his flesh and enter his veins. He didn't flinch. Shinu laughed.

"Haha, MY, that was fun! Don't you agree, Hunter?" He removed his blade from Berek's neck and clicked it into place below the cloak hung over his back and held out his hand to his fallen opponent.

Berek, confused and still slightly dazed, pushed his hand aside and gained his footing. He felt his ankle buckle, ribs ache and forehead glow hot. He too sheathed his blade. "You didn't even use your sword…"

Shinu once again looked towards the sky, as if waiting for some great sign from a godly figure to enlighten, or smite the world below and took a deep breath. "And who's to say that you need a blade to win a battle?"

Berek tasted blood, and spit into the grass, making sure to avoid any ground near his father's grave.

"Who's to say we need a bow? A hammer? Any handheld weapon at all? Who is to say that we need any weapon at all to change a life, no! Countless lives! Reshape landscapes, burn atrocities, influence the world even! Don't you see Berek? Don't you understand my vision?"

"Honestly," Berek said spitting at the ground one more time. "I really don't. You speak in riddles."

"Ah, but you are the riddle my friend. Tell me, why do you fight?"

"I fight for myself."

"That's a lie."

"I fight for myself, and the ones I treasure most."

"And who is it that you treasure most?"

"I-" Berek stopped. "Ugh, this is ridiculous, I need to find my people, and you are wasting my time." He began to walk away.

"Your people evacuated from this area quite some time ago, my friend."

Berek stopped. A rush of relief fused with his muddled emotions, soothing them like ointment to a burn.

"They left here days ago, after Fatalis ran through Kokoto. I personally watched them leave, to my delight." He stopped as the two of them caught silence. Only the wind and still burning cinders of what was once Makobe village could be heard.

"But their homes… Their lives, everything was destroyed, except for: this," Berek said waving off the cemetery.

Shinu turned from his stare at the clouds and faced Berek. "Then… Would you like to end it?"

"What!" Berek gasped.

"This torment. So many wasted lives… Would you like to end the suffering? Rebuild this world anew? Create a new genesis for mankind, all while keeping the ones you treasure most from ever leaving your side?"

"How do you intend to do that?"

Shinu held out his hand to Berek, when suddenly, for the first time that Berek had ever witnessed, his smile faded. "I intend to douse the flames of the unjust, greed, bigotry, indecency, obscenity, and malice with my own fires. And this vision could be so much more realistic with you by my side." He stopped, still holding out his hand. "Will you collaborate with me, Berek, son of Clodinus?"

The wind blew hard, extinguishing a small, nearby flame, perhaps quite ominously. A moment passed.

"I'm sorry," Berek finally responded. He wandered over to the great sword monument and knelt down beside it, when suddenly he felt something abnormally cool on his cheek. It was a small tear. "But I'm not entirely sure I share your ideals." He heard nothing of Shinu behind him, not any movement, or sound.

"But there is one thing I have to give you credit for. One thing you were right about. The reason why I keep having these nightmares, why I can't sleep at night, why I feel guilt and even hate myself every time I even begin to think of my father- or when anyone mentions him." He laughed as the single tear made its way to his chin. "It's because I never paid my respects. I intend to repent for that sin today. Thank you Shi-" He turned his head back to properly thank the man who had enlightened him to this revelation, but there was nobody there.

There was no sign of anyone other than Berek even being there. The large gash erupting from the dirt where Berek's Spartacus Blade had hit, the mixture of spit and blood left on the soft grass. Even the sound of his own voice. He got a sudden creepy chill as he returned to the grave and forgot about the mysterious "Hunter." He pulled a slim, silver scale from his item pouch, and placed it atop of the stone slab. He felt contentment. The tear drops from his chin. "I promise, this will be the last regretted tear I shed for you."

'Father.'


	12. Chapter Twelve: Remuneration I

**Chapter Twelve: Remuneration I**

The air was silent and calm, stinging the nostrils of anyone near with the smell of burnt grass and charred establishments. It was lonely here now in Makobe. Not that it was ever a large bustling community such as Allsburg or even Bordertown, but still; now it was empty. Berek sat on his knees, still a sore little from his spar with Shinu, enduring the loneliness. It no longer bothered him as much as it used to. Alone in his home, tossing and turning at night. He had successfully numbed himself to the feeling, for the most part. He examined his father's grave carefully, holding himself back from touching it. He quickly noticed the amount of hard work and detail put into the monument. The solid, rectangular placeholder at the bottom said, "If You Surrender the Sword, You Surrender Your Life."

"They must have really loved you," he said aloud. But of course they did. Nothing noteworthy ever came out of Makobe. Just a few passersby and a moderate trade route for the region. Clodinus was a big leap in fame for the small town, even if it was just for a little while. It was good to hear about the man from your hometown slaying a Plesioth and protecting an entire riverside village from destruction, and knowing that your home would be remembered for it. For a while Clodinus seemed indestructible, performing tasks seemingly impossible for his current Hunter Rank and short time out in the field of Hunters. Down to his very last day alive, he was regarded as one of the greatest Hunters who ever lived…

**12 years ago.**

"So how much do I owe you?" Asks a tall, red eyed man after finishing a pint of lager in the Bordertown tavern.

"Hmm?" The barmaid replies without looking his way. "Hunters drink for free in the tavern stranger, don't worry about the tab."

The man smiles. "Oh but my lady, I'm no Hunter."

The barmaid looked puzzled, cleaning out the bottom of a glass with a clean rag. "Well, you shoulda kept your mouth shut then outsider. That'll be 3z."

The man continues to smile, reaching into his tattered clothing to receive the amount of money needed to pay for the drink. He puts an extra 50z on the counter. The barmaid looks even more puzzled.

"Tell me maiden." He leans in. He still smiles. Now his teeth flash. His smile is wide, ominous, unhealthy for a soul to smile in such a way. "Where can I find the Hunter known as Clodinus?"

On the other side of a town resides a restless man. His dreams unmatched by any other, along with his hunting prowess. Opinions flutter with the wind of how he may be the best Hunter of all time. Opinions aside and replaced by fact, he IS the greatest hunter of all time. No other man or woman alive at this time has the skill to fight off both an angry Rathian and Rathalos protecting their eggs with ease along with the joy he feels while doing it. This is it, the prime Hunter. The definition of what other Hunters strive to be. He is one of the few known to many as a Monster Hunter.

But the title alone does not have the strength to shape one into this caliber of man. It takes ever present perseverance and determination. That is, unfortunately, something that most "Hunters" lack. They attain the title fine, but do they enforce it? Maybe they do, occasionally, but not in the way that this behemoth of a man manages. He is the greatest Hunter alive. And tomorrow, just as dawn arrives, he will die alongside his son in the local clinic of Makobe. And he will whisper one solemn word that will haunt the child for the remainder of his life until the mystery of his death is solved.

"Yo! Clodinus!"

The greatest Hunter alive is ignorant of his own position. He nonchalantly chomps on an apple while turning to greet his caller. He does not yet speak, swallowing the pieces whole without chewing. A young boy is sprinting towards him, out of breath, with paper and writing utensil in hand. He comes to a screeching halt as his hands fall to his knees and his head drips sweat onto the hot baking earth. The Hunter raises his brow in confusion and grinds down the core of the apple before swallowing it and speaking to the boy.

"You uh… Alright there kid?" Even his voice is full of ignorance, as if he has no idea what an idol he has become. The boy catches his breath.

"M-m-my name is," he huffs and puffs, now from a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness. "I'm uh- my name is M-Magnus!" He stands up straight with his chest filled air and his eyes straight forward.

Clodinus scratched his head. "Well Magnus," he laughed, still a little curious at how this conversation came to be in the first place, as well as what the meaning of it is. "My name is Clodinus."

The 13 year old Magnus' face twisted. "Wha? Well of course, I know that!"

"You do?" Clodinus replied.

"Yes! Who doesn't! You are the greatest Hunter in the world!"

Clodinus smiled and seemed flattered. "Ah well you don't really know that, I mean you haven't been all over the world so I guess you can't say-"

"NO!" Magnus interrupted. Clodinus looked shocked. "I-I mean- I'm sorry." He lowered his head. "What I mean to say is… Back in Allsburg… I saw you handle that Plum Hermitaur that was wrecking our city…"

"Oh that? Well he was causing a commotion so I just figured-"

"You were AMAZING!" Magnus interrupted him again. "The way you blocked every strike so fast, even with that huge sword!" He pointed to the Siegmund sheathed onto Clodinus' back over his Rathalos armor. "And the way you dipped and dodged everything else, and then," he caught his breath, "and then in one hit you cracked the Diablos skull like it was nothing! I've never seen anything like it! And I knew that the second it happened, I knew who you were. You had to be Clodinus, that great Hunter that everyone was talking about!"

"People were talking about me?" Clodinus continued to scratch his head.

"YES!" Magnus held out his paper and pen for Clodinus to take. "Can I PLEASE have your autograph!"

Clodinus looked stunned. He grabbed the paper and began writing his name, for he did not know what else to do and most certainly didn't want to seem rude. Though it did feel a little silly writing his name onto a piece of paper, which held no utter significance other than…. A name on a piece of paper. He politely smiled and did it anyway. The young Magnus quickly snatched the parchment and studied it carefully with glee.

"Well uh," Clodinus coughed. "Guess I'll be seeing you then Magnus." He began to continue his walk to the local Guild Tavern.

"Oh I doubt it," Magnus called after him. "I actually live back in Allsburg. I might catch up with you some time later though!"

Clodinus paused for a second, looking rather surprised. "Kid followed me all the way from Allsburg? Sheesh," he sighed.

"Oh yeah, and watch out for that silver wyvern everyone is gossiping about! Wait, what am I saying, you should go after it! You'd definitely beat it!" With that final sentence Magnus was clear out of sight.

Clodinus began checking and rechecking his straps and buckles for his Rathalos armor, and the fill in pieces of Rathian. A stern look of seriousness fell upon him. "I intend to…" He said under his breath.

"The hell do you mean I can't sign up for the Quest!" The mighty Clodinus slams his fists atop the Guild counter in anger. The entire Tavern stops and stares.

"I-I don't know what else to tell you Clod, you're just not qualified for this level of difficulty," the barmaid responds nervously.

Clodinus paces back to the Quest board and reads over the piece of paper again entitled "Attack of the Rathalos."

"But I can do it! I have the utmost confidence in myself!"

"Well, I don't doubt that for a second but… You're just not qualified. I'd lose my job if I allowed and Forest Guardian to fight off a Silver Rathalos, no matter what the outcome."

"So far 3 separate teams have been sent out to take this thing on and no one has returned! How many more have to lose their lives to this demon?" Clodinus' voice echoed throughout the Tavern. No one made a sound. A tall, silver haired man in tattered clothing sits patiently at the back of the silent chamber, trying desperately not to crack a smile. Clodinus wipes his face and sighs, lowering his head and removing his fists from the countertop.

"Fine," he submits. "Fine." He travels back to the quest board and tears a piece of paper from the bulletin, gently setting it onto the countertop with a slight smile. "I would like to embark on this quest."

The barmaid looked over the Quest-sheet carefully. "Clodinus…" She sounded hesitant. "You're not thinking of doing anything stupid are you?" She read the title of the quest, "Slay the Rathalos," looking uneasy.

"Whatever do you mean? It's just a regular Los, how could I be getting myself into trouble? Besides, I need to finish my armor set. I don't see what the problem is." He began signing his name to the paper.

"I could lose my job…" The barmaid said reluctantly.

"How? This is perfectly legal. Just going out on a routine Los to get some shells and webbing, leave me to my business." He refuted.

"You're going after the silver one, I know it, everyone here knows it!" She cried, looking past him and pointing at the other Hunters.

"No I'm not. That would go against Guild regulations. I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing."

"Drop the act! This isn't a game!" The manager and overseer of the Guild Tavern soon appeared from behind the curtain leading to the back room, due to the commotion. He had his arms folded across his chest and had his vision focused solely on Clodinus. "You know that if you come back and fail to produce a Rathalos' body that you will be excommunicated from the Guild Hall and all Guild associations!" The barmaid knelt in closer and whispered. "They'll accuse you of conspiracy to work your way around the system, you may even be killed!"

Clodinus still held the paper in his hand after signing his name. He handed it to her, the smile leaving his face. The stern look was returning to his composure. She hesitantly accepted the Quest and filed it away, sweat beginning to trickle from her forehead. Clodinus turned and made his way to the Tavern exit as Hunters sharply avoided his path. On his way out he caught eyes with the red eyed fellow in the back of the Tavern. He stands and follows Clodinus out without even the slightest show of intimidation while following in the shadow of the greatest Hunter alive.

The two of them were the only ones outside. Bordertown was a much lonelier place in this day and age compared to how it is currently, in Berek and Evelyn's time. Both a welcome and unwelcome change for some. The dried sand crunches under Clodinus' heavy leggings.

"You were staring at me the whole time I was in there… What do you want?" He called to the man following behind him without turning around. He could feel his presence, but oddly enough, could not here any sign of him even being there. Like he was invisible.

"And who wasn't staring at you, may I ask?" He smiles.

"You were staring at me the second I walked in, before my uproar… Explain that."

"I admire you."

"Who doesn't…" Clodinus replied scornfully. Then as quickly as he said it, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his admirer. "I… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm just a little on edge right now." He felt awful and wasn't quite sure how to deal with admirers, then immediately remembered Magnus earlier this morning. "Oh! Would you like and autograph?"

The man laughed a little. "Well now," he smiles, now passing Clodinus on the sandy passage leading to the outskirts of Bordertown. "Isn't someone a little full of themselves this morning…"

Clodinus felt an embarrassing heat overcome him. "N-no, that's not it. It's just that this morning-"

"All that fame go to your head, hero?" The man cut him off. Clodinus was starting to become angry.

"Now you hold on just a minute, that's not it at all!"

"Word around town is you're looking for a silver wyvern," the man jokes. "Would I be correct in assuming this?"

Clodinus followed after him before they got out of talking distance. "Wonder where you might have heard that," Clodinus responded sarcastically. "And what if I was? How would it involve you, whatever your name is?"

"My name?" The man stopped. A look of terror overcame him, turning his already pale exterior even whiter. He seemed to stare off into the distance, the smile leaving his face. He swallowed hard, the lump in his throat only growing larger. He began breathing heavily. His eyes shook, looking as though they were ready to jump out of their sockets. Clodinus was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Are you alright?" He asked, putting his hand on the man's shoulder. He jumped and suddenly snapped out of his unnatural trance. He swallowed hard again, wiped the sweat from his brow and brought back his signature smile.

"W-why yes… I am," slight pause. "…Fine."

There was an awkward silence that fell and lingered around them. Clodinus wasn't completely sure what to say.

"Well hey… About this wyvern. You know something, maybe? Do you know of a place that might be good to take a look at? Speaking hypothetically of course, if I were searching for such a wyvern." In his mind he crossed his fingers. He needed a lead of some sort before scouring the countryside for an extremely elusive wyvern. And all he needed was the Guild hunting him down for failing to produce a regular crimson colored Rathalos on top of that.

"I know where gold one's nest is… A clutch of four, beautiful baby dragon eggs. Guarded only now by the silver devil himself." He smiled without turning to face Clodinus to see his face light up with relief. "The gold one died of an untreated wound inflicted by a rogue Hunter not too long ago. The male remains, mourning the loss of his glittering counterpart. He ravages all in the area due to her death… Seeking revenge, perhaps."

"Where? Where is this nest!" Clodinus grabbed both of the man's shoulders and pulled him near. He still seemed a bit distressed by the mention of his name beforehand.

The man waited a while, then spoke. "The ancient forest. To the west. The last bit of land still lush and green before meeting with the ancient tower, where the elders reside."

Clodinus sighed and let go of the man, leaning back and stretching with his arms over his head. "That is a far way away…" He commented.

"Yes. But it is what you seek. And what is life without aiming for what you seek?" Clodinus didn't respond. "Just an empty, meaningless husk of existence."

Clodinus smiled at the thought. He shielded his eyes and looked towards the west. He already knew the area well but… The distance would prove to be hard to explain to the Guild considering _his _Rathalos was much closer to Bordertown.

"Clodinus?" The man asked. "Would you say that… We're friends? Now I mean."

Clodinus seemed rather shocked by such a statement. He didn't want to be mean but he also didn't want to lie. He was an honest man. "Well, my silver haired Hunter… I honestly could not say."

The man's face started to show signs of deep disappoint me.

"And you don't trust me?"

Clodinus bit his lip for a second. His expression soon turned to a cold and scorn filled one. He was not going to lie. There was something about this man that he absolutely did not trust or understand, and he doubted he ever would. There was an evil presence about him.

"No," he finally answered. And with that he turned and tucked his Siegmund into a more snug position on his back. "Farewell, Silver Haired Hunter," he called while waving him off over his shoulder.

The man did not move. He had his scarlet stare draped in envy, focused on the Hunter in an almost hungry fashion.

"Farewell… Clodinus." The man smiles. He turns his back as well and heads in the opposite direction, retrieving his weapon and armor hidden behind a nearby stable.

If man sets out to live life on a whim, without meaning or determination, that man is destined to a world of no emptiness. A shell of existence. This is of course a wretched thought at first glance, and no man in this world would possible want to wander upon her back without any real goal in mind. If this is the case, then what encourages so many to live life in such a way? Is it ignorance? Maybe some sort of a traditional bad habit passed down for generations by an evolutionary chain of regret. Either way the fact remains that the majority of mankind wanders this world, upon her back with no ambition and no drive other than the occasional spasms of greed and lust.

"_Thine world is full of filth. Greed. Anarchy. Lust… Betrayal."_

"_What would you suggest, my Master?"_

"_Thou shalt burn it…"_

But what if a man _does _have the drive? What if a man possesses the courage to face the ugliness of the world and outwardly oppress it? In theory that being would become an entity greater or wiser than any man that has ever lived. That being would be like a God among his servants, though void of any form of intervention. And that is how he wants it. Why intervene in others' lives who have no drive to help themselves? Is it even possible? Theoretically, it could have some effect on the general populace. But why waste such great amounts of time on the wicked…? Especially when you could be doing something much more fun. Such as hunting dragons in the forests of an ancient land.

A whirl, and a whistle coincide with a massive wing beat heard crushing itself against the wind. Clodinus falls to his knees, pulling out a canteen full with lukewarm water. He huffs and puffs despite his best efforts.

"Ahh!" He sighs loudly, wiping his mouth and standing to his feet. "You manage to find the ONE thing you're better than me at and exploit it." He shouts, raising his fist to the sky. "FLIGHT!"

He quickly strapped the canteen back onto his waist and continued his sprint. He was relying on sound alone, for the canopy above was much too thick to actually see anything other than a flicker of silver every now and again. But that was enough. That was enough to keep this man's drive and determination going, and he would not stop until the beast was dead, or vice versa. The sun was setting. Clodinus came to a clearing and glanced off into the sunset squinting, still running at full speed.

"I'll fight you in the dead of night if I have to."

Thorned bushes and snakelike vines scraped against his durable armor as he flung himself into the brush. Back into the cover of the forest. He continued to run fast and hard, presenting an unintentional marathon that any normal man would keel over and die upon attempting to replicate. Darkness. All hope seems futile. But in the darkness, the senses are sharpened. The hero smiles as he strides forward, following distant wing beats. They were almost too far away to even be considered recognizable now amongst the jungle clatter, but the dragon had not diverted its course for the past 3 miles or so, so there was no reason to believe that he would change direction now.

'He must he headed for the nest,' Clodinus reassures himself. His muscles tighten, ignoring the strain. He bites his lip. The wing beats, so very far away, can no longer be heard. This would discourage any other man of considerable merit, but not Clodinus. It only makes his heart jump. 'He's landed…' Though most likely a mile or so away, Clodinus still his grips the handle of his sword, ready to unsheathe it at any moment. He begins to slow down. There are large tracks imprinted on the soft grass near a small pond. He can hear the flow of water. He slows even more, attempting to regain his breath and full strength. He could not sneak up on even the stupidest wyvern while breathing so heavily. And this was one of the cleverest.

"Wha?" Clodinus whispered to himself. Tracks were everywhere. This was definitely a Rathalos feeding ground and living quarters if he ever did see one. Footprints, droppings, and carcasses littered the open area but- there was only a gigantic, stone cliff with a light waterfall cutting it in half ahead of him. A dead end.

"Heh…" He sighed, lifting the vale on his helm. "This can't be right." He sat for a second, flopping his tired body onto the grass carelessly. Had the Rathalos intentionally lead him in the wrong direction? Was it aware of his presence the whole time? No, that couldn't be. This was definitely the place. "Wait-" Clodinus continued to mumble to himself.

"Haha, you are clever!" He whispered, trying desperately to hide his excitement.

One of the most prominent set of tracks could be seen heading straight into the pond. Clodinus sat up immediately, and ran over to bank, wasting no time by wading out into the water. "Of course!" He whispered some more. The waist high water would prove to be no more than ankle high for a full grown, adult Rathalos. And rumor has it that the silver ones are indeed the heftiest.

Clodinus unsheathed his blade; something that he had been dying to do ever since embarking from Bordertown. The crashing flow of water splayed off of the wide and flat bone surface of his Siegmund as he held it above his head, being sure that the obstacle would not obstruct his vision as he passed under the waterfall.

Inside of the hidden chamber there was silence. Past the waterfall and up out of the shallow depths, only the distant sound of rushing water itself could be heard. And something else… The heavy breathing of a snoozing wyvern, oblivious to any form of threat. Clodinus' heart races. The great Hunter is ever vigilant. Moonlight poured into the cavern through the open roof. 'If you were so smart you would have taken an aerial entrance instead of leading me straight to your nest,' he thought to himself. His grip tightens as he catches his first real glimpse of the behemoth. His jaw drops.

Although just another variation of the species, such as the azure, the Silver Rathalos was something else to behold visually. If his brute strength and cunning alone didn't kill you in an instant, his striking physical features would, leaving you struck in awe as he gnaws at your bones. The moonlight reflected off of his scales just enough to make him seem like a jewel endowed demon. He had only two short, but stocky legs with his front ones replaced with wings, that when fully mounted outward had to have been at least 25 feet long. His face was like a reptilian eagle's, decorated with scales and prominent head spikes. Every carefree lungful of air expelled signified doom for anyone who approaches. But not to Clodinus. Not for one of the few men with meaning to their existence. He was the largest airborne monster that Clodinus had ever seen, aside from the Gravios, whose clumsy flight patterns were laughable compared to the grace of this creature. This was the absolute King of the Wyverns.

The nest was a good ten feet away from the wyvern, along with Clodinus who gave the eggs a quick look. 'I'm sorry,' he says in his mind. 'But your father is a trouble maker.' He lifts his blade slowly as a familiar red aura begins to light up around him, encircling his bulky exterior. He smiles, for this is the reasoning behind his existence. The hunt itself. His aura grows deeper and more powerful. His muscles bulge, almost breaking free of his very armor. There are now two demons in the chamber. He can feel the anticipation rising, along with his physical strength and excitement. Then suddenly all of it is wiped away at once. The wyvern's left eye opens, but oddly enough without showing even the slightest sign of weariness, as if the beast had never been sleeping in the first place. Clodinus' eyes open wide as he realizes his folly. The demon's tail swings, whipping around its backside and reaching the front faster than anything Clodinus had ever seen in his life. He sends his sword crashing down as fast as he can, but the impact of his blade on a beautifully decorated silver crown is canceled out by the impact of the beast's tail on his midsection.

He was sent crashing into the cavern wall, still gripped to his sword, refusing to let it go. For his creed was, If You Surrender the Sword, You Surrender Your Life. He jumped to his feet quickly, trying his best to ignore the impact. The straps on the right side of his chest piece snapped, leaving it hanging in pieces. He had taken blows before and survived to fight another day, but nothing was as extreme as this. If he had the care to, he would have felt his ribs to find them badly bruised and one of them broken. But he was too busy tearing the chest piece off, sending it sliding across the floor.

"Agh…" He grabbed his side and winced in pain. "I can't believe you set that all up. You're good. Another hit like that and I'll be dead," he laughed, staring into the eyes of the demon as it lazily stood to its feet without so much as a low, inner bellow. "But you won't hit me again." He grabbed his blade with both hands and without hesitation planted one foot forward and burst into a sprint, weapon held high. "Not once more, I swear it!"

The Rathalos had a look of shock as the tiny being approaching came charging at him with such speed and power after such an attack. He took to the air quickly. Clodinus felt the wing beats and their pressure crushing down on him, causing most Hunter's to shield themselves from such force. Instead he broke through, his lungs exhaling a battle hardened war cry as he sent his blade into the only part of the wyvern he could still reach.

Time seemed to stop, as precision was key. Much like a surgeon, delicately cutting away a nasty parasite from a live human being's heart, any foul ups and the entire operation would be for nothing. Every aspect from speed, reach, distance from the tip of the blade to the tail, to the wind beating down on him, Clodinus had to take every detail into consideration. The blade is sharpest at its curved arch. His swing is most powerful when the blade reaches just below his neckline. And the Rathalos is taking flight faster than any adversary he has ever encountered. Yet still, despite these circumstances- all goals are met. The arch of the Siegmund reaches just where the rimmed tail spikes stop. The skinniest, least shelled part of the armored tail is struck with as much force as the Hunter can muster. And to the Rathalos' surprise, one of his most prized, death dealing attributes is stolen from him in literally- the blink of an eye.

Blood spews forth and the silver king's flight trajectory pivots erratically as he yelps in pain, taking off into the darkness, down a pitch black path of the cavern. His roars of malice and frequent flaps due to the limitation of flight space in the dark confines can be heard echoing throughout the cavern. The ceanataur sized hunk of glittering flesh flops to the ground and twitches for an instant. Clodinus quickly retrieved his hunter's knife attached to his hip and began to carve obsessively, trying not to appear too giddy with excitement. His blade sunk deep into the very heart of the tail. He cut it down the middle gently, only gliding about 3 inches into the surface. He began peeling apart the flesh ever so carefully. The wails of pain could still be heard circling in the still darkness. They didn't seem to be closing in on him, at least not yet. He continued to keep his cool as flaming hot steam erupted from within the center of the tail, burning his armored fingers and nearly boiling the skin off of his face. Instead, his face lit up with happiness.

"There you are!" He cackled, placing his knife into the sizzling gash while beginning to gently pry something up from within. Then out popped a saucer-sized scale caked and dripping with flaming hot blood. He juggled it in his hands, laughing in delight before wiping it clean and placing it into his item pouch.

"NOW, we're even, haha!" He howled into the darkness. The dragon gave a blood curdling shriek in return. Even the mighty Clodinus was forced to cover his ears and squint his eyes.

He quickly regained full consciousness and picked his beloved Siegmund back up off on the wyvern's bedding. Silence. Clodinus' ears were ringing and for a second he thought he may have gone deaf. This thought was soon brushed aside as he could still hear the flow of the distant waterfall. He began rotating in a defensive stance, his eyes dancing, awaiting the inevitable strike. How could a wyvern be so stealthy! And to think, how could a dragon have the sense to be stealthy whilst in the thick of battle? Clodinus soon realized that he was not the only battle hardened Hunter in the nest.

"Your move…"

The silence was broken with a sudden howling eruption and a flash that lit up almost the entire cave as a raging ball of fire came hurling towards Clodinus' backside. Split second reactions sent him reeling down onto one knee as he sheltered himself behind his colossal sword. He could feel a few stray sparks splinter across his chest and abdomen, burning him; but he could not let such tiny inflictions bother him now. As quickly as he had downed himself he removed the blade from his sight, finding himself nearly face to face with the wyvern as it charged itself toward him. Time stops again, only this time the circumstances are less severe. To the untrained eye they may seem more severe than the cutting of the tail, but to Clodinus this was attack was clichéd, even if he had never seen it performed by an animal before. With squabbles in the past he had had men throw sand into his face before charging him and here he could tell no real difference. He laughed and dodged the failed attack with ease all while grabbing two throwing knives from his belt, sending them sinking gracefully into the beast's back right leg.

Clodinus crashed to his side, feeling his broken rib starting to cut up his insides. Nothing a visit to the clinic and good day of rest couldn't fix. The wyvern whirled around, flames now feathering out of his sharp toothed mug. Clodinus readied himself for another volley when the Los cunningly took to the air once more, blanketing himself beyond the shadows.

The Hunter breathed slowly and closed his eyes. In the darkness… One's sense are heightened after all. The wing beats again drown out among the sounds of rushing water just around the corner. Silence. The wyvern was not moving, wherever he was. Moonlight filled the bit of the chamber where Clodinus stood, glazing over his eyelids.

He takes another deep breath. He exhales. Silence… Silence. He takes yet another deep breath… Hold. Exhale. Silence. A cool wind shoots down through the open stone canopy. He takes a deep breath. Silence. Hold. Silence… Contact. He feels- a feeling unknown to him. Something he had not ever imagined he would feel, him, the indestructible Clodinus. He has had many a wyvern, dragon; beasts all around pierce his flesh. But none this deep. He had never felt… a fatal blow. And once one feels a fatal blow, they know it. And they know it well. But the stroke is not yet finished.

The piercing is clear through the right side of his back and poking just out under his breast. It tears to the right, cleaving an opening. It cannot be repaired. He knows this. Blood pours over him, over his spine, past his waist, down his leg and pooling onto the ground. He falls. Blood all around him. He is cold. He begins to shake as the poison settles into his veins. He laughs, spitting up blood and looking behind him. He laughs harder, sending blood spewing further. The poison sickens him. He can hear the roar of a distant silver wyvern. This makes him laugh harder. He speaks his second to last, incomplete sentence.

"And to think… Haha… I… You…" He begins to crawl, attempting to clutch his sword. He does not have enough strength to do both. "Berek," he coughs. A tear streams down his face as he tries to leave, bleeding, staring lovingly at his Siegmund, his one and only true companion next to his son. Time seems to stop. Every movement requires the utmost precision in order to keep his heart still beating. His vision begins to fade. All sense are heightened… sharpened in the darkness.

Clodinus was found nearly two hours later near a riverbank by a caravan of traveling merchants. The closest thing to a doctor that the group has diagnoses him with an intense poison, one that current antidotes will only slow, and explains that the man should not be alive as he holds his side together. All he can mumble are three words and a laugh the entire trip to the mountains, closer than Bordertown.

"Makobe… Berek… Silver… Haha…"

After four hours they make it to the village of Makobe. The wholesome, quiet village welcomes him with open arms; then suddenly falls into sorrow as they approach his state. He is taken to the clinic. His son is informed of his condition and rushes to the clinic as well. Before he arrives, two men converse.

"I can't understand how he is still alive. I couldn't stitch this wound together if I wanted to, and it's so infected… even if you did… And the poison… By now it has deteriorated his very mind."

"So?"

"He won't last much longer, I know that. He is one hell of a man. Most men would have died after such damage was inflicted, right off the bat."

"So? What will we tell the public? Minegarde's gonna wanna know what happen to the world's greatest Hunter."

"He was on a Quest by the Guild Hall of Bordertown to take out a Rathalos. He died in battle, what else is there to say?"

"Guess you're right… What about the kid?"

"I'm guessing he'll stay here. Makobe has no foster home, but I doubt anyone will pay to have him sent to one in Pokke or Kokoto. My guess is he'll live by himself on the fortune his father left him until he's old enough to follow in his footsteps and make his own living.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Yeah…"

The mourning atmosphere and sorrowful tone is heightened tenfold as a five year old Berek enters the room. He sees his father's gash without a bandage. Blood now only trickles from it, as if there is no more to be pumped out. Clodinus smiles, barely conscious. He tries to think hard as his mind now cannot function properly. Tears stream from Berek's face. Time seems to stop. Clodinus savors every last moment with his son, no matter how unnatural… melancholy it may be. He thinks hard. His son is wrapped around his neck, squeezing him tightly and shouting. Time is slowing, ever so slightly… He can feel the tears as the child's face buries itself into his pale skin. He smiles. Thinks hard. Life almost gone completely… Heartbeats are less frequent. They begin to slow, as if his body had kept him alive just long enough to be reunited with his only offspring. The sun begins to rise. Light creeping out over the horizon. He thinks hard. Harder. The beats become less frequent. Harder he thinks. Of the only three words he can speak, which should he choose? He wonders… Life is leaving. Pure blackness. Senses fail. He opens his mouth once more. Old blood dried onto his cracked lips.

"Silver…"

Silence.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Remuneration II

**Chapter Thirteen: Remuneration II**

"Chief Bowen," a heavily armored knight comes rushing in to greet his Guild operative. "We have amassed nearly 1,200 kilos of Powderstone since your request was posted throughout the Bordertown Guild. We have enough now for at least an hour of consecutive volleys, sir!" He salutes.

"Fine, fine," Bowen replied hurriedly from behind his desk at his new office while shuffling haphazard paper stacks. "And what about the mobile Dragonator? How is it coming along?"

"Ah, right, uh…" The guard pulled a wrinkled piece of parchment from his pouch resting upon the surface of metallic armor. "Construction is on schedule, just as planned," he read. "No delays, and… Oh yes! And they report it to be ready for a private test run within the next couple of months or so! S-sir!"

Bowen raised his eyebrow and looked upward from his busywork. "Private?"

"Well… Yes Chief."

"Hmm…" The burly man scratched his double chin, crossing his arms and leaning back into his comfortable chair. "That won't do. Tell them to prepare for a public demonstration. As soon as possible, make sure they know."

"A public appearance, why is that sir?"

"Does your rank permit you to ask questions?" Bowen barked, staring up at the lowly messenger.

"N-no! Not at all sir!"

Bowen stood up, hands behind his back, staring wishfully out of the window balcony and into the streets of Bordertown. "The city needs to know that it is going to be protected when its inevitable attacker falls upon our heads. She needs to know that we will protect her with our lives if necessary." He looked down among the people traveling the roads and ditches. "But more importantly, THEY need to know… or else, we'd all go insane."

"Right, sorry for asking, sir. I'll be on my way."

"Wait!" The Chief barked loudly yet again. "Tell me… How goes the reconstruction of Allsburg?" He closed his eyes hard.

The guard looked to the ground, without fully letting go of his royal stance. "From what I've heard… They are rebuilding but… The streets are still filled with corpses. So few remain to clean up, I can only imagine how stressful it can be on their tired minds and bodies."

Bowen reopened his eyes, now slightly watered. "I see. Be gone now."

"Yes sir. Again, I am truly sorry. Good day to you." He bowed and returned from where he entered.

'Allsburg…' Magnus thinks, sat hunched over at a familiar Guild table, trying to enjoy the sights of the women hurrying past him to deliver ale to his fellow Hunters. In these desolate times of boredom, only memories remain to keep his mind from receding into a fearful state, like the rest of the town. They felt the imminence of the Legendary Black Dragon like he was breathing down the very backs of their necks. But Magnus had seen Hell first hand… and in such times of desolation, the only memories left as his mind wanders are the evil, discomforting… Remarkably horrid ones. He sipped at his frothy brew like a drone, gazing off into the distance.

'What makes me so worthy of survival?'

Cries of terror and intense sensations of fear fill the air, just after the sounds of thunderheads were brutally drowned out menacingly by the mightiest, most wicked snarl of evil that has ever been released upon human ears. The sky is blackened and the wind picks up slightly. Crackling thunder strikes at the sandy earth from beyond the haven known as Allsburg. A haven that has been transformed into a purgatory, awaiting its inevitable declension into Hell. And as the crowd hurries away with their own selfish needs in mind, only one being remains standing tall, Flame Syphos held at waist height, eyes full of pride. The eyes refuse to give into the fear as the Legendary Black Dragon himself stares back, and he is eye to eye with the Devil.

"Dragon… You will not take my life this day." Magnus makes a promise, and intends to uphold it.

The dragon licks his jaw line as if to laugh at the petty display of courage. Then without so much as a demonic cackle, he begins crawling down from his stone perch that has been crafted with such care and craftsmanship. The wall nearly shatters behind the dragon as a combination of his massive bulk and 8 inch claws tear down its side, leaving crumbles of stone tumbling to the ground. The beast extends its wings just barely and returns to its signature stance on hind legs. Magnus glances around him quickly. He can still see women and children frantically trying to escape, having no doubt that the Fatalis had seen the same thing. And it did, openly ignoring Magnus for the time being as it began following the shrieks, breaking the ground underneath it after every step.

"Shit, hey!" Magnus cried desperately, running out into the middle of the partially ruptured street. "Over here you big ugly bitch, come on, I got what you need!" Suddenly the Fatalis stopped, snaking its reptilian neck around to face its solemn heckler. There was an innate fury from within the eyes of this being. An anger was directed solely at the world for blossoming into the filth it had managed to become over past millennium.

The creature rumbled, as if clearing something from its wicked, scarred chest.

"Oh damn," Magnus' eyes widened. He turned quickly and began a sprint like he had never sprinted before, kicking up dust and pebbles behind him. He did not dare look over his shoulder. He could hear a terrible sound from behind him, like a volcano beginning its eruption. There was an open shop just ahead. He knew he had to make it in time. Then the sound he had been anticipating emerged from the demon's lungs, cascading the entire area into a hellish playground. A dim light could be seen reflecting off of the building nearly 10 feet ahead of him.

"Sheeeeyit!" He cried sprinting harder, sweat dripping down his nose, gripping his blade tightly. The light grew brighter. Brighter! He could feel the heat of the flaming boulder from behind. He could now see his own silhouette on the face of the shop as he dove, crashing through a stationary potion cart, flinging himself mercilessly onto the ground.

Not a creature alive could prove invulnerable against such a devastating attack, and of such epic proportion. The front wall of the shop was burned instantly, setting off an explosion sending Magnus sliding across the ground in the fetal position, like a stone thrown onto slick ice. He crashed against the back wall violently, making sure to cover his face from the stray flames. Blackness for 6 seconds.

Gradually his vision returned, blurred badly. His entire head was ringing and he could hardly breathe as he hacked the smoke out of his lungs, searching aimlessly for an opening to fresh air. He charged through the flames and once more onto the hard pavement, coughing hard and quickly rubbing his eyes and retaining his vision. Gazing ahead, he felt a shock of terror come over him as the Fatalis' whip-like tail could be viewed just rounding the corner of the marketplace and into the suburban area of Allsburg, right under a colossal wooden gate used for barricading civilians in times of panic... Such as these. Magnus quickly hopped to his feet in distress.

"NO!" He cried, taking off after the beast. He immediately had to slow down and release the itching and burning from his chest. "*Cough, cough* No! God dammit, no!" He wailed as he caught up with the last sighting of the dragon, rounding the corner himself. He obediently strapped his Auroros helm tighter and held out his flame imbued sword and shield, one of his most prized possessions. It glowed orange, slender and translucent, complete with a matching circular shield with a ruby red center for decoration.

"AHHHH!" A man screamed, unable to do anything else in his horrified state. Magnus quickly saw the man being grasped in Fatalis' mighty clutches with one leg gripped firmly in one blackened hand, and an arm equipped in the other.

"Hey hey hey hey hey!" Magnus shouted quickly waving his arms in the air madly. But it was too late, for nothing could satisfy the insatiable appetite for bloodlust that the ancient elder dragon had attained over the past thousands of years in this world. The local shopkeeper, one of which had helped supply Magnus for many years, was torn in two without mercy. His entrails splattered into the cobblestone street that had been void of bloodshed for so very long.

"NOOOOOOO!" Magnus howled at the top of his lungs. The only thing holding back his impulse to vomit was rage, as the Fatalis threw the two halves of man carelessly to the ground, as if to signify that the being no longer entertained him.

Magnus drove hard against the pavement with his Syphos cocked far beyond his back, sending his blade crashing down onto a rigid tail spike of the armored demon. But it was no use as the weapon sparked, rattled and shook, sending Magnus' arm flying backward. Miniscule flames danced atop the dragon's deep purple exterior, but to no avail. The tail effortlessly spun clockwise, barely seeming to force much power at all as Magnus stood in disbelief. The thin end of the dragon's deadly weapon seemed to flick carelessly, launching Magnus a good 6 feet into the air and crashing through a nearby Aptonoth stable, which was vacant due to the creature's startled evacuation.

Glittery specs and colors floated among his vision, making it hard to tell fantasy from reality. There was just no killing this thing!

'Maybe I should just flee with the others,' thought Magnus, using his common sense. He ached and felt his body beginning to wear. His armor was durable though, and holding up nicely against such an intense situation. Magnus retrieved his sword quickly and stood to his feet, brushing himself off and looking for an exit. The Fatalis was no longer focused on him, assuring Magnus that the beast was in no mood to play games with would be Monster Hunters. He found an opening, just under the large gate and was about to take it when something caught his eye. The Fatalis, without leaving its central position began targeting another helpless pair of victims huddled into a corner. A woman and her child sat motionless, except for excessive shakes and wails of sorrow as they had just seen their beloved husband and father torn to pieces in front of them.

The Fatalis licked its lips once more, sealing their fate. Magnus saw his opening, along with others still fleeing the streets. He was ready to take it… But, he couldn't.

"No," he growled, fists shaking still with anger. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

He instinctively grabbed hold of the lever that controlled the enormous gate access. "Not like last time!" He cried, yanking on the lever as hard as he could without dislocating his own arms from his sockets. He remembered his cowardice during his battle with a Lao Shan Lung so many years ago, leaving his quest mates to perish. 'No,' he thought, grinding his teeth as the gigantic wooden gate fell at a rapid speed from its 2 story height. 'Never again.'

The gate fell, slamming to the ground and consequently crashing onto the back of the Fatalis' tail. The living legend roared in disapproval just as his gaping jaws were about to clamp onto his sought out victims. They fled immediately without giving Magnus so much as a friendly nod, but that was fine with him. In his mind, he deserved no such praise. But he also wasted no time, immediately taking for a nearby flight of stairs, ascending to the roof tops.

"Yeah, that got you angry didn't it!" While thrusting his hips back and forth, he taunted the beast, which was now intently focused on Magnus and Magnus alone. This stunt would not go unpunished. "You want me?" He cried out some more, climbing up onto a sturdy balcony. "Come and get me!" He jumped in through a random window of the quarters and began his epic sprint immediately. He wasn't quite sure where he was going with this, but he knew whatever he was doing would work to help lure the Fatalis away from the townspeople. The pursuit was on as a swift crash and crumble could be heard from behind, only this time, Magnus _did_ glance back over his shoulder. Bad idea. The Fatalis was enraged beyond belief, clawing his way into the stone structure.

'There's no way he can get in here with me,' Magnus assured himself about to round his first corner. Then suddenly the creature, entranced in its demonic state, slithered up into the opening it had made and began burrowing into the side of the building like an oversized monitor lizard with wings. 'Shit!'

Magnus thought fast and flung himself out the nearest window, unaware of where his landing might be. He crashed onto a smaller house's roof, caving through it and tumbling onto a kitchen floor as neatly as he could. He felt a sprain in his ankle, but ignored it. The beast's death cry could be heard from behind. Magnus glanced up for a quick second to witness his pursuer. The sight only shocked and discouraged him more as within the tiny confines of the 2 story building, the Fatalis spread his wings with such an immense power that it sent the entire top section of the structure toppling to the ground and bursting into pieces. And there it stood, the beast to rule all other beasts, on its hind legs with flames whirling around its mouth. Magnus stared in awe. His sense quickly returned after another vow of death and mayhem was declared via a screech so powerful it could shatter nearby glass. This signaled Magnus' continued sprint.

He dodged the rubble that he had partially created and found yet another opening, propping himself up onto another windowsill and leaping up to grab a different rooftop. He heaved himself upwards, trying not to strain himself too hard in the process. Wing beats suddenly erupted from behind. 'That's not good.' He didn't dare take another look in order to keep himself from going insane with fear like the rest of the people still tripping over the carcasses of their loved ones. The beats were stronger, louder, and less frequent than any wyvern he had ever faced before. Their sound strengthened faster than he could react as an incessant growl could be heard a mere foot behind him.

The Hunter leapt into the air, feeling the knick of the demon's claws scrape across the back of his armor. He ended up crashing through the veil of yet another shop, falling into an open assortment herbs and ivy. He quickly regained his composure, though his shoulder now panged with a sharp pain as well. He ignored it along with his ankle and concussive injuries.

The Fatalis swooped lower, picking up a slow moving Hunter wearing full Cephalos armor in its jaws. Before the man could even get a shriek out, or a cry for help the sharp, the assorted teeth of the angry dragon pierced through his armor without any resistance and crushed his bones instantly. His death was at least painless, for the most part.

"What the hell are you going to do Magnus!" Magnus shouted at himself, removing his helmet and clutching his head in his hands. 'Think, think! I need to lure him out of the city. Maybe get him in a one on one in the sand, my own element- no, NO! That's just STUPID! This is hopeless! There is no way creatures like this should even exist! Where is the point in all this, all of this senseless massacre!' He grinds his teeth, his gums are sent to borderline bloodshed. 'Why god dammit!'

The Fatalis then snatched another citizen up into its jaws to accompany the Cephalos plated Hunter. People were scattered all around him, hiding in trash cans, jumping fences, some even stood motionless in disbelief. The creature began swiping its tail back and forth while clawing anyone within reach, killing 5 more and injuring dozens.

"HEY!" Magnus cried, attempting to keep himself from falling over. He was dehydrated and ached all over. "You forget about me! Do you think I'm DONE WITH YOU!" He continued to heckle the beast, but it paid no attention, transfixed in its killing spree. As if that were the only task the being was created for.

"COME ON!" Magnus screamed as loudly as he could, slapping his armored chest with both of his hands. The unmoved monster then rotated its massive horned skull once more, as though it had recognized the voice.

"Yeah…" Magnus growled, clenching and unclenching his fists still walking towards the bloodied plaza where the legend stood. It wasted no time either. Slamming itself on all fours the demon began charging forth without warning. Magnus ran and dived as far out of reach as possible, but it was no match for the reach of the Fatalis, which clawed at his armor, scooping him up and sending him crashing into the front door and onto the lounge floor of yet another house.

"Agh! *cough, cough!*" Blood spurted up onto his chin. He squinted his eyes and searched desperately, waiting for the dust to settle. He could make out the Fatalis easy, which was now gradually making its approach, still playfully gnawing on the two prizes clamped up in its maw. But he could also see something else, at a distance. There were two Hunters decked out in full Khezu armor. Magnus' heart jumped.

"Argus!" He spit up more blood, calling to his only sibling for help. The man from across the battlefield quickly vanished from sight. Magnus laughed. "Guess it runs in the family," he managed to joke before coughing up yet another trickle of the familiar salty liquid.

The Fatalis' horns broke an even larger opening into the lounge, snaking its face down to where Magnus was lying, immobile and exhausted. The unfathomable devil opened its jaws just enough to have the two bodies fall to the floor next to the mangled Hunter.

"Awww, *cough!* You brought me company."

The Fatalis snarled in delight at seeing his fallen adversary in such a state as the flames flickered out of its mouth. The creature slowly inched it's face closer until the two were within spitting distance. Magnus could feel the flames licking at his unshaven chin.

"So…" He smiled, slyly clutching his Syphos, sliding it to his side. "You like to play with fire, do ya?"

The Fatalis cocked its head back like the rabid titan it appeared to be and sent its wide open jaws clashing down onto Magnus. But in an instant, just before the Hunter's death appeared to be imminent, the Syphos landed the most picture perfect strike upon the eyeball of the beast.

"AHHHHHH!" Magnus cried, jamming his blade as deeply into the socket as hard as he could with both hands. Flames singed the soft tissue and dealt a painful blow. The Fatalis immediately retreated its head upward, towering through the roof of the lounge and sending rubble crashing down onto Magnus' position, rendering him unconscious. He is buried among his two fellow citizens, out of sight… but definitely not out of mind for the Legendary Black Dragon. The demon cries out in anguish for the first time in a long while during its almost eternal existence.

The Flame Syphos falls to the ground with a *pang*, leaving a scar on the left eye of the demon to match the larger scar on its lightly colored chest. After this act of utter bravery, the Black Dragon discontinues his search for the Hunter, without forgetting him completely.

The streets are filled with chaos. Most all of the citizens are mauled, toppled over, chewed, or slowly burned to death. The city is set aflame and descends into Hell, just as suggested. After a clean sweep of the surrounding desert area for any wandering survivors, the Fatalis vanishes. As quickly as he had arrived, without warning or apparent reason.

An hour later the skies clear. 3 hours later Magnus regains consciousness, and breaks free of his hazardous coffin. He searches the city briefly for survivors before falling to his knees. He weeps. 30 minutes later he has gathered his belongings- weapons, armor, valuables- into a large net and heads off across the desert to warn the second largest city in all of Minegarde, in the Green Land. Borderland. 2 hours later Evelyn and Berek arrive to find their newly accustomed home destroyed. They find Shinu standing among the dead, marking their first encounter.

All hope seems to fade for the time being…

"Magnus!" The scruffy Hunter is jogged from his daydreaming. His brew is warm and no longer frothy. Evelyn stands before him with the Bordertown Herald in hand.

"Agh…" Magnus sighed, rubbing forehead and closing his eyes. "Evelyn, look I-"

"Don't bother Magnus! I don't need any sympathy from you!" The cover of the Herald details how the famous villages of Pokke and Kokoto have been demolished by the very creature that destroyed Allsburg. Delilah stood behind her, still draped in the familiar, fleshy fabric.

"This is where Berek ran off to, isn't it!" She shouted, throwing the paper into his face. He could see the tears starting to swell in her eyes and her lip begin to curl. He can't help but remember the time when he stopped her from crying on the Powderstone Quest. A good memory.

"…Yeah. That's where he is." Magnus replied, monotone. He didn't even look her in the eye.

"I see," she sniffed, storming out of the curtain draped Tavern entrance. Delilah remained.

"Magnus, are you just going to let her go?" She worried. Since their time together Evelyn had sort of began to resemble a younger sister to the dark skinned woman.

"Let her," he replied, taking a sip of his flat and tasteless beer. "It's better if we let those two sort this out and not get involved…"

Delilah sat down with him. She couldn't help but feel wrong for letting Evelyn go. She sighed a deep sigh and leaned her head back to hang on her shoulders.

"So… What have you been day dreaming about in here for so long anyway?"

Magnus' face twitches a little. His beer mug cracks at the handle.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Remuneration III

**Chapter Fourteen: Remuneration III**

"Are you alright?" Delilah asked with a look of utter confusion.

Magnus let go of his glass slowly and exited his trance. He didn't respond, or even look her way.

"Oh whatever," Delilah sighed, stretching her arms upward and cracking her back. Her breasts were nearly leaving her unbuttoned Khezu vest. This immediately caught Magnus' attention as he swallowed hard, with his eyes opened wide. Delilah opened her eyes with a smile and saw that he was transfixed on her assets.

"Everything around here has gotten so depressing since a few days ago. After the whole Powderstone ordeal, I thought we were all just becoming one big happy family."

"A family?" Magnus questioned, still staring intently.

Delilah rested her arms back on the table and left her provocative pose. "Well yeah, I guess. I mean after Argus got blasted, I haven't really had much of a family, or even any company but you guys. Feels kind of nice, you know?"

Magnus frowned instantly. "How can you say that so easily?" He retorted.

"Say what?"

"After Argus, 'got blasted.' Have you no respect for the dead?" He barked.

Delilah turned to him and leaned over until they were close enough to kiss. Her cleavage was now directly in his face, and impossible not to notice. Especially for someone like Magnus.

"As far as I'm concerned… A dead Argus, is no different from a live Argus. The only difference is the dead one doesn't disgust me nearly as much."

"He gave his life to protect Evelyn and myself."

"A small penance for the multitude of sins I have personally witnessed him commit. The more I think about it, the more it infuriates me. How you all praise him after what he did… It is nothing he deserves I can tell you that much. He just didn't want to leave this world without doing at least one honorable thing." She finished, slouching back into her seat.

Even with the sounds of the bustling tavern, there was an awkward silence between the two. Magnus reached for his beer and took another sip, making a face in disapproval as it was now as warm as the desert air around them. Magnus also knew of how Argus really was… His true side. It was nothing to be proud of, but still. Some credit had to be given considering he gave his life for the safety of his brother and a complete stranger. Then again, maybe it was just like Delilah said. Maybe he really didn't deserve any outward praise. The two sat silently until Magnus finally broke the silence.

"So uh… In this 'family' of yours. What are Berek and Evelyn to you?"

Delilah smiled with her white teeth contrasting magnificently against her darkened tone. "The children. Like little kids or something, I don't know, it's stupid." She laughed.

"Annnd, you see yourself as the mother, am I correct?" Magnus asked. She nodded.

Magnus turned and scooted a little closer to her. "Uh huh, and um… How about me? What am I representing? In this family I mean."

Delilah smiled once more. "Well you're like my husband of course."

About a week later Evelyn found herself closing in on Makobe. Her once wholesome little village, untouched by the outside world except for the occasional traveler here and there. She expected the worst, but made sure that her feelings would not get the best of her. She wanted to appear strong in front of Berek. Her ears began to ache as she climbed up to higher elevations with every step. She had almost forgotten that she had been born a mountain girl.

Evelyn soon spotted an Aptonoth with a saddle attached, at the base of their home. Apparently Berek hadn't left yet.

'What was he still doing here!' Evelyn thought to herself. She then thought about how something bad might've happened to him, and even in her angered state, it proved to be still a dreadful thing to ponder.

She also let go of her Aptonoth and began ascending the road to her home. A sense of terror overtook her. She bit her lip hard and tried not to cry as the charred scenery around her filled her heart with emotion. Her mind began racing erratically as she spun around for any signs of Berek. She began checking derelict houses and sheds while shouting his name. As mad as she was with him, there was nothing in this world that would allow her to want something bad to happen to him. The love both of the two Hunter's shared was immense, and by this point in their relationship, indestructible.

'His house!' She thought quickly, sprinting to get there as if time was still a factor. The front of his home was collapsed and nothing more but a pile of rubble. She felt the tears well in her eyes as she ran to the side of his home and started to climb through the open window, where she awkwardly flopped onto the floor. She set herself up onto her knees quickly and felt a rush of relief enter her body.

A calm ray of light entered the quiet room and draped the scene in warmth. It was sunset already. The inside of his home looked very welcoming, aside from the broken down front door and compared to the other aspects of the newly rampaged Makobe. Tears began to rush down Evelyn's face. She began wiping at them feverishly, whimpering disappointedly. She told herself that she wouldn't cry, at all costs. But she couldn't resist at the sight of Berek sitting down calmly on his old bed. Everything in his home was the way he had left it. And there he sat, with his armor piled nicely on his wooden mannequin and his pig sleeping carelessly in his lap. He was sitting in his undershirt and shorts. He smiled, happy to see that his loved one had gone to such lengths to find him.

"Hey," he said quietly, smiling while stroking the tiny creature. "They forgot to take Poogie with them after they evacuated," he laughed.

Evelyn rose. She stomped over to Berek with a scowl on her face. He had anticipated this, and what succeeded it as she slapped him hard in his face, sparing no strength. It felt like Magnus or someone of similar stature had punched him square in the jaw.

"Shut up!" She cried, sending another blow to his face. The small pig yelped and hopped off of Berek's lap, scuttling through a hole under the broken door.

Evelyn cocked her arm back one more time, weeping as she did, and tried striking him a third time before he caught her arm and threw her onto his bed. He then kept her held down, looking stoic, as she thrashed and tried desperately to escape his clutches. But he wouldn't have it.

"Evy…"

"No! Shut up! Just shut up Berek!" She stopped struggling and turned over on the bed, hiding her face in the pillow top. "How could you?" She whimpered.

Berek didn't quite know what to say.

"How could you just leave me like that? I can understand Delilah, and even Magnus, but me!" She hid her face once more in the soft fabric. Berek slid her over to his side of the bed until they were both face to face, lying on their sides.

She was beginning to calm herself. Berek reached towards her, wiping a tear from her cheek gently.

"It's alright now Evy," he said assuring her.

"How can you say that?" She said, choking on her own words. "Take a look around, how do you even know-"

"Shhh," Berek commanded. "Trust me, everyone got out safely. Even the Chief. This place was hit after they had left. Guess in the panic they left Poogie though," he laughed. "Good thing I got here when I did or he-"

"Without me," Evelyn sniffled.

He was silent for a second. The air was cool in his home, but far warmer than the air outside. He spoke.

"I waited for you, didn't I?"

"Don't lie," she said, unconvinced.

"It's true. Otherwise I wouldn't have stayed here for so long."

"Why did you leave without me in the first place, Berek!" Evelyn said, this time making sure to hold her tears back.

Berek paused for a second. "I don't know… I guess. I guess I just felt that there was something that I needed to confront here by myself. And there was… And I found it." He said, remembering the tribute he has finally paid to his father's grave. He looked over at the silver Rathalos scale on top of his dresser, and then gave his attention back to Evelyn.

"Yeah, and how did that go?" She said with a pouty attitude. Berek just smiled. He loved the way she looked, even with her skin pale and her eyes all red and puffy.

"It went great." He said happily. "And I think I may have even had a bit of a revelation."

There was a long pause in the room as a cool breeze brushed over the both of them as it came in through the window.

"It's freezing out," Evelyn asserted. "Why don't you have your armor on?"

Berek looked down at his attire. "It's hard to lie down on this bed and be comfortable with all of that bulky stuff on," he replied.

"You're right," Evelyn smiled, a relief to Berek's stressful situation, and began stripping her armor off effortlessly, tossing her Kut Ku chest piece to the ground without a care in the world along with the rest of her scaled, pinkish mail. Berek coughed and nearly choked on his own tongue.

"H-hey, what are you doing!" He cried sitting up immediately.

"Relax, be glad I didn't bring the fresh piece of Gravios armor I just made, or else I may have put a dent in your floor," she laughed, pouncing back onto the bed.

"No, I mean why are you stripping in my house!" Berek couldn't help but stare as he noticed that underneath all of that protective covering she was wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

"And why is that all that you're wearing underneath!" He cried shielding his eyes, even though it was nothing he hadn't seen before.

Evelyn didn't bother to answer his stupid questions that he already knew all the answers to. She pulled him down with an intense force, which brought the two of them face to face once more. She pulled the burlap cover over the both of them and kissed him on the cheek lovingly where she had struck him before.

"I'm… sorry that I hit you…" She said, looking in the opposite direction to avoid Berek's gaze.

"Twice," he added. Apparently he was calming down as well.

"I know that you have a history here… With Makobe, and with your father that I can't really… connect with. Still that's no excuse for leaving me without an explanation!" She said, flicking him in the forehead.

The two of them clung together instantly as another breeze shot through the window. Berek was suddenly reminded of the night they spent without Magnus, when looking for special mushrooms. The two of them kept eye contact, almost daring each other to look away even though they both knew that they couldn't even if they tried.

"So…" Evelyn said nervously. "What was this revelation of yours?"

Berek smiled and felt his heart race as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. He couldn't help but run his hand up the back of her silky smooth thigh to complete his act of compassion.

"You," he said softly, and began to plant another kiss.

Evelyn pulled away playfully, trying to hold him back. "Oh no, that's not good enough mister. What else was it? What did you finally realize when you-"

Her words her halted immediately as Berek rolled on top of her and began another volley of kisses. She didn't resist. She _couldn't_ resist. This was the first time he had ever been so assertive and truthfully, she loved it. Berek's hands started to caress all over her body and he felt her shake and moan. There was no stopping now, as the playful atmosphere soon turned into a heated and passionate one with the two lovers entangled mindlessly.

What had started out as an angry, finger pointing argument had now escalated into a session the two of them would not likely forget for the rest of their lives. This would mark the first time the two made love, no matter how unorthodox the time may have proved to be. But this would also prove to be a bittersweet moment for Berek. While he was finally one with the only woman he had ever cared about so immensely, he couldn't help but think afterward about the risks that were still ever so present. And what had been said to him by Shinu… and that old veggie elder…

"…_You are the riddle my friend. Tell me, why do you fight?"  
"I fight for myself."  
"That's a lie."  
"I fight for myself, and the ones I treasure most."  
"And who is it that you treasure most?"_

"_A man that rests his dreams upon the edge of a knife, is a man that will never find peace. In his life, that man must be destined to a path of pain and anguish, a path that is paved by the corpses of his enemies. Through boundless slaughter, and indiscriminate death, that man will never rest."_

"_Is it for the girl?"_

"_She will die following you…"_

The words replay themselves on countless occasions, over and over again, and now more than ever. After such a discreet but meaningful act of love, losing her was not an option. Every day would prove to be an even harder struggle from now on. Every quest they embarked upon, he would have that sinking feeling gnawing at his back, just like a rabid Blango.

'But nothing is going to happen to her,' he sat up on the edge of his bed, thinking. Evelyn was still asleep, probably still tuckered out from the night before. He stood up, and walked slowly over the Rathalos plate and snatched it off of the top of his dresser. He held it firmly in both hands and began bending it gently. Until his thoughts got the best of him.

'Nothing…' He thought to himself with a look of scorn on his face now. 'I won't let anything happen to her. Especially now…' He continued bending the plate, not paying full attention to what he was doing. 'Nothing…' He continued to tell himself. Until he was instantly snapped out of his trance and his heart sank. The plate had shattered in his hands and fallen to ground.

"Oh no…" He could barely speak. He fell to his knees and began scooping up the pieces like a crazy person. "Dammit!" He whispered, making sure not to wake up Evelyn. It must have been the combination of the cold weather and his bending that did it. But he would never have expected such a durable piece of equipment to break so easily. Had he really bent it that hard! Thoughts now raced around in his mind as he picked up the little pieces, terribly distressed. Then something caught his eye.

Among the pile of broken silver was a tiny, glinting object resting on the floor. Berek got all fours for a closer look. The once silver scaling that had surrounded it now turned to ash. He blew it away as his heart raced. Never had he donned a smile so wide as the one he had now.

"It's a…" He gulped hard as he heard himself say it.

"Rathalos Ruby."

He looked over his shoulder at his Spartacus Blade with glee. He could add this to his ever expanding list of why he was a Hunter. The excitement it brings to finally obtain what you were looking for, just that last shell, or scale, or spike, or last item to finish off a piece of equipment. He saw Evelyn rustling around and poking her head out from underneath the blanket. He jumped up to his feet quickly and looked at her, juggling the tiny jewel in his hands.

"Is everything alright?" She wasn't too alarmed, but a little worried at the surprised look on Berek's face.

"Yeah," he said, trying to hold back his happiness. "Seems my father left me one last parting gift before he went away."

"Sheesh, another one?" Evelyn exclaimed, glancing over at his Rathalos armor set.

"Yes." He walked over and set the pebble sized chunk of scarlet down between them. The heat radiating from it was immense. If one studied it carefully enough they could see a tiny inferno dancing around inside of it. Ruby red lighting flickered, making the entire room look bloodied. He gave Evelyn a small kiss as she basked in its visual glory.

"Let's go home."

"Come one, come all! Witness the mighty power of what man can accomplish! See how we use our brains, whilst that wretched demon, 'Fatalis,' uses nothing but brawn! Witness the wonder that will save our race from extinction! The mobile Dragonator!"

This commotion caught Magnus and Delilah's attention immediately. They looked at each other and made a break from where they were currently purchasing wares to where they could hear Bowen shouting through cupped hands and into a roaring crowd. They stopped just short of the crowd, afraid to get lost in the sea of people.

"The hell is this?" Magnus shrugged his shoulders while asking Delilah. She shrugged back.

"The base structure and wheels are made from none other than the highest quality carbalite ore, we spared no expense! This makes sabotage an impossibility!" Bowen continued. The crowd applauded and it was hard to even hear what he was saying.

"Carbalite!" Delilah exclaimed. "What is this thing?"

Past the vast crowd and gated demonstration area sat the mobile Dragonator. It was an enormous, wheeled, Powderstone powered defense mechanism created for the sole purpose of fending off a Fatalis. It had equipped onto its hulking base 4 gigantic, metallic spikes that resembled lances which darted nearly two stories into the air. This machine would have looked absolutely terrifying if the people viewing hadn't been informed that it was meant for their protection.

"The four 'Drivers,' as we call them, are made from an infused mixture of novacrystal and rainbow ore, coated in poison taken straight from the glands of a frenzied, Purple Gypceros. One strike from this bad boy and that devil Fatalis will be down for the count! Bordertown, let me hear your voice!"

The crowd shrieked collectively at the thought of being able to slay a Fatalis with one strike. It was fun to fantasize, but to Magnus something didn't feel right. This hulking masterpiece seemed like a godsend, but with it came a false sense of security.

"Do you hear that Magnus! This is what Bowen needed the Powderstone for, not the old Dragonator at the castle grounds. This is too good to be true!"

Magnus was about to respond when he noticed that some of Bowen's men began loading chunks of stone into the base of the machine. Bowen himself hopped up into the large seat atop of it and took hold of the reigns. It resembled a huge ballista turret that Magnus had used once before against the Lao Shan. A man from behind the Dragonator struck the Powderstone hard with a pickaxe, quickly shielding his eyes afterward as the explosion boomed, lacing the crowd is a light smoke. Bowen rotated the 4 enormous spears around in a circle as they shot forth at the speed of a bullet, extending their own length into the sky. People's jaws dropped instantaneously as Bowen laughed and stood up onto the seat. He was so sure of himself.

"And that's not all. With a few good men this toy can be moved to any place in the city that's anticipating an attack. If the black dragon comes anywhere near the Dragonator, even the slightest knick from such power would send him reeling in pain and agony. We can't lose! Still not good enough?" He assured the crowd, jumping off and back onto the base of the mechanism. "Each Driver can be fired at same velocity and sent flying towards targets up to 1,200 feet away! Of course this is only to be used as a last resort considering there is no way to retrieve them afterward." He proclaimed with his hands on his hips.

"And for a little more proof of our overall preparation of the imminent attack," he said, clearing his throat. "We have placed sentries on all ends of the walls of Bordertown. If that monster comes within so much as a mile of this place, we'll know! And we will have a full scale alert and evacuation of all residents. The evacuation procedure will go as followed," Bowen began talking the crowd through the procedure, making everyone feel even more secure.

Delilah covered her mouth with her hands in excitement and then hugged Magnus hard.

"Magnus, isn't this amazing! I had no idea they were cooking this up behind the scenes, how lucky are we?" She cried.

Then just as Magnus was about to respond he found himself interrupted once more.

"Oh, how fortunate of us…" Came forth an unenthusiastic response from behind them. It was Shinu, with his usual smile. He was picking at his fingernails with a throwing knife, not bothering to look up at the people that he was indirectly speaking to.

"Yeah," Magnus said, still a little skeptical. "But after what I saw… I think we may need a couple more of those things planted around the city before I completely trust my life and the lives of others," he said quickly glancing at Delilah, "to it."

"Why so uncertain, friend? Did you not hear great Bowen's exclamation? What more persuasion could one possibly need…" Shinu added. Something about his attitude seemed grossly sarcastic.

"Maybe you're right. Then again, I've known Bowen for quite a while now, and I know he can sometimes get carried away with his own words and abuse his rank." Magnus explained to the both of them.

"Can he now…"

"Yeah but how about that demonstration? That was pretty-" Delilah turned to face Shinu directly but he was no longer there. "Impressive…" She finished. She was still clutching Magnus as if he were a longtime lover.

The crowd was still pumping vividly and cheering the Guild Chief Bowen on as he basked in the appreciation.

"Impressive…" Magnus finally gave his thoughts. "But still… I wonder what Berek would think of all this."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Preparation

**Chapter Fifteen: Preparation**

Berek gazed up into the sky with the warm spring air basting his face. He took in a deep breath and smiled. All around him were smiling faces of the Bordertown residents as well. Even though there was still the ever present feeling of a Fatalis attack shared by everyone inhabiting the desert metropolis, for the most part things had only gotten sweeter since the Pokke, Kokoto, and Makobe incident that took place a little over a year ago. And not only had the atmosphere been improving, but the more experienced Hunter's arsenal had as well.

Berek reached back and felt the hilt of his strong, Rathalos ruby endowed Siegmund. It was a beastly demonstration of man's ingenuity in the fine art of weapon crafting, reaching out almost as tall as Berek himself and nearly scraping the very sand below his feet when sheathed. The marooned carapace of conquered Rathalos' presented itself nicely in the oppressive sun, both on the blade and Berek's armor. He had his helm strapped to his belt, his sword strapped to his back, and his chin held high. He was now the spitting image of his father. A Hunter Rank of 21 with the mighty Siegmund strapped and sheathed to his back. What could be better than this? He could feel his Rathalos armor baking in the sun as well, but welcomed the feeling as he had grown quite accustomed to it after leaving the extreme opposite of the snowy, mountainous region from where he grew up. As he strode valiantly through the marketplace he collected many smiles and friendly waves from the townsfolk. He was pretty well known throughout these parts now, after he and his crew had made Bordertown their permanent home.

Not only that, but the town itself had grown exceptionally large and business had picked up tenfold since the decimation of Allsburg, which was now just recently beginning to get its economy back on its feet. The population was so thick now that it was almost as if Allsburg's ghost was haunting Bordertown as a grim reminder of how things would have been if the Legendary Black Dragon had not cleansed the city with its indiscriminate fires. Berek found himself having to gently push citizens out of the way just to get within 10 feet of one of his closest hunting companions.

"Magnus!" He cried aloud towards the hulking figure that currently had its arms thrown in the air in anger.

"What do you mean it's not ready? I've been gone for almost two weeks! What are you guys trying to pull back there!" Magnus vented as blacksmiths and Felynes alike held him back from bursting into the most trustworthy armory in Bordertown.

"Please sir, try to understand! Longswords have a much longer incubation period than most other weapons! They must be folded, then folded again, and again a hundred times over before they are ready for combat. It is an ancient technique that has been passed down for generations!" The head armorer pleaded with Magnus. "Not to mention the recent influx of Hunters and tourists alike here in Bordertown, we have had a lot of work on our hands!"

"Hey, Magnus!" Berek shouted again. Magnus turned and saw his companion and let go of the neck of one of the Felynes, sending it crashing to the ground and scampering back behind the counter, and took his weight off of the cluster of men attempting to hold him back. Berek ran to his side.

"There he is, ha! How's it been buddy?" Magnus asked with a greeting smile, quickly pulling Berek into his chest and giving him a wrenching hug.

"Berek, oh, thank god! Tame this beast of a man and take him away from my establishment. We're trying to run a business here and he's making a mockery of us," said the armorer.

"Don't worry, I'll take him out of here," Berek laughed.

"This isn't over," Magnus raised his fist in the air as Berek pushed him away from the crowd of people and under the canopy of a newly constructed Guild tavern. The two of them took and seat and were immediately presented with two complementary mugs of beer delivered to them by a barmaid. They each took a long draw from the mug before placing them back onto the table. Berek couldn't help but notice that Magnus' drink what already gone. He laughed before taking another swig of his own.

"Ah, now isn't this it? Isn't this just the LIFE Berek? The one that everyone dreams of, fighting dragons, crafting new armors and weapons, gettin' free beer from 'the man' because they're too damned pansy to take on the beasties themselves. The life I tell ya! Hey you!" Magnus shouted, pointing at a random Hunter investigating the quest board. The Hunter looked a bit stunned by Magnus calling him out in the middle of a crowded Tavern.

"Where'dja get that lance?" Magnus demanded with a smile on his face.

"A-ah, this? Well it was mostly crafted from Monoblos parts. It's the Crimson War Pike."

"Monoblos! You see that Berek? I haven't even seen a Monoblos yet, and I feel like I'm getting old. There's just no quitting in this business, and it doesn't wait for you to catch up one little bit. Hey buddy, what're you planning on taking on with a weapon like that?"

The Hunter sputtered a bit again. "Well… I require the fin of a green Plesioth to complete my armor so… I was hoping to find a quest like that."

"Now ya see, fire against water, the elements have been mortal enemies since the beginning of time itself, so you'd think that bringing a lance like that would do the trick right? Well I'm sure that it would get the job done just fine, assuming you have the skill- but did you know that the Plesioth's main weakness is actually the thunder element?"

The Hunter put his hand to his chin looked up in contemplation. "Actually, I didn't. But I don't have any thunder attributed weapons…"

"But look," Magnus continued. "That's the beauty of it! That flabby bastard Khezu _is_ weak to fire. See how things work out? You hunt the Khezu, you get the thunder weapon, you farm Plesioth, you get the armor, maybe even a fancy new water weapon as well, then you use that water weapon to slaughter some more Monoblos, and you upgrade that lance into something truly devastating and powerful. You're a young guy, you've got all the time in the world. You've got your whole life ahead of you to plan that sort of stuff out. And that's what makes our profession special, one of a kind." Magnus finished, holding his mug in the air for another round. The young Hunter resumed his search on the quest board with a renewed confidence, and the spectators went back to their own agendas.

"That was real inspirational and all, but you know… Monoblos is weakest to thunder, so he could've just skipped the whole latter part of what you told him to do." Berek muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, I know, but I had a lot of momentum goin' and I didn't wanna ruin it. Just shows how captivating this line of work can really be," Magnus replied as waitress refilled his mug.

After she left, Berek couldn't help but smile a bit and hold himself back from chuckling. "You know I can't even remember the last time you checked out a beautiful barmaid as the two of us drank together."

Magnus nearly spit out what he was drinking. "Yeah, ha! Well, you know, uh, it's kinda been… uh, lately just- you know, I haven't really had the urge to ah…"

"What you mean to say is that you're afraid Delilah might catch you making eyes at another woman, and you fear her wrath," Berek gave him a subtle and understanding nod.

"W-what! Hell no! Like I'd let a woman have such control over my life, bah! Like I even care. I'll look at whoever I want." He paused for a moment and glanced at his surroundings. "But seriously," he whispered, "that girl has the eyes of a hawk." He was referring to Delilah who had recently, more or less, become his woman.

"You're lucky to have such a carefree girl like Evelyn."

Berek's heart jumped by the mere mention of her name. "I'm lucky to even be acquainted with such a woman," he responded.

"Yeah, she's a keeper all right." Magnus agreed.

The low bellow of Aptonoths owned by merchants could be heard as they were pulled through town by their reigns with crates of goods loaded to their backs. This was Bordertown now. A once empty shell, now filled to the brim with Hunters from all over Minegarde. It sure helped to make things feel a lot homier, but also made that feeling of imminent attack a lot more gut wrenching... It would be Allsburg all over again if Fatalis showed up now, even with the promise of safety brought about by the Mobile Dragonator.

"So," Berek said while gazing out into the bustling streets of the nearby marketplace. "How was it? Allsburg, I mean…"

Magnus' smile quickly turned into a rather blank expression. "It's a… It's good. You know, lots of rebuilding to do still, but overall they're coming along nicely. The great wall has yet to be prepared, so it's a heck of a lot dustier than it used to be since the winds can't be kept out."

"Is that so," Berek said in a low tone.

"Yeah…"

"You know you made a great sacrifice that day Magnus. When most people would have just surrendered and ran out of there, you gave your heart and soul to that city before its downfall; you don't need to be ashamed of anything. You did all you could do." Berek reassured him.

"I just wish I could have sacrificed more… Anything to save all those people."

There was a tense silence for just a bit.

"But hey, what's done is done right? That was over a year ago, it's too late to still look back on that moment and regret anything that might've been regrettable at the time. Speaking of regret, when are you gonna pry the ruby out of that thing and put it into something useful!" Magnus cackled, pointing at Berek's Siegmund.

"Oh, you're a funny one," Berek said sarcastically. "You got any proof for Delilah to show that you've really been visiting Allsburg for the past couple of weeks instead of spending all your zenny at a brothel."

"Pfft, yeah, I brought her back some sand!" Magnus cried taking a hard gulp of his brew before slamming the mug back onto the sturdy wooden table.

"Oh? What more could a girl ask for?" Delilah butted in from behind, wrapping her arms around Magnus' neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh! Uh, h-hey baby!" Magnus gulped.

"Don't hey baby me, I heard every last word. And don't worry, I know you wouldn't do anything stupid behind my back. Because you know that I'd cut your head off and mount it on the Bordertown flagpole for all the tourists to see, don'tcha?" She said, squeezing more tightly around his neck.

"See? What did I tell you man, eyes like a hawk!" Magnus cried.

"Hey Deli," Berek gave her a nod.

"Good day to you sir Berek, I take it your morning is proceeding just swimmingly?"

"Well not quite yet, have you seen Evelyn?"

"Yeah, I was just with her actually over at the new armory. It's a lot less cluttered over there compared to the old one across the street. She'll be here in just a sec, said she had a surprise for you later tonight," Delilah assured him. He blushed a bit and looked off towards the ground.

"Don't get too excited Hunter, she has a way of making statements that most people would take out of context… Probably just has a new weapon to show you or something."

"Believe me, I know she does," Berek said, regaining himself as Delilah took her own seat.

"Well hey! New topic! You know who I haven't seen in a while? That closet case Shinu," Magnus blurted out.

"You're not going to avoid my wrath that easily," said Delilah, giving Magnus a devilish wink.

"No, but I'm serious. The guy kills a man with a poison throwing knife one day, disappears the next, then just keeps popping up at random times to make some unintelligible comment, wearing the same armor and scythe every single time he does it."

"Look who's talking," Berek said pointing to Magnus' nearly rusted Auroros armor.

"I'm puttin' armor spheres into it!" He snapped. Delilah and Berek had a good laugh before the three of them came back to their senses.

"I haven't seen Shinu since I visited Makobe…" Berek said.

"Well that's strange, 'cause Deli and I haven't seen him since… You and Evelyn were visiting Makobe. Ever since that Mobile Dragonator demonstration he just seemed to vanish," Magnus stated.

"He _is_ a wanted man after all. You don't just kill somebody in broad daylight here in a Guild ran town and not get a bounty put on your head." Delilah added.

"Guild ran town, ha! Don't you know? I run this town, just like I ran Allsburg way back when!" Magnus roared, throwing his mug in the air for yet another refill.

"Well that would be true if you didn't have me to put you in your place. Speaking of which, how was Allsburg? Or were you just at some brothel for the past two weeks…" Delilah asked with fiery eyes staring intently at Magnus.

Berek couldn't help but drown out the two and their conversation as he caught sight of Evelyn prancing down Tavern entrance's steps. He couldn't help but notice all of the men turning their heads simultaneously just to get a quick peek at her beauty, and stood up immediately with a scowl on his face, staring them all down as he pulled out a seat for her. The men all hmphed in disappointment to find that the girl was with someone and went back to their previous states.

"Good day, everyone!" She greeted them cheerfully before taking a seat next to Berek.

"Let me guess, just ONE more Rathian today? Then you SWEAR we won't have to take down another one again? If I were you I would have just stuck with the Grav armor," Magnus rolled his eyes while pointing at Evelyn's almost full set of Rathian armor.

"Nope!" She replied with a smile. "I won't be boring you three any longer with such an easy wyvern."

"Then, you've finished your set!" Berek asked with excitement. While he was a quiet individual, Berek was still a stone cold Monster Hunter. And there was nothing that got a Hunter's blood rushing like the promise of a new armor piece or weapon upgrade, even if it was someone else's.

"Yup! The greaves are in the oven as we speak," Evelyn said proudly. "But I'm sure gonna miss these," she sighed, clacking her Kut Ku boots together.

"With all those left over Ian parts you might as well start on a new gun or something right?" Delilah asked.

"No way," Evelyn said clutching her Maelstrom+. "I don't think I could ever part with my Maelstrom. I've never had such a multipurpose weapon. There's not a bullet I can buy that won't shoot out of this sucker. Besides, I've got something else in the works already. Gonna save up some cash to make myself a Heartshot Bow!"

"A bow!" Delilah slammed her hands on the table.

"That's right, got a problem?" Evelyn replied jokingly.

"Heh, no, I just didn't think you'd be able to handle such a step so early in your career. Bowing isn't an easy skill to master."

"I'm a HR 21… Besides, when I got a HR 32 like you by my side, what better instructor could I ask for?"

Delilah's face was alight with joy. "Awwww, aren't you just the cutest!" She cried, reaching over the table and squeezing Evelyn tightly, almost sending them both crashing onto the tabletop.

"And Berek, this is where you say, 'Oh Magnus, I'm so glad to have a HR 37 like you by my side, I couldn't ask for a better mentor!'" Magnus butted in, with a hopeful tone.

"Do mentors usually ask their apprentices to teach them how to execute a perfectly timed Spirit attack with a great sword behind the Aptonoth stables?" Berek said taking a small sip from his beer mug.

"I-I… You! I told you! I told you I had never used a great sword before! I told you that with confidence!" Magnus shouted standing up and stomping off. "I-I'm headed to the quest board!"

Delilah let go of Evelyn for a second with a sly smirk on her face.

"Did he really ask for your help!"

"Eh…" Berek started to feel a little guilty. "It was his first time, so I thought I'd just kind of explain the basics to him." He gazed off over to the quest board where Magnus was busy picking away at small quest sheets. "He did very well for his first time though!" He said loud enough to make sure Magnus could hear. The three at the table laughed and resumed their conversation.

There is a special spot reserved in a Hunter's heart for the "Ultimate Achievement." While most everyone's is different from one another, the achievement can be represented by a multitude of different things. One Hunter may need just one more decoration put into their armor slot to activate a certain mystical ability, and from that point on will stop at nothing to obtain it, making it their "Ultimate Achievement." For some, it may be a certain set of armor, or perhaps a weapon. Maybe even a charm of some sort. But the bottom line is this- once a Hunter finds that special spot for whatever it may be that they feel they are absolutely destined to achieve, there is no stopping them. Magnus had gone his entire Monster Hunting career without experiencing this feeling until now. His very own "Ultimate Achievement" was a mere inch away from his face as his eyes lit up with determination and his heart galloped in disbelief. He had finally found what he had subconsciously been searching for all these years.

"No way…" He whispered, plucking a sheet from the quest board and reading over it carefully. "I never thought this day would come… I never thought that I would actually get the chance… This is… Unbelievable."

He read over the quest slip three more times just to be sure that his eyes were not deceiving him. He had finally found it. The one thing that would give him that determination to keep going until he had no more strength left in his body. He knew that he would not rest until his hunger for this beast was satiated, and his dream was fulfilled. There was a reason why Magnus had been so stingy with his armor selection for the past couple of years, and why he had yet to swap it out for a more updated set.

Magnus slowly held the ticket high into the air, oblivious to the mass of people beginning to stare all around him. Either that or he just didn't care what they thought. He clutched the paper in his Auroros gloved hand and shouted at the top of his lungs, as if he had just found some sort of buried treasure.

"ESPINAS!"

The whole tavern got quiet. Delilah put her hand over her face. "Oh god…" She muttered in embarrassment. The tavern quickly erupted into an uproar of laughter as Magnus held his position, holding the ticket high.

"Ha ha, good luck with that Magnus!" A random Hunter laughed from off in the distance.

"Better have your will written and planned out thoughtfully Magnus!" Another one taunted him.

"Looks like that Lao Shan meat on your chest is beginning to rot big guy, you sure about such a quest? Espinas would punch a hole right through you!" Once more from another corner of the tavern, they joked.

Magnus ignored them to the best of his ability and sprinted back to the table where his hunting party awaited his arrival, slamming the quest sheet down hard in the middle of the table, for all to see.

"The heat getting to you Magnus? I thought you were born in the desert." Berek commented.

"Can you believe this? Can you believe how fortunate we are! I don't think you three quite understand the severity of this situation," Magnus said, panting.

"You know that quest has been up there for like… The past month. Only a few have attempted it, and to no avail I believe. Why else would it still be up there?" Berek said while reading over the quest as well. "I'm not even sure I know what an Espinas is to be honest…"

"Ahem!" Evelyn cleared her throat and took out her Monster Reference Guide and flipped through the pages. "Espinas," she began. "A dastardly wyvern with-"

"I'll handle this," Magnus commanded, closing the book in Evelyn's hands. "Espinas is unlike any wyvern you could ever imagine… At first glance you might even mistake it for a thorny Rathian from far away. But it is much… Much more than that. He's got the same build relatively. Two legs, with the front ones evolved into wings like Rathalos and Rathian and Qurupecco and all those. He's bright green, but covered in poisonous orange barbs all over his body. His head is more rigid, and like… more squared, than a Los," he continued, trying to make the shape with his hands out of air. "He's got real straight and sharp teeth, perfectly aligned like a Sharq. And he's got a huge orange spike to compliment the ones all over his body right at the tip of his nose that's filled with a deadly toxin." He paused for a moment. Delilah opened her mouth, ready to speak, but she was cut off instantly. "And he's got a big club tail with orange spikes all over it too!" He shouted, finishing his… not quite so in depth description of the feared Espinas.

"You've got quite a way with words," Delilah commented.

"You would know," Magnus quickly retorted. The tavern had recently gone back to its normal self after Magnus' outburst. Still, he couldn't find the will to take a seat. He was far too ecstatic to do so.

"So I guess… This is what's on the menu for the next couple of days?" Evelyn asked, putting her Reference Guide back into her item pouch.

"You've got it!" Magnus pounded his fist onto the table. Berek caught his mug instinctively before it spilt over. "Now all we've got to do is prepare! Meet back here later tonight, 'kay?" Magnus demanded with glee, taking off towards the entrance of the tavern.

"Wait, but- what are you going to do!" Delilah stood up, shouting after him.

"I'm gonna go search around for some info and get my things together!" He shouted back. "I suggest you guys do the same. It's a long walk to the Ancient Forest and we had better be well prepared!" Magnus grabbed the young Hunter with the Crimson War Pike strapped to his back by the shoulders and shouted in his face, "WOO!" before rushing out into the streets and busting through a crowd of commoners.

"H-hey, wait!" Delilah took off after him.

Evelyn stood up as well, throwing her gun over her shoulder and taking a deep breath. "Well, I guess we should do the same," she said, looking down on Berek who had yet to move. "Something wrong?"

Berek still held the quest slip in his hand and checked the destination after hearing Magnus shout it out so carelessly.

"The Ancient Forest, huh?" He said.

"What about it?" Evelyn asked, pressing her face close to his as she too began reading the quest info.

"That's where they found my father's body before bringing him back to Makobe."

By the end of the day, most had caught word that yet another group of Hunters was out to rid the Ancient Forest of the Espinas. Most Hunters laughed, while some feared for the lives of the four brave souls. Either way, the word was out, and for the four of them, there was absolutely no turning back. At least not for Magnus, not now that he had finally found his very own "Ultimate Achievement." The Espinas had been spotted quite some time ago, and the quest had been posted accordingly. But due to the non-urgent nature of the issue, there hasn't been much of a concern for it being loose in the forest. Not many people visited the Ancient Forest, except for Hunters and inquisitive travelers; therefore the threat was miniscule at best. But the fact that such a dragon even existed anywhere near a remotely populated area was enough for the Guild to put an end to it. For if the Espinas were to stumble upon Bordertown in say, a fit of rage perhaps? Much like the Diablos Berek, Evelyn, and Magnus faced in Allsburg a while back… The entire populace would find itself in an unthinkably dangerous situation. Fatalis was not the only threat still wandering around freely in the wilds of Minegarde.

"So," Magnus began, wiping the sweat from his brow and tossing a few supplies onto an empty table surface. "What have we gathered, comrades?"

The sun had just finished setting and the nightlife of Bordertown was beginning to erupt all around the four Hunters. The tavern was filled with drunken Hunters who were celebrating one thing or another. A newly crafted weapon here or the congratulations of a successful Barroth hunt there. The four of them took their seat and Magnus and Berek both launched their feet up onto the table simultaneously.

"That this is going to be a lot tougher than I anticipated, for one," Berek responded first.

"The armor of this wyvern is incredibly thick, I'm talking Black Gravios status," Delilah chimed in. "We're going to need to identify the soft spots, if any, and focus on those more than anywhere else. You're not going to get away with just swinging your duals around wildly." She nodded to Magnus.

"True," he said admittedly. "I was told by numerous men who have faced him before that the toxin carried in each of Espinas' orange quills, while plentiful, is actually less deadly than that of an Ioprey. Still, certain antidotes will need to be taken just as a precaution. In order to make this work we are going to need the strength and focus of all four of us. I can't be wailing on his legs only to turn around to find Berek tossing his lunch 'cause he got scratched by one of the barbs."

"That's right," Evelyn said, awaiting her turn. "And as for my contribution to this ever expanding Espinas encyclopedia, I give you two words. Poisonous fireballs."

"Huh? Is that even possible?" Magnus took his feet from the table and leaned in.

"I heard the same thing," Delilah agreed. "Not sure how it works, but I trust a guy with a bad cough, pale skin and burn marks all over his face."

"It's true. Also speed is a big thing," Evelyn added. "Apparently Espinas, when frenzied, can have a charging speed to rival that of a Diablos."

"Normal Diablos or Black Diablos?" Magnus asked inquisitively.

"Does it matter? Either way we're going to need to be on our toes," Evelyn assured him.

"So, so far we're looking at a demon with the armor of a Gravios, the speed of a Diablos, and sexiness that is almost on par with myself. That's a potent mix if ya ask me," Magnus said rubbing his chin. "Berek whadda you got?"

Berek folded his arms over his chest with his legs still propped up onto the table and closed his eyes.

"Well, apparently our boy has got himself a nickname over the years. Many know him as the 'Lazy,' or 'Sleepy' dragon. Espinas is such a deadly and efficient hunting machine that finding food is no chore for them, sometimes causing them to overeat. This, combined with boredom out of not having many things to do, considering many wyvern can spend the bulk of their day hunting and searching for food to provide for their offspring, can lead to prolonged naps. It sounds silly, I know, but what I have gathered is that some hunting parties have found themselves hacking away at a sleeping Espinas for literally 15 minutes or so before the thing wakes up. And even then in its half asleep state, it doesn't put up much of a fight. Like Evelyn stated earlier, the Espinas really shows its true colors when enraged."

Everyone seemed to be thinking. If some adept hunting parties have found themselves landing blow after blow on a sleeping Espinas with no avail, how were their weapons going to make any difference?

"That is why I propose we bring bombs. Really big ones too. Set 'em up around the head, take a step back, let Evelyn send a clust shot the dragon's way, and prepare for the battle that ensues," Berek said, glancing around to see if there was anything opposed to such an idea.

"Sounds pretty brilliant to me bud. I'll pick up a cart in the morning and we'll start loading the supplies," Magnus agreed.

"Oh, and one last thing," Berek said with one eye brow raised in confusion whilst looking at Magnus. "It's uh… Weak to ice."

Magnus quickly reached out for the Gradios Ultimus he had thrown onto the table earlier, along with a Demon Horn and a few other helpful trinkets.

"I knew that," he laughed, sheathing the flame endowed dual swords behind his back.

"But hey! Enough with all this serious talk. For now let's party! We've got a long road ahead of us gang, but let's not spoil the moment. Nothing better than to kick back and ease up before the intense battle ahead," Magnus reassured everyone.

"I won't argue with that," Evelyn remarked as a Guild waitress plopped a fat King Turkey right in front of her, digging in immediately.

Everyone was full of smiles except for Berek. He celebrated with his friends for the remainder of the night until they retired, but made sure to cross eyes with Magnus over the shouting of drunken, arm wrestling Hunters and Felynes playing music. They both stared for only a couple of seconds, but the two straight faced comrades were completely aware of what the moment represented. When the festivities were over and everyone had seemed to have had their fill of celebration, beer, food and wine, they began to part ways.

"Well, I better get her somewhere safe before someone tries to take advantage of her," Magnus said while holding an inebriated Delilah over his shoulder.

"Right, but whose going to protect her from you?" Evelyn said with her hands on her hips. Berek stepped in between them.

"Actually, Evelyn do you think that you could take Delilah back to her room at the inn? Magnus and I have something to discuss."

"Something to discuss?" Evelyn said, shocked that she would possibly be left out of a conversation after all this time the Hunters had been together.

"He's right; I'll catch up with her later. Just get her home safely for me, will ya?" Magnus added convincingly.

"Hmph. Fine, I see how it is," Evelyn remarked, grabbing Delilah forcibly as she began stumbling away with her.

"I can do it by…" Delilah threw her head back and slurred her words. She almost tripped over a drunk, sleeping Felyne still lying on the ground. "Myself!"

Berek and Magnus waved the two of them off. The streets had gone silent, finally. It was rare to find some peace and quiet nowadays in Bordertown, even at 2:00 in the morning. Berek looked up into the starry sky and noted the enormous full moon.

"Some say it's a good omen," Magnus said, pointing towards the sky.

"Most say it's a bad one," Berek rebutted.

Magnus took off his Auroros gauntlets and pushed his hand through his short, black hair. He knew that Berek had something on his mind.

"I know what you're thinking. And believe me, I completely understand," Magnus began.

"Do you? Do you really understand, or are you just trying to reassure me in an attempt to stop me from backing out of this?"

"Now Berek, you know that it's nothing like that. I would never put the ones I care about in the middle of senseless danger just to get what I desire. It is nothing like that at all…"

"Then what is it Magnus? This isn't going to be like anything we've gone up against before. We have never faced a challenge like this in the past."

Magnus looked up towards the sky as well and sighed. "You sure about that? I remember a certain Hunter Rank zero who helped me to slay a Diablos and save an entire Allsburg family just a little while ago. I remember that same Hunter helped me to kill a Gravios just a little bit after that as well. And I remember that he had a girl with him who was just as determined as he was. And I know… I know that if you two weren't with me at both of those moments, that I never would have been able to do it by myself. The same rules apply here, Berek. I can't do this without you two, or Delilah. I could run around town for days finding all of the HR 40s and 50s with Gun Chariot gun lances and True Devil Slicers, recruiting them to join me on this quest and I know the result would be the same failure every time. The four of us… We've got something that most other Hunters only ever dream of. We've got a sense of strategy and teamwork that helps to bind us as one, complete unit, unlike anything I have ever experienced before. I know that if we keep our heads straight and give it all we got that there is nothing that could stop us. Not even a big bad Espinas," he finished, wrapping his arm around Berek.

"I know what we have, Magnus. I know what we're capable of," Berek replied.

"Then what are you so afraid of?"

Berek took Magnus' arm off of his shoulder and turned to face him.

"That's why I asked. 'Do you? Do you really understand?' Because you don't."

Magnus paused for a second. "You mean… Evelyn."

"Yeah."

"Berek… You're right. I don't understand. What you and that girl have is a foreign feeling to me. Delilah and I have never come close to the love that you two share for each other." Magnus turned and away and began walking off towards the inn. "I uh… Guess I completely understand if you don't want to go through with this. Hell," he laughed. "If something bad happened to Evelyn, I think _I_ would cry for you!"

Berek held his ground for a moment, thinking, with his heart feeling as though it was being clenched by the devil himself.

"We _do_ have something special, Magnus. The four of us I mean. And it _is_ unlike anything any other hunting party out there could possibly muster up. And for that, I thank you more than anybody." Magnus stopped dead in his tracks. "I never said I was going to back out. I just wanted to make sure you understood… At least for the most part, about how I felt about this. And to make sure that you knew this wasn't just going to be another hunt."

Magnus smiled and held his fist in front of his face. "I'm glad to hear it."

"But I'll have you know," Berek continued. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect her. I would cut you down where you stand if it meant preserving her life."

Magnus turned back around and continued off into the distance.

"And I wouldn't do a thing to stop you…"

Later that night, or more like early next morning, the two pairs split up into their separate rooms. For a small fee, Hunters could stay at an inn for as long as they like. Many even make Guild ran inns their homes for a good while before migrating to a more densely populated area, or perhaps just for a change of scenery. Berek began removing his beloved Rathalos armor, inspecting it for any small nicks or loose threads. But of course, everything seemed to be in tip top shape. It was his armor after all. He sat down on the bed and placed his helm on the dresser top next to him, kicking off his greaves, making sure not to hit Poogie who was fast asleep on a rug. Evelyn walked in after bathing wearing only her undergarments, something that even to this day still gave Berek a surprise, as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Not gonna bathe?" She asked.

"Nope," Berek said, laying his back onto the bed and closing his eyes.

"That's unsanitary."

"Yeah, you've told me that once before," he said, stretching and cracking his neck.

Just then Evelyn ran to her item pouch and pulled something out at the speed of light. Berek took notice and saw the large smile drawn across her face. She quickly jumped onto the bed with him and revealed what she had hiding in her cupped hands. Berek couldn't believe his eyes.

"That's- oh my- no way!" He said in disbelief.

"Uh huh," Evelyn replied, still smiling with glee. "It's a Rathian ruby!"

The small, coarsely cut pebble was resonating heat from its position on the bed, as Evelyn had to let go of it due to how hot it was.

"Can you believe it? First you find a Rathalos ruby, and now this!"

"And you find a Rathian ruby…" Berek said, still in shock.

"Do you believe in fate?" Evelyn teased.

"I'm not sure what I believe in. But I think that you'd better keep that a secret unless you want it to be stolen while we're taking our vacation in the Ancient Forest." Berek warned her.

"Of course! What do you take me for?"

"Evy. I take you for Evy. The girl that just might have the fact that she has a Rathian ruby, one of the most priceless of all dragon treasures, slip her mind and go around telling everybody due to how excited she is."

"Aww, you know me too well," she said sarcastically while gently placing the ruby back into her sack.

"Man, I would have never guessed that this was what Delilah meant when she said that you had a surprise for me," Berek said, putting his hands underneath the pillow behind his head while staring up towards the ceiling.

Just then, he felt the bed sink as Evelyn mounted herself onto his midsection, straddling his lap.

"What's this?" He managed to ask before her lips met his.

"The ruby was only part of the surprise."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Determination

**Chapter Sixteen: Determination**

"So easily could I crush the skulls of every living being here in Bordertown, and envelope their souls with such a suffocation of fear that they wish for death before I so much as lay a finger upon them. So easily could I rape their lands and topple their economies in an instant, without quarrel… But there are those who would stand in our way… Yes, true Hunters. I thought that I had extinguished their flames long ago, but now. The offspring of one threatens our very existence. And the camaraderie he shares with his fellow Hunters only spurs them forward into the same position… Which also poses a great threat. I have let this carry on for far too long, and must take drastic measures to ensure your rightful place as God. Lend me your strength… This shall prove to be the beginning of our apocalypse, bringing forth the genesis of all mankind."

"A switch axe!" Evelyn asked inquisitively, her eyes alight with curiosity.

Magnus held on firmly to the wagon packed with explosives behind him as the four Hunter's continued their trek into the Ancient forest while making small talk.

"That's right. Apparently, Allsburg has become quite the gossip central since my last visit. It's got news circulating from all over Minegarde in newspapers and posted on bulletins and whatnot. Apparently it's this new thing, similar to the gunlance, and it's all the rage over in Loc Lac and the surrounding towns and villages. It's only a matter of time before it makes its way over here, and let me tell ya- based on what I've both heard and read, I will be getting one first thing. There's nothing more beast than a freaking gunsword," Magnus rambled.

"Sounds a little like overkill to me," Berek added.

"Overkill or not, I sure as hell wouldn't mind waking this sucker up by forcing my blade into his mouth and pulling the trigger, ha ha!"

A sudden draft of realization swept over the four of them as Magnus mentioned the Espinas once again. They had almost forgotten what they had come out here for in the first place or at least put it to the back of their minds. Delilah was scared, for she had never laid eyes on an Espinas, but only heard the terrible stories passed down by weary Hunters. Evelyn feared it as well, for she had never even heard of the creature until Magnus shouted its name at the top of his lungs back at the Bordertown tavern. And of course Berek, the righteous Hunter feared twice as much as the two girls combined. Not because of the wyvern itself, but due to the extreme love he felt for his closest hunting companion and what it would mean to lose that. The ordeal was stressful to say the least, but deep down the majority of the hunting party's mood swayed in a more hopeful direction. The four of them together made for a team that was unlike anything the Monster Hunting scene had not experienced since the days of Dormin the Fearless and Faye the Reckless, two massively popular hunters that suffered a tragic fate at the hands of evil nearly 20 years ago. They were both known worldwide for their cunning and expertise in the field of the great hunt.

After the death of Clodinus, most of the extremely well known Hunters of the century were all but vanished from the profession. Clodinus' death sent a shockwave through the hunting community and since then, the world has yet to find another familiar face to idolize. Sure, some small towns and groups will band together and follow a popular Hunter for a short period of time to help them attain that same famous status for a little while, but in the end, it's mostly futile. The celebrity that Monster Hunting once brought with it is now beginning to wear off in this day and age.

The world was stunned when the great Dragon God Emery, known for his brute strength, upstanding disposition, and familiarity with multiple women, vanished and never returned. Many tears were shed when Percy the Sweetheart, known for his childlike antics and kind mannerisms was found floating lifelessly on the surface of a lake. No one could believe that the most coordinated and deadly duo of Hunters, Faye the Reckless and Dormin the Fearless would ever go missing, until the day they ceased to return to Allsburg. Jade, known to the world as one of the only dragon tamers ever to exist, was found at the very inn that she had called her home for 10 straight years, lying dead on her bed without so much as a scratch on her entire body. To many she was believed to be sleeping, until after 3 days someone had thought to check her pulse. And Clodinus, the young father known to many as the Master to Rathalos, or the Lone Wolf… Rumors of his death circulated before the merchant's carriage had even brought him back into the Makobe village gates.

Tragic, indeed, the deaths of these great souls. And with the end of their story came a revelation endowed conclusion. That these idols that the public had brought up to be believed as Gods and Fearless immortals, were nothing more than puppets controlled by fate. And everyone has their day to die. And whether the deaths of these figures affected the general views on Monster Hunting directly or indirectly, the truth of the matter is that the profession itself was no longer sought after as much it used to be. If it weren't for Clodinus, the boastful Hunter Magnus may not exist. It's revelations like these that help to accentuate just how important idols and their actions are, and how they both influenced and shaped what the Monster Hunting landscape is today.

As the ever present doubts and fears of the people exceeds the breaking point with both the loss of great Hunters and the impending doom of the Legendary Black Dragon, hunting has become nothing more than just another profession. One can be a blacksmith, or perhaps a shoemaker, and get the same acknowledgement that one might get after revealing their identity as a Monster Hunter. It is a sad truth that every Hunter must deal with, but a truth nonetheless. And deep down… Deep down within the camaraderie of these four adept Hunters, they know that they are changing something. That perhaps they might rekindle what has been lost in the hunting community for such a long time. And what could be more suiting than to have the child of one of the greatest Hunters who's ever lived take the helm of this revelation. They knew that somehow… Things were changing.

"Berek, are we famous yet?" Evelyn whined from at the front of the line as the sweating Magnus traded off positions with Berek, placing the cart's grips in his hands.

"Ha! What a question. Honey if I'm not famous yet, _you're_ not famous yet," Magnus laughed. "Stick around with me for a little while longer and you might get acknowledged by some as my sidekick. That's if you're lucky."

"No, we're not famous," Berek grunted as he continued dragging the wagon through the thick brush. "And I am completely fine with that."

"Well that may be okay with you, but honestly, I think it'd be fun. Don't you think Deli?" Evelyn asked.

Delilah, who was at the very head of the pack scouting out various locations turned back with a smile and agreed.

"I wouldn't mind having a neat nickname. Like Delilah the Courageous, or Bow Master Delilah."

"Delilah the Drunk would be more accurate," Magnus snickered, looking back at Berek, awaiting his chuckle.

"Berek the Brave," Berek grinned, huffing and puffing as they made their way into a more dense part of the ancient forest.

"Oh! Do me next!" Evelyn said, waving her hand in the air.

Berek looked to Magnus, as he was sure that he had already had something cooked up for her.

"Evelyn the Busty," he said finally, tilting his head back with laughter.

"Hey, for real!" She said angrily.

"He's got you there I'm afraid…" Delilah agreed, joining with Magnus' laughter.

Evelyn looked back at Berek, who only shrugged, lifting the heavy wagon up with him, then commencing to laughter as well.

But it was short-lived. Delilah quickly halted the group as she held her hand in the air. Evelyn readied her Maelstrom, Magnus ran up to her at the front, and Berek set down the cart gently, joining the team. They were each crouched to one knee huddled together in a circle, gazing off into the distance where Delilah had been focusing her attention. She pointed dead ahead without so much as word and turned around quickly, unsheathing her Wolf Bow as she began applying special coatings to each of her razor sharp arrows. Evelyn loaded her bowgun with a clust round and nodded to Magnus.

"Magnus!" She whispered hoarsely.

"Ah, right, s-sorry! I just, wow! It's him! It's _actually_ him!" He whispered back with excitement, keeping his eyes locked on the obstacle ahead.

The Espinas lay sleeping on a bed of short grass a mere 100 feet away from them. The scene would have been a pleasant one if it weren't for the death dealing demon that was sprawled out before them. The canopy of thick trees that existed even hundreds of years ago lent a shadowy and chilled atmosphere. Thunderbugs glittered in nearby thickets and the ground was soft and moist. It snored loudly, sending chills down their spines. It was just as Magnus had described it, regardless of the elementary description that he had serenaded them with back at the tavern. The beast was the relative size of an adult Rathian, but appeared much larger due to the array of organized, orange spikes decorated all over its thick, bright green exterior. Berek watched as it dozed happily, licking its lips and tossing its head back and forth. He thought for a second how easy it would be for the four of them to just turn back. But it was far too late for that, and it would sever the trust he had formed with Magnus. He knew that they could do it, as long as the four of them worked together as one, collective unit of carnage.

"Magnus," he began. "You and I place the bombs first. Delilah, have you scouted out your vantage point?"

"Way ahead of you," she answered quietly, pointing to an enormous root that was emerging and twisting up out of the ground. "I'll be on top of that."

"Great," Berek continued. "Evelyn, you'll be as far back as possible, waiting with the clust correct?"

"Well I can't be that far back," she said plainly. "My bowgun's trajectory deviates slightly to the upper left. If I miss, the sound of the explosion might just wake him up and the bombs would have been for nothing."

Berek sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Then I trust you'll find the proper distance to ensure both a solid hit and your safety."

"My safety isn't much of a concern. Not with you around at least," she smiled.

Berek wanted desperately to believe that. And he would do his best to make it so.

"After the clust lands and the dust settles we expect him to be a little woozy. After that, you're gonna run in and send your blade crashing down onto his big pointy face. Then after that I run in, and we improvise, right?" Magnus said, putting his hand in the center of the group. They soon followed his example, layering their hands atop of his.

"Right," Berek said, breathing outward. Evelyn stared affectionately into his eyes and noted his expression and how it matched up perfectly like it did the first time they hunted a wyvern together. It was the same face he had when they took on the Kut Ku… The same face that struck down the Gravios… and the same face that had accompanied every one of their quests since they made their way out to Allsburg and became officially recognized as Hunters under the name of the Guild. They were ready.

"Go!" Delilah commanded as she took off to her designated vantage point. Magnus nodded grabbed hold of a large barrel bomb and began waddling over to where the beast slept as quietly as he could. Berek did the same, giving one last look over his shoulder at Evelyn. She did the same as she took off to her position, the two of them making eye contact.

'This isn't something that you just stumble upon,' Berek thought to himself. 'This feeling that we share. It isn't something that can be bought or sought after. It just comes naturally.'

"Berek, are you ready?" Magnus whispered, planting the bomb down quietly next to the snoring dragon's maniacal face.

'And I'll be damned if I'm going to let some sleeping wyvern rob us of that…'

"Got it," Berek managed, setting the bomb a mere inches away from where Magnus set his. He took cover with Magnus behind a small stump and awaited the thundering explosion that would surely ensue. He could see Evelyn begin to peer down her sights as she took one final, deep breath and held it in.

"Showtime," Magnus said with glee, turning to Berek. Berek said nothing and only stared ahead, reducing Magnus' smile into a more serious disposition.

Finally, the silence was broken by a volley of cacophonous eruptions, instantly sending Berek out of hiding, planting one foot on top of the stump and leaping out into the field with his Siegmund raised high. Magnus readied his White Death, ice elemented duals forged by rare Giaprey parts, and Delilah pulled back on her bowstring with 3 separate arrows, readying what would soon become a shower of coated death. The smoke and ash was beginning to clear as Berek made his approach and readied his sword. He began the charge, expecting to see the creature rousing from its sleep and looking around in a confused daze, but instead he found himself looking at what he had seen when they had first arrived. He couldn't believe his eyes. Nobody moved or said anything for a moment.

"…Well!" Magnus shouted, now standing from behind his cover.

"It's- it's still sleeping!" Berek shouted back, throwing his hands in the air.

"Wha?" Evelyn said in disbelief.

"Maybe you should hit it again with a few more clusts and see what happens Ev," Delilah chimed in from atop her rooted ledge.

"Hold on, lemme over there," Magnus said while climbing over the stump.

"Forget this," Berek roared silently, cocking his blade back over his shoulder without warning.

All sound seemed to fade. The drowned out voices of his comrades sounded to him as nothing more than white noise. His muscles bulged and the very sweet on his forehead began to steam as his entire body glowed a faint red. His eyes went white. Then his body shifted to an even deeper scarlet. Then to an even darker one that flashed brightly before disappearing. He had perfected the skill of demonization to a finely tuned art, that of which most Hunters could only dream of pulling off.

"RAHHHH!" He cried, bringing his Siegmund down with an unimaginable force.

It struck squarely onto the Espinas' horn, sending a ricocheting shockwave through the great sword and into Berek's forearms as he hopped back and watched as the beast finally begun to open its eyes. Evelyn and Delilah began unloading everything that they had into the dragon as it stood to its feet, eyeing down Berek with furious anger.

"Berek!" Magnus shouted, charging full speed at the Espinas with his duals as his sides. He quickly came to halt, covering his ears with his gloved hands forcibly as the demon released such an unfathomable shriek of disapproval that it sent Congas and Kelbi alike fleeing in terror anywhere within a 3 mile radius.

Berek fell to his backside as not only the sound pierced his skull, but the hot breath of the creature swarmed all around him. It was unlike any monster shriek he had ever encountered in the past, with the same velocity of a Khezu and tenacity of a Tigrex. He gripped his sword tightly and began to see stars as he regained his breath and tried desperately to make out the drowned out sounds all around him. His vision came to just in time, along with instinct, as the Espinas barreled down on him without warning, now with its hide glowing a dark orange color and purple fumes pouring out of its mouth. Although this was his first encounter with the wyvern, Berek knew instantly that this must be its frenzy stage. A dangerous mode that all hunted creatures of Minegarde shared.

"Berek!" Magnus said again as the dragon charged through an entangled cluster of roots. "To your feet Hunter," he said, lending Berek a hand.

Berek exhaled. "He's fast…"

"Fast as hell," Magnus agreed. "Let's try and keep him away from the girls so they can soften him up as much as possible. Only strike when absolutely necessary."

"Let's just focus on keeping it away from the girls for now…" Berek said, watching as the beast turned back and began clawing at the ground.

Cocking its head back without warning, a venomous plume could be seen erupting from within the creature's gaping maw.

"Heads up!" Magnus cried, diving to the ground as the swirling plume shot forward, bursting instantly after coming into contact with a tree, setting it aflame.

"Poisonous fireballs," Delilah muttered to herself as she pulled back on her bow as hard as she could. "Eat this!" She cried, sending a single arrow with all of her might into the hide of the Espinas. The arrow hit perfectly, only to bounce off into the air and stab into the ground as Evelyn loaded a crag shot into the chamber of the gun and sent it flying into the back of the creature's right leg, sticking right at the joint.

Espinas then turned without warning, charging directly at Evelyn as she tried desperately to load another around. There was no time for her to evade, and Berek's heart sank as he noticed.

"Evelyn!" He yelled, gripping his Siegmund tightly and sprinting forth with Magnus right behind him.

Evelyn cringed and held her bowgun up in front of her face in a last ditch effort to avoid the full impact of the Espinas' prominent thorn jutting out of the tip of its snout. With the impact only inches away from her position the crag shot exploded, knocking the wyvern off course and sending it veering into the brush. Shaking, she quickly loaded another round and sent it firing off into the darkness where the Espinas crashed into. Then another after that. After two eruptions from within the thick foliage, another shriek came jetting out from the shadowy cover as the wyvern bulldozed outward, speeding towards Delilah. Much to her surprise at seeing the dragon coming for her, she instantly leapt from her sturdy root, tucking into a beautifully executed somersault and repositioning herself to fire yet another volley of arrows.

Magnus and Berek both arrived at her and Evelyn's side. The Espinas found itself stuck between the thick trunk of an ancient tree and the exposed root as it angrily thrashed about, tossing its boxlike head back and forth only to impale its solid horn into the very fixture that Delilah had made her perch.

"Now!' Evelyn cried as she loaded pierce shots nervously into the chamber of her Maelstrom.

Berek and Magnus took full advantage of the situation. Berek charged his swing a second time as his partner next to him had a demonic red glow burst from within. Magnus' entire body was displayed with a deep crimson as he released a battle cry, the pent up anxiety of years past, awaiting the perfect hunt. He had found his "Ultimate Achievement," and with it, a new yearning. The destructive nature of his dual swords clashing onto the beast's legs was like a whirlwind of fury, sending frosted chills through the air as Berek continued his charge.

The Espinas cawed in pain and growled in anger as it tried to break free from its unintended imprisonment.

"This is what I have been waiting for, you big, beautiful bastard!" Magnus shouted with delight as he hacked and slashed away at the wyvern's heavily armor plated legs.

Evelyn's pierce shots could be seen making impact with the dragon's delicate webbing along with Delilah's arrows. They had both accumulatively figured that if they were to focus on the seemingly softest part of the wyvern that they might get somewhere damage-wise. Berek continued to gather power, as time was not on his side and he wanted to perform the best strike possible. Then without warning, as this wyvern was so inclined to keep itself full of surprises, the Espinas broke free, swinging its head around in a crescent motion and knocking into Magnus with immense force, sending him flying into the air and crashing down next to Evelyn.

Berek knew that this was his only chance, and as the wyvern took a step back and planted its feet into the soft earth, it sprung forward with fury engulfing its gaze. Then, as though gaining the very skill that had skyrocketed his father into so much fame, time seemed to stop. Every second, every motion, every detail came into play. As he released his swing he had to be sure to aim it just perfectly enough and time it just right to land on the designated target. He locked on to the large thorn in place on the wyvern's snout that he had already weakened beforehand. Slowly, timely, perfectly, he strikes, landing the thickest, sharpest, and most powerful arch of his Siegmund onto the target.

Immediately, the bone structure fractured, nearly cutting it in half and sending a dagger of pain through the beast's entire body. Its face crashed into the dirt, sending it skidding across the battlefield as it fell to its chest, reeling in pain. Evelyn was already at the aid of Magnus who had a small puncture wound just under his left armpit.

"Hey, hey, relax awright?" He said, wincing in pain as Evelyn pulled him to his feet. He gulped down an antidote just for good measure.

Just then, the familiar sound of flapping wings and rustling vegetation sparked the four hunters' attention.

"Oh no you don't!" Delilah exclaimed, sending dozens of coated arrows into the air in an attempt to stop it from fleeing.

The attack proved fruitless as Delilah cursed and sheathed her bow, watching hopelessly as the Espinas took off into the distance and her arrows fell to the floor.

"Odd, they're not known to take off from a fight," Evelyn said, still holding Magnus from behind as if he were a child.

"Maybe that's 'cause they're not used to facing a true challenge," Berek heaved, stabbing his Siegmund into the ground and gathering his breath.

"Damn good answer, gah!" Magnus cringed, holding his side. "And I'm not about to stand here and let this opportunity get away. Come on!" He urged them, taking off into the direction that the Espinas had flown to.

"Wait, Magnus! Are you sure you're alright!" Delilah pleaded following close behind. Berek and Evelyn did the same, focused solely on the target.

There were signs littered throughout the forest as the team dipped and dodged their way through the dense underbrush. There were even a few instances where fresh blood could be seen smeared on large ferns, meaning that the Espinas was not only close, but it was beginning to tire and take periodic rests from flight. They were so close they could almost taste it, the thrill of the hunt.

"What's this, look," Magnus huffed and puffed, placing his hands on his knees. He pointed to a nearby waterfall. "These tracks look pretty fresh."

Delilah got down on a knee and began inspecting the landscape like an experienced scout. The enclosure sure enough looked like a wyvern habitat. There were old bones and carcasses all over the place and a fresh source of water. Only a nest was missing.

"Impossible," Berek interrupted, stepping in between Magnus and Delilah. "These are Rathalos tracks."

"You sure? They look pretty big to me," Magnus countered.

"Nah, they're from Los alright. No doubt about it. Let's press on before we lose what we're after." Berek cemented his opinion.

"Right," Evelyn agreed.

They continued their exhausting trek and disappeared into the brush once more, except for Berek. Suddenly, something clicked. He turned back and stared deeply into the lair displayed before him as the hunting party vanished into the forest.

"Rathalos tracks…" He said to himself, kneeling down and placing his hand onto one of the freshly made prints. "It can't be."

He stood once more and turned back to the direction that his team had taken off in. But… What if he was right? He stayed still for a moment, then jogged over to the middle of the enclosure. This was a Rathalos home, there was no doubt about it. He knew this well after as many Rathalos as he had encountered.

"All I need is one piece of evidence, just one shred of proof," He continued to say aloud. "I just need one sign to satiate my curiosity…"

He began digging around feverishly in nearby bushes and searched near carcasses, but nothing. He had his eye open for a silver scale or shell that had been shed, or perhaps a pathway revealing the location of the nest. But there was nothing.

"Heh," he sighed. "Think… What would the great Clodinus do," he said sarcastically, crouching down near a set of footprints.

He outlined their presence with two fingers. They were so fresh it was unbelievable. He quickly regained his footing and began to follow them to the water's edge. And from there… He was all but lost.

"Now what?" He questioned the path that the prints took. "Do you just come here to eat and drink? Where is the nest…?"

He looked forward to the waterfall and suddenly it hit him. He smiled with satisfaction and began to wade out into the raging water without thinking as the waste high liquid cooled him. He held his Siegmund up as a shield as he passed under the pummeling waterfall, sending it shooting off his blade in all directions. He stepped up to a small, damp ledge, revealing just what he had expected. A cave hidden via waterfall.

"The perfect place to raise a family, out of sight and out of reach of predators," Berek whispered to himself as he ventured deeper into the cave. "How clever. I had no idea that Raths could be so intelligent."

He held his breath for a moment as light poured in through an open canopy entrance, the place where a wyvern could also begin an aerial descent if for whatever reason the waterfall entrance where to become inaccessible. A truly brilliant choice for a home indeed. Berek gripped the hilt of his sword and held its heavy frame out in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks at the first sight of the Silver Rathalos' backside. A _real _ Silver Rathalos. Its tail was that of a nub, covered in scar tissue from where someone had previously hacked it away. He felt fear grip him as he had never felt before. What was he thinking? Seeking out the wyvern that killed his father, the greatest Hunter who ever lived; how could he expect to fair any better in actual combat? He slowly began to take a step backward.

'Alright,' he contemplated. 'You saw what you needed to see. Now let's get back to the quest at hand-'

The wyvern rotated slightly and flinched at the sight of the Hunter. Berek held his ground instinctively. When it came to fight or flight, he was most definitely the solid definition of a fighter. He awaited the Rathalos' first attack.

"You're just like any other Los I've gone up against," he swallowed hard as his voice echoed throughout the cavern. The Rathalos reared its head back, preparing a roar. "I know you from the inside out!"

He held the blade up with one hand on the flat side to shield himself from the full effect of the scream, but it never came. It was something that he had done many times before. Only this time there was nothing but a few hacks and whimpers. He removed the blade from his sight and studied the creature as it spewed forth a few flames and coughed violently. Its legs were shaking. The Silver Rathalos, now old and weary, used up all of its strength to hold its ground.

Broken eggs shells, now over 15 years old littered the stone floor as the Rathalos growled and shook its head back and forth in an intimidating gesture. Berek let his sword fall to his side and let out a breath, leaning his back towards a smooth stone surface.

"You can't be him…" He sighed, desperate for an answer.

The wyvern then had a sudden shocked look in its eye after hearing the Hunter's voice a second time. It stopped growling for a moment and perked its head up to get a better view of Berek. Its eyes opened wide as it knelt to the ground in a submissive pose. Berek couldn't believe his eyes and slowly made an approach after coming off of the wall.

"What are you do-"

The dragon snorted as its eyes darted around in a confused manner. Its head was now a few inches off the ground as every step that Berek took forward, it took another one back. It resembled a scared child.

"Who do you think I am? What do I look like to you, dragon?" Berek pried angrily, even though he knew that the beast would not actually return to him an appeasable answer.

"Do I look like the man that you killed?"

The dragon hit the back of the cave wall, unable to go any further. Berek continued to approach, leaving his Siegmund resting on the cave wall behind him. He was defenseless, yet the wyvern continued to whimper and attempt a retreat.

"Do I resemble a ghost, dragon!" He shouted, causing the enormous Silver Rathalos to snort and caw.

Berek gazed deeply into the wyvern's eyes. They were full of fear and disbelief. This was not the expression of a murderer, guilty of various crimes. It was the expression of…

"Innocence…" Berek said softly. He sat down, only a yard away from the frightened and old creature. "You look… Innocent. Yet you react this way to my presence. I know that you didn't get this big and live so long just by whimpering in fear every time you saw a Hunter. No, that wouldn't explain the scars all over your hide, now would it?" He laughed.

Unexpectedly, the Rathalos plopped itself down at the base of the wall it had ran into like a dog, folding its wings to its sides. It still kept its head up to keep watch of what the strange Hunter might do.

"And that tail," Berek continued. "Who did that, huh?" He asked, pointing at the dragon's tail. The Rathalos seemed to acknowledge his gestures and quickly swooped its thick tail to the other side so that Berek couldn't see it.

"Ha ha! It was me, huh? Or at least someone that looked like me? That's why you're so skittish, is that right?" The dragon groaned a bit.

"Yeah, that's gotta be it. I guess I do resemble him a lot… At least that's what people tell me."

Berek propped himself up quickly, causing the Rathalos to do the same, sending it into another growl. The anger and fear that he felt upon finally visualizing the wyvern had faded away. He had no intention of killing the magnificent creature.

"You know," he said, turning back to his Siegmund. "You're not half bad once you let people get to know ya."

The dragon held its ground and kept quiet. Berek clicked the great sword into place on his back and didn't bother to glance over his shoulder to see if the wyvern was gathering flame to strike him or about to charge. He relied on his instinct for that.

"You're not so bad now that… I know."

The dragon snorted one last time and whimpered a bit as Berek stepped into ankle deep water.

"You couldn't have been the one to kill my father. Not with eyes like that. But," he continued, oblivious to the whether or not the animal could actually understand his intentions. "You did see what caused his death… Didn't you?"


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Provocation

**Chapter Seventeen: Provocation**

"There it is," Magnus whispered, still clutching the small puncture wound under his arm. He was staring straight ahead at the elusive Espinas as it cautiously made its way to a riverbank to drink. "Any ideas?"

"I'm all out of crags and clusts," Evelyn said sadly. "It's straight pierce shots from here on out. I don't even know if it'd feel the normal rounds I got on me…"

"Berek," Delilah began as she started coating her arrows. "If I paralyze it do you think you would be able to bust off that horn?"

The team, confused, looked behind them simultaneously after a moment.

"Where's Berek!" Evelyn questioned, trying to keep her voice down the best she could.

"You've got to be kidding me, we're gonna have to go back for him," Delilah said, flustered.

"No," Magnus said hectically, emerging from out of the foliage. "It's about to take off!"

The Espinas spread out its wings, spanning at least 20 feet from one side to the other. Magnus was not going to have it disappear for another length of time though. They had ran and ran ever since it first fled the scene and honestly, another chase and they would all be far too fatigued to carry on fighting.

"That idiot!" Delilah growled, emerging from the brush as well.

There was no choice. Evelyn wanted desperately to find out what had happened to Berek, but this was obviously the more pressing matter. Besides, she was positive that he could handle himself with whatever was out in the Ancient forest.

Magnus darted as quickly as he could, ignoring the pain, and watched in anger as the beast took flight, still only 4 feet or so from the grass. There was no hope for him to reach it in time. Thinking as fast as he could, or perhaps not thinking at all, he flung one of his White Death dual swords at the wyvern with full force, sending it speeding through the air and sticking perfectly into the dragon's left breast. It yelped briefly before folding its wings inward and slamming its massive bulk onto the ground feet first, sending a shockwave that both Evelyn and Delilah could feel even at their distance.

"Heh, heh, that get your attention?" Magnus mocked the beast, still gripping his single blade.

The Espinas breathed slowly as its claws dug deep and hard into the ground, opening its mouth affectionately as if ready to feed its young. The look in its eye was that of evil… Evil entwined with hate and despair. The wyvern curved its face downward, gently biting onto the sword's hilt and plucking it out of its pectoral, tossing it at Magnus' feet as if to challenge him. Magnus picked up the weapon in a hurry and regained his stance with a smile on his face, still reeling in excitement at finally being able to come face to face with the dragon of his dreams.

"That's right," he muttered so that only the Espinas could possibly hear him. The two locked gazes and held their ground. "I am the source of your anger. You focus all you got on me, understand?"

He looked back with a hopeful expression at both Delilah and Evelyn and nodded.

"I've got a promise to keep, and I don't intend to break it. You just keep your sights on me, big guy."

The wyvern cawed and shook its squared head back and forth, exposing the large crack in its horn. That too would pose as Magnus' target.

"Come on!" He provoked the creature, raising his duals high and demonizing once again. But the Espinas was full of surprises, and was not showing any signs of changing that reputation.

For a second, Magnus almost thought that he saw the beast grin before eyeing Delilah and taking off at her like a raging bullet. Magnus' heart sunk as he dived out in front of the creature in a futile attempt to reach out and wound it with a midair strike. He was instantly sent hurdling to the ground, becoming mauled relentlessly by the wyvern's powerful, spiked legs. Dazed, bruised and cut across his face, he quickly propped himself to his feet to find the Espinas within closing distance of Delilah, barreling down on her with an intense fury. Before he could even get a word out, Magnus was forced to watch as Delilah found herself caught between the wyvern and the large trunk of an ancient tree, squirming around on her back as it clawed and bit at her ferociously. Luckily, she was also pressed in between to exposed roots sprouting almost 3 feet out of the dirt, providing her with a slightly safer haven than if she were to be simply lying on the ground.

Magnus listened to her cries, something he had never experienced before, as his face grew hot and his demonic aura intensified. He burst out into a sprint with his weapons held at his side, grinding his teeth in a fit of rage.

"Magnus, do something!" Evelyn cried in distress while firing a volley of pierce shots into the demon's backside, having little effect.

'You did that just to piss me off,' Magnus thought to himself before leaping into the air and sending his blades crashing down onto the creature's hip. They both stuck, digging into the wyvern's armor only 3 inches or so. Magnus quickly tore them downwards as soon as they made contact, falling flat onto his stomach as a predicted tail swipe shot over his head, missing him by inches. As he got back to his feet, he could hardly make out Evelyn's, "Look out!" before the Espinas whirled around, leaving Delilah unconscious in her fetal position and impaling him in ribs.

His body singed with agony and terror as he felt the damaged, but still highly lethal horn puncture deep into his abdomen, breaking right through the small slit in his Auroros chest piece and continuing to drive further into his body as he grasped the dragon's head for dear life. Lifting Magnus nearly 10 feet into the air, the Espinas tried desperately the shake the man off of its face, but Magnus refused to go down so easily. He would be damned if this wyvern was not only going to end his life, but be left alone to determine the outcome of both Evelyn and Delilah's lives as well. Thinking quickly, he did the only thing he could come up with at the time, painfully reminding him of his ignorance towards the beast that he had shown in the first place. Planting both hands on the wyvern's head firmly, he twisted his body in a last ditch effort, jerking sideways with all of his remaining strength and breaking the powerful horn at its already cracked base. He was sent flopping to the ground with the bone stake still in his ribs and dripping with poison as he listened to the Espinas' cries of torment, flailing its body in every direction as both blood and a deep purple venom gushed out of its wounded snout.

He reached down gently and felt the horn with shaking hands and laughed silently.

"Berek," he coughed so only he could hear. "Get out here and save your girlfriend…"

He too fell unconscious, lying beaten and bloodied in the center of the battlefield, poison now coursing through his veins… And as precious time ticked away, Evelyn found herself alone to be dealt with by the wyvern.

Berek climbed up out of the shallow pond with the waterfall behind him, shaking off the water the best he could. As he checked his item pouch and dried it out as well, he took off in the same direction as his comrades, finding himself stopping only moments later. He frowned as the familiar little man that he had met all that time ago while hunting for special mushrooms sat upon a tiny stone surface, shuffling through a handful of personal knickknacks.

"Ah! Well here's something rather interesting," he chuckled, holding a Silver Rathalos scale up in the air and inspecting it.

"Veggie Elder…" Berek grumbled, stepping slowly towards him.

The Veggie Elder laughed and raised his hands in submission.

"Oh no, great Hunter, I do not wish to become your next victim just yet! Please have mercy."

"There's no sarcasm in your voice," Berek said with disapproval, grabbing the tiny man at the back of his shirt collar and holding him up so they'd be face to face. "That makes me angry."

"Anger is but a state of mind dear boy, nothing more. Such is the same with sadness, happiness, ignorance, eh… Panic," he smiled nervously.

Berek set him softly back onto his stone without so much as a word. The man sighed and reached for his small knapsack, stowing away his various scales and ores.

"You wouldn't be here unless you had something to say to me, old man," Berek said, crossing his arms.

"Well, normally I would agree with you," the man laughed. "But honestly, I was just roaming. After being kicked out of Allsburg, that is about the only thing I am permitted to do. Those arrogant fools… So I figured, why not vacation to the spot where the mighty Clodinus was struck down in his prime!"

Berek raised his fist for a moment as the Elder shielded his face and fell down on his stubby knees. Berek unclenched his hand as breathed outward as the little man whimpered in his presence.

"Those arrogant fools, are all dead now," he said solemnly. "In case you didn't know."

The man rubbed his chin. "I am aware. Although I am but a drifter, I find ways to keep up with the times. I know all about that dastardly Fatalis' actions for the past few years. First Allsburg, then Pokke, Kokoto, Makobe. I have personally witnessed acres upon acres of land that have been scorched by his flames, oblivious to the eye of the rest of society. As if some force were attempting to keep him bay all of these years, allowing him and his destructive nature to ravage the lands sparingly behind our backs."

"You've seen more?" Berek asked inquisitively.

"Oh yes, in the western provinces mostly. I believe that is where the demon is harbored."

"And you have yet to tell anyone this?" Berek barked.

"Fool. The location of the beast alone is no advantage, as you may think. To unleash a counteroffensive on such evil would take more than the brute strength of Hunters alone. And besides… I have already warned them once. And they neglected me and my preaching, translating it into insane ramblings, and fed me to that accursed sand dragon! They have no ear for wisdom. Only one of ignorance," the man hmphed.

"You… Did warn them. The day I arrived at Allsburg, they threw you out. Thought that you were provoking the Diablos' rage. Magnus told me about it after I brought you up in conversation, after we had settled down in Bordertown… How did you know?"

"Do not 'vent thy fury east' I cried as they wheeled me out into the desert. If only those men and women had heeded my word… If only they had listened. Perhaps their lives would have been preserved," the Elder had a sad tone to his voice as he kicked around at the dirt.

"No," Berek retorted. "The Fatalis would have found them, regardless of where they went. It would have tracked them down and done the same damage it had done at Allsburg. The only way to put an end to its rampage would be to put an end to it, by locking it away, back into whatever hole it crawled out of. That or killing it."

The Veggie Elder raised an eyebrow and hobbled over to Berek, standing at his feet and peering up at him.

"And will you be the one to do it, Hunter? Will you be the one to follow in your father's footsteps, becoming the greatest Hunter whom ever lived? Effectively sealing away the Legendary Black Dragon for all eternity and saving mankind from utter destruction? Re-sparking the glamour of Monster Hunting and restoring it to the greatness of what it once was?"

"With help… I think it may be possible," Berek said, gazing off into the forested canopy around him.

"You sound reluctant. Is it for the girl?" The Elder asked, elbowing Berek at his hip, playfully.

The memories of the stormy night when he and Evelyn first kissed sparked into Berek's mind, remembering when he had first encountered the withered old man.

"You've asked me that once before," he said.

"Have I?" The Elder asked unknowingly. "Have I also informed you that she will die following you? That if you continue on this path, righteous or otherwise, that her life will be ended. And also, that you have forsaken her for not being informative about such information."

"And what, I'm just supposed to take what you say as truth and feed it to her? Asking her to stop what she loves, what she lives her life for! You know nothing about Evelyn!" Berek snapped, turning away.

"Just as I knew nothing of the Fatalis, and its intentions…" The Elder murmured back.

Berek stopped in his tracks and clenched his fists, closing his eyes.

"You are the one who refuses to see the truth, Hunter. You believe that she does this for herself, when in reality… Her motives are driven by you and you alone."

"Maybe you're right," Berek said softly. "But that doesn't change the fact I would give my life before I let anything rob her of hers."

Instantly he remembered the task at hand and how his 3 friends must be fighting the Espinas as he and the Elder spoke, hoping that the Elder was not about to be proven right.

He quickly turned and took off for the forest, desperate to answer their call, feeling like an idiot. Without so much as a "Goodbye," he left the Elder to wander the Ancient Forest alone as he had done for so long.

"If only you too would heed my word, Hunter… Then maybe, it would not already be too late. Do not live in your father's shadow, Berek," the old man spoke softly to himself. "Rather, cast your own."

As he broke through the vegetation, instantly finding the path of trampled brush and broken twigs that his party had recently carved to catch up with the wyvern, he felt his legs burn as they pumped harder and faster than they ever had before. Without bothering the wipe the sweat from his face, he kept his focus on the path ahead and tried not to think the terrible thoughts that were trying to pry their way into his mind.

'They'll be fine,' he thought as his mind wandered. 'Evelyn and Delilah are great fighters, and besides… they've got Magnus with them.'

Within the dark confines of the gargantuan Bordertown Guild Tower, lies a menagerie of chambers, floors, and secret projects. However, only Guild Administrators, Chiefs, and other Guild operatives are ever allowed to step foot inside. While the lower sections of the tower remain largely unknown and secretive, the middle and upper sections are known for their many elegant rooms and structures. Just what you would expect from the largest run economy of Minegarde. Not only were the Guild and its associates known for safe housing a mass of wealth and fortune, but they were also known for never revealing exactly how much money they had to the public. This alone lead to suspicion and more prominently, corruption in the federal system. No news to be had there in the world of politics.

Near the midsection of the tower, hidden away in one of the many quiet and lonely chambers, sat the Guild Chief Bowen. The commanding officer currently in charge of many things now in the Bordertown Guild district, ever since vacating Allsburg, including how to deal with Fatalis if it ever reared its face again. He worked diligently, signing off on various reports and parchments that were assigned to him, working by candlelight as his office windows were now intentionally blocked out, resulting in an reverberating workplace devoid of much light.

As he inked his pen and read carefully over the words with his reading glasses, a sudden chill swept down his spine. He turned around quickly in his chair to find nothing there. It was an eerie feeling to say the least, as if someone had been watching him work for a length of time before finally being noticed. He returned to his original position slowly before staring back down at the paper. His throat swelled and fear enveloped him as a cold sweat dampened his skin. The report currently in front of him, which he had yet to sign off on, had writing already imprinted the line where he would choose to sign, depending on if the report was acceptable or not.

'_Pray while you can,'_ it wrote, in plain sight.

"Wh-who's there!" He gasped, reaching for his rapier that he kept latched to his belt at all times.

There was no response. Only a slow clap emerged from the darkest corner of the room.

"Show yourself!" Bowen demanded, pointing the rapier in the direction of the clapping.

A hooded man drenched in blackness stepped forth from the shadows, hands striking in front of his smiling face. As he approached fearlessly, the candlelight illuminated the crimson of his eyes, and the silver of his hair. Also, the paleness of his skin… As if he were the manifestation of death itself, he smiled, wearing his Death Stench armor and keeping his Scythe of Menace sheathed neatly into place on his back.

"You? You're that man who murdered the crazy fellow after the destruction Allsburg," Bowen remarked, still clutching his sword.

"Guilty as charged," Shinu hissed silently, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the Guild chief's desk and crossing his legs.

"You're a wanted man, you know. You're wanted for murder! Have you come to turn yourself in?" Bowen asked, instantly realizing how stupid he must sound. No one sneaks into a Guild representative's office and writes, "_Pray while you can,' _on the paper sitting atop their desk wanting to turn themselves in.

"No," Shinu replied sincerely.

"Then I'll have you taken away immediately! How the- how did you even find your way in here! I'll nab you for breaking and entering as well, guards!" He cried out, his voice echoing throughout the almost empty chamber.

"Please, my good Bowen, don't take me so lightly. With what I am about to do, do you really believe that I would leave any chance for reinforcements come to your aid?" Shinu remarked, sounding almost annoyed.

"Preposterous!" Bowen said, slamming his fist to the table, causing the candlelight to flicker momentarily. "Each and every one of those men out there are highly skilled defenders of this city, which I trained myself. There's no way you could have eluded them so easily, guards! Guards!" He called out once more.

Shinu leaned forward, embracing the silence with a grin on his face. "I do believe that you have misinterpreted the information given to you, Guild Chief. I eluded no one." Shinu stared deeply into the fire. "I struck down sixteen men in my path while trying to get to you this day, disposing of each and every one of their, 'highly skilled' bodies. There are still plenty of men wandering the corridors, of course, meaning it is only a matter of time before they notice the pools of blood that have collected and I am found out. It took me quite a while to track down your private quarters, even after I asked nicely the first time around… You really should consider eliminating this rule of no one from the public being allowed to enter," his eyes flashed as he directed his attention back at Bowen. "It just might have saved their lives…"

"Y-you monster!" Bowen rumbled.

"Yes, of course, a monster. That, or Devil. Whichever you prefer at the moment, I presume? No matter. Regardless of what title you bestow upon me, it will not affect the outcome of whether or not you leave this chamber alive today," Shinu assured him. "What will is whether or not you provide me with the ample information I require, that is all."

"What do you want?" Bowen exhaled slowly, taking a seat from behind his desk and placing his rapier on top of it. He knew that he would not win in combat with Shinu... Especially considering the fact that he had not participated in combat in years and had gained much weight because of it.

"While you are quite the large man," Shinu remarked, nodding to Bowen's girth. "I fail to see why you require such an elaborately crafted and enormous chamber… Quite a waste of the taxpayer's money if you ask me, my good chief."

"You want money, is that it? You hear the rumors of how the Guild stockpiles massive amounts of funds in their towers, is that right? And so you want a piece. Well then you can just kill me now, because I wouldn't help you even if I could. The higher-ups don't let someone like me know where they keep it all, if the stash even exists."

Shinu sat for a moment before speaking, having an unenthused expression plastered onto his face.

"Do you delight in misinterpreting me, Knight? I have already told you… I simply come for information, nothing more. Do not place me into your goodie bag of stereotypical criminal jargons. Not only am I not impressed, but I find myself rather hurt, and annoyed at your incompetence."

"You killed my men…" Bowen sniffed, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. "Tell me… What do you want…?"

Shinu smiled again. "Beginning to break, chief? Are you and your liberal sensibilities being pushed to the limit, I wonder? Your massive girth is proof enough of your own indecent lifestyle. While you feed like Mosswine in your glamorous tower, people in the city streets rot in deepest, darkest alleyways. Cowering in fear over Guild oppression. The Hunter's, they put up with you. They let you pretend to pull the strings and say you're in charge while they clean up the forests and swamplands, purging them clean of any unwanted beasties that might cause a disturbance in your 'perfect world,' that you so desperately strive to achieve. A world based on lies and deceit, fortune and corruption, government and government officials. Not on blood and sweat, like it should be." Shinu stood to his feet, moving closer to Bowen in a dastardly fashion. "After you provide me with my information, I will quickly return the favor with both blood, and sweat… I can assure you of that."

A drop of sweat fell from the tip of Bowen's greasy nose and splashed onto the desktop as he began to speak.

"What is it you would like to hear from me, Hunter."

"Where is the Powderstone cache used to supply the Dragonator."

"The wha!" Bowen gasped.

"The cache, Bowen. The mass of Powderstone that has accumulated over the years by those puppets you call Hunters. I want to know the location," Shinu's smile ceased to be as he moved his face in closer.

Bowen thought for a second that he might be able to grab for his sword and impale the Hunter before he had the chance to unsheathe his own blade. He eyed it sparingly, making sure that Shinu didn't notice.

"I-I don't know. The higher-ups don't tell me these things, I swear-"

"No," Shinu cut him off. "They only let you play around with the Dragonator itself in front of a public audience while firing spears into the air like a drunken halfwit. Tell me Bowen. Or your life, is mine… We don't have much time before the rest of your lackeys show up."

Bowen's lip quivered as he inched his hand toward the rapier. "Do you know what this weapon means for the future of Bordertown? Without it, we're defenseless. What could you possibly hope to accomplish? I already told you, I don't know anything."

"I know what this device could mean for the future of Minegarde and how it may affect the rule of the one, true God. Tell me then, where is the Dragonator itself, Bowen?" Shinu pressed his gloved hands firmly onto the top of the desk.

A look of utter disbelief overtook the Guild Chief's expression as he had an epiphany.

"You… Encourage the Fatalis' actions?" He said, shocked by his own words. "You're here to sabotage all that we have worked for, in the name of prosperity and the safety of our townspeople, for a demon that wouldn't even think twice before tearing you to shreds as well!"

Shinu leaned in suddenly, with a smile widening across his pale face. "Now I can assure you that is not true, my friend. I can promise you that much. You are nothing more than an oblivious rodent in his omnipresence. And you will be rewarded with the remainder of your life if you merely reveal the location of the Powderstone cache and the Dragonator." His smile quickly diminished. "What'll it be, Bowen. This is your final warning…"

Bowen sat motionless for a moment, and swallowed. He eyed his rapier one last time before snatching it as fast as he could, attempting to stab up at Shinu's windpipe. But before the stealthy strike could land, he watched horrifically as the man in front of him moved faster than he had ever thought possible, unsheathing his longsword one handedly before spinning around and slicing the Guild representative flawlessly across the belly. He gazed down as his head fell forward and saw the perfect cut that had gone straight through his armor and flesh effortlessly. The cut was so deep that it had just barely missed his spine.

"Y-you…" He squelched, falling forward onto the desk. "So fast… How did… You'll never find it…" He gasped for breath as the life was drawn out of him and the blood could be heard pouring onto the floor below.

Shinu took a step backward, making sure that the blood did not reach his greaves. He glanced around thoughtfully, and turned to face the large double doors that served as the one way in and out the Guild Chief's quarters.

"Problematic? Hardly…" he spoke to himself, his voice echoing.

"Ah, the cavalry. Well… I guess for now, we improvise."

He watched the doors, awaiting what he had anticipated all along. They suddenly flung open with a dozen guards at the ready. The one leading the charge was wearing a red Guild uniform. He was a Hunter, as well as a Guild operative.

"Bowen, there's been a-" He soon cut himself off as the light poured in front the corridor, revealing the growing flow of blood that was spreading out on the marble floor.

And there lay Bowen, dead, dignified, sprawled out on his work. The letters that once read _Pray while you can, _were now blotched over with blood. Shinu dropped his scythe to the ground and raised his hands to the ceiling, while falling down on his knees.

"Here is your perpetrator," he said softly, placing his hands behind his head.

He bent his head forward slightly, hiding his face from the light… And smiled.

A similar struggle took place in the Ancient Forests of Minegarde, as Evelyn found herself severely outmatched. She heaved painfully, adding the last pierce round into her Maelstrom. Her Rathian armor was covered in dirt and drenched in sweat, as she had been evading the Espinas the best she could, but now… She was on her last leg. She began to feel dizzy as she fell to one knee and held her bowgun out in front of her like a lance as the Espinas bombarded her into a corner with its snubbed nose, sending her crashing into the trunk of a large tree. She dropped her weapon at her side and took large, deafening breaths. The Espinas has no mercy.

After its slow approach, savoring the meal to come, it precisely placed its right foot on Evelyn's arm, pressing it into the ground. She screamed in pain as she felt the intricacies of her armor dig into her flesh. Her other arm was useless alone, fatigued or otherwise. The dragon's mouth watered, dripping saliva onto her face as it's fearsome maw made its way closer to her breasts, prepared to feast.

"BEREK!" She cried out instinctively, tears streaming down her face. She could only hope that the poison had yet to kill Magnus and that Delilah would wake up soon. She had successfully distracted the Espinas from the other two Hunters while they slept involuntarily. Yet all of that work would count for nothing if she died now. The Espinas would surely return to devour them as well, or at least kill them for disturbing its peace in the first place. Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut and awaited the inevitable; for the massive jaws of the wyvern to come crushing down on her.

A large thumping sound could be heard from behind the wyvern, just as it was about to claim its prize. It turned unexpectedly to see the one Hunter to ever successfully beat fairly it in combat. The one that had broken it's horn and sent it crashing into the dirt.

Berek stood, huffing and puffing as loud as Evelyn was from his tiring sprint, holding his Siegmund which he had sent crashing to the ground in one hand. He glowed a deeper red than Evelyn had ever witnessed. Resembling a demon, the wavering, red flames surrounded his exterior.

"Let her go, wyvern," he growled. If she hadn't seen him with her own eyes, Evelyn would not have been able to tell it was Berek by his voice alone. He appeared to be truly terrifying… with a voice to match.

"Your quarrel…" He roared, "Is with me…"

Just then he planted his right foot firmly onto the earth, blasting off into the direction of both his beloved, and the dragon. Even the Espinas was surprised by the amount of speed the Hunter still had in him, and it hopped off of the girl quickly and prepared for the impact with a defensive posture. Berek channeled all of the power that he could muster into his Siegmund and sent his strike directly onto the wyvern's head, colliding perfectly. The Espinas' face was nearly knocked into the dirt for a second time as the strikes continued to batter it relentlessly, each hit causing the wyvern groan in pain. Berek refused to stop. Again and again he struck, still glowing an iridescent scarlet, striking blow after blow before the animal could even begin to counter.

Finally, the dragon caught a break, opening its jaws as wide as they could bend and lunging outward at the Hunter with all of its strength and ferocity. It caught the red blade in its mouth and began driving Berek backward, growling in anger. Berek planted his legs firmly and began pushing back until, while pressing the great sword forward with all of his might, he and the wyvern were face to face. They both growled and hissed, nearly equal in strength, finding themselves in a stalemate of epic proportions, muscles bulging and stressing like never before.

"I won't kill you, Espinas… But…" He roared, grabbing hold of the blade in a different position with both hands. "I will make it to where you'll think twice before trying to eat the woman I love again."

He then wrenched the blade as sharply as he could, prying open the wyvern's mouth with such force that it shattered a good portion of its jagged fangs instantly, causing it to cry out in pain like never before. Berek cocked back his Siegmund for one last blow before the creature gathered itself, only to send it digging into the dirt as the Espinas took flight, nearly swerving into a tree and crashing to the ground, while still crying out in agony. It sent shockwaves of fear throughout the forest as it flew overhead the archaic canopies, trying to get as far away as possible from the demon it had just encountered.

Berek saw Magnus on the ground and ran past him, not noticing the horn still stuck in his side. He knelt down to Evelyn's aid and sat her up, inspecting her for any wounds.

"Evelyn, oh god," he said, trying to keep himself from crying. "Are you alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she coughed. "But Magnus. I don't think… I don't think he…" tears began flowing down her cheeks and Berek held her closely as she dug her face into his Rathalos armor.

"I'm sorry… I am so sorry… Never again," he whimpered, as he cried for the first time that he could remember since he was a child, kissing her affectionately atop of her head. "Never again will I leave you alone. I'm so sorry Evy… Never again…"


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Prevarication

**Chapter Eighteen: Prevarication**

An extreme displeasure would be to awaken under the baking desert sun after lying there for only an hour or so. Magnus squeaked and groaned a bit as he attempted to sit up, not able to find the strength. He licked at his cracked lips and shooed a few bussing gnats away from his eyes. He could barely make out the voices of his comrades as he inched his head slightly to the left to see the wheels of the barrel bomb wagon turning at a steady pace. He smelt terrible.

"Oh god…" His voice cracked, as if he had just woken up from a terrible hangover. "Did I throw up on myself?"

The wagon suddenly dropped to the sand, causing Magnus to wince painfully, as Berek and the rest of his Hunting group rushed to his side eagerly.

"Magnus!" Delilah shrieked with joy, hugging him tightly. "We thought you'd never wake up, oh Magnus!"

"Gah! Okay, okay, I got holes in my body woman," he said achingly. "Where are we?"

Evelyn sniffed at the sight of his corpse-like state returning to liveliness. He was still flushed and horrid looking due to the prior battle and loss of blood, but alive nonetheless.

"We've almost made it back to Bordertown," Berek said with a lump in his throat. He was also happy to see his friend alive and well, and it did take a great weight off his shoulders… But it did nothing to soothe the guilt he felt for letting them fight alone in the first place.

He knew that if the four of them were to stick together that the Quest would have been more prosperous, like each and every one before it had been. If he had not ventured from the path, perhaps this whole ordeal would have never happened. At least, that is what he continued to tell himself.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?" Evelyn asked with great concern as she began striding next to the wagon that Berek resumed pulling onward.

"You kidding me?" Magnus with dismay as he sat up, reaching for his canteen and emptying it out in one swig. "Ah!" He sighed with relief. "My mouth tastes like cough medicine, what, were you guys trying to make me overdose?"

Evelyn held up a few empty antidote bottles and wailed. "I didn't know how much to give you, I just didn't want you to die!"

"Well, in any case, it worked." He reached down and felt where the massive horn used to be, tracing his fingers across the soaking bandages. "For the most part anyway."

He had a rather surprised look on his face while groping his aching wound, turning back to Evelyn quickly. "Did you sew me up!" He said, astonished.

"That was me," Delilah cut in. "I used to be… somewhat of a doctor's assistant. I always carry a suture kit on me in case anything like this was to happen."

"Well, I'm impressed," Magnus laughed, checking the rest of his bandaged body. "And speaking of… Terrible, terrible incidents. What Happened with you? Are you alright?"

Delilah smiled, tapping on her head gently. "He just knocked me around a bit. Nothing to worry about. A little sleep never hurt anyone."

"Right, and you?" Magnus asked, nodding to Evelyn.

"Me!" Evelyn burst out. "You think you got it bad, do you have any idea what I had to go through to keep that thing away from your body! I was seconds away from being eaten before Berek finally decided to show up," she finished, looking to Berek's backside as he pulled the wagon.

Magnus' tone quickly transformed into a serious one as he too directed his attention at the man pulling the wagon. Berek could feel his gaze under the hot sun, and said nothing.

"And… What happened with that?" Magnus asked cautiously.

"Oh you should have seen it!" Evelyn exploded instantly. "He came out of nowhere and just started hacking and slashing away," she waved her arms around enthusiastically. "Non-stop until finally busting its teeth in, sending it flying away for good. It was amazing!"

Berek still held his silence.

"Is that so," Magnus replied, lying back down onto his back before his wounds reopened. "Is that so…"

As they made their long awaited climb up the cobblestone pathway to Bordertown's main gate, the four of them noticed the absence of any guards. Or anyone for that matter. Traveling deeper inside the confines of the now sprawling metropolis, they found the streets to be anything but sprawling. The entire place was empty, confusing the lot of them.

"What the hell's goin' on? Town meeting or something?" Magnus said, now walking upright with one arm slung over Berek's shoulder for support.

"Strange…" Berek commented.

"Wait, hear that?" Evelyn was at the head of the group and spotted the massive gathering of people immediately. "My god, that must be the entire city!" She said, pointing to the riotous crowd just around the corner.

"What's this all about?" Delilah chimed in.

"Come on, hurry!" Evelyn exclaimed, running back to grab hold of Berek's wrist.

Magnus didn't budge, holding the two of them down for a moment.

"Ah, you two go on ahead for now," he said motioning to Evelyn and Delilah. "We're gonna hang back for a bit. Have a little man talk."

Berek said nothing as Evelyn slowly let go of his arm. He nodded to her before she and Delilah took off for the dense gathering of citizens. Magnus pulled his arm off of his comrade's shoulder the best he could, gritting his teeth in pain and holding the freshly sutured wound on his side. He breathed heavily with his hands on his knees, sending sweat plopping onto the baked stone below them.

"You're a lot more hurt than you lead on to believe…" Berek commented.

Magnus gained his composure and smiled with cold sweat trailing down his forehead between his eyes. "Didn't wanna worry the girls, haha…"

"You can barely hold yourself together."

"I've been through worse," he coughed.

"I don't believe you. You're going to die if we don't find you help immediately."

"Relax Berek, we've made it this far. I know plenty of respectable doctors in Bordertown, nobody has to die."

Berek glanced off to the floor with a look of utter agony. "You're right… Nobody has to die. That's why I messed up. I messed up real bad Magnus…"

Magnus slapped his hand onto Berek's shoulder hard, partly to gain his attention and partly to keep himself from falling over.

"What are you, brain dead! This isn't what I meant when I said man talk. It's my job to apologize to you! If I hadn't pressured you guys into this, if I hadn't begged you go with me and made it seem like such a big deal- gah!" He clenched his ribs. "It's all my fault that we ended up like this. I'm just glad that I got the worst of the punishment," he laughed.

"No," Berek said coldly. "You're wrong Magnus. You made it seem like such a big deal because it was. You finally found what you were looking for. That grand something that all Hunters dream of attaining. You found it before all of us and went for it like the Hunter that you are. It's our job, our duty as not only hunting partners and comrades, but friends, to follow you through to the end. If I had just played my part and backed you guys up like in the beginning… THEN, none of this would have happened. All you did was act out of instinct-"

"Out of desire! Nothing more!" Magnus shouted, coughing up blood. The very sight chilled Berek to the bone. He grabbed Magnus by the shoulders.

"Out of your right, your heroic impulse as a Monster Hunter!"

He let go of his trembling friend, now a pale and ghostly reminder of what he should be.

"Heh, heh… You're as modest as ever."

"Look," Berek continued. "We're in no position right now to be contemplating the moralities of what's wrong and right, or whether or not we should have embarked in the first place. That's not important. At the moment all that matters is the fact that if I had been there with the three of you, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have got a horn stuck in you, Delilah would have never had to stitch you up in terror, wondering if you'd ever steady your breathing again, and Evelyn… She wouldn't have had to have gone through that nightmare that I inadvertently put her through."

There was a brief pause between the two of them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let you down," he finished.

"It's fine," Magnus smiled, trying not to throw up. "At Least I got me a bitchin' souvenir," he laughed as he held the Espinas thorn up to his face.

They began following the way that the two girls had taken just moments ago, Berek still lending Magnus his shoulder. To Magnus, the cobblestones were slowly drifting in and out of focus. He was like a phantom, just barely keep himself conscious as they made their way into the mass of Bordertown citizens.

"So what'd you find that occupied you for so long anyway?" Magnus asked, raising his voice the best he could so that Berek could hear him. The rambunctious shouting of the townsfolk echoed through his head as Berek pushed and shoved them aside one by one. Berek could see Evelyn doing the same, only not as politely as he was, sending people crashing to the ground and cursing her as she barreled through them. Delilah tiptoed behind her, apologizing for her actions and trying not to step on their hands.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" He responded.

"Try me," Magnus pried.

"Berek!" Evelyn cried, waving her hand in the air.

"It'll have to wait till some other time," Berek said to Magnus, waving back before meeting with Evelyn. "Yeah, so what's up?" He shouted over the cacophony of the entire Bordertown populace gathered around them.

"It's Bowen! He's been murdered!"

Magnus and Berek both looked at each other in disbelief.

"Murdered, by who!" Magnus managed before coughing and spitting blood, sending it splattering to the ground.

"Oh my- Magnus, are you alright!" Evelyn took his other arm and flung it over her own shoulder.

"You won't believe it…" Delilah said clenching her fists in an angry rage. "It was Shinu. Shinu snuck into the Guild Tower's central offices in broad daylight and killed over a dozen guardsmen. Bowen was the last to go before they finally caught up to him."

"This is going to hit Bordertown pretty hard. Or by the looks of it, it already has. Bowen lulled these poor fools into a false sense of security with his demonstration of that new Dragonator, and now he's been killed, agh!" Magnus said in disgust. "There's going to be a whole new shift in power here with the Guild and its public service. Bowen was the only honest Guild operative I've ever met, despite our past tangles. He and I grew up together in Allsburg. I watched him grow into a pudgy goodie two shoes while he watched me take the road of a vigilante. Yet sill, we were close…"

Berek and Evelyn helped to pull him out of the crowd and onto a nearby bench. Delilah sat down next to him and began unwrapping his bandages to check the wounds.

"Anything that may have been good or righteous with the Guild has surely died with that man. Bowen may have been a total softy, but he knew how to strengthen the spirits of others and keep a sense of justice in this otherwise corrupt political offering the Guild presents itself with. Whoever takes his place will surely run this place into the ground if Fatalis were to strike. The Guild doesn't care for anyone but themselves. It wouldn't surprise me if they already pushed the Dragonator into the broom closet by now…"

"Stop talking, you're losing too much blood!" Delilah demanded, wiping a tear from her eye as she flung the blood soaked bandages to the floor and began applying new ones from her satchel.

"Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions a little prematurely, Magnus?" Berek asked.

"Ha ha ha, nah kid believe me. My old man had me going to a special Knight school my whole life before eventually took off on my own. I took the same classes with Bowen. I was all set up to be a Guild Knight myself, if you could believe that. I was so young at the time, still a child, when they started asking questions. They bring you into an empty, colorless room and start nosing around in your personal life and judge you based on your answers. Asked us ridiculous things, like if we would kill children or the elderly in the name of the Guild. It was all shit that I couldn't even bare to listen to."

"Magnus! That's enough!" Delilah cried with blood on her hands.

"Then I met your dad shortly thereafter… I ran from home and met up with him in Bordertown. There was no other moment in my life that I would rather relive than that one, trust me. I could hardly believe my eyes when I finally caught up with him, a living God in my eyes…"

Berek swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat. "You need to stop talking…"

"And then… Just a couple days after that…" A tear streamed down Magnus' cheek and into his scruffy, unshaven face. "I heard that he was dead. Just like that. It jolted me, woke me up and laid out the horrors of this world out in front of me. Showed to me that no one was immortal, that there were no true gods in this place. After that day I just didn't care anymore. I left the small family I had. I signed up and sold my life to the Guild to fuel their profits as a Monster Hunter, not even slightly giving a damn. I tried to be everything your father was, Berek, minus the heroics. I saw the world for what it was and what it was governed by. I saw how it was slaughtered by the politics and schemes of mankind, and I chose to become a parody of it, living for myself and only myself. I slept with whatever women I came across, drank till I passed out in the streets, and killed any creature out in the field that stood in my way. There was no right or wrong for me. There was only the future, and no matter how hard I tried to look forward to it, it just continued to get darker and darker."

"Magnus, if you won't shut yourself up, I will!" Evelyn threatened as Berek held her back.

"I was revered in Allsburg for what I was Berek… My infamy was my shame… Argus, my brother, showed that to you right off the bat. They all knew me for what I really was. I put on that charade for you and Evy here just 'cause I wanted to get into her pants, ha! Argus called my bluff though. He told you about the Lao Shan Lung and how I left my hunting party high and dry and came back with my tail between my legs. I sent them all to their doom and didn't look back, without feeling a single shred of guilt in the process. What a monster I had become…"

Berek knelt down beside Magnus as the life drifted slowly out of him. A few people were beginning to stare as blood started pouring off the bench surface and onto the ground.

"And what about now? Are you telling us that this is still just a part of your charade?" He asked gently.

Magnus smiled without opening his eyes and bit down. "You… Didn't let me… Finish," he gasped. "Then… Then I met you. The _real_ you. And your girly friend here. Day after day I saw your father in you. I was envious to say the least. But sooner than I had realized, that envy transformed itself into a friendship that I wouldn't trade for the world. When you saved those people in Allsburg from the Diablos, I wanted to laugh at you. I couldn't fathom sticking my neck out for people afraid to risk their own. But like I said- I guess over time I saw the Clodinus in you. And I saw far more than just potential. I saw the future. And for once… It didn't look so god damned dark…" His voice trailed off as his head fell backward like a ragdoll.

"Magnus!" Delilah screamed, still wrapping him up in a vain effort to stop the bleeding.

Berek's heart wrenched in pain at the sight of his friend and what he had just heard. Delilah and Evelyn both fell to Magnus' aid and did the best they could to keep him awake. Magnus' words echoed inside Berek's mind. He had only just now realized how much of an impact his father's death and he himself had made on this man's life. The very thought of it all was overwhelming.

Just as he came to terms with what was happening and the crowd began to draw their attention over to the four of them, Berek heard his name being called from somewhere within the crowd.

"Berek, son of Clodinus?" A Guild Knight asked him in a harsh tone as he turned around to face him.

"That's me," he answered sternly.

"We're going to have to ask you to follow us," the man said as five more guardsmen emerged from the crowd.

"What, why!" Evelyn demanded, wiping the tears from her eyes and standing to her feet. Berek held his arm out in front of her.

"That's fine," he complied. "But my friend is in dire need of medical treatment." He gestured to the bleeding figure of Magnus on the bench. The guards all looked shocked as they had not seen him initially. "He's just barely alive."

"That won't be a problem," a gruff voice said from behind the guards. "All of your 'friends' can come if that is what you wish. We will treat him with the finest technology made available only to the highest ranking Guild officials. Just so long as you come along without quarrel."

The man's voice was harsh and coarse like the very desert itself. He was tall and thin, and quite young as well. His attire was flamboyant, putting it mildly. He stuck out like a sore thumb among the mottled grays and greens of the common townsfolk with his bright red Guild vest and suit complete with a wide hat with a feather sticking out of the top.

"I'd rather rot…" Magnus squeaked with his last breath.

"He doesn't mean that!" Delilah pleaded with them.

"That's quite fine my lady, just so long as you quicken your pace the best you can. There is an urgent matter to be dealt with in the Guild Tower."

"Guild tower?" Berek questioned the man.

"Yes, now come along."

He immediately went straight back to where Magnus was still gasping for breath and yanked him to his feet, following the mysterious Guild man. The guards ahead made an easy path for the four of them to follow so they would not have to deal with the mob. Magnus' words still fluttered inside of Berek's mind like a cancer that he could not rid himself of. If he were to die now… It would be a lot harder for the four of them to handle than he could imagine.

Inside the walls of the Guild tower the air was cool and refreshing. There wasn't a soul to be found other than a few guards here and there and the man in the red coat leading the way. Every step that they took reverberated loudly in an almost spooky fashion.

"We will be taking this lift to the second highest level of the Guild Tower," the man said authoritavely, pointing to a large platform.

Berek and the rest made their way to it before a handful of guards approached with a stretcher.

"Luckily for your friend, our hospital is located right here on this floor," the man in the red coat added.

Berek was hesitant to hand Magnus over to them, but knew that it was for the best. He and Evelyn placed his body onto the stretcher as the men took off quickly down the hall.

"Come along now," the man said motioning to them. "There is much to cover before we make it to the top floor. I can assure you that your comrade could not be in safer hands."

"You're right," Delilah said following the men with the stretcher. "He'll be in mine."

Evelyn and Berek stepped onto the platform.

"That is quite fine my dear. You're the only one that I require in any case," he said pointing to Berek. "She can keep him company."

The lift began to move as cranks and pulleys turned and twisted, sending them upwards past magnificently sculpted statues of past Guild senators and luxurious murals.

"Wow…" Evelyn said in astonishment, twisting around in her Rathian armor to get an eyeful of everything that she could.

"Quite beautiful isn't it. You know, most commoners aren't allowed to step foot in this place. You should consider yourselves quite privileged."

Evelyn stopped taking in the scenery quickly after that remark and stuck close to Berek.

"Ah, I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Wyrm, Gaston Wyrm. I was second in command to the Guild Chief Bowen and consequently, his successor in this matter. These past couple of days have proven to be quite hectic after his being slain. The mob outside demands a public execution without trial as soon as possible. Yet as I am sure you already know, that would go against all Guild regulations."

Berek kept to himself and chose his words carefully.

"That's right, ah, Mr. Wyrm was it?"

"Wyrm will do fine. I may be a Guild official, but I have no need to be treated like royalty. Especially in these hard times."

Berek looked at the man's suit closely and inspected it.

"That getup, it's not standard Guild clothing is it?"

"You're correct. It is enchanted armor, to be precise, given only to the most adept Guild Hunters. Like you, I too am a Monster Hunter…"

There was a tense pause. Berek eyed the man's poisonous sword and shield, the Royal Rose, and made note of how it was also not a Guild issued weapon. It was that of a Hunter's weapon. He must have been telling the truth.

"Where is this thing taking us?" Evelyn blurted out, her voice echoing down the brightly lit shaft.

"To the interrogation chamber…" Wyrm replied solemnly. Evelyn gulped and grabbed Berek's arm.

"For what?" Berek demanded. He noticed how the guards never asked for them to remove their weapons before entering, which was quite the surprise.

"Oh my, ha! No, not for you two. We're going to be continuing from where we had left off with this man. Only now we have what he has been asking for all of this time."

"What are you saying?" Berek questioned him further as the man stood gracefully with his hands grasped behind his back.

"This man, this 'Shinu' that everyone outside wants dead. He has been a wanted man for years now, for the murder of one man. But now, after this… There is no doubt that he will be put to death. He was wanted for the murder of one man, which would have most likely landed him at least half his life in prison. But after the slaughter of 16 Guild guards and the Guild Chief of town commissions and security himself, this man has no chance against the system."

"That's not really what I'm asking, Wyrm. I mean, what does any of this have to do with me?" Berek said, walking over to face the man directly with Evelyn still clutching his arm.

Wyrm faced him readily and had a stern look to him as he held one finger up in front of Berek's face.

"Not a word about this to anyone other than your few friends here, Hunter, do you understand?"

Berek nodded compliantly.

"This _Shinu_… The crazed man that he is, has admitted to being a collaborator with the Legendary Black Dragon."

"What? How is that even possible?" Berek said, unable to believe what he had just been told.

"Initially, I would react in the same way. In fact when he told us, I did. But then again, if you told me that the Legendary Black Dragon was real and no myth only a few years ago I would have laughed in your face along with the rest of the general populace out there in those riotous streets. But now the beast has appeared, disappeared, and reappeared countless times since then, reminding us of its power and presence. So the word of this man, however unreliable it may be, is still worth investigation before we have him pumped full of bowgun shots."

"_I am the very justification of existence, of life itself. And… Death. I will be the one to cleanse this world of the fires… The fires of the wrong, the unjust! I will douse them with my own fires, drench them with my own flammable saturation…."_

Berek's heart sank as he remembered what Shinu had said to him back in Makobe, in front of his father's grave. Suddenly, those mysterious words were beginning to make sense.

"Furthermore, we here at the Guild will take any lead that we have to go on, no matter how farfetched. And as for you boy, and how this ties in to you at all… We demanded Shinu to give us the whereabouts of the Fatalis, or at least its attacks patterns, where it sleeps, it's weaknesses, anything! And as our… Interrogation became more severe, he whispered your name."

Berek clenched his fists in anger at the very mention of such an absurd statement. He wanted nothing to do with Shinu, and did not wish for him to bother Evelyn or himself ever again. Especially since he was beaten in the sparring match in Makobe… He would hate to make enemies with the man. He was better off not knowing him at all.

"He asked for your presence here before he would release any details on the beast. We continued to interrogate him, but he would not break… Since then we have been scouring the streets for you, awaiting your return patiently."

"You tortured him you mean?" Evelyn corrected Wyrm thoughtfully.

"You could label it as such," he responded.

"What was the result of that?" Berek asked.

Wyrm smiled and grasped his hands behind his back once again as the lift continued to take them higher and higher. "He just… laughed. He laughed like a demon. I had never seen anything so maniacal during my entire career here."

There was a brief silence as Evelyn looked up towards the ceiling that was slowly closing in on them.

"You said… That we were headed to second highest level of the tower, right? So what's at the top?" She asked inquisitively as the lift came to a halt.

"That's confidential," Wyrm smiled, beckoning the two of them to follow him down the hallway.

This level of the tower was not nearly as flattering as the others. The walls were caked in grime and the air was filled with a potent, inescapable must, as though no one ever came to clean this place. After a few twists and turns they found themselves walking into a large, wide open chamber filled with a few guards and chained man at the back of the wall. To the left were barred openings at the top of a nearly 40 foot wall, allowing sunlight to filter in just enough to light the chamber. A large, circular Guild logo was painted high up on the back wall above the chained man. The room was empty other than the people in it, but it still smelt thickly of a torturous atmosphere. Wyrm clapped his hands hard, jolting Evelyn and gaining the attention of everyone in the chamber.

"Are you awake, laughing man?" He taunted to the shackled figure at the back of the chamber.

Shinu's hands were bound with metal cuffs and chained far to his left and right, a tad bit higher than his head. He hung from his arms, barely using his feet to support himself. If he were set on a cross he would have appeared to be crucified. He said nothing, hanging his head and staring at the dirty ground below in his tattered armor.

"Shinu…" Berek muttered angrily, just loud enough for him to hear.

Shinu smiled widely with his signature grin before lifting his head to face the one he had called for.

"I don't suppose that you might know where they hide the Powderstone, Hunter?" He cackled as his short, tethered chains jingled against the plaque behind him.

"What?" Berek said, dumbfounded.

"He's been going on about that ever since we captured him. It's just nonsense," Wyrm assured Berek.

"'Captured?' Me? You give yourself too much credit, _Worm_," Shinu remarked.

Berek looked to Wyrm in suspicion. "What does he mean by that?"

Wyrm adjusted the red tie that helped to complete his Guild suit and cleared his throat.

"Well, he didn't exactly struggle, I guess you could say. He went down without a fight after we found him with Bowen's body. But I had a good half dozen men with me at the time, so it's no wonder he gave up so readily, isn't that right?" He continued to taunt the desecrated soul.

Berek looked to Shinu and then back to Wyrm before whispering to him.

"You said that he killed how many men before ending up here? Sixteen? And you think that he was afraid to take on half a dozen more?"

Wyrm pondered for a moment.

"Are you sure he's not planning something? Like maybe there was a reason why he let you take him all the way up here?"

Wyrm continued to think while staring at Shinu, hanging from his restraints.

"Either way, it does not matter. He's here now and I have my best men watching him like hawks around the clock. There is nothing that he could do to escape from this place."

"Maybe he has no intention of escaping," Berek concluded his theory.

"Heh heh heh, smart boy, smart boy. Just like your father…." Shinu echoed from against the wall. "Then again… That might not be the most flattering of all compliments considering… Well, you know."

"Shinu…" Berek began grinding his teeth.

"Enough! We've given you your audience, Shinu. You requested his presence and you got it, now tell us what you know of that god forsaken devil before we gut you like a Mosswine," Wyrm scolded the tortured man.

Shinu looked up at Berek. Although they were a good 50 feet or so from each other, their eyes met squarely. Shinu's crimson glare met with Berek's like a standoff of pure will.

"Berek?"

Nobody said a word. Evelyn stood by patiently along with the rest of the men in the chamber.

"I offered you my hand in all this… Because I saw you for what you really are. A wretched soul filled with rage and beset by grief. Your skill has grown… Tremendously. I would still greatly accept your camaraderie if you would merely speak the word. What do you say, Berek?"

There was still no answer from anyone. Berek held his ground and kept his composure. Only he and Shinu knew what this offer was about.

"I see. I suspected as much. You really are just as your father was. And soon, you will be more like him than you ever thought possible," Shinu smiled, hanging his head lowly and staring back at the ground.

There was a long silent pause, then just as Wyrm was about to burst in an outrage of impatience, Shinu continued before silencing himself once more.

"Southwest of here. Across the desert and into the swampland. To the Outpost. There you will find the truth behind Fatalis' motives."

"The Outpost?" Evelyn spoke first. "That's well over 300 miles from here."

"That's fine!" Wyrm shouted, signaling his men to retreat from the chamber except for a few guards. "I'll have my men there by airship in less than 5 hours. Everyone, move out!"

"Wait!" Berek shouted, grasping Wyrm by the shoulder. "Let us go. We're more familiarized and acquainted with Shinu's cryptic mannerisms, without us your men would just be blind rats searching in the dark. Evelyn and I will go and see what we can dig up. You stay here and make sure this city remains safe, and under control."

Wyrm glanced back at Shinu one last time before closing the massive, heavy wooden door to his cell and nodded. "Alright. I'll have an airship captain ready and waiting for you before you even pack your things. Time is of the essence my friend, I pray that you can make some headway before things get out of hand. I feel a storm is coming…"

"Right," Berek nodded back.

Wyrm and his guardsmen continued to the lift as Berek and Evelyn lagged behind.

"Berek, are you sure about this? I mean, this isn't really our problem right? What about Magnus and Delilah? They depend on us right now," Evelyn tugged at the cuff of his Rathalos armor.

"No, this is for the best. Magnus has Delilah with him, that's enough. He'll tough it out. If Shinu if so damn determined to drag me into this then it's time I stopped running. We'll play his game and see if we can help to make this right. I'm sick of being in the dark… It's time we took matters into our own hands."

"What… are you saying, Berek? Are you talking about actually taking on the Fatalis?"

Berek began heading for the lift after hearing Wyrm call for the two of them.

"I don't know if I'll go so far as to say that, but if it comes down to it… I'll do whatever it takes to stop this madness. For Allsburg… For Makobe… For my father… For you."


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Escalation

**Chapter Nineteen: Escalation**

"You have such little faith in me, my master… It pains me, as I was the one to awaken you after all. What? I… I see… You believe that boy poses a threat to me? You think that he has the will to defeat me? I have beaten him once before, I could easily- What? Changed? What change could possibly be drastic enough for that man to undergo so that he could defeat me in battle? That's… That's impossible! I don't… Of course. Yes, my lord… I've sent him and that girl far away from here, to the Outpost… To that wretched, horrid place… The very mention of the name… The ghosts of the past no longer haunt me. They no longer chain my fate, thanks to you. And with your presence, the 'threat' of that boy is nothing more than an annoying insect, fluttering by hopelessly. He too will share the same fate as his father, and the others. Your rule will be the only rule. And your reign will go unmatched, as it did so many eons ago…"

Of the many great cities of the East, such as Allsburg, Bordertown, and Loc Lac, Outpost was known mostly for its… virtual non-existence. Very few Hunters passed through Makobe to get to Kokoto or Pokke. But the Outpost… The Outpost has no visitors. Over the past few decades the city known only as Outpost has become infamous for its dark and evil atmosphere, playing host to various criminals and outlandish Hunters. The city is surrounded entirely by swamp with the sky a constant, ominous overcast. Many residents are pale and sickly due to the lack of Guild jurisdiction and proper, fertile farmland. Outpost was known to most as the rat hole that no one wanted to have any part of. Yet now, the two brave Hunters Evelyn and Berek find themselves thrust into the world of turmoil and political chaos.

Although the Guild was not totally non-existent, their authority held very little value to the overall sanctity of the city. There was a Tavern, with a Guild barmaid, but her job was little more than filling an empty mug here and wiping a table there. No Hunters came to Outpost to start a career for themselves. Even after the fall of Allsburg, Bordertown is living proof of where the majority of the monster hunting population found itself afterward. Outpost had remained largely unchanged since, except for the ever increasing threat of poverty and famine. The sight alone was enough to make an unprepared person sick.

The town was drenched in a thick fog and stench that could not be ignored. Berek and Evelyn made a quick note of this shortly after touching down from the airship, which was a sort of floating fortress unto itself. The Bordertown Guildsmen held their ground aboard the ship without so much as a "Good luck." They had no business in Outpost and made sure to keep their distance while the two Hunters investigated further. There was no main gate to speak of and no surrounding barrier of any kind to keep out unwanted swamp dwelling pests such as Gendrome packs and the mighty elder dragon, Chameleos. Though sightings of such a wyvern are rare, partly because there are so few left in the world and partly because of their ability to camouflage themselves with invisibility.

"This place gives me the creeps…" Evelyn shuddered, holding her hand over her nose and mouth. "Do you have a handkerchief or something I could borrow?"

Berek kept an eye out the best he could before answering. He could feel the eyes of strangers upon the two of them. Though here, they were the strangers, and were quite the interesting, colorful pair in contrast to this gray and bleak landscape.

"No, don't you have one?" Berek responded as his Rathalos boots squished through the soft mudded road, if you could even consider it a road.

"Yeah, but it's all fulla boogers…"

"Ew, wha? Evy why do you even still have-? Never mind… Just keep a look out for anything… Conspicuous, I guess."

The architecture here had not been renovated in years, if not decades. As they looked around blindly for any clues as to what exactly they were searching for, the only scenery available to them were small wooden huts and cabins, along with crooked fences that couldn't stop a Bnahabra from breaking in. The town was a pitiful wreck as residents sat idly by on their porches and criminals crept through the shadows unnoticed. It was the closest thing to a Hell that Berek could imagine.

"These poor people… How can they live like this?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't think it's by choice Evy. The people who stay here do it because they must. For some reason or another…" Berek made sure to keep his voice down so that they wouldn't attract any further unwanted attention. "Just stick close to me. The last thing we need is to get mugged or knifed while searching for clues to save the world," he said sarcastically.

Evelyn followed behind him quietly. There was a small shirtless boy with dirt on his face and bruises on his legs leaned against a tree. He was sickly, she could tell, and his ribs jutted out worse than she had ever seen on a human being.

"Right," she agreed sadly, continuing to look forward. She wanted desperately to turn around and give the boy some money, or find him food, but she knew that Berek wouldn't stand for it. They had neither the time nor the resources. They had only just now realized what sort of mess that Berek had volunteered for.

In the Bordertown interrogation chamber, Gaston Wyrm slammed the heavy wooden door to Shinu's cell before sitting down at an empty bench and table. He was breathing out of his nose, but could not hide the fact that he was breathing abnormally fast.

"Has it gotten worse outside, commander?" A guard asked immediately, pouring Wyrm a glass of water.

"Far worse. This mob mentality is beginning to get out of hand. They all suddenly want to know where we keep the mobile Dragonator, like Bowen was the only one backing the project from the start. What the hell is with these people? Don't they know that we're here to serve and protect?"

"People's morals begin to diminish the larger the groups. They're still just getting used to the fact that he's been killed and what it's going to mean for them. Bowen was a mayor of sorts, a visionary in their eyes," the guard replied thoughtfully.

"They respect us nonetheless, that's enough for me. I've already attempted to brief them publicly on the situation but with the noise and the scope of just how large the audience is, I couldn't even speak. The higher ups are getting impatient with me, this is all going to hell…" Wyrm said, gulping down his drink.

A few quiet shakes of chains could be heard moving slightly from far away.

"It is not respect that they display before you, sir knight. It is fear…" Shinu whispered through his dry throat.

"Quiet, you! This is all your fault to begin with! You're going to die you know? The Guild Council is currently discussing your demise. It's only a matter of time before I have my men mow you down right here in this chamber, before you can continue to pump us full of your lies," Wyrm snapped back.

Shinu laughed silently before responding.

"I have told you nothing but the truth since you brought me here … I can assure you that."

"And I can assure _you_ that by the end of this day I will be holding your head above mine on a silver platter for the entire city to see. That should calm this riot, don't you think?" Wyrm threatened.

Shinu slowly cranked his head from left to right in a swivel to crack his neck, sending the sound echoing throughout the chamber, causing one of the guards to cringe.

"Do you believe that these gestures frighten me, Wyrm? As though they may have some sort of effect on my behavior? I… am Death personified. All you're doing now with these empty threats is waving a mirror in front of my face. I am unlike all those putrid souls out there, sir knight. I hold neither respect… Nor fear for you and your men. I gladly accept your offer."

"And you will receive it in due time my smiling friend! It's been over six hours since those two Hunters left for Outpost, and the Guild has no intention on awaiting their return before making their final decision. Your mythical information is beginning to lose its value to us as the streets are overrun with men and women chanting for your execution in unison."

He stood up quickly, adjusting his feathered hat and fastening his Pink Rathian scaled sword behind him neatly.

"I bid you farewell, for the next time I come up here, I doubt that we will have much time for chit chat," he said before having the guard seal the door behind him as he made his way back to the lift to address the townspeople once more.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Oh how glorious. Pray while you can, sir knight…"

"We should try looking for Guild installations. If anyone here might welcome us, it'd be them," Berek said reassuringly.

Evelyn still stuck close behind him, ready to scream if someone or something were to reach out and grab her. The entire area had a gloom of sadness lingering about worse than anything that the two of them had ever felt before.

"I've never felt such despair. I wonder… What happened here to turn this place into what it has become?" Berek said aloud before stopping at what appeared to be an old smithy. It was apparent that it had been abandoned for quite some time though… He leaned his arms on the counter and peered inside curiously.

"Yeah…" Evelyn said under her breath. Berek looked puzzled.

"You alright?" He asked, almost forgetting about the tenderness of his companion.

"Yeah, it's nothing…" Evelyn assured him.

Berek looked down at his mud-soaked boots before sighing.

"Heh, it's gonna take forever to get the stench out of these…"

Suddenly, an old, gray man appeared from behind the smithy curtain with a hiltless iron short sword in his hand.

"Are our streets not well taken care of enough to accommodate you, stranger? Or have you simply come for the sights?" He asked sarcastically, waving his arm outward to the haphazard streets.

"Neither," Berek said, trying not to sound too startled.

The man made his approach cautiously, keeping a lookout for any suspicious persons before inviting them both inside of his shop, which apparently was far from abandoned. Berek could now see a small fire from behind the curtain, much like the one from his own blacksmith's shop in Makobe. The very sight gave him a warm feeling of trust, although he wasn't quite ready to let his guard down.

"Come in, outsiders. You've been followed for quite some time now by our, uh… Regular no good thieves. They won't come within a hundred feet of this place though," he said with a wink.

As he held up the curtain to the single backroom of the smithy, Berek entered first with Evelyn holding onto his tasset belt from behind. "Why not?" He asked while inspecting the place.

"Because I live here," the blacksmith cackled before having a seat himself. "Tea?" He asked. "I've had some boiling here for quite some time, although I wasn't expecting company."

"Oh yes, that'd be lovely," Evelyn answered immediately, shivering in her Rathian armor and having a seat on a nearly broken stool.

"Actually, we're fine," Berek said raising his hand in disapproval. "We filled up before we got here."

The portly old man looked disappointed and poured himself a cup instead. Evelyn looked disappointed as well.

"Gah, that's quite fine," he grumbled before taking a sip. "Can't be to trustworthy I guess, especially being a newcomer to this place."

"I'm glad you understand," Berek said earnestly. He noted a seemingly endless patch of ancient looking scar tissue that worked its way from the right side of the man's face down past his shirt collar. He then looked at the recently set fire with the tea kettle boiling over it where the smelting usually takes place. "Shouldn't that be used for forging? Or do you do things differently here at the Outpost?"

The old man laughed and wiped the tea from his unkempt mustache. The scarred, right side of his face surrounded a cloudy, blue eye, revealing his blindness. The more the two Hunters laid eyes on him, the poorer the man seemed.

"Yes, and yes, stranger. Everything's done differently here in Outpost. For instance, instead of earning a living, most take to the streets and rob the poor for what little they have. Instead of hunting monsters, they hunt each other. Instead of a luxurious Guild Tower, we've got a old and beaten Guild hall, made from stone older than the elder dragons themselves. And as for the tea here," he said pointing to the smelter. "I haven't had to forge a weapon in years for these yellow bellies. They all buy butter knives from street vendors before giving in to my _exorbitant _prices, ha!"

The story seemed a lot less comical than he was making it out to be.

"Well… You seem to be doing well for yourself," Berek said, not sure how to respond.

"Eh? Is that so? Then you must be even more blind than me, stranger. I'm just a dying old man living in a dying old town. There is nothing remotely 'well' with this place other than my tea, which I assure you, is the best you'll find here at Outpost."

"Right…" Berek said, leaving a lingering silence. Evelyn finally spoke up in an attempt to add some cheer to the mood.

"Well! I'm Evelyn, and this is my partner Berek. We're here on official Guild business. What's your name?" She asked politely.

The old man set his teacup down and rubbed his chin with a stark look on his face.

"I no longer have a name. The very few times I am ever addressed around here, the people simply call me Blacksmith. Other than that… I left my name behind long ago with my past. And I do not wish to know yours either, dear, lest I find myself attached to you by the end of our conversation only to have you struck down by misfits outside my shop afterward, leaving me in bitter agony for the hundredth time in my life," the blacksmith said harshly, clearing his throat and spitting to the ground.

Evelyn looked shocked and appalled. Berek looked to here reassuringly before answering.

"That's fine, we're not here to make friends either. I can't pretend to know what you feel, as I know nothing of your past, but I can try to understand. Forget our names Blacksmith."

"Will do, Hunter," the man smiled back. "Now, onto business I presume? You said that you two are here on official Guild business?"

"That's right," Evelyn answered quickly.

"You sure don't look like government lackeys to me. More like upstarts, ha!"

"Well, we're not here on their terms alone, but ours as well. I can assure you that the scope of this assignment is beyond anything that you could possibly imagine," Berek said.

"Hmph," the man poured himself another cup of tea, drinking it boiling hot before responding. "I've quite the imagination, lad. Tell me, what assignment have you been given?"

Berek smiled while hunched over on the small stool where he was sitting. "We're here to ah… Save the world from the Legendary Black Dragon."

The old man laughed, hardly able to contain himself. "Is that so! Ho, ho! So what, you've come here, to Hell, to make a deal with the devil? Because there is no other way to rid the world of that beast, ha ha!"

"Thought you'd react that way. Either way, it's somewhat true," Berek said, sticking by his words.

"And tell me, Hunter, what is it that you seek here in Outpost? Besides an old fool's laughter and a possible contraction of Malaria?"

Evelyn scrunched her face in disgust as she thought of the possibility.

"We were hoping that someone would tell us, honestly. We were told to come here by a man currently being held prisoner by the Guild for the murder of a man named Bowen. He said that here, at the Outpost, we would find the truth behind Fatalis' motives. We thought we'd try searching for Guild installations first, just out of common sense, but ran into you instead," Berek said, giving insight on their situation. Evelyn nodded in approval, licking her lips at the sight of the blacksmith's tea.

"Bowen? The Guild Chief of Staff, Security and Commissions for Allsburg, Bowen?" The man asked, perplexed.

"Well, not anymore. He was transferred to Bordertown because of… Well, I'm sure you know," Berek managed to say without going into much detail.

"That's right, forgive a 65 year old man for letting these things slip his mind, heh, heh. And this man, this murderer? Is he someone famous as well?"

Berek shook his head slowly while glancing around the room, noticing how much it reminded him of blacksmith's shop in Makobe.

"No, he's no one special. Just an insane man that should've had better tabs kept on him before he committed something like this. His name is Shinu, ring any bells?"

"Hmm… No, I'm afraid I can't say it does. He is the one who told you to come here? Saying that Fatalis' motives would be revealed? Sounds like a psychopath if I ever heard one. Maybe he just wanted to put you through hell before he was put to death, that's my guess," the blacksmith gave his opinion.

"Yeah you're probably right… Maybe it was just a mistake coming here," Berek sighed.

"That's all this place is my boy. One huge mistake. I'm sorry that it has to be such a way, but there's no escaping the truth. I had to come to terms with that quite some time ago," the old man hacked up another ball of phlegm. "Though I must admit, it's good to see faces such as yours from time to time. Let's you know that there are still good people wandering around in this world."

"Unlike that red eyed freak," Evelyn snapped.

The man was about to pour himself yet another cup of tea before letting go of the handle, almost dropping the kettle to the floor. He looked at Evelyn with intrigue and a sudden look of revelation overcoming his expression.

"Heh, red eyed you say? That's this Shinu that you speak so coldly of?"

Berek leaned in closer with serious look on his face. "That's right," he said, knowing now that they had gotten the old man's attention. "Blood red, unlike anything that you've ever seen before, with short, silver hair, tattered armor and a Scythe-"

"-Of Menace…" The blacksmith cut in, finishing Berek's sentence for him.

Evelyn gasped, looking to Berek. The old man stared at the ground now as if everything was beginning to make sense. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Go on, Blacksmith…" Berek demanded. "For the sake of mankind… Tell us what you know."

The blacksmith quickly reached for the tea kettle and poured himself another cup, filling it only half way, then pulling an additional canteen from the floor behind him and his stool, he filled the rest, drinking is all in one swig and sighing, slamming his cup onto the bench in front of him.

"Don't suppose you young Hunters would be interested in some whiskey instead of tea, eh?" He joked.

Berek shook his head, awaiting an explanation for old man's ability to name Shinu's longsword so quickly.

"Pretty spry for an old man," Evelyn added in before he cleared his throat to explain himself.

"Well… Where should I even begin," the man said, rubbing his bald head with dirty fingers. "I know not of a man called Shinu. But I believe myself to be acquainted with a red eyed, silver haired Hunter with the Death Stench S series armor and a very, very old Scythe of Menace."

Berek didn't quite get the reference of the Scythe being "old," but he didn't want to ruin the blacksmith's momentum, waiting for him to continue.

"A very, very long time ago… When I was young, and feverishly stupid. There was a… couple in this city. Young lovers, much like yourselves. It was decades ago, when this place was just as stagnant as it is now. It was a terrible place to raise a family, as you can see. The couple took to the heart of the city, not too far from here, where the crime rate wasn't quite as bad. Where they thought they might be safe. The young man, also a Hunter, began to build them a place to live while the girl found a place to grow a garden. Soon after both the house and the garden were completed, the couple had a child. This would prove to be…" The blacksmith paused briefly then awkwardly reached up and touched his face too quickly for Berek and Evelyn to notice exactly what he did, but if Berek had to guess, it was to wipe a tear. He had seen Evelyn do the same a few times.

"The young man's worst mistake," the blacksmith continued. "The baby was given a birth certificate and cared for like any other child would be at the time, yet caused a bit of a stir to the Outpost's community. The child was not breathing upon birth. It was declared a miscarriage, and the child was to be discarded, naturally. Yet to everyone's surprise, the baby started breathing at the last moment, opening its eyes for the first time. The couple was overjoyed beyond words, calling it a miracle. Though the townspeople did not share their enthusiasm. The child's crimson eyes were said to be the sign of a devil. They said that the child had died, then been possessed by a demon and resurrected. Though the lovers would not hear any more of it, shutting themselves off from the community. They raised their child in private, doing their best to keep him from the terrors of the outside world in their cottage. He was raised there, fed there, taught there… Loved there. He never smiled with those crimson eyes. He was a sad, unfortunate soul. The couple was constantly threatened and being told that they were helping to raise a demon. Typical ignorance via mob mentality… Typical stupidity of man. This boy grew fast and strong like any other child. He was very quaint, and didn't speak much. But the very few times that he did… He made sure not to waste his words."

"What do you mean?" Evelyn said cutting in, listening to the story like a kid about to be put to be tucked in before sleep.

"He was… Mature for his age, to say the least. He frightened the couple from time to time with some of the things he said. Upon returning home from an unsuccessful hunt, the father found his son locked away in the small space where the family kept the few possessions that they owned. The house only had one bedroom after all. When the father questioned the punishment, his loving wife showed him a large bruise on her face from where the boy had struck her after being told he could never go to school with the other boys and girls. A school that no longer exists, mind you. The father's anger was roused immediately as he went to punish his child further. He asked his son why he did it, why he would possibly think of harming his loving mother. Though all he responded with was,

'Why not?'

It was a short, ominous sign of things to come, which should have been dealt with then. The two knew then that there was something different about their silver haired child. As the years passed, the boy grew more mysterious, more stoic. Never smiling, hardly saying a word. Until one day, he was gone. The couple searched for him for a full two days before finding him mangled and badly beaten, almost to death in a nearby ditch. He had run away from home to be with the other children, but they had attacked him, calling him the devil's child. A product of their own parent's fear. Their ignorance had been passed down to yet another generation. The couple saw this, and so did the son. They saw the ugly truth of humanity and its cruelness. A year later, when the boy was 11 years of age, there was a terrible fire in the middle of the night at the school. The entire establishment was burnt to the ground. Luckily, no one was inside to get hurt. Upon hearing this, the father immediately questioned his son without remorse. The wife insisted that their son would never do such a terrible thing, yet the father persisted. The boy refused to say a word to them, merely sitting in the corner and keeping to himself.

Another year passed and the boy had not said a word. His mother and father did everything that they could to get him to speak, but he wouldn't. He would just sit and stare, and eat very little from their garden. The couple's life had taken a turn for the worse as the father went out yet again on a hunt. Successful, he was overjoyed with his kill, excited to bring home his earnings to his family. He decided not to camp out that night, but instead to return as soon as possible. Yet…"

The old man breathed in heavily before continuing.

"When he entered the city, he could see a large plume of smoke through the colorless fog of night. It was coming from the heart of the city. He rushed to his home as fast as he could, hoping to find that his imagination had gotten the better of him. Unfortunately… It was just as he suspected. His homemade cottage was engulfed in flame, beyond savior and salvage. People were gathered around in awe, simply watching in horror. And there sat the father's son, whom he loved with all of his heart, in the mud. The father ran to his side to pull him away from the flames, asking desperately for the whereabouts of his mother. Yet the child only smiled. He stared into the rapidly growing flames, smiling with the widest grin that the man had ever seen in his life.

'Beautiful,' the child said in a stupor. The father called for his wife in vain as he plunged himself into the flames, breaking through the front door which had been intentionally barricaded from the outside. The house was small, and easy to search… Making it easy for the man to find his wife… Scorched, and lifeless. He cried then for the last time, sending shockwaves of agony and sorrow throughout the town as he too burned in the flames whilst carrying his wife's body out of the inferno. Unable to gain his composure, the man now scorched and disfigured himself grabbed hold of his son, pressing him closely to his chest. The boy didn't move, and did not embrace the father back. As the people solidified their opinions into fact regarding the devil's child, staring at the terrible scene, the father asked why? Why would the son, whom he loved so much, do such a thing. Yet all the boy responded with was,

'Why… not?'"

There was a long silence in the smithy. Evelyn had to try desperately to hold her tears back as Berek had not moved a muscle since the start of the story.

"Then what?" He asked.

The old man now didn't try to hide it this time as he dried his eyes, filling his teacup now with nothing but straight whiskey.

"The boy was too young to be put to death. The father disowned him. The hardest decision he ever had to make in his god forsaken life. He left the Guild to deal with his demonic child. They banished the boy from Outpost, and left him in the desert to fend for himself. The father quit hunting and decided to try and make an honest living for himself, leaving his armor and weapon stashed away for a good 8 years or so before he woke one morning to find them both gone."

"Shinu came back for his father's armor?" Berek asked inquisitively. "Why?"

"Who knows," the old man replied. "Maybe to hurt him further… Perhaps as a way of apologizing. A way of attempting to take away the sting of painful memories that haunted him. Then again… There is no apologizing for such a crime."

"That's right!" Evelyn cried, standing to her feet. "How could he do such a thing!"

"What was the boy's name, Blacksmith?" Berek asked, looking the man in his good eye.

He did not respond right away, as though he was contemplating an answer.

"I've all but forgotten, Hunter. Alas, there is no importance behind a name. You've both already been shown that, see? We've gotten along just fine so far without so much as to speak each other's names once."

That's right…" Berek said, contemplating as well. "There's still one thing I don't get. You said that this all happened decades ago, right?"

The blacksmith nodded before slowly gulping down his alcohol.

"And this boy, or Shinu… Came back 8 years after his banishment to take the armor?"

"Mhmm," the old man grumbled. "Or so the story goes."

"Making him 20 or so at the time?"

"That's right."

Berek shook his head. "No, no, no, that can't be right. The Shinu that's locked up in Bordertown couldn't be more than 20 years old right now!"

"Well… That's unexpected. I'm afraid I don't know what to tell you with that one my friend."

"And how does this have anything to do with Fatalis! Agh, we're just wasting time…" Berek said, standing to his feet. "I think it's time that we go Blacksmith, but thank you very much for the information."

"If it helps to satiate your Black Dragon craving," the old man chuckled. "The father used to tell his son many, many various stories about myths and legends such as the Fatalis."

"Oh, like what!" Evelyn asked, excited to hear another story. Berek was about to grab hold of her arm to pull her out with him, but decided to hear what the old man had to say.

"He told him once of the most evil being known to man, the Fatalis. And how long ago, it used to rule over all of Minegarde, relentlessly destroying whatever it deemed unworthy of life in its path."

"Yeah, we've all heard that story though," Berek butted in.

The old man laughed slightly before looking their way.

"I doubt you've heard the rest though, have you? There was more than one Fatalis, some said to be even far more powerful than the tattered wings of the Miraboreas, otherwise known as the Black Fatalis. Yet one day, or perhaps over a long period of time, the beasts were sealed away for good. Laid dormant for ages, never to be heard of from the outside world, until they became things of myth and legend, nothing more," the elderly man paused. "Yet… There is more to it than most people believe. The father of the banished boy used to be in with a bad crowd, to put it lightly. They spoke of a way of awakening the beast. That one could make a pact with the demons by sacrificing others before an altar. But in order to do this, you would forfeit your life and any lingering emotion for humanity that you might still hold. It would essentially be the closest thing to making a deal with the devil that one could accomplish, granting you infinite power and agelessness. You would become one with the beast, being able to share thoughts telepathically, or so they say. If the dragon dies, the pact maker dies. And if the pact maker dies, the dragon is sent back to its slumber, awaiting the next foolish mortal to-"

"Wait!" Berek interrupted, yanking the old man to feet without warning. "You said something about an altar?"

The blacksmith, puzzled, answered, "Y-yes, I believe that's what I heard."

"You mean huge, stone slabs, that you cover in the blood of your sacrifices, that glow a light blue!" Berek vented, demanding an answer from the weak man whom he still clutched.

"…Berek?" Evelyn put her hand on his shoulder.

"That is correct, Hunter."

"Shinu. That is your name, correct?" Wyrm called from the other side of the interrogation chamber.

He had six men with him, all pointing their bowguns to the beaten Hunter chained to the wall. He held up a Guild transcript regarding the final decision of Shinu's trail.

"Not going to answer me? That's fine. First name Shinu, last, unknown, middle, unknown, age, unknown, origin, unknown. You have been hereby sentenced to death by the official Guild Council of Bordertown, and the Minegarde Guild Council itself. They just got back the final verdict via carrier pigeon, and it was a straight vote by all council members. You're as dead as a doornail. I don't hear you laughing now my smiling friend."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…" Shinu cried out gaspingly to taunt the Guild knight.

"Ugh, you won't learn, will you? Your insolence will follow you to your grave, demon!"

Shinu lifted his head.

"Have you any last requests? You may bequeath your possessions or say your final words," Wyrm informed him.

There was a tense silence as the gunners were on standby.

"The Powderstone, sir knight. Where is it?"

Wyrm rubbed his eyes in frustration. "You really are a lunatic! Would it matter if I told you now? As a matter of fact, it wouldn't. The Powderstone cache is stowed right here in this tower, at the very top floor. Only the most precious of items are kept there, along with other classifieds and confidentials. There, are you happy now? Are you happy to know now that whatever you may have had planned before has been put to shame, much like yourself?"

A wide smile spread itself across Shinu's face as he stared deeply into the Guild Knight's eyes from afar.

"You've seen one of these, I take it?" The blacksmith asked as he, Berek, and Evelyn all now stood to their feet. "I… Saw one also, in my youth…"

"Yes! A long, long time ago, in the volcanic region. My hunting party and I got separated and I came across one embedded into the stone in a narrow cavern. It had the names of…" Berek's heart suddenly sank.

"According to the legend, you must sacrifice the lives of great men and women and place their names on the altars… Then you place your own, and the Fatalis chooses to accept or decline your offer. What were the names on the altar, boy?"

Berek slunk back as his back hit the wall of the blacksmith's shop. His hands began to shake.

"There was… Dormin…"

"Dormin the Fearless," the blacksmith mumbled.

"Emery…"

"Dragon God Emery!" Evelyn said in astonishment. "Why are you just now telling me this!"

"Faye… Faye the Reckless," Berek said, swallowing hard. "And then… My father's name. Clodinus."

"What!" Evelyn cried, stomping her foot onto the creaking floorboards below.

"My mask, good guardsmen. Would you please… Allow me my mask, before I die?" Shinu asked politely.

Wyrm nodded to one of his guards in approval as he picked up the skull mask from Shinu's small pile of belongings consisting mostly of assorted throwing knives, and walked to the far end of the room before placing it roughly over the criminal's face. He was now the spitting image of Death itself. Death, personified…

"So you're the son of Clodinus? I had always wondered what would become of you with no one to raise you. I'm amazed that you've made it this far in life. So what you're saying is that Shinu…"

"Killed my father," Berek said while grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. He suddenly began to glow intensely.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, Berek, it might be a coincidence!" Evelyn shouted, grabbing onto his waist.

"No… No it makes perfect sense. My father would have never been killed by a Rathalos, anyone who knew him could tell you that. Shinu's seemingly unchanging age. The death of all of the greatest Hunters of our time- It was Shinu behind all of it! He murdered those Hunters… He killed my father… He sent that beast to Allsburg, Kokoto, Makobe, Pokke! It was him all along and we just sat by as he played us!"

Evelyn watched in horror as Berek fell to his knees.

"He played me, worst of all! He fought and beat me at my father's grave, making a mockery of my family even further…"

"Berek… I…" Evelyn couldn't find the words.

"Only one thing, Hunter… The father knew the locations of two of the Fatalis'. And he disclosed them to his son. The altar that you saw at the volcanic region… Has no relation to the Black Fatalis. It must have been a failed attempt," the old man assured Berek. "The Black Fatalis' altar resides in the land of the Ancients, to the West."

"That changes nothing…" Berek said, standing to his feet. "Evelyn," he said calmly, standing to his feet. "We need to go."

He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out into the streets of Outpost before Evelyn yanked him to her, effectively stopping him from storming off.

"But Berek, we haven't found out how to stop the Fatalis," she said with a concerned look.

"That wasn't what Shinu promised us, Evy. That was just another one of his games. He sent us here to meet this man. He sent us here so we would know the truth behind Fatalis', behind _his_ motives. To purge this world into a deep, darkening despair engulfed by the flames of revenge." He turned to the blacksmith one last time.

"Thank you," he said, unable to smile. "Thank you for everything, but we must go."

"Heh, of course. You two got your Guild businesses to attend to. I'll endure my loneliness for just a bit longer I suppose, a little alone time never hurt anybody," the blacksmith laughed somberly.

Berek nodded, taking off down the mudded and fogged road once again with Evelyn at his side. She stopped abruptly, turning to the man catching a glimpse of him retreating to his hut.

"Hey!" She called out. He lifted the curtain before giving her his attention. "That father… the one who loved his child with all his heart?"

"Mhmm," the old man grumbled.

"Did he become a blacksmith?"

The old man smiled, giving her a wave and retreating back into his shoddy home without a word. Evelyn sighed, and ran to catch up with Berek who was now a good 20 feet ahead of her.

They were dead set on making it back to Bordertown as quickly as possible.

"If what that Blacksmith says is true, Shinu can speak to the Fatalis with his mind," Berek said, quickening his pace.

"That's why he was standing atop that pile of rubble in Allsburg unharmed! He told it to attack!" Evelyn added.

"And we sat there as he enjoyed the aftermath… He called it 'beautiful' Evy, do you remember? A man like that has no place in this world. He belongs in Hell and he knows it. That's why he's so intent on bringing Minegarde with him."

"No last words? No more cynical laughter? Alright then, my job here is done," Wyrm said enthusiastically while signaling the gunners and throwing the official papers into the air carelessly. "My only regret is that the Guild refused to make this execution public. No worries though, I'm sure that I will get a kick out of this to make up for their absence of viewing pleasure!"

He laughed in his gruff tone and held his hand in the air, preparing the men to fire their bowguns.

"Ready!" He cried with joy. "Aim-"

The air of joy quickly turned into a gut wrenchingly frightening one as the entire tower began to shake.

"What's this!" Gaston shouted, barely able to keep himself on his feet.

There was a loud explosion that must have rocketed endlessly outward for everyone within a 30 mile radius to hear. The ceiling began collapsing as flames and debris shot their way downward. Wyrm nimbly evaded the massive slabs of stone just barely as they collapsed on top of his team of gunners, killing four of them instantly and leaving two blocked off from Wyrm and the prisoner completely.

"Was that-!"

"The Powderstone?" Shinu said demonically.

Wyrm couldn't believe his eyes as the massive hole that was just made began crumbling down even further. Black claws began scraping and pulling away at the solid stone of the interrogation chamber like a bad nightmare. The sunlight from outside ceased to pour in as the sky was eclipsed in a thunderous, black storm. The Legendary Black Dragon had come for its pact maker.

Shinu grunted as he squeezed his hands together as tightly as he could, slipping his wrists through the shackles, proving his deliberate entrapment. He pranced over to the other side of the room to gather his throwing knives and Scythe of Menace. Gaston quickly unsheathed his Royal Rose in a panic, only to throw it to the ground instantly as the Fatalis snaked its face in his direction, as if to dare him to attempt a strike. The dragon clung to the top of the tower with its massive claws as the townspeople bellow shrieked and fled in terror at the sight of the beast and the smoking Guild monument.

"Consider yourself privileged, Worm. You are about to witness the dawning of a new era. Albeit before your death," Shinu laughed, placing his Scythe neatly into place on his back. "This is only the beginning. I'll admit that the threat of the Dragonator may have made me nervous. But it appears as though we won't have to worry about that, now will we?"

"What are you going to do, Shinu! Tear this city apart like you did Allsburg! What do you hope to accomplish?" Wyrm demanded, slamming his gloved fist into the stone.

"Oh? Of course not. We're going to have a little fun before ushering in the demise of this entire planet. I've had something special planned for the city Clodinus once called home for quite some time…"

Shinu propped himself up onto the Fatalis' wing and climbed onto its back. The dragon snaked its head back out into the open for all to see before rearing its massive jaws backward and shrieking to the sky with the most horrid, blood curdling release of inner evil that the city below had ever experienced. Gaston was forced to cover his ears as Shinu bowed to him from atop the Fatalis.

"What! What is it Shinu!" Wyrm cried out over the ringing in his ears, the wind and the thunderous sky.

"Ha ha ha! What else? Our lord has called in the cavalry!"

"The cavalry?" Wyrm shouted with bewilderment.

"All the Guild's horses and all the Guild's men, will they ever be able to piece Bordertown back together again? Assemble the troops, sir knight, for tonight, you will feast upon the talons of Minegarde's finest!"

With that, the Fatalis snapped its jaws at Wyrm, nearly clenching his armored greave, and kicked off on the tower exterior, batting its wings and taking off into flight, sending more pieces of rubble crashing down around Wyrm. He jumped to his feet immediately rushing to the opening that the Fatalis had freshly carved. He gazed out into the darkening world around him.

"Is this… what we as a people have to look forward to? Is this our future?" He whispered to himself.

Just then he caught a glimpse of something in the distance. The Fatalis had disappeared from sight, but this was different. He pulled out his binoculars before realizing just what he and his men were up against.

"Oh good lord…"

The angrily beating wings of wyverns could be seen to the distance. From all directions they came, Rathalos, Rathians, Hypnocs, Nargacuga- It was the apocalypse right before his eyes. Down below he watched as two Diablos came barreling through the solid stone of the Bordertown centre in unison, sending citizens flying into the air. Fumes of smoke poured out of their mouths in a blind fury. It was only a matter of time before more dangerous wyverns made their approach, such as elders! Gaston put away his binoculars and turned to climb the rubble behind him as quickly as he could to gather an armed force.

"I will not see my city fall right before my eyes! We will not endure the same fate of Allsburg, Dragonator or not! We will prosper!" He cried out.

Unknown to both Berek and Evelyn aboard the deck of the Guild's private, floating airship, the finality of their journey had escalated. From when they first set out to face the desert sands of Allsburg from their beloved Makobe, to this very moment. They had reached their destiny as true Monster Hunters, and intended to defend that title till the bitter end.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Act I Chaos

**Chapter Twenty: Act I - Chaos**

"Miraboreas… Do you loathe my presence? I am only doing what is best for both of our interests, my lord. Selfish? Me? No I just… I… I only want to have a little fun, that is all. In time you will be given never ending pleasure, just as soon as I am finished with Bordertown. Your flames will be the only flames. Our flames, my master… To cleanse this godforsaken world. I want to see it burn… All of it. I wish to bring to Bordertown a slow, unfathomable death. Your power would simply scorch everything in sight, leaving little but ash and minimizing any possibility of suffering. So you see, this horde of demons is far more entertaining. Out…post? Of course. I have no say in where your majesty decides to unleash his fury. I no longer have any ties with such a place. I no longer have any need… You burn it. Burn it to the ground. In time, it shall represent little more than a burnt shadow of the heaping mass of filth it once was. We have been lurking behind the stage, in the shadows of this play called life for far too long. Our minor interventions have proven to be nothing more than a fatigued boredom brought about by a pair of spectators. But now your strength has reached its unrivaled potential. You have fully recovered from your dormant state after all these years, and I too am eager to witness your reign. After the final act of this show, my lord, you will be given total and utter control.

They will be arriving soon to meet their comrades and to fight against us in this bloody war. I will only require your assistance for a little while longer. I will show you what little threat the Hunter Berek poses towards me. I will show you the weakness of the righteous that you have yet to experience. This, 'Love.' It will be the end of him, and I will show you! He is nothing more than a worm in my presence. He is a peasant among royalty, a cockroach, a weakling, an inferior Hunter to- What? I… No… I don't… I only need you until then! Bear with me, master, I beg of you. Then I shall release you unto the masses of this disgusting society. Then we shall feed them their own insanity as they foam at the mouths in fear and chaos. I only require your assistance for this next act only. From then onward you are free to do as you please. As your pact maker, I too am allowed to impose my ideals upon this planet. And the only way to accomplish such a feat… Is for it to burn…"

"Vent thy fury east, eh? Ah ha ha ha! Thou shalt be feared once again, my master. How utterly delightful… Chaos… Despair… Redemption…"

Berek was lost deep in thought as his vessel drew closer to the Bordertown docking station. He hardly noticed the pale expressions of the flight crew around him as they slowly made their approach to the front of the ship to get a closer look. He had his arms crossed, his eyes closed, and his forehead wrinkled as he lost himself to his mind aboard the ship.

_'Your path- warrior. Your path leads only to destruction. You will follow in your father's footsteps, and perhaps even surpass them!' _

The all too familiar flow of thoughts came pouring into his mind as they made their approach to the city.

'…_And she will be there when you do…'_

"Dammit…" He muttered to himself in agony. He looked around just barely to see if anyone else was around, but the cabin was empty.

Everything that the Veggie Elder had told him so far had been more or less true. There was a heavy burden clung to his soul. He had to make a decision… Whether or not it was a decision that he should have made earlier on in life or not.

'_Tell me, why do you fight?'_

Shinu's words from that day in Makobe pierced his skull with an intense fury.

'…_what is it that you treasure most?'_

'…_if you continue on this path, righteous or otherwise, her life will…'_

"Evelyn…" Berek whispered, accompanied only by the solemn creaks and whines of the hull of the airship. "What have I done to prevent this? Beside keep the truth from you? My whole life I've never been honest with you, always keeping you in the dark… What have I done…?" He put his head in his hands mercifully.

There was a sudden, collective gasp and chatter coming from the starboard deck of the ship that jolted Berek out of his trance.

"Berek!" He heard Evelyn cry, prompting him to dash out onto the deck himself.

He was about to ask what was the matter when it hit him harder than anything he had prepared himself for. Plumes of smoke could be seen off into the distance, along with crumbled structures and various other forms of destroyed architecture, resembling what used to be the prosperous Bordertown. But that's not all. Several crew members were holding binoculars to get a better view, some covering their gaping mouths in despair, others grinding their teeth in anger. Though Berek did not require such tools. He could see just fine what they must have been getting a better look at. From afar he could see the all too familiar glimmer of crimson scales upon the back of a rabid Rathalos as it took off into the sky, swooping downward again and again at what Berek could admittedly, not see. He could only assume that it must have been attacking the inhabitants of the city.

"What… Is this?" He asked in disbelief.

"It has to be Shinu!" Evelyn retorted immediately as she began loading shot after shot into her Maelstrom, angrily. "I don't know how, but I can feel that he's behind this. We can never forgive him for this, Berek!"

He kept quiet for a moment as the crewmen conversed among themselves about docking procedures and how they would form up and move out after landing. There were far worse things than Rathalos amongst the flurry of creatures. Bordertown was a fairly large city and only a fraction of its glory was visible to them from their point in the sky. But as they drew closer and closer only more horrors revealed themselves. Evelyn gasped in terror as a ferocious stream of lightning shot forth from the center of the city and into the sky. She could only speculate on what wyvern the blast belonged too. The fright of the approach was only heightened as Berek tried to make out the several distinct roars and cries of multiple different wyverns. The thought alone of how many there must have been roaming around the city was terrifying. He could see what seemed to be a Tigrex not too far from the docking station as it chased after something and faded into the distance.

"How is this possible?" Evelyn asked. "How can he have this sort of power? I mean, we know about his pact with the Fatalis, but this? This is just something else…"

"It's not him, Evy. It's the Fatalis itself. Remember when the Diablos attacked Allsburg? It was angered unlike anything that we had ever seen, and for no reason at all. We've seen it over the years with countless other beasts during our travels. Magnus couldn't have worded it any better when he told us that it was like Mother Nature herself had turned on the world. It's been like that ever since we signed up for the Guild. Fatalis' awakening must have caused some sort of shift in balance in the natural world. Its presence alone is enough to cause panic and mayhem. This is just the outcome of that slowly pent up fury. Apparently, there is far more to the Fatalis than we'll ever be capable of understanding. No one should be able to have that kind of power…"

"We have to save Bordertown, Berek!" Evelyn cried out as a result of not knowing exactly what to say. She clutched her bowgun tightly as the ship was almost within docking distance.

Berek had a concerned look as he watched Evelyn, who was reeling in distress. Even with the massacre displayed before him, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Would this be the time to tell her? No. No it would be too sudden if he randomly brought up the Elder's words. But… She needed to know.

"Evelyn… I…" He stopped suddenly before he could finish his words.

The entire craft shook violently as an eardrum shattering *whoosh* splintered though the top, balloon-like floatation device that was keeping the ship skyward. The craft sunk, plummeting out of the sky without warning. Although they were near the ground already, the drop was still a good 400 feet, enough to kill any human being. Berek held onto Evelyn as the craft tilted, crashing into a building. She screamed and Berek gazed up immediately to see a rust colored figure gliding effortlessly overhead, the culprit of their demise. It was a Kushala Daora, one of the most dangerous elder dragons known to Minegarde. Berek lost his grip on Evelyn as the ship made a final crash landing onto the city wall of Bordertown.

"Evelynnn!" He cried, sliding to across the deck of the ship, reaching his hand out in vain.

He thought he heard her shout back, but it mattered little. His body thrashed against the hard stone floor, sending him sliding across it like a ragdoll and causing his Siegmund to spark against the solid rock. The pain was immense, but he refused to let the blow take the wind out of him and jumped to his feet instantly, feeling the chest piece of his armor for any major cracks or disfigurements. If it weren't for his sword being sheathed to his back, he wasn't sure if he would have recovered without any broken bones.

He shook his head, trying desperately to regain his blurred vision. The voices returned, making themselves prevalent over everything else going on in his mind. The voices of Shinu… The Elder… The Makobe blacksmith… His father…

"Evelyn! Evelyn!" He cried, trying to drown them out.

He was apparently stuck in a narrow alleyway and must have been the only one aboard who got tossed down there. He could only imagine what had happened to the rest of the crew, and Evelyn. He could only see a portion of the airship. It was the massive, deflated balloon that kept the cumbersome transport afloat. As it hung over the steep wall in front of him, he noted the large tear in the tough, flexible fabric. 'The Kushala must have flown overhead and shot a blast of wind right through it,' he thought to himself. The Kushala was often rumored to be able to control weather patterns… But in the blackened storm that looms over a desecrated city brought about by a Fatalis, the Kushala's powers are all but negated.

"Evelyn!" He cupped his hands in an attempt to project his voice up and over the wall. "Evelyn!" He cried out again, this time his voice cracking as a lump appeared in his throat. He couldn't bear to think that she might not have survived. Then his terrible thoughts were put at ease.

"Berek!" He heard the distressed, though still angelic voice reply back. He could hear her coughing a little as well.

"Evelyn! Oh god, Evelyn! Are you alright? Are you hurt!"

"No, I'm… I'm fine. Probably just sprained my ankle. This place is covered in smoke, we can hardly breathe," she managed to respond before coughing some more.

"Th-that's fine!" Berek shouted back. "You have the crew with you! That's good! That's real good!"

"What about you!" Evelyn shouted as well.

"Don't worry about me," Berek said reassuringly. "Head for the Bordertown centre, we'll regroup there, and be careful!"

Just as the words left his lips an unfamiliar screech rang in his ears coming from the only direction he could possibly head in, promising the challenges that awaited him in this newly made Hell.

"You too!" Evelyn shouted back. "And don't get yourself killed!"

Berek stared down the narrow hall and saw a faint glimmer of fresh blood pouring out of an open chest wound of a Bordertown citizen as they sat lifelessly with their back against the wall.

"I won't…" Berek said, gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Promise me!" Evelyn coughed. Even from where he was standing, Berek could hear the roaring flame coming from the other side of the building. He looked around but there was no way to reach her from his current position. He knew this section of Bordertown all too well, and the quickest way for them to meet each other was via the town centre located near the bottom of the Guild Tower.

"I promise! Now get out of here!" He demanded. He could hear the footsteps of Guild guardsmen beginning to trot away in unison, assuming that Evelyn was following close behind them.

"Berek- I…" Evelyn spoke just loud enough for the two of them to hear. "I love you."

Berek swallowed hard, his heart beat fast. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to concentrate if he was to answer her now, she would be the only thing on his mind and he wouldn't be able to fight his way through the horde. Or at least that was what he had convinced himself… He decided to say nothing, still gripping the hilt of his blade and taking off down the alleyway filled with rubble and corpses.

Evelyn tried to clear and whisk away the smoke that loomed all around her and took off to join up with the rest of the Guild crew who made it out of the crash unharmed. She bit her lip in disappointment.

'I'll tell her when we meet up at the base of the Guild Tower…' Berek assured himself as he sprinted through what was left of the Eastern bloc of Bordertown. 'She'll be fine. We'll both be.'

Through the Eastern bloc, open market, beneath the underpass and into the courtyard intersecting the market district and lodging quarters of Bordertown, Gaston Wyrm and a dozen other Guildsmen dealt their blows to impact the one sided battle of the ages the best they could.

"Fight not for yourselves!" He cried out, bashing the rigid base of his pink shield into the face of a charging Purple Gypceros. It awkwardly waddled in a daze while thrashing its whip-like, rubbery tail violently in a failed attempt to return a blow.

"We are public servants!" He cried again mercilessly, easily evading the thrashing tail and pouncing into the air, sending his Royal Rose impaling the beast in the back of its soft neck.

The skin was thick enough to resist most attacks, but with the force that Wyrm had put into the strike and the angle at which his dagger penetrated, the sword easily broke through the creature's vertebrate killing it instantly.

"We fight," he panted, with warm blood now spotting his handsome face, and yanked the sword free from the wyvern's grasp. "For Bordertown!"

"For Bordertown!" The small Guild army chanted in unison, a good amount of which were currently plunging their lances sloppily into the chest of the juvenile rock wyvern, Basarios. Their strikes ricocheted and had little effect on the creature's tough carapace, sending their lances off into varying directions.

"Keep on that one, break through its chest until you reach the heart. Perseverance, gentlemen!" Wyrm encouraged his men with an almost guilty sense of false hope.

'These men are not Hunters…' He kept his thoughts to himself as he began cleaning and sharpening his blade as quickly, yet efficiently as he could. 'We've only just begun and they're having trouble with a Basarios. I recognized the distinct roar of the Daora earlier. I can't even imagine how they would fair against such a beast. They'd be massacred…'

"Sir Wyrm!" A man shouted while approaching the Guild commander. He was out of breath and terrified out of his mind.

"What is it, messenger?" Gaston asked as the scout fell to his knees, panting uncontrollably.

"The town centre! Is being… Torn apart by… The most vicious beast we have yet to encounter!"

"Bah, what else is new? We're still cleaning up things here, how do the rest of the squadrons fair?" Wyrm asked impatiently.

"You were the last stop, Sir Wyrm. Squad 7 requested backup over a half an hour ago. I was sent to gather help, but when I finally returned… Oh God… You are our only hope! Our Guild regulation weapons have no effect on this beast!"

"Squad 7 was completely wiped out!" Wyrm demanded an answer, clutching the man by the collar of his uniform. "Those were my best men!"

The scout grabbed his aching ribs, as he had been running for his life all around the town since the raid had begun. "You don't understand Commander… I gathered a total of three separate squadrons to back Squad 7. They were each decimated in the blink of an eye! There is no defense against-"

"What! What the hell is it! Speak messenger!"

"A golden furred, thunderous, horned demon, sir knight! With incredibly large arms and the strength of a hundred men! The beast refuses to fatigue, destroying any and everything that attacks it!"

Wyrm immediately let go of the man and looked back at his own group of soldiers. His heart sank as he watched them cheer in joy at the sight of the fallen rock wyvern, whose fleshy chest was now exposed and impaled. He was fully aware that they would not stand a chance against what the messenger was referring to.

"Rajang…" He growled, sheathing his Rose and clenching his fists. He looked back at his men once more.

"Men, hold this ground without me!" He called to them. "I have pressing matters to attend to, you keep this intersection clear of any hazards, and make sure the rest of the civilians are safe in their homes, got it?"

"We'll go with you, Commander," one of the men shouted back, sheathing his Knight Lance neatly.

"No!" The Guild commander responded without any remorse. "You will do as I say, now keep this section safe. For Bordertown, men!"

The guards all looked confused by their captain's sudden change in demeanor, but accepted his word as final.

"For Bordertown!" They chanted back, some raising their lances high into the air. They were completely unaware of the danger they would have to face without their commander to instruct them further on how to tackle each wyvern.

Wyrm took off in a sprint with the Guild scout following loyally by his side as he dipped and dodged over the fallen obstacles that currently littered the streets. All that mattered was that there were no bodies to dodge… As long as he could prevent that, the man would be satisfied.

"Why did you leave them, Gaston? Do you not understand the power of this creature! You will need men to back you up!" The man asked fervently.

Gaston continued onward to the Bordertown centre without thinking of the condition of his fatigued subordinate.

"I am not an advocate of manslaughter," he smiled, nearly adding laughter to the sounds of dragons and the various other beasts of Minegarde that were terrorizing the city. "Here," he handed a drink known to Hunters as a Mega Juice to the Guild scout, that has the capabilities of giving a man superhuman stamina. "Check on the rest of the squadrons still alive out there and report back to me when you can. You'll know where to find me," Wyrm winked before taking off into a full sprint and running straight up the wall of a short building, climbing up onto its roof and making his own shortcut to the town centre.

Evelyn worried deeply for the safety of her friends, especially Berek. She virtually had a private guard to accompany her through the confines of Bordertown, albeit it crawling with various forms of danger and there were only three others besides her. Though she knew all too well how Berek must be creeping stealthily by himself… Then again, she knew Berek, and knew that hiding wasn't quite his forte. If anything, he was standing out in the open with his Siegmund gripped tightly in his hands, waiting for whatever creature would dare to stand in his way. After witnessing his brutal hacking of the Espinas only a few days ago, she had no doubt that he wouldn't be able to survive long enough to meet her in the Bordertown centre.

"But he didn't say it back…" She mumbled to herself, kicking away stones in her path.

"What was that, miss?" One of the Guild's guardsmen asked as he and the other guard helped a wounded soldier keep his footing.

"Ah, it's nothing," she replied, taking in the terrible scenery.

Whatever had been here before them had done its damage. Local shops that she had visited countless times for bowgun ammo and monster parts were nearly torn in two, leaving little but fragments of what this side of the town used to be. The sky rumbled a low, monotonous beat of thunder and stayed the same purple and black that she had seen all those years ago, hovering over Allsburg. The Black Dragon had to have been close…

"I never thought that we'd actually see Bordertown like this. I've dreamt about it… Or rather, had nightmares about it. Nightmares just like this… But I never thought that we would live to see it come true. I was a fool to be so optimistic…" She said aloud, not particularly to anyone around her.

The one wounded man who made it out alive from the airship crash spoke up with a smile on his worn out face.

"Heh, heh, none of us expected this. We were all fools. But if anyone can help the city make it through, it's commander Wyrm," he sputtered with both of his arms flung over his fellow comrades.

"Gaston…Wyrm?" Evelyn asked.

"That's right," the man leading the group commented. "Although Bowen was a great man, he wasn't half the strategist that Wyrm has proven himself to be. If I know Wyrm the way I think I do, he must've split the rest of the Guildsmen up into separate ten man squadrons, give or take, and sent them all over Bordertown. I'm surprised that we have yet to come across any ourselves. The Guild higher-ups must be shitting their pants right about now, gathering whatever it is they got hidden away at the top floor of the Guild Tower before it's nothing more than ash."

The rest of the men agreed and laughed an uneasy laugh together, excluding Evelyn.

"And… What's at the top floor of the Guild Tower?" She pried, not expecting an answer that she could count on.

The man in front shrugged his shoulders. "No one knows but them and the other Guild officials it seems. Whatever it is though, we lesser Guildsmen know never to question it. Must be some good stuff to be hidden away that well."

There was a sudden stop in the group as the Guild guard who had just finished explaining the top floor of the Guild Tower began cursing and spitting at the ground in anger. Evelyn ran to his side to see exactly what it was that he was fussing about, which made itself apparent immediately. As they rounded the last partially crumbled corner of a large building, the Guild Tower came into sight, although it was still very far away. The entire top section was smoking endlessly and damaged beyond repair, representing the explosion that the Fatalis had caused just a little earlier.

"That's…" One of the men couldn't finish his own sentence.

They stared deeply together at the massive destruction that continued to loom around them and then back to the Guild Tower.

"Whoever is behind this," the leading man said, "knows exactly what they're doing and what they're after… Why does he target the Guild!"

"It's not just the Guild," Evelyn corrected him with a stern look on her face. "It's all of Minegarde. Just like Berek said."

Evelyn was jolted from her never ending stare when a foreign snarl came from behind her. She quickly whirled around and aimed her bowgun in its direction, but there was nothing there. Her Maelstrom was loaded with high quality pierce shots, and she was ready to bury them deep into the hide of whatever was lurking in the shadows.

"What is it?" One of the men whispered, taking a defensive stance. The other two had only faintly heard it, but heard it nonetheless. It was similar to what they had all heard before the airship slammed into the city wall and plummeted to the ground.

There was a tense silence as Evelyn and the others kept their weapons at the ready. Nobody moved except for the two men who still had their weapons sheathed. The both rotated uniformly, glancing around for any signs of danger. The air got cooler, adding a bit of relief to the stagnant atmosphere, but also adding to the confusion and terror.

"Show yourself!" One of the men shouted, attempting to sound brave. Though this would prove to be his folly.

Shot forth from the darkness came a quick, headstrong charge from one of the deadliest dragons in all of Minegarde, the Kushala Daora. It was unavoidable for the 2 men and their wounded friend as the three of them were plowed through, causing two of them to be killed instantly. Evelyn dived, sending her body skidding across the ground and giving her just enough time to twist around and return fire. The shots landed squarely onto the wyvern's stiff wings, but to both her surprise and her fright, it seemed to not even notice the shots while it mangled the last remaining man with its short but lethal horns, pressing him into the ground and crushing his bones until he ceased to move.

Evelyn quickly jumped to her feet as a cold sweat began to seep through her pores. The dragon slowly faced her direction with eyes like daggers penetrating her soul. Its tail flicked from side to side like a playful demon, and wind encircled it like a mini-monsoon. She had seen a Kusha only once before when on a quest that sent her, Berek, and Magnus to the jungle area. They watched it together in hiding, taking in all of its majesty, and Magnus proceeded to tell them the dangers that awaited them if they were to even think about facing the ancient beast in combat. Though that was years ago… She still knew that she wouldn't stand a chance, at least not by herself. She had never fought one before and knew virtually nothing about their tactics or weaknesses. The two of them only stared, eye to eye, soul to soul, without so much as word from her or a snarl from it. Its tail continued to flick back and forth.

Was it waiting for her to make a move? She took her eyes off it only for a moment and saw an opening near the base of a recently collapsed building to her left. There was no way that the elder dragon would be able to follow her through there. She adjusted her footing slightly and the dragon flinched. Its steel claws scraped against the gravel for a moment, just as her own feet did.

'You're waiting for me to move…' She thought to herself, breathing heavily and trying to keep her cool. 'You're waiting to see what I do next… You're smarter than the average wyvern.'

She grinned at the thought of it, how such a magnificent creature could even exist. Though, now was not the time to play admirer. She slid her foot slightly to the left… And watched as the dragon matched her movements exactly with its right foreleg. She jerked to the right suddenly, causing the wyvern to unleash a demonic roar as it zeroed in on her direction, like a dog that had been waiting all this time for its master to throw a stick for it to chase. Evelyn jerked back to the left in a juke and sprinted for the small opening to the shattered building, intentionally setting the dragon off course.

She tried not to look behind her, but out of fear, couldn't resist. As she ran faster than she had ever ran before in her life, Evelyn looked over her shoulder just in time to see the dragon dig its sharp talons into the cobblestone as it ran on all fours, drifting across the solid surface and adjusting its trajectory, taking off after her once again. She looked straight ahead, not focused on anything else other than making it to her destination and dived through the small opening, throwing her Maelstrom through the hole first and landing on her chest, just barely making it underneath the pile of crumbled stone that blocked the dragon's path. She was ready to cry uncontrollably, but kept herself together and grabbed the barrel of her gun, pulling it to her closely. She waited for the impact of the Kusha's head to barrel through the stone, but instead peered through the small opening just in time to witness one of the finest displays of wyvern agility that she had ever seen as the elder dragon reared its head back and flapped its wings with such great force that the wind that shot through from the wing beat nearly sent Evelyn into a backwards somersault as she sat.

She quickly stood to her feet, continuing to look out into the chaotic streets to see what the hovering wyvern might do next. The beast screeched in discontent and cocked its head back, a sure sign that a wyvern was going to shoot a projectile, no matter what species it may be. Evelyn noticed this immediately and gasped before sheathing her gun and climbing over the pile of rubble behind her. She felt the entire complex of what used to be a clothing store shake violently as cool, but deadly wind blasted through the collapsed structure behind her, causing her Rathian cap to fly off of her head and fall down to where she had been before. She quickly turned to chase after it, but hesitated as the rust colored scales of ancient dragon's foreleg could be seen clawing away at the stones, trying desperately to reach its prey. Her cap was now a mere 3 feet away from where the dragon was scraping. It was a risk not worth taking.

The wind blast from before had made the structure even more unsafe than it previously was. The ceiling shook and began to crumble, forcing Evelyn to abandon her precious Rathian cap and to find a way out quickly. She took the roof, dodging the falling debris all around her. She could see the Guild Tower clearly, but the route that she would have taken initially was most assuredly going to be blocked off by the Kushala Daora. She had to think fast before the dragon realized that she was on the roof. She spotted another path and saw a figure through a plume a smoke evading the attacks of a Congalala with ease. They were far away, but just outside the entrance of the Bordertown centre, where all of the Shinu protestors were gathered before she and Berek had left for Outpost. She quickly hopped down from the ledge onto the roof of a smaller building below, trying to make as little noise as possible. Though, she could still see the tail of the elder flicking wildly about as it clawed its way into the structure, meaning she had little to worry about as it occupied itself. Although the beast was clever, its pride would prove to be its weakest attribute. The dragon refused to let its selected prey escape, no matter what the cost.

Evelyn made her way through the streets cautiously, checking the alleyways for any creatures that might be preparing for an ambush. As she approached the Congalala and the Hunter who opposed it, she caught sight of exactly what she had been keeping an eye out for. A Gigginox, a pale, flabby creature, closely related to the electric Khezu wyvern hung upside down from its tail, concealed in the shadows of an alley with purple streaks shining on the sides of its head. It was feasting on the corpse of a Hunter, as his weapon was still at his side. Evelyn turned away, trying not to vomit at the sight, and continued onward. It was too late for that man, whoever he might be. His armor was blue, probably made from Ceanataur parts, meaning that the body did not belong to Berek. And as selfish as it may sound, that was all she was concerned about at the moment.

"Hey!" She called out, forgetting about the fact that the dreaded Kushala Daora was still rather close to her vicinity.

She could no longer see the Hunter, only the Congalala itself was visible as she made her way to the end of the street. Like the rest of the beasts that had been summoned to Bordertown, the pink furred, ape-like creature was frenzied and infuriated in a blind rage, swinging its fists at what she could not see from around the corner. Dozens of freshly planted arrows decorated the creature's husky backside. Evelyn quickly unsheathed her Maelstrom and sent 4 consecutive pierce shots into the Congalala's gut before it could round the corner as well, and chase after Hunter. It stopped and focused its attention to her now, beating on its fists on its chest in disapproval.

Evelyn quickly loaded more rounds into her bowgun as the humanoid beast planted its front legs onto the ground, ready to charge at her position. She aimed down the sights of her barrel and watched as a final arrow pierced through the ape's skull, nearly poking out of the other side, causing it to flop to the ground from where it stood. Its body twitched, almost in disbelief that it had been put down so effortlessly.

Evelyn kept her bowgun out, as she was sure that there would be many more battles like this one ahead, and continued onward to the end of the street to meet up with the Hunter that had taken down the beast. But much to her surprise and relief, the Hunter whom she met with was none other than the woman who had treated her with such motherly care after the memorable Gravios battle from so long ago.

"Delilah!" She cried out as tears began rushing down her dirty face, leaving clean streaks.

The dark skinned woman could hardly believe her eyes as Evelyn rounded the corner, hopping over the Congalala's motionless corpse.

"Oh my god, Evelyn! I was so worried!"

The women embraced each other tightly before the inevitable questions ensued. Delilah sat for a moment, taking a canteen from her belt and gulping down the entire contents of the bottle.

"Me too! Where's Magnus!" Evelyn asked immediately.

"He's still in the infirmary," Delilah gasped with her hands on her knees. "The Guild Tower has pretty much been abandoned due to the explosion up top, but the bottom levels are probably the safest place to be right now. Most of the citizens have taken to local shelters or just ran out into the desert blindly. I've been out here for hours trying to clean up this mess with the rest of the Guild."

Evelyn looked around, her eyes darting back and forth and then to the road that lead to the town centre.

"Where… Where is everyone else that you were with?" She asked.

"Dead," Delilah responded without thinking. "Dead by whatever else is out here. Damn Guild knights couldn't stand up to a pair of Diablos and a Congalala!" She threw her canteen bottle at the floor in anger. "Sure, they helped a little, but in the end it was me and Wyrm who finally took one of the Blos down. The other one dug straight through the street and ran off to God knows where. I've been sitting here trying to fight this thing off on my own ever since," she motioned to the Congalala.

"Where is Wyrm?" Evelyn continued her assault of questions.

"He took off down there just a little while ago," she said pointed to the road ahead. "Probably to the town centre. I don't know what for though. I haven't had much time to check it out since, you know, I've been fighting this thing. But every now and again you can hear some crazy stuff happen-"

Delilah quit talking just as a massive hunk of stone rocketed to the sky from the middle of Bordertown centre, crashing into a nearby structure and sending it toppling to the ground. The two of them were awestruck at what they had just witnessed.

"What the? What in the hell could have done that!" Delilah shouted, standing to her feet.

"Is it Shinu?" Evelyn said, placing her bowgun onto her back, as she knew that she and Berek were to meet at the town centre at all costs. "With the Fatalis?"

"Shinu… With the Fatalis?" Delilah asked, puzzled.

"Yeah… Shinu." Evelyn said, turning to Delilah. "He's behind this. He has been all along Delilah. He and Black Dragon… They have some sort of, ah, pact or something. He can communicate with it telepathically, tell it to do things, give it information, anything. He's been planning this for decades, long before we were even born."

"That's impossible, Shinu's gotta be in his twenties, if that!" Delilah said, not believing her close friend.

"No, see, that's the thing, his pact with the Fatalis makes it so that-"

Evelyn cut herself off. She didn't have much of a choice as the Kushala Daora landed just in front the two of them, sending a shockwave through the ground almost causing them to fall onto their backside. Delilah aimed her bow, but Evelyn placed her hand on it slowly, lowering it to the ground.

"No," she whispered, staring the angered elder dragon in the eyes. "Don't move…"

The dragon held its ground without so much as a sound escaping from its throat, locking its gaze on Evelyn.

"Is-is that an elder dragon!" Delilah hissed.

"It watches and waits to see what you'll do next. It wants me… I just escaped from it a few minutes ago…"

The dragon snarled silently at the sound of her voice, as if to confirm her suspicions.

"Just stay calm…"

"You sure know how to make new friends," Delilah whispered back as they both slowly took steps backward. The Kusha took a stealthy, predator-like step forward for every step they took back.

"Well we can't just sit here!" Delilah snapped.

Evelyn turned slowly and saw the open gates to the Bordertown centre. There was an intense light flashing from inside along with the various sounds of an unfamiliar creature's grunts and electric swipes.

"Whatever may be happening inside there," she said, motioning to the town centre. "I made Berek a promise… And it's probably a heck of a lot safer than trying to face this…"

The Kushala snorted again and seemed to have a reptilian smile spread across its face. Its jagged and spiked head swayed from left to right as it stood nearly 20 feet tall and slowly followed them down the road, prompting itself to attack if one of them were to take off at any moment.

"On the count of three, make a break for the left. I'll go right. We'll confuse it until we can get to the centre and have an open place to fight it in," Evelyn whispered, sounding like a crazy person to Delilah.

"You wanna fight this thing!"

"One…" She began counting. "Two…. Three!"


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Act II Despair

**Chapter Twenty One: Act II – Despair**

"Go on now, find a shelter," Berek insisted as he spoke to the meager soul he had just saved.

The child, a young girl, was being attack by a Great Jaggi and its loyal following of Jaggia. Fierce beasts closely resembling the vicious, raptor-like Genprey of this region, that mostly inhabited the deserted islands further to the east. They were tinted a hue of light purple and built far thicker and huskier than the Prey. How they had managed to make their way here in such a short amount of time was beyond Berek.

He gazed down to the cleaved corpse of the Great Jaggi as its leathery frill flapped lifelessly in the wind of the unnatural storm. The Jaggia had vanished shortly after their leader's demise, scuttling away, into the darkness. Berek took it all in around him, the unpleasantness of it. He could only imagine why the girl he had just saved was alone in such a place. Whether she got separated from her parents amongst the panic, or they were killed. Either way, the end result wasn't too far from unbearable. Debris filled the streets along with the corpses of men and women and the occasional monster every now and again. The ratio was far from balanced… For every ten bodies Berek laid eyes on, there was but one or two wyverns, none of which were much to brag about. A Cephadrome here, a Kut Ku there… He had yet to see if the Hunters and Guildsmen of Bordertown had made an exceptional kill.

On his journey to the town centre, Berek came across multiple Hunters who were, surprisingly, doing their part to keep the city safe. It warmed him deeply when he watched as four brave souls took on a dreaded Black Gravios just inside his field of vision. They were experienced Hunters, as their armor sets were considered by many better than his Rathalos, and their weapons varied. He would have joined in to help, but the beast was fatally wounded already and they seemed to have the situation under control for the most part. Besides… He needed desperately to make it to the Guild Tower's courtyard to find Evelyn. The fact that Hunters were sticking to the confines of Bordertown and not running for their lives with armor, weapons, and money in tow almost brought a smile to his face. Perhaps they had realized that if they were to abandon this place, like they did Allsburg, Outpost might be the last city they'll be able to make their career in. Berek thought this to be a good joke. He would have to tell Evelyn once they met up.

Still, the carnage that ensued around him filled his senses as he sprinted through the vacated streets. This act was indeed unforgivable, to say the least. Just like Evelyn had said.

'What kind of power could you possibly possess?' Berek thought to himself. 'Shinu…'

He was aware that he could not best Shinu in combat… The fight at Makobe proved that much. Then again, he had improved much since then… Still. The thought was placed to the back of his mind. Taking on Shinu in a fight was a suicide mission nonetheless with the Fatalis by his side. He was essentially worthless. The only way he could see himself intervening in this madness was if he might be able to talk some sense into the psychopath.

'But you've already went this far… I'm sure you're just soaking this all in right now, wherever you might be. There's no turning back once you've descended this far into the darkness…'

Lost in thought, but still ever vigilant, Berek continued onward. He knew that he was close to the town centre as he had already made his way out of the Eastern bloc. He kept his eyes and ears at attention, always at the ready for the signature swooping of the Rathalos to barrel down on him. Though, after initially seeing the scarlet wyvern from aboard the airship, he had yet to make its acquaintance or to even see it again. For a moment, he wondered if both Magnus and Delilah were okay, almost forgetting about the two of them completely.

The steady wing beats and roars of wyverns could be heard melodiously from any point within the city walls, drowning out almost everything else. But a more prominent wing flap and sudden roar from above sent him into a defensive dive immediately, and just in the nick of time. He could just barely make out what had dived at him as his face was pressed into the dirt, but noticed menace with ease after adjusting his gaze.

He regained his footing slowly, first getting to one knee and then both his feet, refusing to look anywhere but the target that was now clawing its spiked feet at the ground after taking such a risky maneuver. The creature dived for Berek without thinking straight, not worried about plummeting into the cobblestone below and disregarding its safety completely.

"You… Ha, ha, ha, you!" Berek roared in laughter, mocking the beast.

The Espinas cawed with fumes escaping its maw in fury. It clawed at the ground with its massive legs, ripping up the very stone beneath its feet as if it were dust. Its head vibrated with every low growl of anger it produced, trying to appear as frightening as it might still be if it still had a horn.

"The guy who did that to you," Berek spoke to the animal, pointing to the stock of its shattered horn. "You hospitalized him, ya know that?"

The Espinas let out a terrifying screech but continued to hold its ground.

"Though, I'll bet… You're more dead set on taking me out… Am I right?"

The emerald armored beast continued to caw at Berek's taunts.

"Aren't you?" He smiled, placing his Rathalos helm gently over his head and snapping it into place.

This signaled the Espinas to rear its head with insanity, unleashing an unexpected flurry of poisonous fireballs, which Berek still found hard to believe could even exist. He instinctively maneuvered out of their trajectory with ease, his mind focused on nothing else but survival. The beast sent at least six projectiles his way, as it nearly collapsed from lack of oxygen. Though it mattered little. This animal wanted nothing more than the death of the Hunter that had wounded and humiliated it so badly before, at any cost. Each of the flaming purple orbs missed Berek just enough for him to make headway towards the wyvern through the shower of flames. He could feel the intense heat of the projectiles even through his fire resistant attire, but this hindered him little. Before the wyvern's final strike Berek was already in its face with his Siegmund held high, sending it crashing down onto the dragon's face.

The Espinas reeled in surprise, moving its head downward to match the great sword's movement, minimizing the damage the best it could. It quickly threw its head backward in a clockwise motion to avoid the next assault from Berek and flung its body in a side tackle, slamming into Berek just before the Siegmund could make contact. He was thrown to the floor, somersaulting backward and gaining his footing in time to catch the beast with his guard as it ran through him with all of its might. He held his sword in front of his face with every ounce of his strength as the wyvern drove him back further and further causing his greaves to scrape across surface of the street until an unexpected, massive blow came from behind.

The Espinas had driven him back into the wall of a shop, busting through the wilted structure easily. Not sure on how to approach the situation now that the beast had cornered its prey amongst the rubble, the Espinas sent its snapping jaws clashing against Berek's ruby endowed great sword again and again as he lay defenseless on his back. All he could do was lay there while the wyvern attempted to break through his defense, and sap him of every last bit of energy he had so he might let go of the thick sword and expose his fragile body. The wyvern placed its thick, plated leg onto the sword's surface, adding to the massive amount of force, still pummeling its face onto the blade as well.

Berek cried out in pain, feeling every blow coming from the beast's jaws as every one of the muscles in his arms burned, he could only helplessly keep the sword in place. This particular dragon was still unlike anything that Berek had ever encountered. Every wyvern, every creature that belonged to the vast scope of Minegarde had it own set of offensive and defensive tactics that each Hunter took into consideration before fighting. Berek had not heard of much regarding the Espinas, but if he had to make his own judgments to pass down to the next generation of Monster Hunters, it would be to attack. Always attack when battling the Espinas… Because that is how the wyvern thinks and operates, always attacking blindly until its target ceases to move. The moment you give yourself up to a defensive posture, the Espinas will continue to attack, leaving you crushed by the force of its weight and attacks… Such as the position Berek was in now.

He felt his arms giving out at any moment as the pressure increased. He had to have been protecting himself from a good 600 pounds of force, no matter how unbelievable the thought may be. He couldn't help but to demonize himself to keep his body being crushed beneath the creature.

"You bastard!" He roared out, ready to fully demonize and try and slip away from the wyvern's clutches.

As the thought made itself more realistic in his mind, he was immediately relieved of his torment, tossing his sword to the side and gasping for breath. He could hardly see after the barrage brought on by the Espinas, but what stood in front of him holding the mighty Onslaught Hammer in his hands was blatantly apparent.

"Mag…nus?" Berek coughed as the figure grabbed hold of his hand and wrenching him to his feet.

It was Magnus, smiling wide without his Auroros chest piece equipped and only a few bandages covering his rippling chest.

"Kid, how many times do I gotta save your ass before I eventually get myself killed?" He laughed with his large, iron hammer at the ready.

The Espinas seemed confused as it shook its head and nipped at its chest where Magnus had just sent his blow. He managed to crack the thick plating.

"If Delilah saw you out here, she would kill you," Berek responded while picking his Siegmund up off the floor. "Evelyn too."

"Well I couldn't just sit back and let you guys have all the fun, now could I?"

The Espinas cawed some more, returning to its enraged stance and clawing at the ground.

"And where did you find that?" Berek asked, pointing to the Onslaught Hammer.

"Heh, heh! Forgot I had this baby cooking up in the armory all this time! I ran out here with those Giaprey duals at first, but I shattered 'em while trying to dig them into an Uragaan's jaw-"

"Uragaan!" Berek interrupted him.

"Yeah, this place is crawling with the likes of every freaking species known to man, and more keep comin' in. So after that, I ran to the armory just out of curiosity to see if this sucker was done, and blammo. I see this jackass digging his face into your sword from almost a hundred feet away and uppercut him right in the tits!" Magnus said happily. Berek wasn't sure if Magnus was so excited due to saving his best friend's life, or the fact that he was once again face to face with the elusive creature that he had been searching for all this time.

The Espinas held its ground, giving the two of them time to catch up a little before the battle ensued.

"So… How is she?" Magnus asked, surely referring to Evelyn.

"Fine, I hope. We're supposed to meet at the Bordertown centre as quickly as possible, but I've met a few obstacles along the way… How's Deli?"

"No clue," Magnus admitted, twirling the hammer's handle around in his hands. "She can take care of herself."

He looked towards the dragon that he wanted so desperately to slay…

"Go on ahead Berek. Go on ahead and be with Evelyn. She needs you more than anything right now."

Just then the Espinas charged, returning to its offensive state of mind. Berek and Magnus evaded in opposite directions, whirling around to face it a second time.

"What, are you crazy! You need to be in a hospital bed! And where's the rest of your armor-"

"Berek!" Magnus cut him off. "Just… Go. I… I need this."

Berek felt tears begin to well in his eyes as he caught sight of fresh blood seeping through his friend's bandages.

"Evelyn can take care of herself too, I'm not leaving you here to die!"

Magnus suddenly let go of his hammer with one hand and yanked Berek by the shoulder pad of his Rathalos chest piece like a child, bringing him closer.

"This isn't a debate!" He cried. "I… You have to let me take him on alone…"

Berek couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You idiot…"

The Espinas cried to the sky, rearing it's box shaped head backwards before unleashing yet another volley of poisonous fireballs. The two of them maneuvered around them swiftly. Berek anticipated a good six or seven like the last flurry he had encountered, but instead the bombardment halted without warning and the most magnificent sight that Berek might have ever witnessed, next to Evelyn's naked body of course, displayed itself before him.

The familiar, strong build of the feared Silver Rathalos came rushing downward out of the sky with both of its sturdy, clawed feet grasping firmly onto the Espinas' thorned neck. The Rathalos sent all of its strength into its legs, beating its wings as aggressively as it could, spinning its body around in midair and slamming the Espinas into the solid brick wall of a nearby edifice. The Silver creature then kicked off of the structure itself and landed squarely in front of both of the Hunters with the Espinas squirming and yelping in the backward, wondering what had just attacked it.

"Wh-what! Are you kidding me!" Magnus shouted, pulling his hammer to his side, beginning to charge up his power for a chaotic swing.

"Magnus, stop!" Berek commanded, jumping in front of him before he could release the weapon's power.

The Rathalos snorted, taking a step back from the two of them. Berek removed his helmet, confirming the Silver Rathalos' suspicions on whether or not this was the same man that he had encountered in the ancient forest. It bowed its head in submission at the sight of Berek's face. Magnus was utterly confused beyond belief.

"Remember when you asked me what it was I found in the ancient forest… And I said you wouldn't believe me if I told you?" He said, letting out a small chuckle as he couldn't help himself. "This was it."

Magnus' mouth was agape with disbelief.

"WHAT!"

The Espinas awkwardly climbed to its feet, using its wings to support itself against the collapsed building it was thrown into.

"He won't harm us," Berek said, looking at where the large, barbed end was missing from the wyvern's tail. "He recognizes me…" He continued, reaching his hand outward. "He recognizes my father."

Magnus watched as the Espinas nestled its head into the flaps of its wings, picking itself clean of debris, still unable to comprehend what had just happened. Berek got closer to the Rathalos until it snorted in disapproval and took off once more into the sky, leaving the two of them earthbound.

"Same as before, I suppose…" Berek whispered as the creature withdrew from their sight.

"Well, I gotta hand it to ya," Magnus began, grasping his hammer firmly in his hands once more. "That… Was quite possibly the greatest thing I've ever seen."

"You've obviously never seen Evelyn naked," Berek said back without thinking his words through.

"You're right… And I suggest that if you ever want to see that again, you get your ass to the Bordertown town centre as soon as possible," Magnus retorted, placing his hand on Berek's shoulder.

They both looked each other in the eye deeply.

"I lost my brother to this sort of mayhem… I'm not going to let the same thing happen to me. Get out of here Berek. Be with Evelyn… The rest of us will clean this mess up the best we can. You've gotta stop him. Shinu I mean… Wyrm he… Told me everything as I left the infirmary. He watched the Fatalis blow the Powderstone sky high and then call in this chaos."

Berek sheathed his Siegmund as a sign of trust as the Espinas waited patiently before returning with more attacks.

"So… The Dragonator?"

"Pfft, forget about it. There is no more Dragonator, Berek. Wherever they have that thing hidden doesn't matter anymore, as we've got nothing to fuel it," Magnus said in disgust. "I don't know how Shinu managed all this, but whatever it is… I'm afraid it may be something way out of our league."

Berek cringed at the thought. This only added to the fear that he would be able to do nothing against Shinu.

"Alright then," he said. "I'll leave this to you. You idiot…"

"It should be a straight path to the tower from here, I doubt you'll have anything to worry about. As for this big guy… I'll show up there to join you in no time with his head on a platter," Magnus smiled, awaiting the Espinas' next move.

Without another word, Berek took off in the direction of the town centre. He needed not to look back as he ran, listening to the snarls of the Espinas and the battle cries of Magnus. The sound alone almost caused him to return to his friend's side, but he knew that Magnus would not have it. He could only trust him to know what he was doing… He could only trust Magnus to know his own limits.

'Silver…' Berek thought to himself. 'As my father's mind degraded due to blood loss and Shinu's poison… He could hardly speak when they wheeled him into Makobe… His very persona was rotting before my eyes. And the only thing that he could think to say was that one, haunting word. Silver. The thought never crossed my mind that he might be referring to man… Referring to you… Shinu.'

Berek made it to the gates of the Bordertown centre with ease. His heart raced and his mind was filled with doubt, wondering if Evelyn would even be waiting for him. What he found inside was far from anything that he had expected.

Berek had yet to see a Rajang, one of the most aggressive creatures to ever walk the face of the planet… But he knew exactly what roared out in glory in the center of the courtyard. His eyes danced around fruitlessly, searching for Evelyn. The beast resembled a minotaur, built like a body builder. It stood with its knuckles planted on the ground only 12 feet tall or so, but had a terrifying demeanor, unmatched by anything else in the courtyard… Including the lifeless body of the elder dragon, Kushala Daora, that the horned beast currently grasped by the neck like a toy. Berek never thought that a Rajang would be capable of taking on a Kusha… This craziness brought on by Fatalis knew no bounds.

He immediately caught sight of familiar faces hiding among a homemade trench. Berek stealthily made his approach, doing everything in his power not to be seen. The Rajang seemingly ignored his presence, albeit a couple hundred yards away, and continued flailing the body of the Kushala Daora, which was much bigger than itself, around in the air.

"Oh, Berek," Delilah sighed in relief as he made his approach.

He slid behind the cover that was shared by both Delilah and his beloved Evelyn. Wyrm was in between the both of them, clutching his ribs in agony. Blood drizzled from his mouth as he reeled in pain.

"Delilah! Evelyn! Are you two alright?" Berek asked.

"We're fine," Evelyn assured him, hugging him instantly. She looked like she was about to cry. Berek smiled at how typical this was for her.

He gazed out into the courtyard at the Rajang once more.

"Would someone like to explain THAT to me?" He demanded.

Evelyn spoke up immediately. "Delilah and I lured the Kusha in here. We had no idea that Wyrm was fighting a Rajang though. As soon as we got in we tried to lock the gates, but the Kusha broke through. Wyrm was punched by the Rajang and was about to be turned into a pancake when the Kusha caught sight of it. Delilah and I picked him up and brought him over here while those two fought it out, we've been uh…"

"Cowering ever since," Delilah finished her sentence.

Berek stood up from the makeshift cover and grabbed hold of the hilt of his blade.

"Berek, no!" Evelyn pleaded with him. "That thing will kill you!"

Berek second guessed his actions before sitting down next to them again.

"So, what do we do? We can't just sit here while Bordertown's being turned inside out," he barked.

Evelyn snapped her fingers as though she had an epiphany. "What about the Dragonator!"

Gaston coughed as Delilah kept him sitting up against the rubble.

"It's no use… The Dragonator, it's a fluke…" He could hardly speak. "And the Powderstone to fuel it… I… I made the worst mistake," he coughed, cutting himself off unintentionally. "I have ever made… In my life. I revealed the location of the mineral to Shinu just before his execution… He must have informed the Dragon, some way or another."

Wyrm tried desperately to stand to his feet, though Delilah kept him at bay.

"I must… Repent for my sins!" He cried in the direction of the Rajang, grabbing the handle of his Royal Rose.

Blood seeped through his red velvet coat, revealing further internal injuries.

"He's been like this ever since," Delilah said. "He's focused on nothing else but fighting that thing."

Berek looked down at the gasping figure before him.

"Magnus was wrong," he said silently. "Not everything righteous about the Guild died with Bowen. You're a good man Wyrm…"

The Guild commander laughed a little. "That's good to hear, coming from a Hunter such as yourself… We at the Guild know that we're looked upon as tyrants. And I'm not sure that that's too far from the truth… Either way… I'm glad to have served this city the best I could."

"Shh, you need to rest," Delilah cooed the man like a concerned mother. He groaned in pain one last time before returning his gaze to Berek, leaning back into Delilah's arms.

"You two… What did you find at… The Outpost?"

Evelyn turned away as she could no longer bear the sight of the broken man.

"Nothing," Berek said. "Nothing at all."

Gaston laughed, tilting his head towards the blackened sky. "As I suspected… He sent you on a wild goose chase, probably to keep you two out of the way. You are the finest group of Monster Hunters this town has seen since the debut of Clodinus… The four of you I mean." His coarse voice pierced Berek's heart and chilled him to the core. "I am glad to have fought alongside this city… With people like you in it… Ahh…"

His head fell backward onto Delilah's Khezu chest piece. She set his limp body down and closed his eyes. A scowl overcame her face shortly thereafter.

"How… How could he have this sort of control!" She snapped, pointing towards the Rajang which held its ground and didn't notice the woman, seemingly calmer than it was before.

"Don't mistake power for control," Berek stated firmly. "He has no idea what that creature is capable of… He's just a kid with a toy."

Just then, the Rajang let out a howl that encompassed the whole area in fear. The three Hunters each got up from their positions, and readied themselves for an attack. But the Creature had its back turned to them and was focused wholly on something else. It shook its horned head from side to side, pounding its fists into the courtyard stone. Berek hopped out from behind the cover to get a closer look and his heart sank with what came into view.

"Shinu!"He cried out to his Hunting partners. Evelyn and Delilah both followed him with their weapons at the ready.

The hooded figure made his approach from the other side of the courtyard valiantly, prancing towards the Rajang with a wide smile on his face. He clapped his hands at the sight of Berek and his face lit up. The Rajang was another matter unto itself, not caring who the silver haired Hunter was that stood before it. It dashed towards him, jumping from side to side, ready to tear the man apart. Shinu stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh?" He said curiously, reaching his hand toward the sky.

The Rajang came to a screeching halt as the golden spiked fur atop its back and shoulders seemed to fold downward submissively. The all too familiar figure of the Legendary Black Dragon then came creeping over the courtyard wall, slithering its way to Shinu and stopping at his side like an obedient pet. It required no further action to make its presence known to all around it. The Rajang snorted despondently, backing up slowly before breaking out into a full sprint and climbing its way out of the town centre which was surrounded by decorative walls.

Berek had almost stopped in his tracks, but refused to back down. He had come this far, there was no reason for him to show any submissiveness to this devil. Evelyn and Delilah both followed him cautiously, not sure of what to do, until they were only a couple dozen feet away from the man and his master.

"Ah! The players have all assembled for the end of the second act," Shinu cried out in delight, placing his hand atop the Fatalis' massive knee cap. "Except for one… Hmm? Where is the brute?"

Berek knew that he was referring to Magnus.

"He's out fighting the war that _you _started…" He retorted. He could hardly keep himself in check, but resisted and held himself back from lunging towards the tattered man. He knew that he wouldn't stand a chance with the Fatalis so close and on guard.

"Is he now…" Shinu replied, staring up into the sky.

Delilah was utterly confused by this, as she was almost certain that Magnus had not left the infirmary.

"How does it feel to make a deal with the Devil?" Berek snapped, pointing to the Fatalis, showing no fear.

"Heh, heh, I can't say that it leaves much to be desired, Hunter. Tell me… Upon seeing the darkening sky, the corpse filled streets, the chaos… The despair. Do you not regret your decision in rejecting the offer I had presented to you so long ago in Makobe?" Shinu taunted.

"My only regret is that I had not killed you then when I had the chance," Berek responded.

"Killed me? I believe you are forgetting the outcome of our little sparring match, Berek son of Clodinus."

"Don't you even speak his name!" Berek snapped, taking a step forward. Neither the dragon nor Shinu seemed to be at all fazed by his threat. "I know… I know that you killed him, Shinu. I know everything. I saw the names on the altar, in the volcanic region. You monster… You killed all of those great people!"

Shinu's smile faded as his face sunk into the darkness from underneath his hood.

"Monster… They all say the same things, isn't that right?" He cackled sorrowfully, patting the massive dragon's leg. "Devil, demon, monster… It's all the same. Yes, Hunter… I killed them. I killed them all, as offerings to our one and only god. I gathered their blood, and decorated those altars with their names. What you saw at the volcanic region was… A failed attempt. I could not get that one to glow… Though, I can't say I have any regrets. My master, has proven himself more than worthy as a successful god of this putrid world."

Berek pondered momentarily at what Shinu had just said… About how he could not get the altar in the volcanic area to glow…

"You're insane!" Evelyn erupted, covering her mouth as soon as the Fatalis turned to face her way.

It was forced to turn its head completely sideways to get a glimpse of her, as Magnus had previously injured the beast's eye. All that remained on the left side of its face was a thin streak of scar tissue from where the sword left its mark.

"Perhaps… I am insane," Shinu said admittedly. "When I first begun, I questioned my own morality… I contemplated suicide after I drowned sweet Percy in that lake… His childlike face locked in a gaze of confusion, wondering why someone would wish to cause him harm… But soon after, I began to realize exactly what it was that I was beginning to accomplish. Emery, the Dragon God, ha! I faced him in a duel, easily cutting him down to size. He was so sure of himself… Then came Dormin the Fearless. I made him feel fear beyond what his senses thought capable. I showed him the true nature of his title and exploited his weaknesses. I slit Faye the Reckless' throat atop a charred canyon, collecting every drop that spilt. The dragon tamer known only as Jade went out with no quarrel. She was… The most interesting of the bunch, I'll admit, giving me little resistance other than a short monologue or two. Then again, she was never one for words. At least not with humans…. And then… One fine day in Bordertown, I met your father for the first time…"

Berek clenched his fists. He was sick of it already and wanted to hear no more.

"He too was sure of himself, just as Emery was. But he was different… I will admit, I could not have taken him on in battle, I assure you! His blood proved to be the most difficult to procure. But as that sweet, sweet nectar filled the Rathalos' dark chamber… As I impaled him from behind… I felt the thirst of victory nearly quenched. I knew that the world would soon be under my reign, well… Our reign." He motioned to the Fatalis.

"Tears of joy streamed down my face as I witnessed his awakening, an emotion that none of you could possibly imagine. The god was weak… Crippled after such an enduring slumber. I was forced to wait, many years before his majesty would be fully recuperated, until this day. I gave him select locations to burn until then, strengthening himself for this very moment."

Shinu stopped and looked around himself.

"As for all this, ha! I guess you could say that I just wanted to have a little fun."

"You call this, 'fun'!" Delilah screamed. "You truly are mad!"

"Mad at the world, dear Huntress! Angered, beyond all reason, beyond anything that your mind could possibly comprehend. You live in this lie that modern society has built up around you, cowering behind the filth. You are no better than the Guild itself! Scheming, writhing, little pests. Disgusting creatures fit to die by the hands of these beasts!"

The Fatalis coiled its tail and lifted its head towards the sky, unleashing a roaring wrath from within.

"This world has all but forgotten the virtues of true men! It has become a shadow of what it once was, when the Legendary Black Dragon was still free to roam. I wish to reinstate that power to where it rightfully belongs! Together, we shall scorch this earth till nothing but the whimpers of humanity and ash remain! You cannot further taint that which has been annihilated!"

Berek would hear no more of it, snatching up his Siegmund as quickly as he could, flying towards Shinu without remorse. He sent the thick of his blade downward on the man's position, but failed to the land the strike as Shinu hopped backwards with smiling eyes. The Fatalis immediately retaliated, sending its whip-like tail rocketing forward and hitting Berek directly in the chest, flinging him a good 50 feet back onto the ground.

Shinu cried out in a maniacal laughter, propping himself up onto the Fatalis' back. The sky roared with thunder as Evelyn tried to run to Berek's side but was caught off guard by the Fatalis' swift swipe of its hand, grabbing her tightly around the waist with no intention of letting go.

Berek got up, falling back to his knees right after, for he could hardly breathe. His arms shook with despair and agony forced watched in horror as the Fatalis hovered in midflight. He could hardly make out the words of Delilah as she ran to his side, but he could hear the screams of his beloved vividly.

"Evelyn…" He sputtered, barely keeping himself conscious.

Shinu placed his skull mask over his face, his crimson eyes shining through maliciously.

"The final act, my friend. The time of your atonement," he said, this time without even a hint of happiness to the tone of his voice. Things had gotten serious. "Your redemption awaits, Hunter…"

"Berek!" Evelyn cried out her height above the courtyard increased. Still the Fatalis refused to lighten its grip, causing her Maelstrom to fall to the road below and split in two. Tears soon followed, only to be whisked away by the winds of the storm.

"Though I only wish for you and I to take our places upon the stage… Do you hear me, son of Clodinus!" Shinu shouted out like a madman.

Berek gazed up towards the sky, tears now streaming down his face. "Bastard…" He groaned.

"Only you and I… You have 24 hours… 24 hours to make it to Allsburg's abandoned castle schrade. The place where the beast has been recovering all these years, unknown to you and the rest of humanity!" He cried out in pure bliss, only to return to the more serious tone.

Berek breathed heavily, refusing to pass out. Delilah caught him before his face smashed into the cobblestone as he fell forward.

"Let me go!" Evelyn shouted, slamming her fists into the Fatalis' deadly claws to no avail. "What do you want! What do you want with Berek! Just leave him alone!"

As the Fatalis ascended higher into the sky, Shinu spoke only to himself.

"I will prove to you, my lord… I will prove to you the weaknesses of the righteous. He is nothing compared to me. He is but a maggot…"

Time seemed to stop as Delilah held Berek in her arms. All sound was drowned around him, all of the fires faded. His only focus was Evelyn as she reached her hand outward in vain.

'I forgot to tell you… That I love you.'

The ancient beast released one final breath of turmoil, firing a single but massive ball of fire to no particular section of Bordertown, as if to satiate its craving for destruction that Shinu had kept at bay for his own, personal enjoyment.

Berek quickly gathered himself, hopping to his feet and ignoring the feeling in his chest.

"Evelyn!" He coughed, grabbing Delilah by the shoulders. "Why did he take Evelyn!"

Delilah could not respond, only imagining the horrors that Shinu might put her through if Berek were to fail to arrive on time, even though one could walk to Allsburg in 24 hours if they were determined. Just then, Magnus came limping through the front gates of the Bordertown centre, grasping onto the wall next to him for support. His bandages were soaked in his own fluid and he smiled at the sight of Delilah, giving her a friendly wave before falling to his knees.

"Idiot, are you trying to get yourself killed!" She cried, running to his aid.

Berek followed, not quite sure what to do. What was it that Shinu wanted with him! Why was he so intent on involving him in this?

"I just saw the Fatalis… With what looked like a really pissed off Evelyn in its hand… please tell me I'm just hallucinating from blood loss and lack of oxygen…" Magnus tried to make light of the matter. He could only vaguely manage to grasp what had just taken place.

Berek fell to his knees before making to Magnus' side. Tears splattered the solid ground before him, followed by blows of fury. He glowed a faint crimson as he punched and prodded at the street until it cracked open underneath him.

"WHY!" He shouted, wailing in sadness.

Delilah dragged Magnus over to him and the three of them sat, sulking in despair and loss.

"Why… Why didn't I tell her ahead of time… I was warned about this… many times. The elder… He warned me that she would die if I continued down this path, god dammit!" He punched the ground once more sending pieces of rock into the air around him, oblivious to what sort of damage he might due to his hands.

"Hey… She's not dead yet," Magnus coughed, putting his hand on Berek's shoulder.

Berek pushed it away and stood to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes just in time to see the familiar veggie elder off into the distance. He wanted to laugh, but his body would not allow it as he made his approach, just as the elder had planned for. Delilah laid Magnus onto his back and began unwrapping his bandages, not sure what else to do in the situation.

The elder was digging through a heap of trash, picking out small stones and old pieces of food, tossing some and placing others in his ever growing knapsack. Berek said nothing as the little man turned to meet him.

"Look at what treasure I came across!" The man chuckled, holding Evelyn's Rathian ruby up to Berek as far as his arm would stretch.

Berek grasped it and held it close to his heart, not sure of what to say.

"What now, elder…" He asked, desperate for a helping hand. "What can I possibly do to save her… Or has my own foolishness sealed her fate…? Have I ventured too far down the path that you spoke so regularly of?"

The elder kept his cheery, elderly smile as he went through more useless items in his backpack. He did not need to look Berek in the eye to understand what sort of sorrow must fill his soul.

"I think that perhaps, young Hunter. You may be more aware of your options than anyone else," the dwarf-like man responded. "I think if anyone here knows what must be done, it is you…"

Berek stood for a moment, taking in the ruby's endless beauty, twirling it between his finger tips. He saw her emerald eyes in it… He saw her face. A face that he wished to see again, for all eternity.

"I believe that once a man has chosen a path in life," the elder continued. "He must stick to that path and his beliefs, no matter what the costs. I never once tried to divert you from your course, Hunter. I merely filled you in with the details!"

"Stop treating this as some game!" Berek shouted, raising his fist. Only this time, the small figure before him did not flinch.

There was a tense silence between the two of them. Berek looked back at his two companions. Delilah had finished wrapping Magnus in fresh bandages and was scolding him. Though he was sure that the only thing on their minds was what might become of Evelyn…

"Well then," the old man said. "I asked you once, if you thought that you might be the one to put to sleep the evil of this world. I did not act out of blind stupidity, Berek." This was the first time the Veggie Elder had addressed Berek by his name. "I asked, because I knew that only you could."

Berek knew what the elder was trying to say… Though it was very hard to believe. It was just as the man said, he knew better than anyone what had to be done. He placed the ruby in his satchel and stared up into the sky which still held its dark presence. The cries of various wyverns could still be heard from just outside the courtyard walls. For a moment he wondered if any Guild guardsmen were still alive.

Looking back, he saw his comrades as they faced him. He knew that this might be the last time he would ever see their faces… For after this day, regardless of the outcome, he would be a cursed man.

"Have you made your decision, Hunter?" The man asked impatiently. Berek could tell that he too strived for justice, above all else. It was admirable, even coming from such a pitiful source.

"I'll need an airship," he responded finally, looking off into the distance.

"You'll need an airship to make your way to Allsburg's abandoned defenses, you mean?" The old man pried, leaning in to hear what Berek had to say.

Berek didn't bother to inform his friends of what would become of him. He started off down the road to where he knew the airships and their crew members were, assuming that they had not all been destroyed.

"No," he replied. He knew what the elder wanted to hear from him. "I require an airship… To take me to the charred lands of the volcanic area."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Act III Redemption

**Chapter Twenty Two: Act III – Redemption**

Life itself had turned into a ticking time-bomb. Words alone could not describe just how Berek felt, but to be blunt- This would prove to be the greatest challenge of his life. Fear engulfed him… Fear for Evelyn, and what Shinu might have planned for her. He was a cold blooded killer after all, murdering his own mother and all of those people. Including, but not limited to, those great Hunters of old, Berek's father, the citizens of Allsburg, and now Bordertown. If Evelyn were to be added to his list of victims… Berek would never be able to forgive himself. To simply go on living would burn a hole through his heart until there was nothing left but the empty shell of a man. Whatever Shinu had planned, there was almost no hope for the Hunter. The intensity of his love would prove to be his greatest weakness… Just as Shinu had suggested.

"But to consider such a wonderful feeling a weakness… Is that really fair? Shinu is exploiting me, attempting to lure me in before dealing the final blow to the world that has oppressed him so much in the past. He couldn't have picked a better way to put me on his bad side," Berek murmured to himself as he trudged through the thick grit and ash of the volcanic zone.

For a minute he loathed the heat as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. But only for a moment. The only thing on his mind at the time was Evelyn and her safety. No matter how strong, swift, or skilled Shinu may be, there was nothing that would stop Berek from giving it his all when engaged in battle. Even if he died humiliatingly in the process. Just so long as he could keep himself alive enough to see Evelyn one last time.

"But even so," he continued on, venturing into the same cave that he and Delilah had trekked through those few years ago. "That would be selfish on my part… Going to face off with Shinu only to die right in front of her eyes. Then she would be left to wander the earth as I would if Shinu were to kill her. I can't let that happen. The amount of pain that would accompany the both of us if we were to lose each other is just too great to bear. I refuse to make her carry such a burden… Even so," he spoke aloud, traversing the ancient tunnels beneath the very much active volcanoes above. "I can't lose her… I must win, no matter what. There's nothing else to it."

Berek quickened his pace as a familiar glow emanated from just up ahead. "This may be my only chance… The one thing that could help me to succeed."

He approached the altar with caution. Only now could he fully take in its beauty and grandeur before crouching to one knee and inspecting it further. He could read the names just barely, as they were even less noticeable now then they had been back when he was scrounging around for Powderstone. They read as followed:

Dormin

Emery

Clodinus

Faye

Perc-

Ja-

Berek could now see what he had neglected to notice the first time around, when he and Delilah first laid eyes on altar of evil. There was a seventh smudge of blood just under the "Ja" that was completely illegible. This must have been where Shinu had written his own name, in his own blood, only to have it fail him.

"He was probably too ashamed of the dragon's rejection to keep it there, so he smudged it out before leaving," Berek thought. "How vile I must be… To resort to this, just as he did so long ago."

The Hunter unsheathed his handy Hunter's Knife from his side and dug it into his wrist, spilling enough blood to paint a small picture. He placed his hand on his father's own name gently before committing the very same crime that Shinu had done before him.

"Father… Please don't look down on me. This is for the fate of not only mankind, but Evelyn as well. Give me strength…"

Back East, both Shinu and Evelyn awaited the arrival of the Hunter. The harbinger righteousness was taking far longer than either of them had expected.

'Berek… Where are you?' Evelyn pondered.

Her ankles and wrists were bound by rope, leaving her to sit cramped and uncomfortably nauseous at the sight of the pale man before her. She had not said a word to him since they landed within the castle battlegrounds. She had been completely stripped of her armor, leaving only her undergarments…

Shinu wasn't lying when he said "abandoned." This place hadn't been settled in for a long time now and looked to be completely deserted. Of course this didn't come to much of a shock to Evelyn, as there had not been an all out war between rivaling nations in 80 years or so, so there wasn't much use for this mighty fortress. Minegarde had been experiencing an extended era of prolonged peace for a good while now before the Black Fatalis showed up. Shinu had efficiently ruined everything when it came to relative "peace." Now the people live in fear, afraid to walk out into their front yards without being trampled by dozens of wyverns. How sinister could this man possibly be? Does his evil know no bounds?

'And to think…' Evelyn thought to herself. 'He was keeping the dragon here, only a few miles away from Allsburg this entire time. The Legendary Black Dragon was sleeping right under our noses, slowly gathering strength just for this day. How absurd.'

Shinu stood with his back against the nearly crumbling wall behind him, his eyes closed in deep meditation. The Fatalis stood valiantly next to him, smacking its jaws from time to time and occasionally eyeing Evelyn with its one, good eye. Each time the beast did, her heart sank instantly, afraid that it might attack without warning. But the Fatalis, as sinister as it may be, is far from a mindless animal like most wyverns. This creature was cunning, and deadlier than anything that anyone could possibly imagine. It demonstrated that power well, many times before this day.

Evelyn gazed up towards the blackened sky. The color resembled that of the Fatalis' scales, like a lurking evil that followed the beast wherever it may go. The castle schrade, once an impenetrable and highly valued military fortress, was now this dragon's home. And honestly, there wasn't a single place that appeared to be more fitting. Evelyn rustled her hands around skillfully behind her back one more time to see if there was any way out of her bindings. She kept her eyes on both Shinu and the dragon, shifting her body slightly and trying not to reveal her intentions of escape.

"Just what do you plan to do after your escape, dare I ask?" Shinu mocked her without bothering to open his eyes. "Run away? As if the Fatalis and I would just watch? Come now…"

Evelyn kept her mouth shut and gave up finally. There was no way get out of the rope. Even her Hunter's knife, an indispensible tool for all Monster Hunters was thrown to the ground in front of her, along with her Rathian armor, as Shinu had removed it shortly after landing.

"Twelve hours, and your lover has yet to show up. I wonder what that says about the value he holds for you…" He continued to pester her. "Perhaps he was only using you for your body. It would seem that this is more likely the case, as most others would have been able to make it here by now."

"H-he's probably traveling by foot! Your siege on Bordertown must have left every airship in tatters. It's not his fault," Evelyn snapped, scared out of her mind. Her face grew hot as Shinu even dared to make a remark about her body, let alone her relationship with Berek. "You know nothing about us…"

"I know plenty."

Shinu stepped away from his wall and approached his beautiful target. She scuttled backward until hitting an old, wooden bench behind her. Shinu stepped forward, kneeling to her side.

"I know all about you… Your hopeless boyfriend… Your ape-like friend with the vulgar language… And his woman, your motherly counterpart. I know the way the four of you think. I've been watching you for quite some time now. Involuntarily as it may be, for most of my attention has been directed solely at Berek, the fine young Hunter," he smiled, reaching out and brushing Evelyn's hair to the side gently with his boney finger. She flinched, and avoided his touch.

"Why? Why do you place so much interest in him? All of this time he has done nothing but try to avoid you at all costs, yet you refuse to leave him alone. Why is it that you insist on dragging him into this!"

Evelyn's shout triggered the Fatalis' attention for a moment. Shinu stood back up, his smile diminished. The very thought of Berek seemed to anger him. He held his skull mask in one hand as he spoke, staring into it deeply.

"I doubt that you could comprehend the psyche of a warrior…" He said solemnly. "Beyond both ambition and honor lies the strength of a true warrior. Some possess it naturally, others gain the strength over time. Some neglect it overall, and fail at becoming a true Monster Hunter. Without that strength, that drive, and that ever flowing passion, a man is nothing more than show. A false idol in the eyes of millions. This is the case with most men and women who call themselves, 'Monster Hunters.'"

Shinu gazed up towards his master, his prize for all of the effort that he had placed in his dreams for the past few decades. His mighty Black Fatalis.

"Acquiring this important piece of the puzzle, my lord and master, was no easy task. I could have slain 100 men and spilled their blood endlessly over the altar in the land of the ancients. But this Fatalis would not have awoken… No, it takes the blood of a true warrior, a real Monster Hunter to awaken this creature's essence." The Fatalis snorted suddenly, smacking its jaws once more before returning to its stoic state.

"I had to hunt down each and every one of my quarry with the utmost precision and planning before making my move. It was easy to spot the true Monster Hunters after I got the hang of it… my mind instinctively fell into a groove, setting me upon my path of ambition and truth. I would require the blood of at least half a dozen men and women as long as they proved themselves to be great warriors. And after collecting their lives, one by one, I applied them to the altars. And this-" he pointed up towards the Fatalis. "This, is what I have to show for it!"

This was the first time that Evelyn had ever heard the man raise his voice aside from the occasional laughter. It was absolutely terrifying to say the least.

"What does this have to do with Berek… You're just rambling on about what I already know. Why can't you just set me free? Why can't you just seal the Fatalis back up? Don't you see the goodness in this world? I mean, sure it may be faint, but it's still there! Where there's even a shred light in this world, there's still hope!-"

"I have held onto hope for far too long!" Shinu yelled, turning to her suddenly, closing in once more. Evelyn held her arms up to her face in case he were to strike her.

"Berek has tested us, do you see? The young Hunter has what his father had so many years ago… That soul of a true warrior. The one and only thing capable of putting an end to our lord's reign, however laughable it may seem. My lord believes that what he holds in his heart… Both the warrior's passion he holds for fighting off the demons of Minegarde, and desire to save this land and its people… And the love he holds for you, have the power to put an end to our grand plan, to scorch this earth and rule over its ashes. Master believes that as long as your lover walks this land a free man, fate will bring an end to us…"

Shinu gazed up at the Fatalis one final time. "So I decided that a showdown here would prove to be a fitting end to him, before my master takes flight and reduces this world to the former glory it held eons ago, before he was sealed within his ancient sarcophagus. I want the new ruler of Minegarde to see me crush Berek's skull before his very eyes, to prove that choosing me as his pact maker was not a mistake. I will prove my warrior's status, swiftly and efficiently before reducing everything to ash… And who knows," he smiled once more, kneeling down to face Evelyn. "I may keep you around to keep me company as I destroy every last living being on the face of this world."

There was a tense silence as the wind circled above, unable to penetrate the walled fortress around them. Evelyn smiled as well, this time making sure to keep eye contact with the red eyed demon of a man, to prove that she was no longer afraid.

"So… You've got it all planned out, huh? You're gonna kill him?"

"That's right," Shinu nodded.

Evelyn laughed and continued to grin, completely confident in her own words.

"Berek… is going to rip you apart when he gets here," she whispered, leaning in closer to make sure that he could hear what she had to say.

A look of immense fury overcame Shinu's face as he pulled a sharp dagger out from one of the small sheaths on his belt.

"We'll see about that," his voice penetrated her soul, instilling a fear in her that she had never known. "Until then, my dear," he said, slicing her just below her collar bone. "Sleep…"

The knife was coated in a toxic drug that would send Evelyn into a brief coma. Shinu did not cut her deep enough to do any substantial damage. He simply wanted her out of the picture while he and Berek held their fight. She could hardly keep her eyes open as the toxins flooded her veins, making her drowsy and unable to make heads or tails of the situation. He hopped down from the ledge where he and his dragon were perched and made his way into the arena-like battlefield, dragging Evelyn's dangling body behind him.

"The final act, my friend! This is where I need you the most," he shouted up towards the unfazed Black Dragon. "Watch, as I bring this cretin to his knees! The third, and final act, Redemption! How fitting, ah ha, ha, ha!"

Lightning flickered throughout the sky as the Fatalis held its ground, barreling its gaze toward the man that had awoken him long ago. The feeling that the dragon emitted was a tense and uneasy one as time continued to shorten. The Legendary Black Dragon did not share the same enthusiasm…

"And of course, he if doesn't arrive soon…" Shinu muttered to himself. "Then I will have to stick to my word, and end you as well," he said looking down at Evelyn as she dozed off.

"Will you prove to be half the man that Clodinus was, I wonder?"

_"They spoke of a way of awakening the beasts. That one could make a pact with the demons by sacrificing others before an altar. But in order to do this, you would forfeit your life and any lingering emotion for humanity that you might still hold. It would essentially be the closest thing to making a deal with the devil that one could accomplish, granting you infinite power and agelessness."_

The altar glowed profusely, and a distinct sizzling could be heard from just beyond the solid stone structure. The light brightened, flooding the tunnel all around Berek as he took a step back. He could hardly believe his eyes as the altar began to crack, causing even more blued light to flood through the newly formed crevices. The stone slab now seemed to be covered in ever growing veins with the intense azure light coursing through them. Berek grabbed hold of a cragged rock wall next to him as the entire complex began to rumble. From the inside of the cavernous area it sounded to him as though the entire mountain were beginning to fall apart. The tunnel itself was starting to show signs of collapsing as the earthquake worsened.

Then as suddenly as it had begun, the quake halted. The sizzling ceased and the blue light faded, the altar now resembling nothing more than a cracked hunk of stone. Berek approached it cautiously, unaware of what might happen next. He wasn't quite sure if this was what was supposed to happen after applying your name to the altar using your own blood, but whatever the case may be, applying his name definitely caused something. He breathed heavily, still a little shaken up by the massive quake, and touched the altar after putting his Rathalos vambrace back on to cover up his bloodied wrist. He could feel the heat resonating from the other side, and for a second thought that he could hear the breathing of something wretched as well. But before he could place his ear to the stone to get a better listen, the altar crumbled before him, shattering into tiny pieces as they scuttled across the ground of the tunnel.

An intense heat shot forth from the passage beyond the altar's presence, nearly blasting Berek onto his backside. He was forced to cover his face, lest the steam melt it off instantly. The heat dissipated shortly thereafter, and a stench of malice filled the air. It was an ancient stench, one that had not been released for thousands upon thousands of years. Berek's heart began to race as the heavy breaths became more and more distinct from inside the dark chamber ahead. He grabbed hold of the hilt of his Siegmund before venturing further, stepping over the crumbled altar quietly and cautiously. It was only just now that he had thought this to be a mistake.

'No,' he thought to himself. 'This… Is right. This is for the fate of my people's very existence!'

Berek stumbled through the small opening that had just been made and found himself face to face with what he had expected all along. Immediately he was sent into shock, almost incapable of believing what was presenting itself before his very eyes.

His heart raced even faster now as he unsheathed his sword out of pure instinct. The chamber was dark and eerie, though it was massive enough to house its ancient remains. A natural moat of molten lava surrounded Berek and his newly found prize, as it was the only thing lighting the chamber other than the opening in the ceiling nearly a mile above them. Berek could hardly find the words to say what he had planned to say the entire trip over to the volcanic zone.

"I-I-I uh…" He stuttered, holding his Siegmund out in front of him.

Suddenly, the creature before him moved. It was majestic as it was it was terrifying. The blood of the ancients coursed through the demon's veins… It spread its tattered wings for the first time in ages and snaked its head upwards, gazing out through the freshly made hole above. Berek assumed that the cavern had been opened by the massive quake. Whatever his blood did, this must have been what was supposed to happen.

The creature now stood before Berek with its enormous head held high and its lengthy wingspan stretched outward. Its dark, crimson scales glistened suddenly, turning a bright and vivid red as it tilted its head back and let out the first demonic shriek of many to come, causing the entire chamber to echo and rumble once more. Berek still held on tightly to his great sword. Only now did the dragon seem to notice the one that had resurrected it from its volcanic prison.

_"Thou hath awakened me from my eternal slumber."_

The disembodied voice reverberated throughout Berek's mind, though the jaws of the creature did not move. It only stared deeply into his eyes with its own scarlet stare.

"I-uh- yes! I have released you from your imprisonment…" Berek said nervously.

He immediately sheathed his great sword, and breathed outward with a heavy sigh, trying to calm himself. He was now sure of himself… This would surely be the key to preserving humanity… Then again… If this creature desired the same bloodlust as the other Fatalis…

"Scales of Calamity, The Crimson Fatalis, Moribalken! I am now your pact maker!" He shouted, raising his fist to the sky.

Ash began fluttering in from the opening above as it must have taken a while for it to make its way all the way down to the bottom of the chamber. The entire scene was mystical, in a way. As if a lone man had ventured into the very pits of hell to make a deal with the devil.

"Using the blood of my fallen comrades, and of my father, I have resurrected you from your imprisoned state. This, combined with the blood of my own has restored life to you. I have given you the life that you so desired once more, dragon! And in return, you will help me to defeat my enemies!" He cried out, so sure of his own words.

Silence engulfed the cavern. The Crimson Fatalis seemed even more terrifying than the Black. Its front left horn was far larger than the other 3 protruding from its skull, and the teeth from its bottom jaw stuck out and clung to the demon's upper lip. Not only that, but the shine in its eyes could be seen from a mile away. There was nothing to this creature but pure evil, anyone could see that.

_"Very well," _the ancient wyvern responded telepathically through Berek's mind. _"Though remember this, human. Think not our pact as a chain to act as my leash, rather than a chain to link our very souls. From this day onward, human, you will endure the fate of a demon. Thou hath become nothing more than a walking abomination from now till eternity."_

The words stung Berek's heart as he fully grasped and understood the situation at hand.

"That does not concern me," he replied, clenching his fists as he approached his new found master. "This was the only way…"

_"Heh, heh, heh, heh…" _The Fatalis bellowed, small flames escaping its devilish maw as it lowered its body forward and stretched out its wing to Berek, allowing him to climb atop its back. _"Sorrowful soul… A sense of urgency overcomes thy voice."_

"Let's go," Berek said, sadness clinging to his voice. "Time is short."

The monster's scales were hot to the touch and sturdier than anything that Berek had ever encountered before. He dared not to wonder if unleashing this beast to the world was a mistake or not, for the Fatalis could easily intrude on any thoughts that may be fluttering around inside of Berek's mind. He kept his mind clear, and focused as the Fatalis took flight, jetting out through of the top of the mountain with ease and casting itself upon the ash colored skies. This Fatalis apparently required no prolonged rest like its blackened counterpart. It really was more advanced and proficient in every way compared to the Black Fatalis, just as Berek had suspected.

And now, the pact had been made. If someone 12 hours ago were to tell Berek that he would soon become a harbinger of death just as Shinu was, he would have laughed in whoever said such an absurd thing's face. Yet now, he found himself clung to the back of the very race of beasts that he loathed so much for turning his beloved Makobe, Allsburg, and Bordertown into piles of rubble. There was nothing to do now but accept his fate as a demon, and approach Shinu as an equal- no, as his superior! This was the only way to put an end to his tyranny, along with the Black Fatalis. At least, this is what he continued to tell himself.

Magnus sat in terrible pain, wrapped in thick bandages applied to his midsection by Delilah as she continued to fight on throughout the streets of Bordertown with her trusty bow. The old Veggie Elder sat upon the edge of the desert in deep contemplation, wondering if his advice towards Berek was the right decision to make after all. Gaston Wyrm lay lifelessly among the rubble of the Bordertown centre, with a smile spread across his face and his eyes shut harmoniously. The Chief of Guild Security and Staff, Bowen, remained in his coffin, never to laugh or live on to protect his people again. The people of Makobe had returned to their recently destroyed village, unscathed from the Fatalis' rampage to rebuild anew. The remains of all of those great Hunters of long ago sat humiliated, wherever Shinu had discarded them, and Clodinus seemed to be watching down from the heavens. The climax of everything that had been planned and started decades ago was beginning to come to a close… And the final nail in the coffin would be struck by Clodinus' very own flesh and blood.

And Shinu remained in his meditative state for a little while longer as Evelyn's time of execution drew nearer. Though, his wait would soon be over. The speed of the Crimson Fatalis' flight was unrivaled, and caused Berek to arrive at the destination in no less than two hours, compared to the eleven hour flight it took him and the airship crew to get to the volcanic region.

"What is this…? What is it, my lord?" Shinu looked back as his dragon seemed a bit startled suddenly.

He stood up with Evelyn asleep at his feet.

"Is it him? Do you sense his approach?" Shinu asked, reaching up to touch the dragon's strong leg. "Resurrection? What? What is it that you speak of-"

Shinu quickly silenced himself as he turned to the familiar sight behind him. Across the worn battlefield of the castle schrade he could distinctly make out Berek's form as he fought against the Fatalis' storm. He grasped the hilt of his blade with a stern look on his face as he made is approach, seemingly ready for battle. Shinu smiled at the mere sight of him, though the Black Fatalis, Miraboreas, did not feel the same. Only could the Black Fatalis sense the presence of the Crimson… Berek had the beast concealed away for now, as he did not want Shinu to do anything drastic, like kill Evelyn at the mere sight of the powerful creature. Shinu stepped forth, leaving Evelyn behind, striding out happily to meet the one that he had been waiting for, for so long. He threw his hands in the air and greeted him warmly.

"If it isn't our righteous hero!" Shinu cried out like a lunatic. "How nice of you to finally join us, I take it you're not too fatigued by your journey here, correct? If you'd like, I could take your beloved along with the Fatalis and I as we continue to ravage these lands and we could postpone this till another day until you are better rested. How would that suit you, dearest Hunter?"

Berek ignored the madman's taunts, stopping just before they came within 10 feet of each other. Shinu's Fatalis followed closely at his side, though neither of them were what Berek was looking for. It was then that he saw Evelyn, bound and unconscious only a dozen yards away. He could tell that she was very much alive and let out a sigh of relief, letting go of his Siegmund, the very same sword his father used to use when he was a great Monster Hunter.

"You kept your word," Berek said over the whooshing winds caused by the Black Fatalis' evil presence.

"But of course! I am a man of my word, after all. In all of my years of existence since given immortal life, I have not once let a lie escape from my breath. Though, that also means that if you were to show up just a few hours later than now… I would have torn the woman apart," he smiled, flashing his pearl-like teeth. He still had his skull mask clutched in one hand, ready to don it when necessary.

Berek looked down at the palm of his hand and balled it to form a fist. He could feel the power of the Crimson Fatalis surging through his body, begging to be released. The castle walls surrounding them were a fitting setting for their showdown. Proof of both mankind's ingenuity, and folly. Berek glanced over at Evelyn, the very light of his life, once more before unleashing what he had planned from the start.

'I'm glad that you're not conscious to see this,' Berek thought, gazing thoughtfully at Evelyn's body. 'Would you think any less of me if you were to realize what I have become?'

Berek unsheathed his Siegmund, stabbing it into the ground and holding on to the hilt.

"You're wrong," he said, as calm as ever. "You're not immortal."

"Oh?" Shinu said, amused by Berek's statement.

"I would know. For I too have sealed my fate as you once did, so many years ago…"

Shinu looked confused for a moment, not quite sure what to make of the Hunter's words.

"Heh, what? What are you saying, foolish Hunter?"

"You threw away your humanity for the sake of vengeance, nothing more. You speak of how you wish to restore the world to its former glory, but how much of that babble is true? From the looks of it, it seems as though you speak those words only to appease your 'God.' The Fatalis would be rather upset if he knew that all you wanted was to get back at a bunch of little kids who beat you up for going outside, isn't that right?" Berek did a bit of taunting of his own. He could see the hate and anger welling in Shinu's devilish eyes.

"That is not true…"

"And after all your hard work, after everyone is dead and gone and there is nothing left, save you and a pile of ash, how will you live out the rest of your life? Did you ever once stop to think about that?" Berek continued to pester the man.

"I will live out the rest of my life serving my lord and master in whatever way that I can-"

"HA!" Berek scoffed, slapping his knee. "You really think that thing wants you hanging around while it's out trying to have the time of its life, scorching everything in sight? To him you're an eyesore," Berek growled, giving a smile of his own. "You're nothing more than a puppet. He used you to set himself free, to once again unleash his fury upon this world. But with you at his side, you only humiliate him with your petty ideals. Even this little stunt that you're pulling here is a charade that he loathes, I'm sure. Finally at full strength and able to wreak havoc on Minegarde as the beast did ages ago, and you make him sit here and stay put while you play your games. Calling me out here to a duel, kidnapping innocent girls, and making him wait even longer than he already has. No, to him you are nothing more than a thorn is his side, Shinu. There is no respect to be had in this relationship-"

Berek was cut off suddenly as the Black Fatalis let out an ear piercing shriek that shook the landscape around them. He held no fear, not even flinching at the sound. Berek kept his own smile still spread wide across his face. He was actually… Enjoying himself. Was this a side effect caused by the Crimson Fatalis' pact?

"You… You know nothing!" Shinu shouted, though retaining his calm demeanor. He was not about to let himself lose his cool in front of the creature that he placed so much respect in. He was here to kill Berek and prove that he was the better Hunter and warrior, after all.

"Of course not…" Berek whispered just loud enough for Shinu to hear. "How could I?"

Shinu did not respond. The wind picked up, and Berek let out a low groan as flames flickered around his body.

"What would I know," he said, clenching his teeth. "What would I know about a pact with the mighty Fatalis?"

He could no longer keep it in. A flurry of flames swirled around him as scales and claws materialized themselves next to Berek's right side, forming the shape of the Crimson Fatalis. The beast let out a sadistic hiss as it reassembled itself, eyeing the two pact makers before it. The sight of the Black Fatalis alone was enough to make the creature's blood boil, for it was one of the only beings in existence ever to challenge the creature's own immortality.

Berek heaved a bit, as he had been keeping the dragon concealed in his body this whole time. Holding onto his sword he kept himself from falling over, as the whole ordeal was quite exhausting. Though he quickly found his strength and smiled once more.

"M-Moribalken!" Shinu said in disbelief, taking a step backward. "How could you? How did you!"

Berek let out a rumble of laughter as he gazed up towards the Crimson Fatalis, the other half of his soul.

"I told you…" He hissed. "You're an eyesore. Moribalken only chooses the purest of warriors. TRUE, Monster Hunters. Not lowlife scum like you."

As the words left his lips he felt a chill crawl down his spine. It was an immense sense of power and pleasure. The feeling was intoxicating, though he resisted whatever it was that caused him to think in such a way.

Shinu turned to face his own Fatalis, still unable to comprehend how Berek could have managed to form a pact with the legendary Crimson Fatalis.

"My lord… This is…"

The Black Fatalis snorted, digging the claws of its back legs firmly into the earth, ready to attack.

"Y-yes, my lord. Of course. I will put an end to this vermin and send your counterpart back to its eternal slumber. Nothing shall get in the way of your reign," Shinu assured the dragon.

"That's heartwarming," Berek commented, pulling his blade from the ground.

The Crimson Fatalis let out a roar even more high pitched than the Black's, causing flames to fall around the four of them. Berek looked to Evelyn once last time.

'This is all for you,' he thought. 'I will not have made this sacrifice in vain…'

"I've had about enough of your filth. Have at you, warrior! Let us see where the true power of a Monster Hunter lies!" Shinu cried out, placing his mask on his face so that only his red eyes shined through.

As soon as he withdrew his Scythe of Menace from its scabbard, Berek's Fatalis shot forth like a cannonball, barreling straight into the Black Fatalis' chest as it held up its forelegs to receive the assault. The two ancient beasts collided with such a force, rolling across the battlegrounds, snapping at each other with their jaws and clawing with pure power and precision before crashing through the castle wall. The Black took off into flight, firing a rocket of flame down at the Crimson, who soon followed as they took their battle skyward, screeching and cawing as they did. The clouds began to swirl and the lightning became more fierce, striking down only a few hundred yards away from where both Berek and Shinu were standing.

"You stole from me all of the effort I put into the offerings for the Crimson Fatalis," Shinu growled. "Yet even after that, he accepted you as his pact maker? It was a fluke, no doubt!" He snapped, readying his scythe.

Berek placed his Rathalos helm securely on his head and held his Siegmund out in front of him firmly, the classic great swordsman's stance.

"En garde?" He smiled.

Shinu came at him without so much as a word of retort. Only a few seconds after the words escaped Berek's lips, the man was already at his face with his longsword held high. Berek stumbled slightly before diving forward into an evasive roll, bringing his Siegmund with him. Just as he had suspected, Shinu was already on top of him, ready to land a strike after Berek had managed to evade the last attack.

He quickly pulled his great sword to his side while lying on his back and thrust it straight for Shinu's belly. The man easily dodged, spinning to the right and unleashing three throwing knives, one of which stuck just between the opening at the shoulder piece of his armor, penetrating his flesh. Shinu took a step back, cackling in delight.

"Already on our back, are we? Be lucky, that throwing knife is coated in absolutely nothing. Though I can't promise that I'll be so generous the next time around!" His muffled voice cried out from underneath his skull mask.

He launched himself forward once again as Berek propped himself back up to his feet, just in time to block Shinu's next attack. The thick of the evil Hunter's scythe struck the flat side of Berek's blade, scraping a scar into its exterior. Shinu spun quickly, kicking low and hitting Berek in the back of his ankles, causing him to fall flat on his backside once more. Berek tried desperately to remove his Siegmund from its defensive posture, but just as he did he watched in horror as the scythe's blade nearly lopped off his head, clawing the dirt behind him and only missing his scalp by inches. Shinu was too close for Berek to swing his massive sword, and too fast for him to escape. Berek planted his back against the dirt and shot his legs outward, sending his spiked greaves crashing into Shinu's ribs.

Amazingly, he fell. This was the first time that Berek had ever landed to much as a small strike to the man, let alone knock him to his rear. He shot up immediately, seizing the opportunity to send his Siegmund crashing down on top of the Hunter in hopes of slicing through his skull, but Shinu efficiently rolled out of the way before the strike could land.

The two of them took a step back, breathing heavily. The screeches and howls of the two battling Fatalis' could be heard from within the clouds and every now and again Berek could see a flick of his Crimson's tail or wings from different points in the sky, along with various fireballs raining down all over the battleground.

"Oh great Monster Hunter, how courageously you fight!" Shinu said sarcastically, obviously enjoying himself thoroughly. "Could we not battle like this until the end of time? Archenemies, fighting for superiority upon the scaled backs of our ancient masters! Oh how romantic our rivalry would be, as our titans clashed above in the heavens and our swords met with vigor!"

"Sorry, but I have no intention of making this last any longer than it already has," Berek huffed, readying his great sword once more. "And if it were up to me, I would seal the monster that I have unleashed to this world back from whence it came after ending your life!"

Berek planted his right foot forward, rocketing forth with his Siegmund held high. Shinu maneuvered out of the way of his consecutive strikes as he swung the heavy sword over and over again horizontally. To Berek, Shinu's moves were like a carefully orchestrated ballet, as if he had the power to slow down time itself and carefully analyze every one of his moves before deciding how to evade each and every one.

The putrid Hunter slithered in and out of the blade's directed path before returning a strike, sending his scythe upwards and bashing into Berek's jaw, clipping his Rathalos helm at the chin, sending it flying into the air and landing a good 20 feet behind the both of them. Shinu finished up strongly afterward, letting out a battle cry as he too unleashed his own volley of attacks, twirling left and right again and again, slicing the Siegmund over and over until Berek was forced to remove it from in front of him, leaping backward the best he could. Shinu saw this as an opening, cutting him across the chest before landed a solid kick to the Hunter's face.

Berek fell, dropping his Siegmund to the ground and holding his nose as his Rathalos mail now fluttered openly in the wind. The cut across his pectorals wasn't too deep, but it burned and ached immediately as the poison rushed into his body. He had already planned for this and took a small vial of antidote from his satchel, taking it in one gulp before stumbling back onto his feet. It wouldn't cure him, but it would most definitely help to ease the pain and slow the poison's advance.

"Is this the best you can do, Hunter?" Shinu asked, disappointment clinging to his words. "Perhaps Miraboreas was wrong about you, just as I had expected. And you dare to refer to me as scum, boy?"

Berek could hardly catch his breath, though his opponent hardly seemed winded. He was propped on one knee as he pulled his Siegmund closer. He had no more insults to throw at Shinu, or anything else to say for that matter. Right now it was time to fight and rescue Evelyn, nothing more. He didn't let the Hunter's taunts impede his judgment.

"Oh, I know…" Shinu said, lifting his skull veil so that Berek could clearly see his face. "Shall we make this a bit more interesting?" He hissed.

Immediately, Berek knew what Shinu had planned. A sense of fear overtook him as his sprung to his feet despite his own exhaustion, and Shinu took off in Evelyn's direction, far too fast for Berek to do anything about it.

"Shinu, no!" He shouted, unable to keep his calm demeanor.

The maniacal villain cried out in laughter, scraping the arc of his scythe against the ground as he ran towards his intended target. The blade speared Evelyn's abdomen, cutting into her flesh with ease, consequently jolting her from her paralysis. She let out a small, squeaking groan as the blade dug deep into her stomach, unable to give flak to what had just happened.

Berek shouldered the fear of losing his love ever since the day that the Veggie Elder had informed him that his path would eventually lead to her death, regardless of how he descended upon it. There were so many close calls in the past against countless different beasts of Minegarde, yet this… This was too much to bear… And to think, that it was caused by the hand of another human being.

The Hunter fell to his knees, hands shaking. He could only stare as Shinu made his slow approach back to where the Hunter had fallen. He could make out the distinct screech of his Crimson Fatalis, and watched, unable to protest as it fell, plummeting from sky the with the Black Fatalis chasing after it. They both landed off in the distance, beyond the castle walls, though their battle could still be heard faintly.

Berek stared into his hands, to his lover and back. What would become of him now? Not only would he have to live on without the one that he cared so much for, but he would have to do it for all eternity? How could one man be so cruel….

"Do not think of me as cruel," Shinu hissed, now within spitting distance of the Hunter. "You were the one who insulted me. Did you think there would not be a price to pay? I told you before, along with this entire nation… Nothing, shall get in the way of my master's reign."

Shinu placed the sharp curve of his scythe against the back of Berek's neck, ready to behead him, and end the final act of his play.

"Though, I do commend you for taking the stage so bravely, my friend. And with Moribalken in tow, no less. Quite the magnificent surprise."

Berek didn't move as he felt the blade against his vertebrate.

"You… promised. You said you were a man of your word," he said hopelessly, still slunk to his knees in complete and utter sorrow.

"I am," Shinu replied. "She is not dead yet, I assure you. Nor is she fatally wounded. But… If she does not receive proper medical treatment within say, an hour or so, I cannot promise that her life will be preserved. Even so, it would not be me who killed her, rather than the poison!" He said, attempting to make light of the situation.

"Now…" He said with his smile gone and his scythe cocked back, ready to strike. "I bid thee farewell, great Hunter. I guess you couldn't live up to your father's name after all."

Shinu released his swing with the utmost precision. Berek's mind halted for a moment as he took in his bloodied love, watching the red liquid pool all around her. She was still drowsy due to the sleep knife's toxin, and could only moan due to the pain as the poison surged through her veins. And even in this state, to Berek she seemed so angelic. Like a fallen angel, cast out of heaven and sent to earth to rot…

Alas, there was still time. Berek knew this, and hopefully, so did she so that she would find the strength to hold on to what little, precious life she had left. And as long as there was still time… Or to put it into Evelyn's own words… As long as there was even a faint glimmer of light… There was still hope. Berek felt the same way, and reaching back with ease, caught the Scythe of Menace by its handle.

Shinu gasped in disbelief, as no one had ever been able to outperform him when it came to speed and agility. But before he could even begin to retort, Berek gathered himself to his feet and elbowed the Hunter in the center of his face, breaking his nose and knocking loose a tooth instantly. He was sent flailing to the ground with his scythe, opening his eyes only for a moment to find Berek barreling down on top of him, landing three consecutive punches to the exact same area until there was nothing left but what used to resemble the face of Shinu, the Legendary Black Dragon's pact maker.

He groaned, covering his face in agony while squirming on the ground. The two Fatalis', bloodied and battle scarred were making their approach to the two hunters, mindless clawing at each other's wings and biting at each other's necks, locked in eternal struggle. Berek went back to grab for his Siegmund, standing a good ten feet from Shinu. He held the blade in his right hand only, as the throwing knife wound to his left shoulder was beginning to take its toll on his ability to fight two handed.

"Y-you brute! Fiend! Cretin!" Shinu cried out, springing back to his feet, blood dripping from his face. "I was going to execute you like a true warrior, without so much as an ounce of pain, but after this! After this, you moronic imbecile! I am going to make you regret the day you were ever born! I am going to make you feel pain as you have never thought possible, I am-"

"Shinu," Berek interrupted him calmly.

A dark, crimson glow began to emanate from him, creating an aura of pure power. It was unlike any demonization he had ever unleashed before… This… Was something else entirely, far deeper and darker than when he first fought the Espinas.

"Shinu, I'm sorry. I truly am… What those people did to you back then… How they treated you, how they banished you. It was wrong for society to be so cruel. It was wrong of humanity to cast you out so thoughtlessly, simply due to your differences," Berek said, blood seeping through his chest piece.

"But this… Is not how you make things right. To fight hate with hate, you will only breed more evil. And that is exactly what you have done here. Regardless of what you may have planned out in your head… Regardless of what ideals and principles you may hold dear to you… Despite doing what you believe to be right, whether it be dousing the entire face of Minegarde in flames or calling me out here to a duel… Despite all that, summoning the Fatalis is not the right way to put an end to the wrong… And will prove to be the second biggest mistake you could ever make in your life."

"Heh, heh, heh, and what would be the first?" Shinu cackled, placing his skull mask back onto his battered face.

"So much as laying a finger on Evelyn."

Shinu shot forth like a demon sent straight out of hell with his scythe at his side. Berek held his ground, not even flinching at the sight of the man homing in on him.

"This is the end!" Shinu screeched, ready to unleash a volley of attacks that no living man could possibly escape from.

Inches away from where Berek stood, Shinu sent the first strike to his side. Naturally, a longsword user could move five times faster than one who uses a great sword. Yet the power oozing from Berek's stature would prove otherwise. The soul of a true Monster Hunter had been unleashed, and the ultimate form of his demonization technique had been unintentionally perfected right there on the spot.

Berek, one handed, swung his Siegmund up with ease, catching the Scythe of Menace directly at the center of its hilt, just where he wished to land his first strike. The longsword was sliced in half effortlessly, as the swing of Berek's blade was far too fast to be evaded. He had an expressionless face, blank and devoid of any emotion as he reared the blade back and swung it downward, slicing through Shinu diagonally, starting from his should leading all the way down to his midsection.

The air was tense for a moment, and silent as the two of them stood motionless. The two Fatalis stopped their scrap immediately, and turned to face their pact makers, hissing and breathing heavily. Berek's Siegmund lay stuck in the fiend's upper body, fit snug and deeply into the Hunter's body. He coughed and hacked up blood as his entire body went numb with the entire slab of bone sunk through it. Berek planted his foot firmly on the man's chest and pulled his sword out from his flesh, kicking him into the dirt.

Shinu gargled, reaching his hand out towards the Legendary Black Dragon. Berek left him where he lay, still glowing profusely on his way to pick up Evelyn. Upon arriving at her side, he picked her up like a bloodied bride, and began carrying her back to where his very own accursed dragon stood.

"Y-you… It's… Impossi- Agh!" Shinu gasped.

It was a miracle that he could even move or try to speak. The damage inflicted on him was beyond anything that any doctor could possible tend to. Berek said not a word while approaching his dragon. The five of them were now all gathered within the same circle, with the exception of the Black Fatalis who had already begun trotting away. Each step sent a quake through the ground, revealing its massive power.

"W-wait! My master!"

The deep, purple scaled dragon looked back at Shinu one last time before taking flight. The look in its evil eye said it all… That it had clearly made a mistake in choosing him as his pact maker.

"Agh! You foolish creature!" Shinu spat, reaching out to the Fatalis for help. "If I die, then you will be sent back to your eternal slumber! Wait, my lord, please!"

The blood surrounding him formed a thick sludge with the mud as the life was drawn out of him. The Black Fatalis disappeared into the blackened sky, most likely never to return for a long, long time…

"I told you," Berek enlightened him. "To him, you're an eyesore. I wasn't mocking you, I meant every word. The beast has far too much pride to bother with helping you. If you can't hold your own in battle against me, then he would rather be sent back to a never ending imprisonment, than wander these lands with someone who is not worthy of his royal status."

"W-wait, Berek!" Shinu gasped, now reaching out to the true Monster Hunter. "After all that preaching, and you will leave me here to die? You wouldn't kill a human being, would you!"

Berek turned, Evelyn held tightly in his arms. The glow around him began to fade as he stood valiantly among the mighty Crimson Fatalis.

"You're right," he said calmly, his face still expressionless. "I wouldn't."

Shinu smiled, breathing heavily, trying desperately to stay alive.

"But my friend here…" He said, motioning to the Crimson Fatalis as it smacked its jaws in delight. "I am afraid that he does not share the same ideals as I do."

Shinu's smile faded as the beast began to close in. Berek watched, clutching his lover, as the creature tore the man to shreds, leaving nothing but a toxic, broken weapon, a splattered mass of guts, bone, and Death Stench armor.

Berek climbed atop the back of the ancient creature and patted it on its bleeding neck.

"Take flight, Moribalken," he whispered. "Fly like you've never flown before. Take us home."

The Fatalis howled loudly, surveying the aftermath of the epic battle that had just taken place. It spread its wings, jetting towards the sky with unmatched speed. Choosing this man as his pact maker would prove to be quite the superb choice. The Fatalis was delighted by the all of the carnage and mayhem.

And amongst the sky, high atop the clouds, the sun shone through as they left the blackened storm behind. Evelyn quivered and shook in her lovers arms, reaching up to him. Berek's emotionless gaze quickly diminished at the sight of her consciousness.

"Berek…?" She could hardly speak, curled up in Berek's lap.

The wind rushed by her pale expression, her pink hair fluttering in the wind. She could hear the rhythmic wing beats of the monster whose back she was aboard, and was struck with confusion. The poison was not helping either, sinking deeper and deeper until eventually reaching her brain.

"Shhh," Berek cooed and consoled her. "Don't speak… You're going to be alright," he choked, his voice cracking. A cool tear streamed down his face only to be carried away by the wind.

Evelyn reached up and felt the man's face with her gentle touch.

"You're skin… It's so hot…" She could see the look in his eyes… And discovered that they were not the same eyes that she had last seen him with. "What… What have you done, Berek?"

He caught her arm as it fell and her eyes shut. She had fallen back into her temporary coma, unable to find the strength to stay conscious. Berek pressed the cloth that he retrieved from his item pouch hard against her bleeding belly, trying to stop the bleeding the best he could. He had already given her a small vial of antidote as well, but it would not be enough to stop the poison. The tears came more frequently now, as he was unable to hold them back any longer.

"Take us home, dragon," Berek demanded. "Take us back to Makobe."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Restoration

**Chapter Twenty Three: Restoration**

The flight, "Home," was a far from enjoyable one. Every few seconds Berek was forced to check Evelyn's pulse to make sure that she had not yet passed on, and every time it killed him a little on the inside, wondering if they would make it in time. Shinu said an hour at most, and Berek wasn't going to take a man who played with poison on a regular basis lightly.

But that was all over for now… The reign of Shinu and his Legendary Black Dragon, wherever it ran off to, had come to an end. The only remaining presence of pure evil left walking the planet was none other than Berek himself, and the Crimson Fatalis… A necessary sacrifice, for if the Crimson Fatalis were not at his side, who would have subdued the Black? Even so… That was not to say that he was okay with his current state, cursed as he was. He was an abomination, just as the beast had suggested.

To him, Makobe was a far better place to bring the wounded Evelyn, as the Bordertown hospitals were most likely in shambles, or filled to the brim with wounded citizens. Besides, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face Magnus and Delilah with this demon by his side, or if he ever would. He feared the same for the residents of Makobe, as their very village had been destroyed by a Fatalis in the past. Upon entering the village, he decided to conceal the beast as he did when he first approached Shinu at the castle schrade, locking its flames within his body.

He knew exactly where to go, bringing Evelyn to the very same doctor that had treated his father when he was brought back to Makobe by the traveling caravan. He tried hard to avoid the blacksmith and village elder, as now was not the time for fellow greetings. There was nothing he wanted from them at the moment, not even so much as a "hello." Evelyn was the one and only thing on his mind. Instead, Berek sat patiently outside of the doctor's office, awaiting a verdict.

_"Release me, human. Release me among the masses…" _

The Crimson Fatalis beckoned, demanding to be let loose.

'I need you to stay hidden for just a little longer…' Berek thought as thedoctor made his approach.

_"Think of our pact not as a chain to act as my leash… Thou shalt not subdue my essence for much longer…"_

'I know, I know!' Berek shouted from within the confines of his mind before greeting the doctor.

"Well!" He shouted, standing to his feet.

The doctor had a serious look to him and pulled Berek to the side so that the two of them could see into the room where Evelyn was being held. He had been waiting for over an hour now.

"Look," he said, pointing to her.

She was awake, and smiling, with a blanket tucked to her sides, stopping just at her waist. She eyed the both of them with a puzzled look, picking at her freshly applied bandages like a curious child. The doctor had given her a strong sedative earlier that would help to reduce the pain. Only just now was she beginning to awaken.

"Oh, Evelyn!" Berek shouted, relieved.

He ran for her, ignoring the doctor as he tried to hold him back. The man stayed back in the doorway, watching the two of them. This was the same doctor that had watched the mighty Clodinus pass on all those years ago, making him an expert in the field of various poisons and venoms. Since then, he had done a great deal of research in regards to the many different poisons of the world. He did not share Berek's enthusiasm, and for good reason…

"Evelyn!" Berek cried out again, kneeling down to her bedside.

She still looked puzzled, inching away from him slightly.

"Uhhh… Hi?" She laughed, a little uneasy.

Berek, still in his tattered armor, began to look puzzled as well.

"Evelyn, it's me," he said in disbelief. "It's Berek."

She didn't say a word, still looking a bit awkward shaken. The doctor then came from behind and put a hand on Berek's armored shoulder, motioning for him to meet in the hallway.

"What? What is it, she's looking at me like she doesn't even recognize me," Berek said angrily.

The doctor brought him far away enough so that they could talk without Evelyn taking notice, though she tried to listen the best she could.

"I am afraid… That it is the same as your father, Berek."

Berek looked back to Evelyn. The two of them caught eyes, and she looked away immediately like a shy schoolgirl.

"Wha? What do you mean?" He demanded.

"By the time your father was brought here, the poison had already been eating away at his mind for a full day or so, perhaps even longer. When he finally arrived here at my station, there was no hope for him, even if the wound could have been cleaned and sutured. By that time, his mind had been eaten away entirely, leaving him capable of speaking only a few rudimentary words."

Berek kept looking to Evelyn… He had a feeling that he already knew what the man was about to say.

"It was amazing that he could even manage that to be honest. Any man of lesser value would have perished long before-"

"Doctor," Berek interrupted. "Tell me about Evelyn."

The doctor breathed a heavy sigh before continuing.

"The poison has acted in the same way is it did to your father, entering the brain after flooding every other part of the body. I managed to stop the advancement, but… I'm afraid that it was already too late. The poison had already entered her brain, attacking the first thing it could find. Ultimately, it destroyed her memory, or so it would seem… From what I can tell, Berek, she can only remember her name at best. Everything else has been completely destroyed, or remains nothing but a blur."

Berek's heart sunk at the sound of the man's words. He had managed to rescue his beloved, only to have her not remember who or what he was to her.

"I'm sorry, son…"

Berek gently pushed the man aside and strode back into the room. Evelyn immediately brought her attention to him, ready to bombard him with questions.

"Hey! I already asked the old guy, but uh, what exactly am I doing here? I mean, I know I've got a hole in my stomach and a pounding headache, but I honestly can't remem-"

"Here," Berek said with a smile, handing something small and precious to the girl.

She grabbed hold of it gently, placing it on her lap. It was an emerald ruby from the tail of an elderly Rathian. The very same one that she had carved. She was awestruck as the dancing inferno inside of the jewel flickered with beauty.

"This is yours," Berek said. "Keep it close to you at all times."

"Oh I couldn't possibly accept this," Evelyn retorted, handing it back immediately. "I don't even know who you are!"

The words stung deeply as she held the ruby out to him in the palm of her hand. Then, without so much as a goodbye, he began to walk away, meeting the doctor once more.

"Is it permanent?" He asked.

"I am afraid so… There's no recovery from something like that. That portion of her mind has been completely eaten away. It's almost as if she has been reborn into this world anew," the doctor commented.

"And as beautiful as ever," Berek said with agony. "Then again… I guess this isn't so bad…"

The doctor looked utterly confused. He couldn't possibly understand how this couldn't be considered bad, it was absolutely terrible in his eyes. He had to keep himself from bursting into tears after every line he said.

"I don't belong by her side, not like this. Not like the way I am now…"

"Whatever do you mean! You mean, you're not going to stay with her?" The doctor demanded a rational answer.

Berek gazed down at his hand once more, balling it into a fist. The tyranny of the Crimson Fatalis could not be suppressed for much longer, he knew this well. Nor could it be suppressed for the rest of his life… In short, he had become a demon. Regardless of whatever intentions he might have driving him. If he were to act out on those ideals, who knows. He might find himself straying down the same path as Shinu. And that, would be unacceptable.

"I will leave everything I have to her," he said finally, turning to the doctor. "My money, my weapons, my armors. All of it, except for what I have on me now. Be sure to send her to Bordertown after she heals, doctor. She has allies there that will take good care of her. They will provide far better protection and love than I am capable of providing her with, now…"

The man could sense the depression in Berek's voice, although he sounded quite timid and understanding.

"The love you hold for this woman is unlike anything else, am I right?" He asked.

Berek began walking away, out of the small compound.

"That's right. And that is why I must go. For her own safety…"

As he left he could hear the angelic voice of his beloved coming from behind.

"Who was that man?" He heard her ask the doctor. "Why'd he look so creepy?"

"He is a great man… And has taken the responsibility of getting you back onto your feet, my lady."

"Why would he do that? I don't even recogn…"

Their voices trailed off as the cool, mountain winds stung Berek's face. He breathed in deeply, taking in all that he could before taking flight once more upon the back of the Fatalis.

"_Well that sure is a fine lookin' piece of equipment!…_ _I heard you in the night, calling out to your father. I felt so terrible. You looked so sad, grief stricken and empty. Calling for him like that. You must really miss him…"_

"_How could you just leave me like that? I can understand Delilah, and even Magnus, but me!..._ _I know that you have a history here… With Makobe, and with your father that I can't really… connect with. Still that's no excuse for leaving me without an explanation!"_

"_I'm… I'm fine. Probably just sprained my ankle. This place is covered in smoke, we can hardly breathe… Don't get yourself killed!... Berek- I… I love you."_

"And I love you too, Evy. That's why… I can't stay with you. You only ended up this way because of me and the path I chose in life. And now that I'm like this… I am afraid that there is no longer any place for you by my side," Berek spoke to himself, high above the cliff tops where he and the Fatalis had stopped to rest.

He wasn't completely sure as to where he was after they had flown so far out of the way, or what he was going to do just yet. But for now, none of that mattered. He needed to be as far away from Evelyn as he could possibly be… Destined for loneliness.

"Magnus and Delilah will take care of you… The three of you together will help to rebuild Bordertown, return it to its former glory. I know you will. If there's anyone out there with the will to do so, it's you guys."

Berek glanced upward to the hulking monster standing at his side as they were both soaked in the crimson sunset. He sunk his blade deep into the soil, clutching the hilt.

"This is what I have to look forward to now, nothing more. I will scour the lands of Minegarde, from the desert sands to the murky swamps until I've eradicated every last bit of evil there is to be found. I know there's more of you out there," he said sternly, looking at the Fatalis. It snorted in disapproval.

"And I will watch over this land in case another mortal soul, cast out by society or otherwise, decides to unleash his own fury as that man once did. And I won't sit idly by this time around and let it escalate into something worse… And I will not succumb to your power, Moribalken."

The dragon seemed to laugh at this, small flames escaping from its jaws.

"Despite what you may think, dragon. I will not be so easy controlled as Shinu was."

He stared off into the sunset, admiring its beauty, replaying the memories of his cherished time with Evelyn, no matter how sad or enraged they may cause him to be.

"And perhaps… Someday I will return to you… A man, and no longer a demon. Perhaps one of these days I will have the courage to face you again… But until then. I shall wander Minegarde, cursed as I may be, with the devil at my side. All for your sake…"

"Evelyn."

As the years passed, life as humanity had once known it returned, restored by the stroke of that cursed man. Allsburg finished its reconstruction indefinitely, attracting Monster Hunters far and wide, from all over Minegarde as it once had. Bordertown received a much needed makeover, also retaining its large population and status. Life would seemingly return to the peace it once knew, before the siege of the Black Dragon, who now remained locked in its eternal slumber. And all thanks to Berek, the son of the greatest Hunter who ever lived.

Or perhaps, he was now the greatest Monster Hunter? Nonetheless, the Guild was not one to spread propaganda, causing the name of Berek to die out quickly, only to live on through the tales of both Magnus, Delilah, and whoever was lucky enough to meet the man of legend. They knew that it was he who had restored balance to the world, despite the tales that others thought up. After all, there were no witnesses to his battle, so there was not much to be said in regards to his deeds. Only speculation remained, as to why the Black Fatalis called off its war against the world.

Magnus returned to the life of a Hunter, as nothing could possibly tear him away from what made him what he was. Delilah on the other hand hung up her bow and took Evelyn in, treating her as her own child. Though, one could argue that she did that enough before she had lost her memory. Magnus helped to get her to her feet as well, staying by her side, though she was not quite sure what to make of what had been left to her. Both Magnus and Delilah only told her that what was given to her was left by a great man, and nothing more. They couldn't possibly reveal to her the truth, that it was indeed left by her past lover. The very thought would cause Magnus' stomach to churn… Knowing what he knew, yet not being able to do anything in regards to exposing the truth to her. He had watched them grow together as Monster Hunters, and form the unbreakable bonds of love that the two of them had held so dear. If only those bonds had not been made so fragile due to Evelyn's condition…

The mysterious man known as Berek would live on in her memories as a poor soul who gave her a valuable jewel the day she had awakened from her sleep, and left her with a bounty of money, various armors and swords, nothing more. However, deep within her own consciousness, she knew that there was much more to it than that… She just couldn't quite place her finger on it. How a stranger could leave so much to her before disappearing into the mountains; something about it just didn't seem right. Not because the act in and of itself was an odd and nearly unfathomable one… But also because there seemed to be so much more behind the man's motives.

"He seemed to dark, and sad. To this day I can still see the bittersweet smile spread across his face," she whispers to herself, staring emptily out into the crowded streets of Bordertown through the sanctity of her bedroom window.

"What does it mean? And why does Magnus seem so panicked every time I mention him? Is he a bad person? No… No I don't think so. I think that there must be much more to him than meets the eye. I hope that we meet again someday… Berek."

_Yet, it is not spite that grips him, or some form of mislead hate. It is not fear that binds him to such a fate, scouring the lands endlessly in search of eternal rest. _

No, it is far more than that, friends, Hunters, and the like. Listen well. He is driven by what was once thought by an evil man to be a weakness. He is driven by love, and love alone, watching over her as a God watches over his people, unable to intervene. He is the fire starter, the one who holds on tightly to the leash of Calamity. And when evil decides to rear its ugly head once more, infecting the people of Minegarde with its toxic flames, he will be there.

He will be there to put an end to those demons who dare to vent thy fury east.

_**Vent Thy Fury East**_

_** fin**_


	24. Vent Thy Fury East short: The Offerings

**Author's Note 9/25/2012: This is old stuff. I write much, much more proficiently than this now. Just figured I'd throw this in here for nostalgia's sake since I wrote it long ago with VTFE and for all you fans, you deserve a bit more back story, regardless of how poorly written it may be. I promise one day I'll go back and sharpen up both this short story and Vent Thy Fury East when I have the time. Until then, enjoy.**

**Also, check out the (much better written) official sequel to Vent Thy Fury East here: s/8552183/1/Vent-Thy-Fury-East-II-Dawn-of-the-Firewalker**

**The Offerings, a Vent Thy Fury East short**

**By Dalton**

The second we touched down I had a chill run down my spine. Like I just knew something bad was going to happen. Thick, hot, fog licks at my face. It's the dry season here in the swamplands of Minegarde, yet my hunting party and I are anything but dry… My Tigrex armor reeks of sweat and grime. I might as well be wearing the Death Stench armor that the Hunter who tipped us off about this "crystal scorpion" creature was wearing. I'm not positive on what he called it, Akura, Akiru, Akumu Vash-something like that, I don't know. Anyway, the man was shady to say the least… He was always smiling, and had these piercing red eyes that I've never seen before in my life, along with short, silver hair. Another distinct feature which only furthered my suspicion of him. That didn't matter to _her _though.

As soon as my right hand man, or woman to be more precise, heard that name- that Akara Voshama or whatever, she went berserk. Promised me that the hunt would be worth my while. And to me, there is nothing in this world more tantalizing than a good hunt. And I find it hard to ever say no to her… My partner Faye.

"This is some mean heat…" I comment before plopping down onto a molded stump.

"True, but I can assure you this. As soon as we find Akura Vushima, you will never doubt me and my sources again," Faye attempts to reassure me.

"Didn't say anything about doubting you, Faye. Now your sources… That's another story. I don't like that guy. Anyone who walks around Allsburg using a human skull as a helm has got something wrong with them. Even his name sounds fishy. We know just about everyone that there is to know in Allsburg, and I haven't once heard of this guy."

"Shinu?" She says, so innocently. "You're just being paranoid."

The name itself brings with it an unfathomable evil. I can't explain it using words alone, but I know… I have a knack for these sorts of things. I am a Monster Hunter after all; my senses are honed to perfection. And right now, they're telling me that this "Shinu" character has bad news written all over him.

My name is Dormin. I guess you could say that I'm rather popular and a very influential figure in the Monster Hunting community. My fame is right up there with the great dragon slayer Emery, and that lone wolf Clodinus who's always out hunting on his own. Faye is the same way, fame-wise. We're both known for our expertise and hunting prowess. Hell, a few more hunter ranks and they might start making t-shirts with our faces on them.

We've been out in this swamp for hours. Lurking in holes, skulking in darkness. And for what? Because some nutcase with scythe told us we'd find a giant crystal scorpion? The whole ordeal seems like a waste of time to me. Especially considering Los and Ian mating season is coming to a close and I need plates for just about every armor piece and weapon that I own. Ha, nothing new in the world of Hunters. Nothing new for this life risking profession… What we're doing now is borderline illegal when looked at with standard Guild rules and regulations. This isn't a quest given to us by a Guild barmaid or another important official. We're merely out and about on our own terms, hunting what we want to hunt without the consent of Guild higher ups. Simply accepting this hunt alone is dangerous enough, but Faye ensures me that this creature will be the most dangerous foe we've ever faced. Bold statement coming from the woman who helped me to fend off a Kushala Daora at the Allsburg city gates. I've never really cared for the Guild's laws on hunting and quest initiatives, but now is not the time for politics. Now is the time to keep my eyes and ears open, and my body poised and ready for anything.

This bad feeling refuses to leave me, entrenching itself within my psyche. I don't know why but… For the first time in years, since I first started out on my journey to become a Monster Hunter, I am draped in fear. Ha! Imagine that? The one known to many as Dormin, the Fearless, is scared? And of what, pray tell? A crystal scorpion? If only it were that simple. I try and steady my breathing as Faye and I crunch over dead foliage and duck under incoming branches. If only my fear resonated from that which eluded us so, the Akura Vushima. Instead, I find myself enwrapped within a terror that I cannot quite put my armored finger on. This beast doesn't frighten me. Whether it be a Kut Ku, or that myth Fatalis, no beast can send wavering chills down my spine. No… I fear man. Then again, who can testify to being the ultimate demon, other than man himself?

"You okay?"

I was in a trancelike state for a little while. Faye stops and looks back to check on me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Guess I was kind of on autopilot for a little bit there…"

"Well wake up," she snapped at me. "I think we may be here."

I reach back and grab the sturdy stock of my Steel Ice Hammer, an ancient weapon infused with Kushala parts. We found ourselves deep within the swamplands, at the dead of night, standing before a small cave entrance.

"He was sure to inform us that we would find it southward, past the decaying forest and into a small, cavernous opening that would lead us right to its lair. This looks pretty cavernous to me. Shall we take a look?" She asks me this as if I would say no to her. I can't recall a time I have ever said no to her.

I continue to follow her like an obedient dog as we ventured into the darkness. I was close to pulling out my torch when I noticed the bioluminescent crystals which clung to the cave walls like natural furnishings. If it were me, I would just be hacking away at the walls like an idiot, but instead I follow closely behind my comrade and longtime hunting partner. She studies the environment carefully with the utmost precision of an adept Hunter. I do the same, while admiring her cunning and beauty. Her Hypnoc armor glows slightly due to the crystals and I see her hands open and close slowly, ready to reach back to her ice attributed Giaprey dual swords and unleash fury. We were both on our toes.

As we ventured deeper into the cave, my paranoia heightened to a level I had never experienced before. It was beginning to drive me crazy. I finally confronted Faye about it after we made our way to a larger, more accessible area with a spot to rest.

"Vushima is known to borrow underground and stay there for hours on end, leaving only its massive crystal tail exposed and popping up out of the ground. I can only assume that is what we will be searching for for the duration of this quest," Faye says without even bothering to lay eyes on me. She was always so serious, even when we were kids… No playtime for her.

"Faye," I manage, wiping the sweat from my face and holding my Tigrex helmet on the lap. "I have a bad feeling about this, Faye."

"I know you do," she said, standing immediately. "You were sure to tell me that the second we made our way into the swamplands."

I say nothing, and roll a few pebbles around in my hand.

"…Dormin? What has gotten into you?"

I can see with my peripheral vision how concerned she is, even if she didn't want to show it. I stand up, keeping my helm under my arm and clenched to my side.

"Forget it, you're right. Let's press on. The more time we waste, the further away this thing gets."

I took the lead and began our descent further into the blackness. Faye remained silent for longer than I can remember. We both drank our hot drinks to keep our stamina from plummeting and continued through the dampness. This was by far one of the larger caves I had been in. The only difference was the lack of life. Usually you could find a pack Genprey stalking in the shadows or swarms of Vespoids gathered near the bioluminescence, but in this place… There was nothing. Only the cold, the dark, and a few drips and drops every now and again. It all amounted to a much eerier atmosphere than I had anticipated. I could only begin to wonder how Faye felt, especially now that she knew I was frightened… And I know that she knows. That's what that look was for earlier. She didn't need to say it, but she was beginning to doubt her decision to drag me out here. I enjoy the silence now, not because I don't feel like talking. But more because I am afraid of what she may have to say…

"You're scared… Aren't you?" She asks the inevitable.

"That's right," I say, stopping dead in my tracks and turning around to face her without warning. "And what of it? Am I not allowed to feel fear?"

"N-no…"

"Then what of it!?"

My voice echoes throughout the cavern and I can see the look of shock in her eyes. I have never raised my voice to her. She doesn't respond to me.

"I'm sorry… I'm just not feeling well, that's all Faye. Let's just kill this thing and go home."

I start walking again only to stop to hear her voice, so soft and subtle that if I were to continue on, my own footsteps would drown out the sound of her words.

"You're right. You _are_ allowed to feel fear, and it's only natural… It's just that- since we've been together, I haven't once seen you like this. You're quiet, pale, dazing off, just… Like some sort of ghost. The reason I became a Hunter was because of you, and now…"

"I'm not changing. I'm still the same old Dormin."

"Dormin the Fearless?" I could see her eyes beginning to water. This was the first time that she had ever so much as showed even the slightest bit of affection towards me, if you could consider it as such.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "Dormin the Fearless. Now come on. We've got a scorpion to slaughter."

If you could choose the last words that you would say to those you loved, we would live in a much more brighter and less confusing time. A lot less things would go misinterpreted, and heartfelt confessions would be made to send one last, meaningful goodbye to those who cared for you in the past. The world would be informed, instead of being lost in doubt and remorse. If only I would have known that my last words to Faye were to be my last... if only I knew…

Dozens of twists and turns later, we found ourselves back out into yet another lightened chamber, this one far bigger than the last. We both glanced around cautiously, most likely coming to the same conclusion. The ground was loose, meaning that something had been burrowing in and out of it on a daily agenda. The walls were rounded just perfectly, and claw marks and engravings scarred their canvases, as if something had been gradually making the chamber larger to accommodate its size as it grew. Pieces of crystal the size of my pinky finger littered the floor and crunched beneath our greaves. This was definitely the right place. Maybe that Shinu character wasn't so bad after all. Merely seeing all of these tall tell signs of a crystal giant helped to calm my nerves and relax me a bit. At least we knew what we were getting ourselves into.

As we approached the center, Faye pointed from behind me, over my shoulder to an enormous crystal the size of an adolescent Aptonoth jutting up out of the ground. Faye unsheathed her duals and fell back slightly, giving me enough room to cock back my hammer and charge up an attack. I could feel the power swelling, and just at the right moment, released my swing, sending my weapon crashing down onto the large crystal. And to my surprise, it shattered upon impact. Shards went splintering through the air like a beautiful explosion. For a moment my heart leaped with satisfaction, and I took a step back. I awaited the beast to emerge from hiding, yet… Nothing. I feel fear, yet again. Instinctively I whirl around, and yes, just as I had feared- she was gone.

My eyes dart around frantically, but there is nothing. No trace of her ever being there. What in the hell is this!?

"Hey, Faye! Faye!" I cry, throwing the hammer over my shoulder and clicking it into place on my back.

No sound… no nothing. Just as before. There was no hum of Vespoid wings, no screech of Genprey packs. Just silence. I begin to sweat a cold, perspiring sweat through my pores. This wasn't happening. I began sprinting back from where I came, retracing every step. I was a Hunter, finding my way back from where I started on my quest was no problem. There would be signs everywhere, like footprints, hot drink containers, broken roots, anything! But as I made my way back, gasping for breath and clasping to the walls of the cave, nothing seemed familiar. I was losing it! Was I being… Toyed with? My fear warped to anger, and my anger back to fear, spiking at different moments. I didn't know what to think or feel. This had to have been some sick joke.

"Faye!" I continued to shout, "FAYE!"

Still nothing. Oh god, what I would do for an answer, anything. Just to see her again, just to know that she was alright. How obsessed I must be, to be separated for only an instant, yet to be so concerned. Most people would assume that their friend was playing a trick on them, or at least something less severe than the terrible thoughts currently racing through my head. But deep down, I knew that there was something more to this. It had to be much more. I knew it the moment we got here! What kind of coincidence is that? It's too much of a coincidence. I am a Hunter, and to be regarded as such, you must have extraordinary sense. Superhuman by most people's standards.

Suddenly, I stop. I'm lost, I know this. But that doesn't frighten me. There is still the possibility of the Akura sneaking up on me, but that does not frighten me either. I begin to walk forward slowly, as I am in a place completely new to me. To most, all of the caverns must look the same, but Faye and I had yet to travel to this section. I walk slow… My mouth agape, dropping my helmet to the floor. In front of me, I cannot believe my eyes.

One of the greatest Hunters whom ever lived, Emery the dragon slayer, or Dragon God Emery, had not made an appearance in Allsburg, my hometown, for the past month or two. Of course this didn't raise any suspicion, considering he never embarked on a quest, so it's not like he could have been killed on the battlefield. Yet now, staring right back at me with maggots for eyes, laid one of the greatest men I had ever met in my entire life. I cover my mouth in disgust and anger as his body lay firmly, sitting upwards with his legs sprawled out and back against the cave wall. His head was tilted, leaning onto his right shoulder with his metallic armor rusted, and damp. There was an enormous hole cleaved in his chest. The sight was unbelievable. I fall to my knees and wonder what Clodinus would think if he were here to see the great Emery reduced to such a sight. How had he got here? He had not embarked on a quest, I knew that much. So what was he doing all the way out here, in his armor, if the Guild had not sent him!? He wouldn't have come out here unless someone had provoked it. Not unless someone had convinced him to… Oh dear god.

Shinu.

"Heh, heh, heh…" I hear a low bellow from behind me and twist around immediately, unsheathing my hammer. And there he stood. The man who I never trusted from the beginning, staring back at me with those lifeless, ruby-like eyes. He was holding Faye's dangling body under one arm, smiling at me.

"You bastard!" I cried, beginning to charge up my hammer. My heart was racing faster than ever. Was there any demon greater than man?

"Calm yourself," he said effortlessly, grabbing Faye by the hair and showing her face to me. "She is still alive, famed Hunter…"

"Shinu you- who are you!?"

His face turned from a childlike smile to a blank expression. He dropped Faye facedown, onto the cold floor. I was tempted to run to her aid, but there was no telling what he was capable of and what he might do to her. So I held my ground.

"I am the Hunter, Sir Dormin the Fearless." He paused for a moment and studied me. "Or should I refer to you as Dormin the Delusional?"

I say nothing, and swallow hard, gripping my weapon tightly.

"I am the Hunter known only as Shinu. But as we are calling each other by our true selves, Dormin the Delusional… You may refer to me as Death."

I let out a small breath and widen my stance.

"That's right Dormin. Death. Do I not appear as such? I thought I chose my attire quite flawlessly. The Death Stench… The Scythe of Menace… I don't think I could have been more accurate!" He cackled, lifting his head towards the ceiling. I thought I might make use of this moment to take hold of Faye, but it was still too risky.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

He returned to his blank expression, resembling that of a devil. And without a word, he pointed to Emery's corpse, staring down on me with those demonic eyes.

"What do you want!?"

He suddenly reached downward and grabbed Faye by the hair again, the sight of it making me cringe. He slowly withdrew his Scythe of Menace and placed the blade to her neck.

"D-don't!" I cried. He laughed at me.

"Ha, ha! You see? Dormin the Fearless, how preposterous… You feel fear just like every other one of those putrid souls inhabiting Allsburg, Loc Lac, Bordertown, Outpost, all of them! Then again, you are different, aren't you? Yes… Yes in fact I believe that you fear more than any other man I have killed…"

"You killed Emery," I sputtered.

"A bullheaded man with an ego to match. I dueled with him in clean, sophisticated combat. And as you can see… The result." He nodded back to the corpse.

"You lie, there's no way that you could have taken Emery in a clean fight. He's more skilled than myself," I blurted out without thinking.

"Ah, well…" He smiled once more. "Food for thought."

There was a tense silence. Until he broke it yet again, as if waiting for me to mentally prepare for another one of his cryptic volleys.

"You're weak Dormin. Far more so than that any other man I have yet to face. And do you know the reason why? It is your fear, Hunter… You fear-" he paused again, pushing the blade into Faye's neck, almost breaking the skin. "Losing her. You're like a child. Anything that she does, you comply with. Anything she says, you agree with. Anywhere she goes, you go as well. Do you see the pattern? And if only you would have told her 'no,' this time around. The one and only time in your life you have felt true, exquisite fear."

"How do you know that!?" I shouted.

"If only you would have held up a finger, and let her know how you truly felt ahead of time. To tell her that deep down, you knew how this was going to end."

"Stop it!"

"In a sense, Dormin the Fearfully Delusional Puppet… This is all your fault."

"What? What is!? What are you going to do to her?" I dropped my hammer in agony. I could no longer take the abuse. He was right… He was so right. I would do anything for her, and he was going to play me like a fiddle.

"You would do anything for her…"

I would go to the ends of the world for her.

"You would go to the ends of the world for her."

"Stop it! Dear god, stop!" I fell to my hands and knees once again. "I beg you, I'll do anything that you ask of me. Just don't hurt her any further."

He dropped her to the ground once more.

"Fair enough, Hunter."

I watched as a rusted Hunter's knife clanked onto the floor in front of me. I looked upward and saw him standing above me, smiling. I reached for the knife, and held it in front of my face.

"That's it." He hissed. "You must free yourself from her control. You must repent. All your skill, all of your heightened senses… They count for nothing here. Especially when you lack the initiative to make decisions for yourself. If it weren't for that one vital flaw, you might be as great a Hunter as say… Clodinus?"

"You want me to kill myself…" I squeaked, the knife shaking in my hands.

"I want you to take your own life, yes."

"And if I refuse?" I asked with utter stupidity.

"Then I will kill her. And use your body mop up her blood as you mourn, and wilt in my presence." He unsheathed his Scythe once again and put it to her neck.

"Well? Hunter. What will it be?"

I gaze into my skewed reflection from within the knife… My heart stops racing. My breathing slows. My mind is cleared, and for the last time in my life. I feel no fear. At least I can die with a dignified title.

"I'll do it," I say reluctantly. "But I must ask…" I put the knife to my exposed jugular and stare the demon in the face. "Why? I'm no fool… There's a reason why you want us great Hunters out of the picture. Tell me what it is before I leave this world, and leave her safety in your hands."

He smiled once more, this time pulling the skull mask over his face. It was far easier to look at than his demonic smile.

"If you only knew what your offering meant towards the greater good of Minegarde…"

"Enlighten me," I laughed, pressing the knife to my throat a bit more.

"I… am the Hunter. And as such, I will baptize this world with the fires of chaos and despair. I will begin the world anew, serving it's one, true God, for eternity."

"And who might that be?" I pried, one last time.

I could still see his scarlet eyes peering through the open holes of his mask. Just staring back at me, with deep meaning, but no expression. What was my death to this man? And the death of Emery? At least I would die knowing that I preserved her life, and with it, my meaning to live. At least she'd be safe, I hoped. That was it. I knew that he wasn't going to tell me anymore. I knew that he would kill me if we were to fight, or kill Faye. That was my intuition, my amazing senses still kicking. And as I came to terms with that fact, I felt the rusted blade tearing through my flesh, sending warm fluid down my neck, filling up and pouring over my Tigrex chest piece. The pain is immense, and it's impossible to take breaths, leaving me gurgling and embarrassed as I fall to the floor. My vision blurs, and I watch as he removes his mask yet again, revealing his smile. And with one last ounce of strength, I turn to view my beloved, the one that I loved so much but could never find the courage to admit to. And I swore I could see her smile as well, one… last… time.

Emery was classified by the Guild as a missing person after one more month of absence, never discovering his body. Dormin's body was found at the base of a cliff near an extremely active volcanic area of western Minegarde, close to the charred lands of the ancients. Faye was never seen again, and also reported as missing. Shinu is still seen wandering from city to overpopulated city, wearing only his one set of armor, complete with his Scythe of Menace, never to be suspected of the crimes that he has committed.


End file.
